The Singing Chef
by TheRainingPeach
Summary: What would happen if the day that Komatsu was asked to venture off with Toriko, he wasn't working? Head Chef Éclair Reinbou is sent off to enlist the Bishokuya Toriko for his help with capturing the Garara Gator. Facing many obstacles, the two won't stop until they've eaten the tastiest foods the world has to offer!
1. Capturing the Garara Gator

Any Komatsu fan is going to absolutely hate me for this fic. I hope you like it anyway, and don't forget to review please

Tall buildings, the scent of high quality ingredients, people laughing and sharing before a dining table. A woman with honey golden hair looked through a window from one of the buildings that was the Hotel Gourmet. It was the Five Star restaurant that sat right in the middle of the bustling city. A tall man with a short bob cut sat anxiously next to the standing woman. He tapped his index finger to his lips as he looked to the girl, "Éclair." "Yes sir?"He began to smile evilly, "For the Assembly, we'll need something that represents this place big, something tasty." He paused, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Sir?" The man stood up, "We need, the Garara Gator." A gasp escaped her lips, "But, that could be extremely dangerous." The man nodded, "I'll need a skilled Bishokuya for the job." Éclair smiled, "Toriko perhaps?"

The golden haired girl found herself wrestling with bushes in her lightly tanned freckled face pouted, "By suggesting Toriko, I didn't mean me personally getting him! It was just a suggestion for someone else! Well, no backing out now I suppose." She tried to keep the branches and leaves out of her hair and off of her clothes. She pulled away one last bush, and before her was a blue haired man sitting on a rock. She watched the man for a moment, and her sapphire eyes looked at the man she'd hoped to recruit. The Bishokuya known as Toriko, was very oblivious to his surroundings as he stuffed his face with lobster, and drank an entire bottle of hard Bourbon in one easy gulp. As she walked forward, he began to smoke a cigar from a cigar tree. She decided this would be the best time than any to approach. She dusted off her black blazer jacket, "Hello Bishokuya. I've come here to ask you for your help with the capturing of the Garara Gator. It is a high paying job, I assure you."

He nodded, "The Garara Gator, what's the occasion? I can't promise to bring it back alive." Her eyes widened, "It's for an assembly, but you're going to do it right? Because if you're not I can always get someone else who's willing you know." It was a psychological bluff she spewed. She didn't want him to turn it down, but she did want to make the value seem higher than what it was. Before answering, the man pulled back on his fishing rod. He was excited as he rose up with his catch. Beads of water flew clear past the girl's eyes. It was so amazing to see these wild ingredients. She gasped, "A Pincer Fish!? It's so beautiful in its natural habitat." She wasn't able to fawn on for too long as a Five Tailed Great Hawk swooped down and caught the Pincer Fish. Toriko sneered, "You bastard!" With the great rod, he smashed both ingredients onto the hard rocky surface. As the wire whipped past the woman, she was both nervous, and intrigued. He looked at the blond girl, "Alright, I'll catch your Garara Gator for you. What's your name kid?" She did a quick curtsy, "Éclair." "Well Éclair, I'll head out tomorrow."

The girl was at the docks bright and early. She was dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt that showed off her midriff, as well as four horizontal blue line tattoo's on her left arm, black pants, and combat boots. She carried two small containers with her as she walked up to Toriko. He looked at her with a shocked face, "Éclair!? Why are you coming?" She shrugged, "Unfortunately it was because the request of my boss. So if I die it'll be on his conscious." She pointed to a boat, "This is us right?" She hopped on without any regard. The captain looked at his friend, "Toriko, this a friend of yours?" He shook his head, "This is Éclair, client." The man stepped onto the boat and it rocked around. Éclair's eyes widened as she swayed from the movement. Tom continued, "You must be fearless to be traveling with this guy, Éclair." She stuck her tongue out playfully, "Nah, it's literally just because my boss made me." She sat back as she enjoyed the sun beaming on her. She peeked up as she watched Toriko take out three champagne bottles and downed them just as easy as the bourbon, "Don't relax too much. You should probably write your will. I won't be held accountable for what happens to you in the Baron Archipelago. She raised her head up further as she looked at him, "A will? Please, I don't have anything to leave~ even if I did, I don't have people to leave it to." It made her a bit sad to mention, but it was the truth.

He took out more food and filled his bottomless stomach."So Éclair, how long have you been a chef?" Her eyes amplified, "How'd you know I'm a chef?" "I can smell the ingredients on your hands." She raised her eyebrows, "Really? You smelled the ingredients? Name something I cooked recently, if you're that good." He sniffed the air, "Tomatizard." "That's just one thing." He raised his finger, "You also cooked with Rawice Eggs and Pudding Trumpet Mushrooms." His mouth began to water as he brought it up, "Pancake Fruit, and succulent Templant that you cooked three days ago." Her face changed as everything he named was exact. "T-Toriko? Get your mouth off of my hand!" She pulled her hand away and waved away the saliva."So what restaurant do you work at?" "The Hotel Gourmet. I'm the head chef, but I don't let it get to me. When I tell people they give me so much praise. But there is so much I have to learn that I really see myself as just average." He gave her a pat on the back, "Five stars, that's you'll have to whip me up a full course sometime." She nodded, "No problem. Well, that is if we don't die in some massive freak accident." He pouted, "Don't be such a downer Éclair.'Sides, your name is too happy to be so pessimistic." She put on a pretentious smile, "Fine then Toriko. You've learned about me. How about you. Tell me, what is your dream in life huh?"

"I'm making a menu." "A menu?" He was serious, but jovial, "A full course menu of my life. Gathering the finest ingredients, and putting onto one great bill of fare." She finally smiled a genuine smile. It was nice to hear him speak of his life goal. It made him seem more down to Earth so to speak. "I already decided on one item on my list." She was surprised to hear his words. What could possibly be on the Bishokuya Toriko's full course menu? "What is it?" "We're here?" Tom interrupted her question, "Hold on tight, this is gonna get bumpy." She looked for just a moment to see the rocky road ahead of them. She held onto the boat rail as she tossed around uncontrollably. She pulled her head over the rail to see a scary looking creature. Instinctively, her hands released the rail and she rolled to the other side of the boat."What the hell is that?" The blue haired man replied, "Friday monkey's don't worry, they aren't going to hurt you. Though it is a bit concerning that they aren't in the forest as they usually are." The choppy waves stopped and the girl stood up. "We're not getting off here are we?" He threw down a raft, "Why, you scared?" She jumped from the boat into the raft, "Of course not. I was only wondering is all." Toriko jumped in after her and grabbed the paddles. She took out a machete and held it close.

She looked in the water and saw Baron Sharks circling the raft."Um, Toriko, about these sharks. They won't attack us right?" He continued to paddle as he smiled, "Why? Are you getting scared?" She shook her head, "No Toriko, I'm not scared!" "Good, because there's no backing out now." He jumped off the raft as they reached land. The bluenette walked ahead without waiting for the girl. She clumsily left the raft as held the machete."Hey, you aren't gonna wait for me? Ugh, chivalry is definitely a dead art." He ignored her complaint and listened to the voice of the jungle."You hear that? There are around 200,000 different species living on these islets the one that outranks them all is the Garara Gator."

She walked cautiously though the forest."These trees are so big. It's pretty amazing when you actually look at them." Just as she began getting comfortable in the jungle, she felt something irritating on her back."Hey Toriko, is there something on my back? It kinda itches." She turned to show the man and he poked at a leech on her back."Yep, you've got a leech on your lower back." He looked even closer, "Is that a heart shaped birthmark?" Her face chanced, it turned completely blue. "What! Forget the birthmark! Get it off of me right now!" She danced around as she tried to free herself from the leech. The man put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from running around. "Stop, and calm down." He took the leaves of the Mangrove trees and squeezed the juice out onto the leech. It detached itself and the woman felt very on edge. She puffed out her words tiredly, "Thanks Toriko. That's a handy trick. But how do I get myself to stop bleeding!" She didn't bring any first aid, so natural herbs would have to do. She grabbed a plant and rubbed it against her back. "I don't want any more tricks! This jungle is killing me, literally!"

Toriko stepped forward and the girl followed. A Baron Tiger ran up to the two and roared aloud roar. It was taller than both 5'4 Éclair, and 7'2 Toriko. She ducked with her hands over her head as the battle cry was more frightening than anything she'd ever heard. "You dare to cross fangs with me, pussycat?" She looked up at Toriko, and a demonic face was that of his own. The large cat took off back into the forest from fear of the man. Toriko looked back down at the frightened girl, "Both the Friday Monkeys, and the Baron Tiger were driven out of their habitat." She stood upright again, "Could it have been the Garara Gator? My boss told me that the older they get, the higher their capture level gets, and the quality of their meat increases too. They usually live for around 150 years, but those that have lived longer are almost twice as delicious." He was even more ambitious about the journey. "I can't wait to eat it!" He stopped and looked back at her."Hey Éclair?" "Yeah?" He took her hand with the machete, "You might want to rethink carrying this thing. It won't kill anything in this jungle. All it will do is slow you down." She didn't rid herself of the knife, but store it away for safe keeping.

They'd been walking for so long that it was officially dusk. The girl made sure to keep a small distance between her and Toriko. "So, we aren't gonna stay the night in this forsaken place are we?" He nodded, "Looks that way." She sighed, "Goodbye world." He picked up a tree and threw it down by a lake."We can make camp here." She smiled, "Ooh, I can make a fire." Just as she was going to run to get something to make a fire, she felt an inferno behind her as the man made one as quickly as he brought the tree down. She rolled her eyes and took a seat by the fire. Éclair looked down as she spoke."Hey Toriko, can I tell you something?" "Sure, go ahead." She started to twiddle her thumbs. "I uh, well, you see." She couldn't get out a complete sentence before an enormous Swamp Snake jumped up before them. She pulled out her machete, "Swamp Snake? That's a capture level 5! Oh how I regret not taking my will seriously!"She swung the knife wildly before she noticed the snake wasn't attacking. It fell on its side just feet beside their camp fire. She shuttered, "What the hell is that?" She pointed to a large bite mark in the side of the Swamp Snake. The reality of their survival was lowering second by second. She poked the snake with the tip of her knife. "Eww, it's dead." The Bishokuya noticed something interesting from the fatal bite mark. It was the leeches from before.

Éclair walked closer to its mouth and before she could excavate, the snake was snatched into the water once more. The petite girl was really shaken up now."Um, maybe we should move camp?" A loud battle cry was was even louder than the Baron Tiger. She clenched her knife tightly, "Toriko, please tell me that wasn't~" It was, the king of the Baron Jungle himself. The Garara was much larger than anything she ever cooked, and much more ferocious than things she read in books. Toriko stood his ground with the lizard, and neither one was going to back down. The Gator roared once more and exposed the leeches that made a home in its mouth. Toriko looked back at the girl, "That wound of yours never healed did it? The one from the leech? Your blood loss has made us a tracking target this entire time."

She touched her lower back, and it was still unhealed. A bit of blood stained her fingertips as she rubbed her wound. It was finally on, both the Garara Gator and Toriko made their move. The blond girl wanted no part in that fight, so she ran back behind a tree. She watched as the fight went on. Just because she wasn't a target for the Gator, that didn't mean other predators weren't watching. A low growl filled her ears. Hesitant to look behind her, she did. The girl gulped and prayed for a miracle. She still had her machete, and it was worth a try. She took out the knife and pointed it at the pussycat, "Y-You dare cross fangs with me pussycat!" She stood her ground as she mocked Toriko's words. The Baron Tiger had a look of fright on its face as it backed off. Éclair smirked, "Yeah, and tell your friends! Hmph, and he said this knife wouldn't work." She turned back around and noticed something she'd not seen before. It was a demon like appearance above Toriko. It was made clear that she wasn't what scared off the Baron Tiger, he was. The bluenette stuck his hand into the Gator, "Fork!" Down came his other hand just at the neckline."Knife!" The head of the animal came clean off. It was something out of an old folktale. She'd never seen such a thing before."So this is the Bishokuya they call Toriko, huh?"

The two sat around the fire with pieces of the Garara Gator. Eclair smiled, "This looks amazing. I can't wait to get my hands on this thing." She rubbed her hands together and took a bite of the meat. Her eyes glistened as she looked at Toriko. "Oh this is wonderful. I want more! Ooh, I have an idea!" She grabbed a flat stone and placed a sliver on. She ran to one of the trees and reached for something. "I noticed these Pepper Lighting Bugs." She shook the insect and its body secreted natural crushed pepper. Toriko's mouth began to water, "Yummy." "Wait, I'm not done yet." She ran back to the close jungle bushes and grabbed natural herbs and spices. As she seasoned the meat, she started to softly hum. She flipped the meat and began to outright sing. He was enthralled by her voice. It was so natural and beautiful. He smiled gently, "What is that song?" She blushed as she didn't realize she was singing it out loud."Oh, it's just something I do when I cook. I have a habit of singing. It helps me connect with my ingredients." Her embarrassed eyes looked down as she handed him the meat. "Okay, try it." The man yelled in pure bliss "So good!" She nodded, "Thank you! Now let's eat more!"

She lay back as she was completely stuffed. There was still a lot of meat left, and she couldn't wait to bring it back to her restaurant. Toriko looked at the girl, "So, what was it you were going to say?" "Huh?" "Before the Garara Gator interrupted you." She sat up, "Oh, yeah. About my boss, he didn't actually assign me to go with you. I wanted to see these ingredients in their natural habitat. Seeing the beautiful Pincer Fish made me realize that are so many ingredients in this world, and if I died seeing what I saw today, I'd be happy with just that." She stood up and allowed a pearly white smile to brighten her face." Bishokuya Toriko, should you go on any adventures in the near future, I ask if I could tag, let me see the live ingredients in their innate environment with you." He shrugged, "I really don't care. Put your live on the line if you want to Éclair. I don't understand why a chef of your class wants a death wish so badly anyway." She exhaled, "I don't want a death wish, and I already explained to you." Her speech was cut off as she looked at her surroundings. The bones of the Garara Gator were all around her. "Toriko you idiot! Did you really eat the entire Gator! How? It was here the whole time! When did you do this!? Uhhhhh! I'm totally getting fired!"


	2. The Rainbow Fruit After the Storm

**I forgot to mention this on my last post, but for my story, I will be going by the information of the manga, but the story timeline of the anime, as in by the episode timeline. I know the anime messed up a few facts that happened in the manga, and I don't want to change that. But also, because this is a fanfiction, nothing will be exactly the same. **

It had been a while since the head chef went out with Toriko. She could think of nothing but that adventure. It weighed heavy on her mind. It fascinated her to see such beautiful creatures in their natural environment. The everlasting memory made her think, what other creatures where out there? She wanted to cook them, all of them. Thinking about it made her stomach growl. As she exited out of her thoughts, the loud commotion of the crowd set in. She was standing in the middle of the World Kitchen. She could smell the gorgeous scent of raw ingredients fill her nostrils. "Ahh, such a beautiful sight, isn't it Johannes?" The taller suited man nodded, "I'm glad you're speaking. For a second I was worried that you'd never say anything." She walked over to some fresh seafood, "You smell that? It's fresh Milk Scallops. We should get some." The man's face didn't change as he replied, "You'll want to be careful about what you spend the money on. The IGO has a specific budget." She stuck out her tongue irritatingly, "Oh brother, you mean to tell me the IGO is gonna have my head because I buy a few extra scallops? Now that's just crazy talk."

She would have continued her rant, but a familiar face caught her line of vision. "Hey, I know you right?" A tan skinned man with sunglasses turned to the girl, "Oh yeah, Éclair, right? We met a few days ago." She nodded, "Yeah, so where's Toriko. I thought you guys traveled together." He shook his head, "Just when he needs a ride to certain places." Éclair lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, that I didn't know. Whelp, good seeing you. Oh and if you see Toriko, tell him I'm looking forward to our next adventure together." "Did someone call me?" The golden haired girl looked back to see the top Bishokuya himself. "Toriko, hey." She noticed the Underbite Dragon he was carrying with him. "Whoa, you caught this thing? That's amazing!" She walked over to pet the large ingredient and flinched as it was still breathing. "You brought a live Underbite Dragon to the World Market! What are you?" He dropped the dragon off his shoulder, "Calm down Donut, it's knocked out." She folded her arms, "My name is not Donut, it's Éclair. Get your pastries right."

Johannes walked over to the heavyweight Bishokuya. "Toriko, you're just the man I wanted to see." Toriko rubbed his head, "Oh yeah? Why is that?" "It is about a problem we're encountering in the first Biotope. It seems that the Rainbow Fruit Tree has finally produced it's fruit. The problem is, the Troll Kongs in the surrounding area aren't letting anyone near it." Tom gasped, "Wow, a Rainbow Fruit? That would be means for some serious cash if you sold one of those. It is said that the fruit is so concentrated, one drop of it's juice would turn a swimming pool into sweet fruit punch." The sandy blond girl smiled, "Whoa! We have to get that thing. My hands are literally desperate to cook it." Johannes faced Toriko, "So what do you say? Will you get the fruit?" Éclair jumped up and down, "Ooh, ooh! Take me too!" The bluenette looked down at the jumping girl, "Did you write your will this time?" She nodded her head frenziedly, "Yes! I left all of my clothes to my sister back in Gourmet Town." He put his hand up for a high five, "Then let's head out." She gave him a slap on the hand, "Yeah!"

The two sat in a stretch limousine as they were driving to the first Biotope. Toriko hadn't said a word nearly the entire ride from eating Golden Caviar. Éclair was laid out on a seat reading a cooking magazine. She set the book down and looked at his food, "Hey, where'd you get that?" "Tom gave it to me. In return he wants a portion of the Rainbow Fruit." She sat up, "Oh my goodness, let me get a spoonful, I want to see something." She took out small bag of crackers and took the spoon. "These are crackers made from red wheat. The Hotel Gourmet just got it a couple days ago. She handed him a cracker and they felt free to indulge. Toriko's smile grew even bigger, "So good!" She nodded, "The caviar is so smooth, and once you pop them in your mouth, the flavor increases. The crackers are a good bitter balance to the sweetness, don't you think?" He smiled, "Oh yeah, these are great!" Johannes rolled down the window separating the driver and passengers. "I hate to interrupt you two, but we're almost here." Éclair peeked her head through the sunroof, "Wow, the Biotope wall is so huge." She shivered a bit as she sat back in her seat, "Makes me truly wonder about the monsters behind the concrete."

The girl exited the car a bit frightened, but excited nonetheless. "Rainbow Fruit, here we come!" Toriko lit a cigar as he left the limo, "Aren't you a little optimistic?" She shrugged, "Why shouldn't I be. I can't wait see a real Rainbow Fruit. I can only imagine its texture, and the flavor it possesses." He blew out the smoke from his mouth, "You do remember that Troll Kongs live behind this wall right? The most fearsome ape in the world." Éclair put her hands on her hips, "If you're trying to scare me out of this, it's not working." She walked ahead all of two steps, and a loud noise sounded. It sounded like a gun being fired, no a missile, no a meteor crashing down! Her big blue eyes amplified, "What in the world was that, an atomic bomb?" Her heart raced as she tried to rationalize the sound. Toriko removed the cigar from his lips, "Sounded to me like an anxious chimp." "E-excuse me!?" He nodded at the woman, "The pounding on his chest was the noise. It was an indication that he's ready for a fight." She took out her machete and held it in an intimidating manor, "Than so are we!" She looked to the bluenette fearfully, "R-right?" Before Toriko could reply, one of the men at the front gate replied, "No can do. We just got word that one of the Troll Kongs are within five kilometer's of the gate. That being said, we cannot let you in. It would be too risky." Toriko shook his head, "Too risky you say? Well now, tell me I didn't come all the way down here for no reason." "Sorry sir, but it is for your own safety." Éclair's eyes saddened as she was prepared to dive head first into this adventure. She wanted to see the Rainbow Fruit herself, even if it meant facing a fearsome ruler such as a Troll Kong. She turned around and put her knife back into it's pocket. "Well, that's unfortunate. Let's go." "Three Fold, Spiked Punch!" She turned back to see that Toriko punched a massive hole in the concrete wall. She put a hand over her mouth, "Whoa, what was that?" He inhaled his cigar, "Just a little technique called my Spiked Punch. It's like hitting a spike in the same concentrated area multiple times. So, you coming or what?" As the guards were in complete shock at what just took place, there was nothing they could do now. Éclair tip toed to the gigantic hold, "Sorry bout the hole guys. No hard feelings?" She made her way in, and looked at the open area.

"A girl could really get used to this." Just as she took in a breath of fresh air, a group of Zombie Tapians sprang out and jumped at the girl. It was too fast for her to react, and Toriko pushed her out of the way, "Look out!" There were four of the vicious snakes attached to both arms, and a leg. She got up from the ground, "Toriko!" She unsheathed her knife and charged at them. Before she could swing, they detached from him and slithered off. "Huh? I know eating lean meat isn't too tasty, but I've never seen snakes run from a meal." He inhaled one last puff of his cigar before flicking the bud off. "It's the smoke." "Huh, the smoke." He nodded, "The acidity acts as natural repellent." Éclair folded her arms, "So you don't need me to suck any of that venom out of your arms, do you?" The bluenette shrugged, "Only if you really want to. But no. My body already has the anti-venom, so it's not necessary." She rolled her eyes, "Looks like I'll be keeping my mouth to myself then, thank you very much." The freckle faced girl pinched her eyebrows together, "I'm rather confused here, how did the Zombie Tapians make it across that gigantic trench separating us and them?" Before her question could be answered, a guard ran in through the hole in the wall, "Are you two okay? I got word it's safe to lower the bridge." Toriko nodded, "We're fine." He looked back at Éclair, "To answer your question, we were being ambushed. The Troll Kong more than likely threw the Zombie Tapians at you because you're the weakest." She poked her lip out as she walked across the now lowered bridge. "Oh yeah? I'm not that weak. I'll show these bastards who is top chimp around here. I'm not afraid of some poop throwing, banana eating, chest pounding primates!" She looked ahead as she walked, and touched a hairy surface. "How many walls does the IGO have? I mean come on, a furry wall now, please." Toriko whispered loudly at the girl, "Éclair, whatever you do, don't move. Don't scream, and don't talk." She slowly looked up and saw the amazing Troll Kong. It was humongous. It would take around 15 of her to match the height of the beast.

The monstrous beast had a vicious face that could curdle milk. It's sharp teeth, the large build, Troll Kongs were nothing to be toyed with. She was paralyzed in fear as she stared sudden death in the face. It knelt to her level and roared a vicious sound that filled her ears. Toriko ran to the ape, and jumped up its arm pulled out his knocking rifle. He placed the powerful weapon to his arm and sent a shock through its entire body. It turned its head toward Toriko, and regurgitated all over the man before it fell hard to the ground. Toriko jumped off and looked at himself, "Gross.." Éclair plugged her nose, "Wow, you reek." He knelt down, "Get on my back. These Troll Kongs won't hesitate to attack you like this guy did." She frowned disgustedly, "I think I'm going to opt out of that one thank you very much." He shrugged, "Alright then suit yourself." They walked forward a bit, and there were the rest of the Troll Kongs waiting to attack. Every last one of them stared viciously at the two. Éclair jumped on the man's back, "I was just kidding Toriko. Please, take care of us." "I'll do what I can, but you need to hold onto me with all your strength, got it?" She nodded and closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't see what was taking place, but she felt as though her grip would release at any moment from the slippery vomit. She yelled to Toriko as she felt the two jumping from Troll Kong to Troll Kong. "Hey Toriko. You aren't killing these guys are you?" "No, just knocking. I don't kill anything I don't eat." She exhaled in relief, "Good. I heard Toll Kongs are inedible, except their brains. But I feel like killing an entire animal just for the brain is a waste." She peeked her right eye open just to see what was happening. Toriko was jumping around knocking any of the apes coming his way. It was frightening though, the group of Troll Kongs seemed endless. "Well, at least I made a will this time." She closed her eyes again and felt a wetness hit her arm. Éclair looked up at the sky, "It's raining? This can't help with my grip." Toriko sniffed himself, "The rain washed of the weak scent the first Troll Kong left with me." He began to power up, and Éclair felt both scared and protected.

Out of all the monsters before her, the one she was most afraid of was the man carrying her. Her blue eyes looked at him in awe. The Troll Kongs were not fond of the two being on their land, but they were smart enough not to attack. Éclair still held onto the man as they walked forward. "So that's it? We can get the Rainbow Fruit now?" He shook his head, "We need to find the leader of these guys. Without his 'permission' we won't be able to reach the fruit." He deeply inhaled the air, "Smell that Rainbow Fruit." His mouth watered as his nose filled with a delightful fruity scent. An electrical force could be heard from beyond the clouds. The blond sighed, "Tell me there isn't going to be a lightning storm." She raised her machete and screamed to the top of her lungs, "Nothing is going to stop us from getting that fruit!" The lightning was conducted by the piece of metal, and Toriko back dashed quickly. "Put that away will you! Are you trying to get us killed?" "Oops, sorry. I was just excited I guess. Looks like that ape was more afraid than you were though." "What ape?" She pointed to a long, white haired Troll Kong. "That one. He jumped before the lightning even struck, and he wasn't even near it." He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "Éclair you've got some keen eye! Good job!" She was really confused by his statement. She was going to form a question, but Toriko spoke first. "That's the leader. He's the one with the most immediate sense of danger." She nodded unsurely, "Okay." As the bluenette approached the main Silverback, Éclair slid down lower on his back. She was frightened by the sight of this thing. It let out a massive growl as it knelt to their level. The girls mouth went dry as she looked at it. Her mouth couldn't fix to say one more word. Though it was the most scared she'd been, even more than the Garara Gator, she still felt protected for some reason. Toriko's power felt stronger than the Silverback. It was amazing, not only did he over power a capture level 9, but the even more powerful capture level 10. She watched as the Ape lowered its voice and tamed down. It was such a strange sight to see. The strongest apes in the world were known to flip tanks and bow to no man, but this leader of the group just did the unthinkable. Toriko jumped on the leaves of the tree to the Rainbow Fruit. It was so beautiful, the sight. Éclair released herself from his back and looked up at the beautiful fruit. Toriko reached for one of the fruits, but before he could pick it, Éclair put her hand on his arm, "Wait. Don't pick it yet." She let the vision of the shining fruit fill her eyes. "Okay, let's take this home." He smiled at the girl, "Alright!"

Éclair rolled up the white sleeves of her chef uniform. All of the dishes for Toriko were still being rolled out, and now it was time for her to cook the final ingredient, the Rainbow Fruit. She cleared her throat and began to sing. Her golden throat allowed her to connect to the fruit. She let the words of the song allow her to explain her feeling toward the ingredient. It was an amazing sight to see her give such thanks and appreciation to the ingredient she and Toriko worked so hard to get. She slit her knife through the fruit, and it was softer than anything she'd ever felt. It had a pudding like texture, but it was thick, and the skin was nicely crisp. She smiled, "I know exactly what I'll make out of this. I know the perfect dish."

She rolled out the dish excitedly to the table. "Mr. Toriko, the Rainbow Fruit is done. Eat it whenever you like, it won't melt." She removed the top and a rainbow colored bowl of ice cream sat before him. She smiled, "Go on, dig in." He put the spoon into the ice cream, and was able to feel the thickness that she felt when she was preparing it. He put the dessert to his lips and slid it down his throat. His eyes were completely amplified as the ice cream melted on his tongue. The flavors changed with the temperature change in his mouth. Even on the way down as he swallowed the flavor was still continuing to morph. She smiled, "Do you like it?" He wiped a tear away from his undrying eyes, "I love it." He stood up and smiled at the girl. "Thank you Éclair, thank you for this Rainbow Fruit." She shook her head, "It was all you buddy, you did all the work." Toriko wiped away the rest of his tears, "It's official." The entire staff was all ears as he spoke. "Rainbow Fruit will be the official Dessert on my Full Course Menu of Life." The room was filled with cheers as he decided to put the dessert on his list. Éclair jumped for joy, "Congratulations Toriko! One down, seven to go!"


	3. The Devil Serpent

Éclair was walking around in her home city. It was about 20 minutes away from the Hotel Gourmet itself. She spoke to one of her fellow employee, "Komatsu, you should have been there. It was so amazing, capturing the Rainbow Fruit." She sighed, "One day you should go out and see these things for yourself, you'd be surprised by what you'd find. I must admit though, it was all pretty scary. I could have died at any moment, but that Bishokuya Toriko knows his stuff." The smaller chef looked up at his friend, "Wow, sounds amazing, but I don't think I could do that. Putting my life in danger, it just sounds too scary." The blond shrugged, "I guess it's just one of those things where you had to be there. It was just seeing the Pincer Fish that day, something about the image of it jumping out of the water can't leave my mind. There have been more amazing things, but that moment to me is something that I'll remember forever." Her eyes pointed to the ground, "Have you talked to Ootake?" Komatsu stopped and looked at her, "Not since you have." "You, me, Ootake, and Ume should get together sometime again. We should all have lunch." Her phone began to ring, and she looked at it, "It's Toriko, interesting." She picked up the phone, "Hello? ~Nope I'm not doing anything. ~Wow, really! ~Alright, I'm on my way!" She hung up the phone and smiled. Komatsu looked at her confusingly, "What happened?" "It's about the Puffer Whale. It'll be the first time in 10 years it's making its debut. Toriko just invited me to get some with him." Komatsu's eyes glistened, "What are you standing here for? Go get it! If you can, bring some back for me." She nodded, "I'll do what I can. Hold down the kitchen for me while I'm gone. See you later Komatsu!"

The bullet train sped through a grassland area. The scenery was breathtaking to those who weren't used to it. Inside one of the cars sat Toriko and Éclair. The blond girl looked out the window with her hands planted on the glass. "This is so cool. I've never been out here before." She turned around and sat back in her seat. She picked up a glass of red wine and sipped just a bit. "I know it's a celebratory thing, the Puffer Whale's appearance. But did you really have to buy all the booze on the train?" He picked up a bottle of hard whiskey and downed it easily. "I don't know. I just like to drink, you know, I'm excited." She smiled, "I guess, though that made almost no sense. Hey, I forgot to ask, who is this person we're meeting up with?" "He's one of the 10 people in the world that can perfectly extract the poison sack from a Puffer Whale. Well, 1/10 times." Éclair raised her eyebrows, "Impressive, that's better than what I can do. Then again, I've never tried. Oh I can't wait to taste it. I can only imagine!" Toriko snapped his fingers, "That reminds me. I made something for you." "A gift?" He took out five cone shaped firecrackers, "I call them Toriko Crackers. Use it whenever you're in a tight spot, but don't forget to use earplugs okay?" She grabbed them and her arms instantly dropped, "Thanks. Hopefully I can fit this thing into my satchel and still function." She was getting ready to take another sip before a loud obnoxious voice caught her off guard.

"Hey, word on the train is that you two bought out all the booze. You two better hand over the hooch if you know what's good for you." His two buddies were snickering off to the side. One with a bald head spoke, "You'll regret messing with Zongeh!" The other one nodded in agreement. The large caveman-like man chuckled, "I've got one of the fiercest Full Course Menu's around, take a look." As he pulled out a paper, Éclair tuned him out. "Yawn, I'm totally not impressed." She swirled around the alcohol in her glass, "You want some booze? How bout you pry it from my cold, dead hands." An evil glint appeared in her eye as she looked at him. The bigger man pounded his hands on the table, "What was that!" Toriko grabbed the blond girls head and gave her a soft noogie, "Ignore this little firecracker here." As he stood at his full height, intimidation struck the trio. They shook a bit as Toriko spoke, "Go ahead Zombie, take a bottle. Any one you want, I don't care." The black haired cave looking man took two bottles, "T-thanks, and it's Zongeh." Toriko smiled, "No problem." Éclair sucked her teeth, "If it were me, I would have made him beg for it." He nudged the girl, "Hey, be nice. We need allies on our side. You never know who's going to help you out. The more people on your side, the better." The blond shrugged, "I guess I understand." She drank the last bit of her wine, and when she set down the glass, another face appeared before her. It was an old shaky old man. With all of the top Gourmet Hunters surrounding them, it was apparent that he was definitely on the wrong train. He smiled a cheeky, snaggle toothed smile. "Can you spare some booze for an old Gourmet Hunter?" Without listening to a story, Éclair scooted a bottle of Tequila toward the man, "Take it, we don't need this much anyway." His red face brightened even more "Hic~ thank you darling ~hic." Toriko shrugged, "Take it all, we're getting off at the next stop anyway." The shaky old man grinned, "I'll pay you back someday." Éclair nodded, "You got it old timer. Take it easy." Toriko poked at the girl, "Such a softy you are." She looked away and folded her arms, "You just had to one up me didn't you?"

The train stopped and Toriko propped up excitedly, "Looks like this is our stop." They made their way off the train and looked around at the baron city. Éclair scratched her head, "This place is a ghost town. I would have thought a fortune telling city such as this would be booming." The bluenette shook his head, "Not at this time." "And what time would that be, monster o'clock?" She snickered to herself as she mocked the town." "Precisely, that's why people are barricaded in their homes." Her laugh stopped into a fearful look, "Toriko, that's not funny." He shook his head, "I'm not trying to be. The fortune teller in this town, the man we're meeting up with predicted it." She shook in her boots a little bit, "Uh we aren't gonna see any of these monsters are we?" "He is the same man that predicted the appearance of the Puffer Whale, so stay close, okay?" They walked down a short set of steps before they heard the sound of loud feet pounding on the ground. Her heart sank as this really was a time meant to be indoors. She grabbed tightly on the back of Toriko's shirt, "Don't tell me.." A large capture level 10 monster came out from one of the corners. As it walked out, a man was walking from the opposite direction of Toriko and Éclair. He had no sense of fear as he walked past the monster. Éclair looked fearfully at the man, "Get inside! Don't you know its monster o'clock!" Toriko put a hand over her mouth, "Shhhh." She watched fearfully at the man as she pried the hand from her mouth. "Get off me! We have to help him!" Toriko held onto the girl not letting her go, "Éclair, be quiet. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Just watch." She stopped wrestling and watched the man continue to walk without a fearful bone in his body. The Kuendon knelt down and prepared itself to release a massive roar. By the time the two crossed paths, something came over the monster. It stood upright and walked in the direction opposite the man. Éclair looked surprised, "What the? How did it not attack him?" The unharmed man walked up to the two, "Hey Toriko. My prediction told me I'd be meeting you." Toriko laughed, "It's good to see the Gentleman of the Heavenly Kings again." Éclair gasped, "Wow, you didn't tell me we'd be meeting one of the Heavenly Kings Toriko!" Her screams carried throughout the town. A crowd of women flooded the streets. "Is the beast gone?" "Is that Coco-Sama?" "Coco-Sama read my fortune!" The black haired man was snatched into the sea of ladies. Coco cringed, "Please, don't touch me. Let go of me!" Toriko pouted as he walked to the crowd, "Hey you girl's go somewhere else. You can crowd Coco later, but for now, Shoo." Éclair smirked, "Looks like someone learned a little sass from the master." The girl's walked off in anger, "What a pig." "I know what a complete jerk he is!" "Hmph!"

As the three walked up the hills and throughout the boondocks, a conversation sparked. Toriko began, "So Coco, who were those women?" "Customers." Éclair's face turned pale, "Um, what do you mean by customers?" Coco's face went blank, no, he was not an escort. "Fortunetelling is my main job as of right now." She sighed in relief, "Oh, how cool." Toriko cut off the girl's thought, "So Coco, how's Zebra?" "He's serving his time in Gourmet Prison." Toriko laughed from a fond memory, "A problem child that Zebra was. I can just remember our youthful days in the garden, fighting to the death. Those were the days." Coco nodded, "Yes, an old memory." He pointed in the distance, "There, my house is on that rock." Éclair folded her arms, "So what exactly are we supposed to do huh? Climb down this rock, walk through the jungle and then climb up to your house. My legs are completely wrecked from walking here. I'm not sure if I will make it." Coco laughed, "Don't worry about it, there's an easier way." She saw the shadow of large wings circling on the ground. Her blue eyes looked up and she saw the top bird that was the Emperor Crow. It landed next to Coco and the man pet it, "This is my partner, Kiss." He looked at the large bird, "You think you can carry us all, Kiss?" The bird crowed and the three boarded.

They all sat around the table in Coco's house. He poured tea for the two and brought it to the table. "Thank you Mr. Coco, Fortuneteller ~lady killer." He chuckled at her compliment, "No, no. Far from it." She looked at him with her hands placed under her chin, "So, the glutton here tells me you are able to perfectly remove the poison sack from a puffer whale." He sipped a bit of tea from his cup, "My odds of extracting it perfectly is one 1 of 10. You see how delicate this is now don't you?" Her eyes were paralyzed by the sight of his face, the whole left half of his face turned purple. A sweat broke from the side of her face, but she'd dare not ask what that was about. He put down his cup and fixed his wraps, "Excuse me. I apologize for that." His eyes never left her face all the while. He could sense her fear in him; after all, he didn't explain the bazaar occurrence that took place. "So, you're a chef I hear." Éclair looked at Toriko with pretentious rosy cheeks, "Aww, did Toriko tell you that. Good to know he talks about me." She nodded as her demeanor resumed its seriousness, "Yes, I am a chef." "Can you handle the Puffer Whale?" She raised her hands, "I can handle Blow Fish. Listen Coco, I may be able to cook many ingredients, but I've never touched a Puffer Whale, so I really wouldn't know." He nodded, "That's not the biggest problem I'm afraid. Making it into the deep cave in and out will be a journey against odds. There is a 0.1% of us making it in and out. That means 1 out of every 1000 Bishokuya. Not to mention the Devil Python's that inhabit the cave. We don't even know what other monster's we'll encounter." The blond girl smiled promisingly, "Those are terrible odds, that's been made apparent. But I already have a will made, so if I die, I'm covered. Besides, I've stared death in the face more times than the average person in the past few of days. I'm not turning tail now." She gave Toriko a quick high five. The bluentte looked to the other Heavenly King, "Why so apprehensive Coco? You don't see the Shadow of Death, do you? Is it on me or Éclair?" He looked down and back up with a faux smile, "Okay then, let's go." Coco was in his own thoughts as Éclair and Toriko spoke. The girl jumped out of her seat and danced around, "Woo, we're gonna eat some Puffer Whale, we're gonna eat some Puffer Whale!" The two laughed, and the blond girl's smile was nothing to take for granted. Little did she know, she was in a world of danger.

The three stood outside of the deadly cave. There were thieves and other Gourmet hunters sitting outside, looking both defeated and devious. Éclair raised her eyebrows, "Looks like someone's journey was cut short." Coco shook his head, "Not exactly, they're waiting for other Gourmet Hunters to come out so they can steal their catch." The blond girl walked in between the two large men and grabbed her machete, "Nothing is going to happen to US, right?" Toriko sighed as he lit a cigar, "You're still carrying that thing around? I told you, it'll only slow you down." She pouted, "Hey, don't talk about this thing. It's sacred to me." Before they could enter the dark cave, they saw Zongeh and is crew running out of the cave at full speed. Toriko exhaled the acidic smoke, "Hey, it's Sangeria, did you find the beach?" The gruesome man frowned, "It's Zongeh! And yeah, I saw the beach, it was right there in my eye line, the glistening water." He wasn't able to get in another word as Éclair put a hand in his face, "Lies! You probably just stopped at the entrance." She walked past the man and he shook his fist at her, "You don't know what you're talking about!" He spit on the ground, "What a bunch of amateurs. We'll see how good they do when their weakest link is the only one with a weapon."

The bluenette looked back at the girl, "Hey Éclair, you might want to stay close to us. It's dark in here, so use your light, okay?" She ignored his warning completely and gasped in excitement. "Ooh, Snap Mushrooms! How cool, I haven't seen him in a cave like this!" Toriko ran over "Seriously, I want some!" The two filled their mouths with the mushrooms. Éclair giggled, "I love the snapping sound it makes when you bite it." They walked up a bit further and there was a fork in the road. The blond sighed, "If we get this wrong, that's gonna suck." Toriko sniffed the surrounding air, "To the left. I smell a hint of the beach scent that way. To the right is probably a nest of millipedes, I can smell one." Éclair nodded in awe, "That nose hasn't been a failure so far. I trust it." They decided to go to the left, as it was the wisest decision. They found themselves climbing uphill at this point. Coco looked back, "Be careful Éclair, It's pretty slippery." She nodded, "Thanks Coco." She tried to climb without grabbing onto any loose rocks. "How the hell can he see in all this darkness?" Her shoulder flashlight didn't shine nearly as far ahead as Coco could see. Toriko replied, "Coco's eyes are some of the best in the world. He can see ultraviolet, infrared, and electromagnetic waves. His eyes in this darkness are about as clear to him as yours would be outside." "Wow, that's really something." Coco stopped walking and Toriko raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong? Why'd we stop?" They heard the sound of hundreds of legs crawling around. Éclair ran up behind the two, "Okay, I can't see a thing." She shined her light at the ground and there were Scorpion Cockroaches everywhere. Éclair jumped up on the Bishokuya Toriko's back. "We're not going in there are we? Tell me we aren't gonna do it!" As she looked in, a Bishokuya fell into the nest. Éclair bit her bottom lip, "Get out of there! Hey!" He hid her face in Toriko's shoulder as she couldn't bear to watch a man get eaten alive. One thing's for sure, his screams were something she'd not forget. Toriko rubbed the back of the girls head, "It's okay Éclair, it's over." She shook her head, "I just wish that we could have saved him, but I know there's no way we could." Coco looked at the two, "Unfortunately there's no way around this. We'll have to go through. I'll go first." He took the wraps from his neck and head and jumped down the trench. Éclair frowned, "Are you crazy, you'll be killed!"

Once his feet touched the ground, he took the wrap from his wrists. The Scorpion Cockroaches ran at the man, but stopped short of an attack. Éclair squinted her eyes, "I don't get it." Toriko smirked, "As poisonous as they are, they can sense the more lethal poison in Coco's body. It's the same reason that Kuendon didn't attack him when we first met up. In order to capture poisonous creatures, many Gourmet Hunters inject themselves with different anti-bodies. I'm personally protected from around 70, but Coco's protected by over 7 times that amount." Eclair rubbed her chin, "Is that why his face inexplicably changed colors when we were at his house? He had a little accident?" The man nodded, "Yeah, that was his poison." She shook her head, "Not gonna lie, that's pretty scary. But I don't know what's more weird, the fact that it happened or the fact that he never addressed it." He waved the girl along, "Come on now, let's not get left behind." He jumped in with the girl on his back. She looked in fright at the green insects that inhabited the cave. She held tightly around his neck until they reached a safe place. She dropped off the man's back and sighed, "That was nerve wracking." Coco dressed himself back up as he retracted his poison, "We better keep moving, there's a lot more ahead of us." They continued walking up down and all around the cave. It was tiring, and Éclair was getting awfully fatigued.

She panted as they reached another stop on their way. It was a deep hole. Coco looked down, "Looks like our destination is 100 meters deep into this hole." Éclair smiled, "You mean the beach?" He shook his head, "Not quite, but we're getting close." Toriko looked at the girl, "You should hold on to one of us as we descend." She exhaled loudly, "You don't think I can handle myself or something?" She poked Coco with her finger, "If I go with you, you aren't going to leak on me are you?" He shrugged, "It's probably not a good idea to go down with me." Toriko laughed, "Hahaha, you're fear of Coco is for good reason. You might die on the way down if you go with him." The girl folded her arms, "I am so not scared of Coco! Plus, I already wrote my will, I told you this. Since you think it's so funny, I'll let you bring a nice bouquet to my funeral. Let's go lady killer." She jumped on his back and held on with all her strength, "Please, don't kill me, I'm just trying to prove a point." As they descended, small fireflies lit up the dark room. She smiled, "They're so amazing. They all look so beautiful." The moment was quickly ruined as the scream of someone echoed through the vertical cave. They lowered themselves more quickly until the hit the cave floor. Éclair dropped from the man's back, "Thanks for that, gentle ride Coco." She turned her flashlight back on, and there was a swarm of bats flying at the three. Toriko put his hands together, "I give thanks for this meal. Itadakimasu!" He dove at the bats with a wide mouth and ate them whole. Éclair shook her head, "You certainly live up to the name Glutton." He wasn't eating them nearly fast enough, and Coco removed a wrap from his wrist. "Poison Dressing!" Before she could see the impact of the poison, she felt a hand cover her mouth and an arm hold her in place. She was being kidnapped.

The man holding onto her snickered, "Those kings should have their hands full for a while, and you my prize.." He laughed louder, "You will be my ticket to the beach. With you as a little snack, you should make a good enough diversion for me to slip past the Devil Python." Her eyes were at full alert, she was going to die. There was no way she would be able to kill an entire Devil Serpent on her own. Fear stuck her heart like a bolt of lightning. She breathed heavily as her torturous fate was somewhere ahead of her. She squirmed around until she freed her mouth from his hand, "Let me go you bastard!" He laughed once more, "Not until I get my prize." He ran but a few steps further, and heard the sound of the enormous Devil Python. It was a scream that sounded like something from another dimension. She moved her hand to her thigh holster and removed her machete. She swung it at the man's arm, gazing off a bit of the man's skin. He let her go and pushed her into the trench ahead of them. Éclair screamed, "You idiot!" She panicked as a pack of vicious monsters surrounded her. She took off her satchel and took out a heavy firecracker. She held it up, "So heavy! Geez Toriko, did you have to make this so big?" She pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge, "Come on, come on!" She pulled harder and released the energy. A flash of white was all she could see. Her line of vision looked like a painting getting erased before her eyes. Her eye lids slowly shut as her limp body fell onto the hard, cold rock. Her heart rate flat lined, and Éclair Reinbou was dead.


	4. Tasting the Ten Year Puffer Whale

Everything was dark. There was no sign of light for miles. It felt as if Éclair were in an endless tunnel. She felt something give her a jolt of energy, but she just died, how was that possible? There it was again, the energy. She moved around before she came to. The blond girl sat up and rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes, there was Toriko and Coco. She ran over to the blue haired man, "Toriko! I'm so glad to see you!" She stopped short of a hug, "Hey, what the hell did you give me huh? That was no firecracker, that was capsulized death! I died! I caught a glimpse of some old geezer before I fully came to. I think he saved my life." Coco raised his eyebrow, "An old man? Considering the damage done on this Devil Python, that seems to be the work of the Knocking Master Jirou." She shrugged, "I don't care if it were the Knocking Master or Zombie and his crew. I seriously owe somebody my life."

Toriko sniffed the air, "The beach, we're near it!" He ran up ahead and the two followed. Once again, his sharp nose didn't fail him. Éclair pulled off her boots and stepped into the sand, "It's the beach!" Toriko began to undress and the blond girl did the same. She ran into the water without a second thought and soaked her body entirely. Both Toriko and Coco followed behind her and entered the water. She didn't dive under like they did, her lung capacity wasn't that large, so she just backstroked on the surface. She washed her face with the water as they swam under. "Who saved my life back there? How? I clearly remember seeing an old man with grey hair, but I don't know if that was real. That old man was gigantic, 5 times the size of a normal human at least." She splashed the water in her face, "Oh whatever, I better not think about it. After all, we're getting Puffer Whale!" She covered her mouth, "Oops, I better be quiet, they probably need to concentrate." Éclair swam back to the surface and lied down in the sand. "What's taking them so long?" She rolled on her side as she waited. Her eyes began to close and her mind started to drift. "We got it!" She propped back up quickly from the sound of Toriko's voice. "Awesome, how many did you get?" He laid out his catch, and there were ten Puffer Whales in front of them. The girl clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh wow! You got ten!" She looked over their paralyzed bodies, "Let's see you work your magic lady killer." Coco picked up a Puffer Whale and placed it in front of him. He took out a knife and delicately cut into the flesh. Before his knife cut too far, it sliced right into the poison sac and ruined. Éclair looked at the man, "Oh, that's alright. We still have 9 more." He shook his head, "I'm too shaky from fatigue. You'll have to take over Éclair." "Me?" She didn't deny the challenge and nodded her head, "Alright then! I'll do my best!" Coco smiled, "I'll walk you through it okay. Don't worry about messing up." Her face changed, "You guys might want to catch some more in case I mess up." The black haired man shook his head, "They're long gone by now. They lay their eggs and leave just like that." Toriko's jaw dropped, "What! You mean we're leaving the Puffer Whales up to Éclair!" She sighed, "Thanks for your confidence in me Toriko." She stood up and walked to her satchel. Out she pulled her chef uniform. It was everything except her white boots. Her wrapped knives were placed beside her, "Okay. I'm ready as I'll ever be. Tell me what to do Coco."

"First make a ten centimeter incision from the tail fin." She placed her clean, sharp knife into the Puffer Whale and it immediately ruined. She gasped, "But I barely even touched it. It seems like this process is even more delicate than I thought." Coco continued to instruct with her new Puffer Whale, "Make a slice from the gills to the lower jaw." Another ruined fish. She sighed, "Damn, I'm sorry." Coco looked seriously into her eyes, "It's okay, just relax." She placed the poisonous fish to the side and grabbed a new one. ~Six poisoned Puffer Whales later, and she was down to the last one. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at the two men. "Coco, you told me to relax, right? I think I have this." There was uncertainty in her voice, but she displaced any doubt in herself. She slid the knife in from the tailfin and a melody came out her mouth. She looked at her movements carefully as she sang. Coco's eyes couldn't be moved from the woman as she sang. It was so captivating the way she was completely at peace when singing. She got to the climax of her song, and there was the high note. A slice down the diaphragm, and there it was. The poison sack was in plain sight. She stopped singing and placed her knife to the side of the Puffer Whale. She looked up at Coco with fearful eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Peal away the membranes surrounding the sack, and when you have them all, scoop it out with your hands. And Éclair, by all means, finish your song." She nodded and continued to go back into her comfort zone. The song softened, and she sang in a low tone. Her fingers felt the heaviness but delicacy of the sack. She pulled away, and there it was, a poison free Puffer Whale. After placing it to the side, Toriko picked up the girl and swung her around in excitement. "You did it! Yeah!" She laughed as she was being carried, "No we did it, all three of us!" Coco smiled, "You did great!" She jumped out of his arms and gazed upon the golden Puffer Whale. The sight was enticing. She wiped her hands on her apron, "I'll have this thing prepped and ready in no time. I know the perfect dish."

~Toriko screamed out in pure bliss "Sashimi! You made sashimi!" She nodded, "Yes, I wanted us to be able to taste the Puffer Whale in all of it's true flavor." They put their hands together "We give humble that's to the vast bounty this world provides. Itadakimasu!" Toriko wasted no time taking a large scoop of the meat. Éclair hit the mans hand "You glutton! Save some for the rest of us will ya!" They all ate the precious Puffer Whale at the same time and their faces changed. So happy they all were. It was so fatty with it's tuna-like qualities. It was rich, and the flavor was undeniable. Éclair fell back with her hair in the sand, "Oh, a gal could live off this stuff forever." She picked up a couple pieces and put it in a container. Toriko scratched his head, "Saving it for later or something?" She shook her head, "No, just saving some for a friend." She clapped her hands one time and propped up, "Oh Toriko, now that we've made a delicious meal out of this thing, what do you think? Is it good enough to be on your full course menu?" The bluenette shook his head, "The Puffer Whale is a very delicious fish, there's no denying that. But I just want to see what else is out there before I commit to it being on my list." She nodded, "I see. Well, I can't wait to see what you'll pick. I want to taste a fish even tastier than the Puffer Whale someday. It would be so~" Her sentence stopped. Coco was going into full poison. He didn't even remove any of his wraps. Her eyes focused on Toriko, and he looked more intimidating than ever. They stared harshly at a bird-like creature that surfaced from the water. The girls blue eyes looked directly at the black creature, and she'd never felt more intimidated in her life. It stopped and glanced at the three, scratched its head confusingly, and walked away.

After it left, the two powered down. Eclair put her hands over her mouth, "What was that thing?" Coco looked down the dark vacant cave, "It wasn't human, that's for sure." Toriko gestured the girl over, "Come on Eclair, let's get you home before anything happens." She nodded, "Alright, I've got a Puffer Whale that needs examining."


	5. The Battle Wolf's Debut

Éclair was back in the kitchen. It was far before opening, so she and her Sous Chef were the only ones there. The blond looked at the container before her. "Look at it Komatsu. The Puffer Whale. It's gorgeous isn't it?" The boy nodded, "I can't believe you actually extracted the poison sack. What are you going to do with these last few pieces?" She scooted the container toward her friend, "I said I would bring some back for you didn't I? I'm a woman of my word." His eyes nearly glazed over as he looked at the beautiful meat. She twirled around her keys as she headed for the exit, "All I ask is for a favor." Her eyes went serious once again and Komatsu maintained a nervous look. "Set up a lunch date. You, me, Ootake, and Ume. I wasn't kidding about it when we last talked." The boy nodded, "Alright Éclair, I'll do what I can." The blond smiled, "That's what I like to hear." She gave a quick wave and left out the kitchen doors. She made her way down, and out of the building entirely. "Éclair!" The girl looked up as she heard her name. "Huh? Who's calling me?" Up walked the bluenette with a large smile, "You don't know my voice by now?" She smiled upon seeing the man, "Well, it is still dark out here. What's up, why are you at my job?" He put his arm around her shoulder, "Have you ever heard of Jewel Meat?"

Toriko, Éclair, and Johannes all sat in an IGO helicopter. The girl was sitting close to the window as she looked at the clouds. "We're up so high, this is amazing." Toriko yawned unimpressed, "You're fascinated by anything aren't you?" She folded her arms, "Hey, I had a very basic childhood, I didn't see very much in my day." He got up from his seat and sat next to the girl, "Well be prepared, because the Jewel Meat will be something beyond what 'basic eyes' can comprehend. It tastes like the best cuts of meat all formed into one, only better." Her mouth watered, "I want to eat it so bad. I've heard of such a meat, it never appears on the market." Toriko nodded as he held a large sandwich to his mouth. Éclair scratched her head, "There's no way you're getting all that in your mouth. That thing is bigger than my head!" He shrugged, "I could fit your head in my mouth." He dislocated his jaw and forced the sandwich down his throat. The girl scooted away a bit, "I'm not sure how I feel about that." She stood up again and looked out the window, "We're getting ready to land already? In this big jungle mess?" He shook his head, "No, the terrain is too unstable to land here. There's a small fraction of Biotope 1 that is welcomed to humans. You'll see, we're almost there."

She was the first to jump out of the helicopter when it landed. Johannes fixed his glasses as he glanced over at the girl, "Welcome to the Regal Isle, the Gourmet Garden in Biotope 1." The girls honey colored hair swung around as her head couldn't stop moving from looking at everything. "Everything is so exuberant! Komatsu is never gonna believe this!" Toriko raised one eyebrow, "Komatsu?" She smiled, "Oh, nothing. He's my assistant chef." They walked in further and found themselves in a food utopia of sorts. It was amazing to see the food getting processed, analyzed, shipped, and tested. Éclair's eyes amplified, "Whoa, my eyes have never seen such food greatness. If the Hotel Gourmet had a staff like this, we'd be above a 5 star for sure." They walked until they reached a small set of double doors. Toriko took his shirt off and looked at Éclair, "Hey, take off your clothes." She frowned as she maintained a fake karate stance, "What! No one is getting me naked!" The man was already down to his boxer shorts, "You have to get sterilized or you can't come along." She took off her shirt and covered her chest, "Okay, but don't look at me." Toriko looked back at the girl slyly, and she took out her machete, "I will use this if I have to." He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Alright, just hurry your naked ass up." She was very comfortable in her own skin, but she didn't want people looking at her in the nude. The cold water hit the two and she shivered as she washed up. They stepped out of the shower, and Toriko looked at the girl's lower back. "Hey, that leech bite made your heart shaped birthmark look like it's bleeding." He laughed as he pointed at the girl, "Rainbow undies? Cute." She poked out her bottom lip, "I said no peeking Toriko! Besides, it's not Rainbow undies, it's Reinbou undies. ~Let's just get to this Jewel Meat already." They stepped into the elevator and began to descend, "We have to meet up with someone first, he is the director and chief of this Biotope. He's just some old drunkard, so don't worry about formalities." She was definitely more at piece knowing he was a lax guy. She nodded, "Cool, so that's where we're headed now?"

The doors of the elevator opened and up jumped a Bat-Talion. Quickly, the girl unsheathed her machete and pointed it at the animal. Toriko laughed at the girl, "Calm down, it's in a glass. ~And what did I tell you about carrying that thing, I feel like my words are falling on deaf ears." She kept the knife close as she looked around, "What are these things?" "It's a place where they mix species. Some are extinct, and some aren't. You won't see these animals outside of this place." Her eyes glistened, "Cool, and the glass is so clear, it's like they're right in your face. Rawr!" She growled at an animal in front of her, "These things don't flinch eh?" Toriko's hand clenched Eclair's shoulder, "Step back, and don't panic." Her face went green as she noticed the animal in front of her was not in a box. Toriko cracked his knuckles and "Frying Pan!" A man jumped ahead of the two and punched the Muscle Crab square in the face. Toriko shook his head, "No mercy for the animals huh Chief Mansom?" The bald man turned and revealed his scarred face, he took a drink of the alcohol in his hand and smiled. "Hey, you just called me handsome." Toriko shook his head, "No, I didn't." The older man continued, "If you wanna maintain control, all you need is a fist or two." Éclair looked at the man with such respect and admiration for his power. Both Toriko and the Chief were chopping it up with a couple laughs. Éclair stood in place as she twiddled her thumbs waiting to be introduced. Toriko grabbed the girl like a rag doll, "Come on Éclair, let's see the Coliseum." She folded her arms as she was being carried like basketball under his arm, "I can walk just fine Toriko." He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you took forever to respond, like you were in lala land."

He set the girl down as they began to hear a large crowd of people. The roar's and screams were overwhelming as they got closer. The seats were completely packed, and the blond girl looked at the fight going on in front of her. "A Garara Gator versus a Troll Kong? That's amazing." Mansom's voice was muffled by him taking another drink, "Take a look at the people Éclair. They aren't just rich run of the mill gamblers. They are presidents and country leaders. There might even be some customers you may recognize." The girl was surprised by not only the people in her presence, but the fact that Mansom knew her name. He waved the girl over, "Come on you two. Let's take our seats." They sat down in their VIP seats and watched the exhilarating fight before them. Mansom smirked at Toriko, "There is a special competitor fighting today that may peak your interest Toriko, as promised." The gates lifted, and the animals ran out into the arena." Éclair jumped up and down, "Ooh, I'm going to place a bet on the Elephantasauraus!" As she began to leave, she heard an unfamiliar growl. Her head turned to see an elegant, white Battle Wolf. It was so regal and beautiful as it stepped out of the gate. Her eyes were glued to the amazing creature. She smiled as she looked up at the voting board, "The Battle Wolf. I'm going to bet on the Battle Wolf." She raced up the steps and didn't look back. Soon she figured out this was a bad idea. She had no idea where she was going. In fact, she ran so far that she didn't even know how to get back to her seat.

She heard a voice in the distance, a female voice. At this point she didn't care who it was, she needed help getting out of here. She ran until heard the woman as clear as day. "Toriko's here!" Éclair was excited to hear the voice of both Toriko and Mansom, even if not in person. The blond girl ran behind the taller black haired girl and looked at the screen. "Toriko! I'm totally lost; I don't know where I am!" The blue haired man shook his head, "Éclair? How did you get way over there?" Rin pulled the girl away from the screen "Who do you think you are? How do you know Toriko!" Before the girl could answer, a rumble shook the vicinity. Toriko looked seriously at the girls, "Éclair, get back to me as fast as possible, okay!" The girl nodded, "Okay!" Rin was red in the face as this new girl was going back to her man. She was mad, but she had a job to do. Éclair ran with everything in her to make it back in time. She was still lost, but she calculated her retraced steps more carefully this time.

The sound of the excited crowd was in earshot range again and she felt relieved. As she ran back down to her seat, she noticed a large hole in the coliseum glass. The girl looked at Mansom as she walked over shattered glass. He didn't say anything at all; instead, he looked through the coliseum glass stunned and shocked. Éclair looked onward as well and saw Toriko in the middle of the fight. The dust settled, and she was able to truly see the battle ahead of him. She placed her palms on the glass, "Be careful Toriko!" Mansom shook his head, "Yeah, he better be careful alright. I'm gonna kill em when he gets back here for breaking my glass!" The blond girl clasped her hands together as she watched on. She could only hope, pray, that he'd make it out okay.


	6. The Battle Rages

As Toriko fought all the enemies in his path Éclair couldn't help but worry tirelessly. She pulled out her machete and walked toward the shattered glass. Mansom grabbed the girl's hand, "What are you doing?" She turned to him with nervous eyes, "I can't let him fight alone. There are too many of them." The old man laughed, "Have you not seen the board? People are bidding on Toriko for a reason. He wouldn't have jumped in if he didn't expect to handle the situation." Her eyes were still scared and amplified. Mansom smiled reassuring her, "You're a good partner Éclair." She shook her head, "We aren't partners, just good friends." Another loud roar sounded and her eyes were glued back into the coliseum. A new challenger was entering the ring. Mansom got immediately on the radio, "Rin that better not better not be the Devil Python. Calm it down, now!" "Too late, the Battle Fragrance has been pouring out this whole time. Super Relaxation Fragrance won't help  
now. Tell Toriko to get ready, there's a huge enemy coming his way!"

The source of the roar appeared and it was the Devil Python itself. Down in the stadium, Toriko noticed none of the patrons leaving. He put a forceful fist too the glass and, "Five fold, Spiked Punch!" He looked to the viewing audience, "Run for your lives! The glass is broken and now there is no way to protect you from the dangerous beasts!" He looked to Mansom, "Call the match Mansom! The Battle Wolf isn't right!" Toriko fought tooth and nail to protect the precious wolf. With all of the chaotic people leaving the area, Éclair had no time to watch the fight. Her eyes went from focusing on the crowd to withholding something amazing. A new Battle Wolf was born. Its coat of fur was even whiter than it's mother's. "It's so beautiful. So that's what Toriko was protecting." Her happy eyes moved to Mansom, "Sir, did you see that?"

The Director hadn't payed attention to Éclair, he instead noticed someone still in their seat. He was an older man who didn't seem worried about the eminent danger. The bald man walked over, "Excuse me President Dohem, I know it is upsetting that the match ended prematurely but I must ask you to leave. I don't want you in harm's way." He retracted his hand and pierced it through Mansom's diaphragm. "Damn GT Robot!" "That guy is a robot?" She held tighter on the machete and stood defensively. The man sent a powerful Frying Pan Punch straight into his face. The punch sent the man flying, and it removed the facade from its face. It was the birdlike creature from the beach. Éclair put her hand over her mouth. She was frightened at what might come of this. Toriko stopped to look at the robot. It was one of those things he never thought he'd see again, or at least not this soon. She backed off and watched on as the two fights were happening. The robot grabbed Mansom and sent a beam straight through his neck. The light flashed before the girl's eyes and she was devastated.

Too many events were taking place at once. The fight between the Devil Serpent and Battle Wolf still raged on. The large wolf attack almost quicker than the eyes could see. She was amazed, but still ran to Mansom's aid. "Sir, are you okay? Please tell me you are still breathing!" As her hands covered the bloody hole in his stomach, she looked at the GT Robot. "You sick bastard." He ignored her words and shook his head, "That Battle Wolf doesn't look very tasty. It's as good alive to me as it is dead. Death wish it is." He sent a beam straight through the new mother. Éclair removed her bloody hands and grabbed her machete once again, "Asshole!" She began to advance toward him but a hand quickly grabbed hers. It was Mansom again. He shook his head, "You'll be killed. Don't do it. Besides, if he gives Toriko another reason to be angrier, this whole place might come down." She looked down in the arena, and his face was like nothing she'd ever seen. He'd been  
mad before, but this was different. This was rage. Éclair's focus went back to Mansom, "How are you okay?" He chuckled, "My pain receptors are completely numb. I haven't felt a thing this whole time. Do me a favor would ya? Grab me that bottle out of my pocket." She did just that and raised her eyebrows, "With all due respect sir, I'm not sure if this is a good time for a drink."

"What!? There's always time for a drink, but that's not what I'm doing right now." He poured the vodka over his injuries, and like magic they were healed. She looked at her bloody hands and wiped them on his shirt. "Sorry sir, the blood without an injury was freaking me out." He powered up and his giant intimation formed. It wasn't long after that he powered back down. "What is it?" The man shook his head, "This fight is not mine. I'll just have to wait my turn." She looked down at Toriko and the Chief was right. His anger was in the purest form. It was dead silent in the arena, all that could be heard was the sound of Éclair's cry. "Watch out Toriko!" As the man turned around, he saw the Peeler Shots coming his way. One after another they pierced his skin. She grabbed Mansom's shirt and looked at the man, "You've gotta help him, he's a bloody mess!" The man shook his head, "You worry a lot don't you? Have faith in Toriko. Besides, if I stepped in now he'd have my head."

She wasn't taking that for an answer. She wanted the fight to end completely in her favor. She opened her backpack and pulled out her gloves to climb up the shattered glass. Before she could even walk there, a cloud of smoke clouded the arena. She couldn't see a thing and it scared her to death. She could hear the intensity of the fight before her, but nothing could be seen. As she placed a hand on the glass, she immediately cut her hand. The loose glass was too sharp; there was no way she'd make it up. "I wish I could numb my pain receptors, ouch!" Mansom ran to the girl, "You sure are stubborn huh? Just wait until the smoke settles." She looked on intensely and the smoke began to clear up. Toriko stood there bloodier than before. One glance at his eyes and she could finally feel the full rage that Mansom was sensing. Toriko advanced toward the robot and hesitated before attacking. This was the perfect time for the operator to move. It opened its mouth and Toriko's hand went up again. "Five fold concentrated ice pick Spiked Punch!" The head was blown off and Toriko smirked, "You're trash now." He looked up at Éclair, "I didn't scare you did I?" She quickly shook her head, "Me, scared? Oh please." Mansom yelled "I hate to end the denial talk, but Toriko get outta there. Men, fire." The GT Robot was shot down to unusable scrap metal. Toriko grabbed Éclair's hand, "What happened to you?" She snatched her hand back, "Hey, it's nothing a band aid or two can't fix."

Toriko's attention went back to the Battle Wolf. He hopped back into the arena and gazed upon the creature. It died standing, the most regal and prideful way. Éclair shed a tear, "I am sorry Battle Wolf. You have my deepest condolences." The newborn gave its mother a goodbye kiss and walked toward Toriko. He set down a piece of meat from the Devil Python before the man, possibly to say thank you. The two had an intense stare off until Toriko reached out a gentle hand. He pet its fur and laughed, "You're so soft. It's like a big fluffy towel. Terry Cloth, that's what I'll call you." He looked over at Rin, "Thank you for watching over him." She put her hands over her mouth and blushed fiercely, "No problem Toriko." "Hey, can you take Éclair to get patched up? I've worked up an appetite and I don't want her to bleed out at the table." She rolled her eyes, "Alright. Hey pipsqueak, follow me!"

The blond girl walked into a huge dining room. The table was enormous and there was more food than she was ever used to seeing on one table. Toriko smiled, "Feel better now Éclair? Come on, take a seat." Her jaw dropped. The closer she walked, the smaller she felt. "Uh, what up with the gargantuan feast?" Mansom laughed, "There's more where this came from. Go ahead, eat up!" Her eyes amplified "Whoa, Bacchus Dragon! Wait a minute, if I'm not mistaken, almost everything on this table is booze related." Toriko nodded, "Yup, the Directors full course menu is on this table." The girl scoffed under her breath, "Toriko was right, he is a drunkard. I like a drink but this is intense." Rin nodded, "You got that right! I don't like alcohol at all old man. It's too much!" Éclair laughed as they finally agreed on something.

Some time passed and Éclair waved the white flag, "I couldn't possibly eat anymore." Toriko sucked his teeth, "What! We didn't even make a dent in the food yet. It's only been 10 minutes! You ate about as much as Terry and he didn't even eat!" He looked over at the wolf, "Come on Terry, let's eat together." Mansom pounded his glass on the table, "Oh I forgot! About the Regal Mammoth. We're racing against the clock for the Jewel Meat. I'm sure that GT Robot was here to distract, and there are probably more where that came from. They probably got their grubby hands close to it already." Rin shook her head, "I just got word that my brother has reached the Island. He said he's got the Regal Mammoth." Toriko turned to the girl, "Sunny is here? Is that true Rin?" She blushed from the sound of her name, "Yup, he's on his way right now."


	7. Into the Mammoth

Éclair stood on the outskirts of the civilized Biotope. She looked at Toriko, "Wait, why are we here again?" Rin rolled her eyes, "Hush blondie, we're waiting for my brother." "Hey, my hair isn't blond. It's, it's honey colored." She stuck out her tongue at the woman. As her last word ended, a loud thud began. They were loud steps that were crushing the ground. Rin pointed, "He's here!" Éclair raised her eyebrows, "Wow, that's the Regal Mammoth! And that guy is carrying it with one hand!" Mansom chuckled, "No sweetheart, he's using more than that!" She pouted at the pet name but continued to look on. Creatures began to crawl from behind rocks and sound their battle cries. The blond pointed, "They're gonna take the Mammoth, or worse, kill him!" Toriko ruffled the girl's hair, "Just watch. You worry too much." She shooed away his hand and fixed her hair. "Oh, sorry I care about lives dwindling in the balance." She crossed her arms, "If I am getting ready to watch another Gourmet Hunter die~" Her words stopped as she saw the Ganghoods stop in their tracks and set whipped away. But she didn't even see anything happen. Now she's seen it all.

The new man walked forward and tossed the Mammoth to Director Mansom. The man's feet immediately sunk into the hard rock. Sunny's beautifully colored hair was a sight for sore eyes. It was something that filled Éclair's eyes and she couldn't get enough of it. She smiled, "Talk about eye candy." The blue eyed man shook his head, "Was that too much for you Director? You caught the mammoth, yes, but it lacked grace and therefore made your bow-legged stance very disgusting to look at. The world would do better without you in it." Éclair rolled her eyes, "Whelp that killed it for me. Is he serious?"

He jumped closer to the group, "Toriko, long time no see." The blunette grabbed his face, "Please Sunny, the way you touch people is creepy." Éclair scratched her head, "What? I know my eyes can be kinda slow but I didn't see him touch you." "Sensors Éclair. They can't be seen by the naked eye. It's how he carried the Mammoth. Each one can carry 250kg. He already felt us all up. It's like being licked and it's disturbing." Toriko rubbed his face harder. Mansom yelled from struggling with the Mammoth, "True, he felt up everyone but not the Battle Wolf." Sunny smiled, "Seems like there is at least one person with grace. Who's is that anyway?" "It's Toriko's. If we're done with the meet and greet, we need to get the Regal Mammoth." Sunny pursed his lips, "I already got the Mammoth. It's in your hands." "This, ha! This is just a baby." Éclair grit her teeth, "Just a baby? I'm totally gonna faint!"

After a good walk and exploring, they found themselves in a field of black grass. Toriko smiled, "Ah! The Black Carpet!" Éclair clapped her hands, "How cool, people always order a side at the hotel. I've never seen it in the wild though!" Sunny turned to the girl, "Who are you?" She lifted an eyebrow, "My name is Éclair. You know we've walked quite aways for you to not have caught on yet." "I really don't care about your name. Tell me about your diet." She shrugged, "The usual I guess." He shook his head and placed both hands on her face bringing her in close, "For a plain looking girl such as yourself, a plain diet just makes you all around plain." She removed the hands from her face and got even closer to his, "I like what I eat and I eat what I like. As for my looks, sorry I couldn't be one of those girls who wear enough makeup to bake a cake. I go all natural, baby." He smiled bigger as he enjoyed her response, "Help yourself to my full course  
menu sometimes. It would help brighten your, natural, skin. Speaking of full course, how is your menu coming along Toriko?"

The man was indulging in the Black Grass, "So far I only have the dessert." "Dessert, that's it! You've eaten more ingredients than anyone I know and all you have is the dessert!" His face went a bit more serious, "Your main dish. You still have it, chosen?" "Ooh Toriko look. It's a Coco Mayo Tree!" The bluenette ran to the tree and squeezed some onto the grass. Eclair sighed, "Running around with Toriko, you get used to being ignored at times." The bright man snatched the Black Grass out of her mouth. "See, it's things like this which that leaves your skin plain as ever." She quickly swallowed the remains, "Remind me not to travel with you again. You are so judgmental." Toriko waved over his new animal partner, "Come on Terry let's eat some grass together." Terry wouldn't budge and Toriko knew why. He looked at Sunny, "Pull back on the feelers already will ya? You should be tired already." Sunny shook his head, "Nope, he'll just have to get used to it because I'm not pulling back one bit." Terry began barking relentlessly and Éclair folded her arms, "Looks like Terry really has a problem with you Sunny." "Not exactly." Sunny pointed in the direction of the large capture level 27 Rock Drums. The blond girl dropped to her knees, "Goodbye world. It's been nice."

Toriko cracked his knuckles, "Hey Sunny, help me out here. Let's take care of these Rock Drums." The man faced away from the Rock Drums, "No way, they bore me and they are really repulsive. I refuse to fight them." Éclair jumped on the man and clung to his side. "What! You mean to tell me you aren't going to fight the bone crushing Rock Drums because they are ugly! Are you kidding me!" Toriko nodded, "Éclair is right, don't be like that Sunny. Their meat is a delicacy, and also, minor detail, we could possibly die!" The blond girl bit her bottom lip, "Please, you have to help. I'm too young to die!" The Rock Drum pounded down a vigorous hand and Toriko dove out of the way. "Five fold Spiked Punch!" He punched a hole clear through the hand of the Rock Drum. Just as it was going to lay down a powerful foot, Terry attacked the eyes and the monster tilted over and seemed to be down for the count. Rin ran over, "Looks like your fighting days are done for now! Super Relaxation!" From where Éclair was hanging she could see the Rock Drum get extremely upset. It roared loud and got as enraged as ever. She stepped down from Sunny and looked at him with puppy eyes, "Sunny, please help. For what it's worth, Rock Drums shells are very valuable. Some of the finest marble tables and counters are made from it. We used to have one in my house as a kid."

Rin could be heard running away from the Rock Drum and screaming for dear life. Her life flashed before her eyes as she tripped over her own feet and was at the mercy of the monster. She covered her head and the Rock Drum flew away. Rin looked at her brother and smiled, "Wow Sunny I knew you cared. You saved me!" She laughed joyfully as her life was spared. "Of course I cared; I wouldn't want this beautiful shell to be damaged. It will make a wonderful table." Éclair pointed, "I hate to ruin your fantasy princess, but it's coming back!" Sunny put a hand over his face, "Please, die with dignity and grace. Spatula!" A third ran up to the group and Rin yelled to the girl, "Hey, you better back up or you'll get caught!" The blond was confused, "Caught? By what?" Toriko yanked the girl away and brought her out of harm's way, "You'll get caught up in Sunny's feelers. Once you're in it there's no way of getting out." She watched on as the man stopped the Rock Drum in its tracks. He was all about elegance and the show he put on was just that. She climbed the Coco Mayo Tree and squeezed the mayo in her mouth, "Mmm, this is yummy. Nothing like a good snack and a movie " No wonder he's a Heavenly King. He's so powerful."

Just as they were becoming comfortable, Sunny walked back to the group with a smug look of accomplishment. Éclair squirted more mayo into her mouth, "Good job Sunny. Way to go!" He ran quickly over to the tree, "You need to stop eating that Coco Mayo right now! It'll go straight to your thighs and you'll look like Rin!" The black haired girl crossed her arms, "Hey!" Toriko looked around, "Do you hear that?" Éclair hopped out of the tree and pointed, "Rock Drum!" The doped up Rock Drum ran relentlessly at them and kicked them into the distance. As they flew Éclair took out her phone, "I totally have to take pics for Komatsu! Aww, they're all coming out blurry!" She soon found herself in a sea of mushrooms, the Mushroom Wood. She rubbed her lower back, "Ouch, that's gonna leave a nice bruise. Good thing I fell on this..Giant Gummyshroom, awesome!" She looked down hesitantly. The drop was like jumping off a balcony. She heard something moving in the bushes and decided it was probably best to stay up there. "Drop down, I'll catch you." She looked down and it was Sunny. He had his arms out for her to fall in. "Okay, but you better not let me fall." She hopped down right into the man's arms. Getting a good glance of his face up close was a sight she could stare at all day. He kept her held up like a baby until she jumped out of his hands. "Thanks for that." She gasped as she looked at her surroundings, "This is a mushroom paradise! Yummy, are those Cream Mushrooms!" She took out a mini grill from her backpack and started a fire.

She cut the mushrooms into thin slices and began her song. "Take me down to the river underneath the blood orange sun, say my name like a scripture, keep my heart beating like a drum." Sunny looked at the woman as she sang, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She flipped the mushrooms and as she did, she felt a hand on her cheek forcing her to face Sunny. His serious eyes looked into hers, "Your face may be plain, but when you sang that song, you reached your own bliss. Éclair when you cook, you are beautiful." She blushed intensely at the compliment, "I should get these mushrooms off the grill, I wouldn't want them to burn." He removed his hand and watched her delicacy with the ingredients. Éclair snapped her fingers as she saw an ingredient pass her eye line, "A soy sauce hopper would go great with these mushrooms. I think I might die if I try to get a big one." She took out her machete, "But I can always go for the small ones!" Just as she stood up she heard a large thud behind her. It was a large Soy Sauce Hopper. Sunny smiled, "This will work?" "Yes, thank you." She squirted some of the soy sauce on the mushrooms and squealed from excitement. "Okay, let's eat!" The man smiled as he ate her simple cooking. "Éclair this is exquisite work for such generic ingredients."

He smiled, "I licked your cheek just now." "Huh, you did what to me?" He chuckled, "Nothing at all. Did you want me to do something?" She rubbed her sensor touched cheek, "No! Let's just hurry so we can find Toriko and Rin." She began to pack up everything and put some ingredients in small containers. "Okie Dokie, let's get outta here." He poked at her lower back, "Is that a heart shaped birthmark? For a horrendous blemish, it's actually cute." She didn't know how to respond to the insulting compliment. The blond girl put on her backpack, "Let's find everyone shall we?"

The two went on through the forest and feasted on all the wild plants on the way. The Mushroom Wood was ending and a new land began to emerge. "So Muffin, do you sing just as a hobby or you do it for money as well?" "Muffin? Okay then. Um, I sing as a hobby, nothing serious. It helps me to concentrate on the ingredients. Each ingredient gives me a different song. It's like I don't choose the words, the ingredients use me as a voicestress to tell their stories though song." "So you are making up the lyrics as you go?" She nodded, "Yup, every song." She stopped in her tracks as they reached somewhat of a dead land. "Okay, I'm officially freaked out."

Sunny smiled, "Don't be scared Muffin. It is the Prehistoric Marsh, older than human memory." He looked over to see her undressing, "What are you doing!" "Well I don't want anything holding me down when we swim across." Sunny shook his head, "Adventurous little one aren't you, gross. As much as I hate to touch this disgusting bottomless bog, it's better than actually diving in." She put her pants and boots back on. She was relieved to hear they weren't going in but a bit disappointed. He lifted off the ground and pulled her along with his feelers. She squirmed around, "Whoa! Hey, I know it's unconventional for you, but I'd prefer a piggy back ride. It makes me feel a lot safer while I'm over a lake with countless amounts of creatures that could kill me in an instant." Her terrified eyes amplified, "Whoa look at that Swamp Eel! That Swamp Eel just got attacked by an Eight Headed Snail! They both got attacked by the Gator Shark for the win!" Sunny rolled his eyes, "Thanks for that play by play."

His face suddenly looked surprised, "Something's weird about this Marsh. There aren't nearly as many animals as usual. They are few and far in between." Dead creatures could be seen on the sides of the landscape. Éclair shook her head, "What a shame." "Especially since it was done by human hands. The Bishokukai and their GT Robots most likely." The blond girl squeezed tighter around Sunny's neck, "I love everything I've seen so far on my adventures with Toriko, but things like this I could do without. There are things you just can't unsee." Sunny was quiet for a moment and Éclair shifted her body so she could see the side of his face. "You okay, Sunny?" "Such an act of cruelty isn't amusing in the least. The Bishokukai is going to bring out a side of me that's not pretty." She sunk her face into his shoulder and tried to kill the silence. "So those Bishokukai people, what's their play?" "They're trying to get all the top ingredients to advance their Gourmet Cells. In case you didn't know, me Rin, Director Mansom and Toriko are all hosts. In a nutshell, Gourmet Cells make you super human and can advance your abilities with certain ingredients."

"Cool, I wish I had Gourmet Cells. With that kind of power, I could do anything." Sunny raised an eyebrow, "Power tripping without the power." She squeezed tighter around his neck, "Hey, I've got power, you feel that! That's my death grip! It would be stronger but I don't have those fancy Gourmet Cells!" The man yawned, "That is not what I'd call a grip, and certainly nothing close to death." He lifted her with his feelers and constricted her body so she couldn't move a single inch. "You want to make someone feel helpless, then do it." She grunted and wriggled around, "Okay, okay. I see your point!" He moved her back on his back, "Alright Muffin we're almost there!" She sighed in relief, "Good, I'm getting tired of not carrying my own weight, literally! I hope Toriko and your sister are okay. We haven't seen them in hours." Sunny pointed, "There it is, the Regal Plateau." Éclair dropped from the man's back, "We aren't gonna climb this thing are we? I like a good rock climb but this is ridiculous." He began to scale the mountain and sat her on his stomach as he climbed vertically. She swung her feet back and forth, "Talk about an unconventional chair." The girl looked down at Sunny, "How long until we reach the top?" "Don't worry Muffin, we've only got 3000 meters, so 36 minutes exact. Get comfortable." She sighed harshly, "And just as I was getting used to standing on my own to feet~"


	8. Racing Against the Clock

The blond took a peak down as she and Sunny were still climbing the mountain. "Now this would be kind of an awesome place to base jump from. Actually, from a height like this it may as well be considered skydiving." As she was still admiring the view, she could feel heavy breathing on her back. Éclair turned to see the giant Heavy Cliffs in the side of the mountain. Her eyes went back to Sunny, "We're going to die, aren't we?" He shook his head, "The Heavy Cliffs don't attack unless they feel threatened." He stopped in his tracks as he saw a large object falling. It was too big to tell what it was.

A behemoth of a wall was coming down right for them. Sunny yelled, "Okay we might die! What the hell is that!" The loud rumble seemed to irritate the Heavy Cliffs and get them upset. Sunny wrapped Éclair in his sensors and ran down the mountain with an all out retreat. The girl screamed, "I knew it! I knew this would be the day of reckoning! I just always thought it would be with Toriko!" As soon as she mentioned the name, the man was in their eye line. Sunny yelled down to the man and his sister, "Toriko, Rin, good to see you two made it out alive and safe. Now, give us a hand." Éclair screamed, "Help ussssss!" The blunette nodded, "No problem. Knife!" He cut a deep hole into the ground and it was up to Sunny and Éclair to make the jump. "Alright Muffin, brace yourself." He jumped into the hole in the nick of time. Behind her followed the piercing sound of smashing rocks. She couldn't see anything in the hole, but she could certainly hear the noise getting closer until it stopped.

She looked up and around to see daylight. "We lived. We lived! Toriko, we lived!" She hugged the man with pure excitement. Sunny nodded, "Barely by a hair, or a hair net rather." "Hey, what was that thing anyway?" Rin replied as she peeled Éclair off of Toriko, "It was the Regal Mammoth." Before she could even enjoy the scenic view of the Mammoth, the bothersome Heavy Cliff's were ready for a second go. As the tired Sunny was getting ready to attack, he yelled, "Toriko, help me out over here dammit!" The monsters jumped up and were easily put back down. Éclair clapped, "Way to go! That was quick." Sunny shook his head, "That wasn't me."

"Sorry I'm late. Don't worry, I just temporarily paralyzed them with a neuron toxin." The blond smiled, "What else would I expect from the lady killer." He gave the girl a quick embrace, "Good to see you Éclair. I see you've become fond of putting your life in danger." Sunny looked at the man enviously, "That entrance was exquisite. The definition of pure beauty. It just pissed me off!" Éclair laughed as she pointed, "Look who's having an unbeautiful mood swing! Question, so how exactly are we getting in that rabid Mammoth?" Coco nodded, "That won't be a problem. I poisoned the mammoth a while ago so it'll be slowing down soon. The safest way after that is through the anus." Sunny grunted, "You are completely disgusting. Your words are viler than your poisonous skin." Éclair chuckled, "Oh come on Sunny, don't be like that. It's jewel meat we're talking about!"

The laughter and games quickly stopped as Toriko propped up, "Sunny look out!" He dove out of the way with the man. A large GT Robot stood before them. It was even bigger than the other two. Coco removed his bands, "Go on you guys. I'll handle this guy. I can tell you're exhausted, so leave it to me." Toriko nodded, "Thanks Coco." The four ran toward the mammoth and Sunny frowned, "So then, how exactly are we getting in this thing?" "In through the butt like Coco said."

"Toriko that's not even funny! I just can't, I'm going home!" As they stopped to regroup and plan, they felt a strong force lifting them from the ground. They are as good as mammoth chow. Rin took out her Devil Durian Fragrance as they entered the nostrils. "Everyone plug your nose! The animal reacted to the scent as expected and shot the group into its mouth. They landed hard on a somewhat bumpy surface. Éclair rubbed her arm, "See this is why my staff thinks you beat me every time I go away with you." Toriko shook his head "Well clear the rumors, you're just clumsy." She touched the surface, "Hey what are we standing on anyway?" They saw a large white wall over their heads coming straight for them. Toriko and Sunny caught the tooth before any damage was delt. Sunny grunted, "Get ready to run guys! Spatula!" All the force of its jaw bounced back and opened its mouth again. Toriko pointed, "Into the throat now!" As they ran in, the slipperiness of the throat caused a free fall. Though it was anything but fun and games, Éclair raised her hands, "It's like a water slide!"

But a waterslide it was far from. They fell through the wall of flesh and onto more innards. Before them stood a blue GT Robot. Éclair shook her head, "They never give up do they?" The robot shrugged, "I give up. I am so confused it's not even funny. I swear I've been walking in circles." Éclair raised her eyebrows, "Um, scratch that." Sunny kept his eyes locked on the GT Robot, "Toriko, I've got this guy. Just make sure you find the jewel meat." "Will do. Rin, Éclair, we gotta go." The robot turned to the group, "Jewel Meat? I already found it." Toriko scoffed, "You're a terrible liar. I don't smell a damn thing on you." The operator laughed, "Yup, you're right. I don't haha." Éclair frowned, "You are such a strange guy." He stared her down intensely, "You have beautiful eyes. Very big, lovely blue eyes." She shivered at the spine chilling compliment. She ran off with Toriko and Rin leaving another Heavenly King to fend for himself.

Éclair panted as she ran, "Hey, was it right to leave both Coco and Sunny behind?" Toriko nodded, "Of course, they're counting on us to find the Jewel Meat. Besides we would have been nothing but hinderances." Rin agreed, "Yeah, plus you know how important beauty is to my brother." The blond grit her teeth, "I guess it's about to get uglier than I thought." The deeper they ran, the brighter it got. "Wait! Hold on!" Éclair yelled. "I know we're racing against the clock, but I have to try some Regal Mammoth!" She took out her treasured knife from her backpack and sliced into the side of the mammoth. "You guys have to try this." Rin put a hand out, "I'll try some. It's so yummy. I can't even imagine how the Jewel Meat tastes if this is what the Mammoth alone tastes like!" Rin nodded, "You know what, you're not so bad blondie." The girl handed Rin another slice, "Thanks, and it's HONEY!"

Toriko cleared his throat obnoxiously, "Glad to hear you two are getting along and everything but we seriously need to get moving." Éclair wiped off her knife and packed it back up, "Fine, we're going. Man, I can't wait to get a taste of that Jewel Meat though." Rin nodded, "It's gonna be great." Éclair looked up, "Alright Toriko, I won't make you wait anymore. Let's go." As she looked at him, his face was very intense. She was more scared of him than anything she'd seen today. "Are you~ You aren't looking at me like that, right?" "Éclair, run now!" She didn't second guess or look back, she did as told. Once she made some distance, she saw the black GT Robot. She was definitely frightened, but no harm could come her way as long as Toriko was there, right?

The blunette advanced toward the robot, "Five fold~" He couldn't even begin to attack as a hard punch was thrown his way. It was certainly enough to snap his neck. The blond girl was too scared to run, to scared to scream, and way too scared to attack. She looked at the large birdlike robot before her in complete terror. Rin grabbed the girls hand and pulled her behind her back, "Éclair, get behind me!" The black haired girl pulled the gun off her back and aimed it toward the robot. I hope this is enough!" 


	9. The Jewel of Food, Jewel Meat

"Fragrance Bazooka!" Rin shot the powerful gun toward the GT Robot, but he was too hasty. He ran past the shot and pierced his hand through her stomach. The force was so powerful it was enough to knock Éclair over. The girl put her hand over Rin's wound, "No! No, no, no, no, no! This is not happening! Please Rin, stay with me!" The attack was so strong that the wound was bleeding out at a fast rate. She moved around to find her fragrance and Éclair shook her head, "What are you doing? Save your energy." She struggled to speak, "Toriko~ he needs my help. He's your only hope." "My only hope? You mean our only hope. You're getting out of this too Rin I promise!" She sprayed her smoke and cried out, "Toriko, I can at least ease your pain with the endorphin smoke." Éclair struggled to fight tears as she looked at both Rin and Toriko's dying bodies. Rin looked at the blond girl, "Use this smoke as a screen and get out of here while you can. Save yourself." "Talk sense girl, I've been through too much to run away now. I'd never be able to live with myself."

The girl stood up and walked toward Toriko. She realized that Rin was bleeding out more without her hands to cover the wound and turned back. The robot jumped in her path, "It's too late. She's going to die either way. There's nothing you can do about it now. You were smart to turn tail in that cavern, or you too wouldn't be standing now." Éclair spit at his feet, "I may know power but you don't know me. I'm not naive enough to think you couldn't kill me where I stand, but I'll give you a run for your money like you wouldn't believe." Toriko's hand grabbed the GT Robot, "I won't let you kill her, so yeah, a run for your money is exact." He gave the robot a hard punch in the face and sent him flying. He was out of sight and momentarily out of mind. Toriko looked to Éclair worriedly, "You're wounded." She looked down at her stomach and saw the four finger holes that punctured her stomach while Rin was being attacked. She looked up at him, "I'll let the adrenaline be my first aid, there are bigger issues." She pointed over at Rin and Toriko ran to the girl.

Éclair took out her machete and stood somewhat on guard. She knew she was nothing more than a look out at this point. She was far too weak to defend for anyone, but try she would. She listed to the words of Rin and the story made her hold back more tears. She knew the girl liked Toriko very much, but the extent was now cleared up. She smiled as she looked at the tattoo on her left arm, the four blue bands. The blond whispered to herself, "I know what you mean Rin." She looked back and saw Toriko leaning into the girl. The blond girl smiled for just a moment and turned right before their lips touched. She couldn't confirm or deny whether a kiss took place or not because she wanted to give them privacy. As a dying wish though, she knew what happened. The girl heard footsteps coming and ran back to the two. "He's back Toriko!" She ran behind the man and watched the fight before her. She took off her backpack and removed a white cloth. She started covering the wound and putting pressure with her hands again and trying to save her some blood. She shook her head, "This is a mess, I wish we could switch positions Rin. I just wish I could take away all of your pain."

The girl ducked as she heard the fight going on nearby. Rin grabbed the girl's arm and managed to whisper to the girl, "Éclair, don't say that. Stay strong for Toriko. He could use your faith." She passed out and closed her eyes. Éclair frowned, "I'll make him pay!" She watched blow for blow the fight that was going on. Her worst nightmare was brought to fruition, Toriko was knocked far away in the distance. There was no running away now, her only hope for survival was nowhere in sight.

The robot walked over to her and knelt to her height. "You may be feisty, but you are clearly the smartest out of the bunch. You know already not to raise your knife to me. I don't understand why you are rushing toward death though. He took her machete from her thigh holster, "That's weird. What kind of chef uses this dull weapon to fight with?" He threw the knife behind him like garbage. A rage burned inside the girl, "Don't you ever disrespect my knives. Not my machete, not my kitchen knives, not any! That knife means more to me than you mean to any of your Bishokukai buddies!" He took out her wrapped knife from her backpack and looked at it for a moment. "This is a great knife, you would work well for the Bishokukai someday. ~And what was it, my, Bishokukai buddies. I think I'll take this with me actually." Her machete was too far away for her to attack him with, so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed a handful of fur on his chest, "I told you not to disrespect my knives."

She breathed heavily as she faced the robot, "Say what you want about me, slap me around, I don't give a damn. Just don't disrespect my knives. That's all I have! I gave up too much in this world for them. ~I won't let them be taken away by some Bishokukai punk that's too afraid to show his face in person!" The man's intimidation formed and Éclair was not budging. She was scared of the man, yes, but she'd rather die than see her knives get taken away. "Give me my knife!" The intimidation faded and he looked at her once more, "Your resolve and conviction is real, humph." "Yeah, unlike you, she came here knowing her life was on the line." Éclair removed her hand from the man and backed off. Toriko continued, "You're the only one here that wasn't prepared to die for your cause. So turn your pressure sensors off, I want you to feel every hit of damage I deal."

Éclair picked up her fallen knife from the ground and backed away from the fight. She went back to covering Rin's wound and watching on in fear. "I'm so glad he's alive." The fight went on and she was no longer watching in fear. She knew who would win this fight. It was clear that Toriko's power had greatly increased. He was way more powerful than before. The GT Robot couldn't keep up with his punches. One after another, he was dealing much damage. She watched as he finished off the enemy ahead of them, "What's your name coward?" "Starjun." Toriko nodded, "Your time is up Starjun. Next time we'll meet in person. Ten fold Spike Punch!" That was it, the robot was nothing more than scrap metal. Its bits flew in the air like metal confetti, almost as if it were in celebration of the Jewel Meat.

Toriko turned to the girls, "Let's get out of here." "Um, the Jewel Meat?" He rubbed the back of his head, "Right, almost forgot what saved my life." He pulled the precious shiny meat from behind the wall. It was like he was stashing it until the fight was over. He ran to Rin and picked her up, "She's breathing! Thanks to you stopping her bleeding you gave her a fighting chance at life." Éclair picked up her previously tossed machete, "I wasn't going to let her die." A strong wind began to pull them forward. Toriko held tightly onto the Jewel Meat and Rin. "Perfect timing Mammoth. Éclair, brace yourself, looks like we're getting ready to leave." The air pulled them off the floor and outside the belly of the beast. Éclair yelled, "Yeah! It's good to see daylight once again!" Toriko yelled, "Hey Sunny, could you save us from a crash landing?" Éclair felt herself bounce up from the hairnet and onto her back. It was finally now that she could feel the full effect of the damage Starjun delt to her.

Her blood dripped from the net and Coco caught the girl as she jumped down. Éclair are you okay? You're bleeding." She grunted, "Nothing a couple bandages can't fix." She climbed out of Coco's arms and pointed, "It's Rin who could use the real medical attention." Toriko set her down and Sunny began to fix her up, "Hair operation." Éclair grabbed her stomach, "He's operating?" Coco nodded, "Yes, he's using his sensors to operate." "Yes Muffin, it's just first aid really, and by the look of it you could use it as well." She shook her head, "I'll be fine, but will Rin?" Sunny nodded and Coco gave her a reassuring smile, "I sent Kiss to the lab so a medical team should be arriving shortly. They'll patch you both up."

As she sighed in relief, up came Terry Cloth on an Obasaurus. The blond smiled, "Good to see the whole team is still intact. Now I can finally breathe." As she exhaled once again she saw the medical team coming over the horizon. They brought the baby Mammoth back to its mother and everything seemed to be wrapping up nicely. Toriko turned to the Mammoth, "Thank you. You have saved my life with your Jewel Meat and I am eternally grateful." The Regal Mammoth roared and they were reminded why it was such a huge threat. The blunette's eyes amplified, "Uh oh, time to go." Éclair agreed, "Yeah, let's not die now. Let's get outta here!"

They were back at the lab and Éclair was getting her last few stitches. The doctor looked at her, "You're lucky you got here when you did. If you lost any more blood you would have been knocking on deaths door. I don't think you realized the extent of your injury." Éclair raised her eyebrows, "Wow, I was so busy caring about other people I didn't even think about myself. So doc, what's the damage? How long will I have these stitches?" "You'll be patched up in the next few days. You should rest up in the meantime. They are dissolving stitches so you'll know when you're okay." She hopped off the operating tabled and the doctor pointed. "Your friends are in the next room over." As she exited her room, she saw the anxious Sunny. "Hey Muffin, you okay now?" "Yeah, and Rin?" He opened the door, "Take a look for yourself." As the blond walked in she saw Rin in good condition. She was all over Toriko as usual. "Rin, good to see you're okay." Toriko ran to the girl and swung her in a circle, "Éclair, you made it!" The blond girl nodded, "Yes, now let's eat that jewel meat!"

They sat at a table waiting for the Jewel Meat to be served. The ambiance of the outdoor sky made everything even more charming. The server put the food on the table and lifted the top. The Jewel Meat was beautiful. It shined brighter than the full moon above them. They all put their hands together, "I give humble thanks to the vast bounty this world provides. Itadakimasu." Éclair put a cut on her plate and sliced into the meat. The juice squirted up into the air like a mini celebration. She put the fragrant meat into her mouth and her eyes nearly bulged from her skull. It was like nothing she'd ever had. The perfect amount of crisp and fat. "Mmm, fillet mignon. That's exactly what this tastes like. It's so good, I can't get enough!" As she swallowed the Jewel Meat her skin glowed. It wasn't just her skin, it was the inside of her body. She let a melody release from her throat. Toriko laughed, "I think that's the true meaning a golden tongue." Éclair smiled, "I think my voice just harmonized with the meat haha."

She glanced over at Toriko "Whoa your skin is glowing so bright, and you too Coco!" Toriko wiped a tear from his eye, "I think it's official." The got up from the table and noticed a light shining behind him. It seemed impossible considering how bright he already was. Sunny rubbed his chin, "What's official?" The blunette turned back around, "Whoa Sunny, you're so bright!" Rin nodded, "Can't even lie you look flamboyant for even you bro." Sunny got back on the subject, "Yes so what have you concluded? You just said it's official." "I've decided to add this meat." Sunny was getting more on edge as he knew what was coming next. "Adding it to what?" "The Jewel Meat will be featured as the meat course on my full course menu of life." Éclair raised her glass, "I'll cheer to that, congratulations Toriko!" Everyone seemed to be excited by Toriko's great news. Everyone but Sunny that is. "Not so fast! You're absolutely rushing to conclusions. The Jewel Meat would be better suited for my éntree. I mean come on, the Jewel Meat practically picked me. Look at my glow." Toriko huffed, "No way! I'm not letting you have it for yourself! Besides, I picked it first."

Éclair stood between the two, "Well here's a totally civil suggestion. Add it to both of your lists! I mean, it's not forbidden to have the same dish." They both turned their back from her and Sunny poked out his lip, "No way! I refuse to share." The blond girl shrugged, "Well I tried. Lady killer, shall we continue our meal?" The man nodded and they did as such. Rin jumped in, "Oh come on bro don't be selfish. Let Toriko have it." "You stay out of this!" Éclair looked at Coco, "You know for humans, they can be such animals."


	10. Welcome to the Jungle

It had been a while since Éclair had seen Toriko. That Regal Mammoth adventure left her like it did the last, thirsting for more. She sat across from her Sous Chef Komatsu in the courtyard of a five star restaurant. She looked at her phone, "Komatsu it was amazing. I tried to take a picture for you, but it was to blurry." The man looked at her phone, "So this was when you were getting kicked by a Rock Drum?" She nodded excitedly, "Yeah! It actually sounds more dangerous than it was." She rubbed her chin for a moment, "I take that back, it was very dangerous. I promise I'll take better pictures from now on. It'll be postcard pretty." She put away her phone and sighed, "So a lunch date was really out of the question huh? I'm glad I get to at least work alongside you Komatsu. If I had no contact from anyone back in the day, I don't know what I would do." She took the last sip of her strawberry tea, "I need to cook." It was her way of relieving stress, cooking. Komatsu nodded, "Let's do it. Hey when does Toriko get back anyway?" She shrugged, "Who knows. With him, the journey's can last days or even weeks at a time. Let's just get back to the kitchen."

She rolled up her sleeves and before she could even think about touching any ingredients, someone busted through the kitchen doors. It was Johannes and he came bearing gifts. Behind him was a Bubbly Tuna Fish. He fixed his glasses, "Éclair Reinbou, I am here to ask for your assistance." She looked past him at the tuna, "Oh my ~wow is that Bubbly Tuna! How amazing!" "Yes, that's what I'm here about. A country leader is at a standstill. We need you to prepare the Bubbly Tuna so he can make a decision already." She completely ignored his words and admired the fish, "Oh, I don't even know where to begin!" She inhaled the aroma, "This thing is gonna peak soon. ~Wow, I've been hanging out with Toriko too long." She smiled, "Give me a time frame and I'll give you a fish." "One week." Her face immediately turned blue, "A week, yikes. Okay, I know what I need to complete this. Wul Star Sauce Fruit." Johannes frowned a bit, "Are you sure? The Wul Jungle is not a playground." "Yeah and I'm not a kid. Komatsu you in?" The man nodded, "Let's do it!"

Éclair was sitting in a chopper alongside her Sous Chef. She held her stomach, "No one said this trip would be three days. At least we're almost there I suppose." Her cheeks puffed, "I think my stitches are gonna bust." Johannes began to land, "Hang on you two. I'm getting ready to land this thing." It was a rough landing that would be considered a crash. They jumped ship and allowed the crazy vines to entangle the chopper. Éclair took out her machete and swung recklessly, "Welcome to the Wul Jungle! Now let's find us a fruit!" Komatsu stuck close to the woman. Though she wasn't a Toriko, her confidence provided a sense of comfort. As the three walked a noise sounded in the bushes. The girl clenched her machete tightly but didn't advance toward the bush. She picked up a sizeable rock and threw it into the bush. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Out of the bushes ran a familiar Gourmet Hunter. Éclair smiled, "Hey I know you! You're Sangre ~Zomb ~Johnny! That's right!" He rolled his eyes, "For your information my name is Zongeh!"

She pointed the machete at him, "I remember not liking you very much. And what up with all the noises? What were you running from, bunny's?" He folded his arms, "No, actually I was running away from that!" He pointed at a large gecko like creature heading straight for them. She put the knife away and grabbed Komatsu's hand, "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand!" The group ran into the forest and Éclair looked at her surroundings. "The Wul Star Sauce Fruit should be around here somewhere." Komatsu cried out, "Éclair, there's no time to think of the fruit when we're gonna die!" She caught a shiny glimpse in the corner of her eye. "That has to be it!" She continued to look forward but yelled back at Komatsu, "I don't expect you to die for my cause but I'm getting that fruit come hell or high water. So leave me behind if you must, but as a chef it is my duty to deliver. I'd rather put my life on the line knowing I gave my all than to make it home a failure."

She saw the tree sprouting from the jungle floor. The blond girl stopped at the tree and waited for it to mature. She looked at Komatsu, "Why aren't you leaving?" He smiled, "You told me not to let go of your hand." She looked down to see that he still had a firm grip. Finally the fruit blossomed and she took it from the tree. "Let's run for it!" Just as she started running she noticed a forceful vine coming down from its mane. She yanked her hand away from Komatsu's and pushed him out of harms way. The girl was soon in the belly of the beast. "It's a good thing this guy doesn't chew his food." She took out a pair of ear plugs and made sure they were nice and tight. She reached into her bag, "It's probably for the best that I rid myself of the heavy thing. Toriko Cracker, work your magic!" From the outside looking in, the giant lizard began to vibrate uncontrollably fast. Its gag reflexes kicked in and hacked the girl up. She fell into the soft bushes and smiled, "Thank you Toriko!"

Komatsu ran to the girl, "Are you okay?" Everyone was so busy worrying about Éclair, they didn't even notice that the Heavenly King Sunny was standing right before them. Sunny gave the girl a lift with his feelers. "Sunny? What are you doing here?" He pouted, "I heard about your leaving on the Gourmet News. I thought I would lend a hand." She rubbed her head, "Well, unless you have a way out of this jungle, we could all use some help." "Of course I have a way out. Follow me."

She was almost out of the woods on this endeavor. Sitting in Sunny's chopper she looked out of the window with fear in her heart. "What's wrong Muffin?" She looked at the fruit, "I just realized what a huge responsibility I have on my shoulders. I have to make a dish that could potentially stop a war! I'm not God you know!" The chopper went silent until Sunny spoke out, "You know about God? The ultimate food that stopped the war 500 years ago?" She shook her head, "No, I wasn't aware." Komatsu nodded, "Long ago the Gourmet God Acacia stopped the war by sharing the food. Instead of fighting, they could think of nothing but sharing the food. They put down their weapons and picked up a plate. ~Thus ending the war." Sunny's eyes went flat, "Who the hell are you?" Éclair yelled, "Sunny, you're so oblivious! He's my best friend Komatsu." She sighed, "Please just get us home. At this rate we're gonna make it back in the nick of time."

She was no Coco but her prediction was right. She was frightened as she was once again racing the clock. "Floor it Sunny! The tuna is getting ready to peak and if we're not there to cover it with the sauce who knows what kind of war could break out!" The man landed just outside of the hotel and there was a full newscast ready to ask her questions. She squeezed through the crowd, "Excuse me. ~Sorry, ~No questions please." In the corner of her eye she saw a struggling news lady trying to get a statement. Éclair looked directly into her camera, "Wul Star Sauce Fruit. That's what I'll be topping the Bubbly Tuna with. Take that to your news people and sell it!" She continued on inside and looked around anxiously.

To her detriment, the elevators were completely blocked. "Dammit, we have to take the stairs!" She ran as fast as her short legs would allow." There it was, the doors were in her sight. She busted through the door, "Wait please! Don't eat the tuna yet." Her flamboyant superior looked to her, "Éclair, what do you think you're doing?" She held up the fruit, "Please, let me finish that dish." Just as the world leader put his fork down, bubbles escaped from the tuna, many bubbles. Sunny looked up at them, "The bubbles symbolically tell you when the tuna is no longer good. Hence the name Bubbly Tuna."

The girl looked at the fruit, "Please don't leave. I'll make you something else, I promise. It'll be great. Just give me another chance." "Here's your second chance." At the door entrance stood Coco with another Bubbly Tuna fish waiting to be prepped. She ran to the man, "Coco, you're such a life saver. How did you~" "I predicted this would happen and my fortune telling paid off for us both." She hugged the man tightly, "You're amazing, really." Éclair's boss was still anything but satisfied, "That tuna is not mature so therefore it is as good as a waste of space for the next seven days." The blond girl winked, "You dare question your head chef? I got this fruit for a reason. It'll mature the tuna before it's time, trust me." Into the door came Toriko. He shook his head, "That fruit isn't fully ripened yet, the sodium is not at its peak. But I have something here that is. Volcanic ash from the Wul Volcano along with some good old BB Corn for  
everyone!"

The dish was done and all that was left to do is serve. She smiled, "Sunny, Coco, Toriko. Without you guys none of this could be possible. Thanks for everything. If you ever need anything from me, I'll be there within the drop of a hat." She served the food to the important man, "Please enjoy sir, and whatever conclusion you come to I will completely respect." She took a seat next to Toriko and the others. Before them were plates of BB Corn. Toriko smiled, "I've decided to make this the Hors d' Oeuvres on my full course menu. And it's also Terry's dog chow." "That's great Toriko! But what is the world coming to when I eat a bowl of bran flakes for breakfast and a dog eats BB Corn. You totally spoil him." She cut into the popcorn to have a taste for herself, "This is amazing. It's so light and airy that it feels like I almost didn't even eat it, but know I did because the naturally buttery tasted mixed with the salt can't get out of my mind."

Toriko took a celebratory cigar out, "You know the only reason I didn't invite you was because you were supposed to be letting your stitches heal. Not going to the same dangerous jungle without supervision!" She continued to inhale the popcorn, "Oh bite me, I had a job to do and I did it. I'm still alive." He nodded, "I know. So I was thinking, I'm heading into town tomorrow, you in?" "Town? Which town?" "Gourmet Town." Her jaw dropped, "Gourmet Town? Wow, I haven't been there since I was 15. It's been almost ten years since I've seen the big full. I wonder how much has changed since I used to live there. Yeah, I'll go with you!"

Her boss pulled out a microphone, "I have an announcement to make. A decision has been concluded. When it comes down to it, E.T. rice sushi will be dipped in on the rice side, not the meat!" Everyone cheered and toasted to the resolution. Éclair sat back wide eyed. She was dying to say something sarcastic, but the sight of everyone's enjoyment made her smile. "I'm glad I could be of assistance. Toriko, I can't wait to go to Gourmet Town with you."


	11. The Big Full

"Gourmet Central Station. About 25 million people go through this place every day." Toriko nodded, "You would be right." She sighed, "It looks exactly the same as the last time I saw it." "I forgot you used to live here." She smiled as she allowed Toriko to guide them through the crowd, "Yeah, I loved it too. The lifestyle was a bit unconventional though. I never kept steady friends because most of them were tourists. Because of that reason I stayed inside a lot, so it was actually pretty basic now that I think about it. My sister has a shop here but she's closed this time of year. A prissy girl like her only works every six months." They walked up to the gates and entered their Gourmet ID's. It was a food heaven, Gourmet Town. Éclair's eyes glistened as she looked at the place, "Wow, this place has changed so much since I lived here. There are much more attractions and shops. Let's grab a bite shall we?"

Grab a bite they did. Running from Ramen shops to boneless fish shops, to sashimi shops. They sat on the bar stools at a sushi eatery and scarfed down plates of food. Éclair smiled, "Wow Toriko, this has been very promising day and it just barely started." "Éclair?" A woman's with a thick Russian accent called the woman. The blond turned around and saw a woman standing at a whopping 6'1. She had green eyes, green hair, and she was very curvy. The blond girl got out of her seat, "Vanilla!" The two gave one another a warm embrace. "Toriko, this is my baby sister Vanilla." Though she was taller and more mature looking, she was Éclair's younger by 2 years. The two shook hands and Toriko smiled at their meeting. "It is an honor to meet a Heavenly King. You two should come to the shop. It's closed for my vacation so there won't be any customers." The woman pet Eclair's hair, "Oh dear, you still haven't grown your hair back? You look like a boy, stop doing this to yourself."

The three made their way to the shop and it was a small two story complex. The ground floor was a rice restaurant and the other story was apart of her own house. Vanilla lead them upstairs and the house was very luxurious. The green haired woman seated the two, "Please sit, you two are guests. Toriko, allow me to make you some of the rice that got me in business." She looked at Éclair, "Actually Éclair, you get in the kitchen, your Exo Rice is rusty." Toriko frowned, "Exo Rice?" Éclair set her things down and prepared to cook, "Exo Rice is the name of this restaurant. She sells exotic rice here, hence the name Exo Rice. I'll make you some steamed Banana Rice." After Éclair left for the kitchen, Vanilla took a photo album from under the marble coffee table. "Let me show you pictures of little Clair. She was so cute as a child. It was when she still had long hair and none of the tattoos." The green haired woman sighed, "She changed after our parents died. She used to be such a princess."

Toriko looked at the photos and everyone but Éclair had green hair and eyes, but the facial features were all the same. Vanilla sighed, "Both of my parents were in the armed forces, they died going into the battle. Clair always looked up to my mother, I think that's why she cut her hair to look like her. My parents passing changed her so much. She moved out of Gourmet Town and never came back."

Eclair served a bowl to Toriko, "Here you go Toriko. I used my parents old recipe with my own twist. If you wait ten minutes the flavor will fully mature." She snatched the photo album from her sister, "Stop showing him pictures of me! And quit making it sound like I got PTSD. I came to terms, and I like my boyish haircut." Vanilla rolled her eyes, "Fine. So where are you two headed?" Éclair smiled, "Well we're going to stuff our bellies a bit more. I still have a lot of room for more food." "That's not what I meant Clair. There had to have been a reason you came to Gourmet Town." Éclair smiled softly, "Toriko's got business and I'm tagging along. Speaking of which, as much as we'd love to watch you cook rice all day, we have to go. It was nice seeing you though sis. Next time let's not wait another 6 months to see each other." Vanilla waved the two off, "Visit me more often, and grow the pigtails back nee-chan. They were cute."

As soon as they left, Toriko nudged the girl, "Pigtails? I can't even imagine." She ruffled her own hair this time, "Yeah, but it's way easier cooking when you have short hair. It's not in the way as much." The girl ran over to a drink machine, "Want a drink?" "That's four stars, look at the price." She laughed, "I see the price. I got it." Ten minutes finally passed and Toriko put the rice in his mouth. His eyes immediately amplified and couldn't stop inhaling the food. "Yummy! This is great." "I'm glad you like it. I'd like to think I still bring some honor to the family name." She entered her card and pressed a button, "Soda Melon soda, sounds so yummy." The drink fell down and it was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. "What! Wait a minute 458,000k! Oh no, I'm going to have to live on a budget for the next few months! I didn't see the extra zero!"

Toriko shrugged, "I told you." She looked at the tiny drink, "I'm so sad. I guess I better enjoy it. She opened the bottle and the fizz sparkled from the side of the bottle. She poured the green liquid down her throat. "Wow, this is the best drink I ever had. The drink is so fizzy and it bubbles so much in my mouth I can't even handle it!" Toriko grabbed her hand and lifted her off the ground. He took a sip of the drink "It mixes so well with the Banana Rice! The sweetness is extreme!" He began to guzzle the drink down and Éclair pulled her hand away from the man. "No! This is mine! Do you know how much this cost!" He released her hand and left her all of one ounce. She pouted, "What the hell man!" She poured the rest into her mouth, "You so owe me, and I want barbecue."

The two sat in an outdoor shop and drooled over the delicious food in front of them. Toriko looked at the girl, "I'm sorry for your loss." She picked up a Swamp Eel Skewer and poured some Wul Star Sauce on it. "You mean about my parents? Thank you, but to be honest, they were never really at home so it was like I didn't really know them. My sister and I practically raised each other. They only came home once every couple of months." She noticed the food stopped coming as Toriko was eating it all before it could come to her. "You pig, save some for me! I only got one!" He talked with a stuffed mouth, "Your story got me down, all I can think about doing is eating." She slapped the back of head, "Toriko, how are you even paying for everything? I feel like your card should have already been run up." She sighed, "Can we go shopping? There's a gorgeous department store I always used to window shop in as a kid."

They were in a large store filled with Gourmet items. "This place is amazing, and it looks better than when I was a kid." She looked like a true kid in a candy story. "Whoa, if I didn't spend all that money on that soda I would totally buy a new pot! Then again, if I bought a new pot, I would be living on a budget for the next few years. But everything looks so great!" Her hands shook as she brought them close to the display window. "Oh, it's things like this that get me up in the morning." "And I'll take one of those. Two, no, three of these, all of that over there." Éclair pouted as she looked at a short older man buying out the store, "Rich people. How great it must be to buy whatever you want." She quickly sucked it up. "Oh well, window shopping is no problem with me." She moved on to a different case, "Whoa, a Melk knife carved by Sharpener Melk himself. I would give my right leg for a knife like that. Then again, if I had a knife like that I might end up accidentally cutting my own leg off." Her mind was swerving everywhere as she looked at all the utensils and cookware.

"Toriko, let's go look at the rice cookers, yeah?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him along. Without looking in front of her, she ran into a pack of thieves dressed as ninjas. The hot headed girl yelled, "Hey watch where you're going!" They quickly got up and ran past her, "How about you watch out girly!" Éclair let go of Toriko's hand and realized they somehow snatched up her backpack, "Hey, get back here you bastards!" The two chased down the thieves and Éclair jumped on Toriko's back so she could see over the crowd.

She pointed, "I see them. Toriko, chuck me at em!" He picked up the girl and threw her like a paper airplane. She grabbed two of the guys by their necks as she flew onto them and tackled them to the ground. She looked up to see the third was running off into the crazy crowd, and he had her backpack in his hand. Éclair raised her hand, "Stop!" She saw as he taunted her and ran straight into a firm clonk on the head. An old woman with pink hair handed Éclair the backpack, "Is this yours sweetheart?" She sat upright on the two thieves fractured bodies. Her eyes couldn't be taken away from the woman, "Yes, that is mine." She bowed before the woman, "Thank you living national treasure Setsuno." Toriko ran up behind Éclair, "I see you met Granny Setsu." She took her backpack and looked up at Toriko, "You know the national treasure?" He nodded, "Yup, and we have a meeting today actually." The old woman chuckled, "Such a handsome man you've become Toriko, let me fix up your hair though. You look like a hippie." She fixed the man's hair into a nice bouffant. Éclair smiled, "Wow Toriko, you actually look good like that." The man ruffled his hair, "I like my hippie hair. It's my style." Setsuno turned from the man, "Fine, if you don't want to look the part, we have nothing else to discuss. Our meeting is canceled." He quickly fixed his hair, "No, no. Granny Setsu, please is my hair okay like this? I'll make it longer if you want me to."

They made their hike to Setsuno's place and stirred up some interesting conversation along the way. The old woman smiled at the two, "Toriko, it's nice to see you've found a girlfriend, and a cute one at that." Éclair blushed fiercely, "You mean me? No, no. We're just friends, you know, running buddies." Toriko was also a bit red in the face from the comment, "Yeah Granny Setsu, let's not get that mixed up." She shrugged, "I'm sure that would have made little Ichi happy. Oh well. So I hear that you're a chef, correct?" Éclair nodded, "Yes ma'am. My name is Éclair Reinbou, head chef at the Hotel Gourmet." Setsuno smiled, "Well miss Reinbou, I see you work under the IGO. Speaking of little Ichi, how is he?" Toriko clued the blond in, "Granny Setsu and the President go way back." The girl's blue eyes brightened, "Don't tell me, you were paired with the president of the IGO as a combo?" She shook her head, "No, not by a long shot. I was paired with a man named Jirou. Oh he was so handsome back in those days. We traveled all over the Gourmet World. He'd get the food and I would cook it. Oh how we were in love."

Éclair looked somewhat surprised, "Well that explains the fondness for bouffants. That's amazing. You were with the knocking master. He saved my life. I owe him everything." Setsuno continued, "Yes but that was a long time ago. We're here." The blond girl gazed in astonishment. Setsuno's place was nothing short of spectacular. It was gorgeous, and it looked just like a castle. She stopped as she basked in the glory of the great restaurant, "Wow, I can't believe~." "Éclair, you just gonna stand there and suck up air or come inside?" He waved her over to a small shack. She was surprised to see that the great Setsuno was working out of yore run of the mill, working class restaurants. She stepped inside to see the plain decor. Toriko gave the girl a nudge, "Don't bat your eyes too much, this place makes enough money to rival that of the ten star Gourmet Towers." Those words changed things for her. Her excitement about getting a meal from the national treasure never changed, but she hadn't realized how much business was brought in.

Éclair and Toriko took a seat and Setsuno took her place behind the counter. "You two will receive the special for today, The Century Soup. But in the meantime I'll make you two a little snack." The blond girl watched all of the steps being taken. It was like she was doing the work of many chefs at once. She set down a cup of water for the two. Éclair drank the water and savored each drop on the way down. "I never thought I would say this, but that is the best water I ever had. It was so cold and thirst quenching." The rice was ready and everything had her on the edge from drooling out. The rice, the seaweed bug, the chicken, spices, everything. Her taste buds were nowhere near as satisfied as her nostrils. Setsuno set down the bowl of food for each of them. "Thank you so much Granny Setsu, this looks delicious." She picked up her chopsticks and put the poultry in her mouth. "Oh my, this is fantastic!"

Toriko agreed, "It sure was." Éclair's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets, "How can you enjoy your food when you eat at such a crazy pace?" "How can you not eat her food fast?" Éclair wasn't a fast eater and she wanted to pinpoint the full recipe as she chewed. "I'll have to recreate this at home." "Speaking of recreations, the soup is on!" Setsuno yelled out as she placed her hand over the lid of the legendary soup. The two looked in and saw nothing. That was impossible though, there were so many scents and aromas flowing around. A bowl of the soup was placed in front of the two once more and they were ready to indulge. As Éclair took a sip, her face changed. She wasn't nearly as excited for the century soup as she was for the previous dish. "For a transparent soup it's so hearty and flavorful. Silk chicken bones, right? And a Sirloin Onion? You used those ingredients?" Setsuno looked surprised, "Wow. All that from a couple sips? You're pretty sharp kid."

Éclair put her head down, "Excuse me if you will for my saying, but this soup tastes incomplete." Setsuno wiped her hands on a towel, "You two come with me please." She came from behind the counter and lifted a secret entrance on the floor. "Follow me. I would like to show you something." The two followed the old woman down and when she turned on the light an entire kitchen masterpiece was illuminated. Éclair put a hand over her mouth, "This is amazing. It's nothing short of extraordinary. Granny Setsu, your kitchen has my praise and admiration." The woman laughed, "Hnh hnh, the quality of preparation determines the quality of the outcome." Toriko rubbed his chin, "Is that why you only open up the diner once every six month?" The old woman snapped back, "No that isn't why! I just check in to see how my ingredients are feeling from time to time. Chefs don't choose the food. The food chooses the chef as well as the customer." She glanced over at Éclair, "You'll realize that soon enough."

Toriko ruffled the girl's hair like usual, "I'm surprised that you didn't whip out that machete once you saw the live ingredients." In all honesty, she was completely oblivious to them. The girl looked eerily to her right and pouted at Toriko, "Hey, I've been getting better at not acting on impulse. Not to mention it's stuffed in my backpack. Didn't wanna freak the locals." Setsuno grabbed a rope and swung to a small ledge. Toriko was next leaving Éclair to be the last to swing. She put her hands on the rope and looked up, "Please don't let me die on this rope swing." She smiled joyfully as she karate kicked to the other side. She came up just a bit short and Toriko caught her mid air leg, "Come on, let's not get left behind." She let go of the rope and man set her back on solid ground. They walked up down and around many flights of stairs before the destination was reached.

Setsuno excitedly yelled, "Welcome to the Century Soup prep room!" The blond girl looked at the giant pot in front of her, "I think I'm gonna get a nosebleed." The old woman jumped to the top of the gargantuan pot and Éclair gasped, "I'm not even gonna ask how. Toriko, how are you already halfway up the ladder? Ugh, my arms are gonna fall off." By the time she reached the top, the aroma was stronger than ever. Her mouth watered, "This is breathtaking! I'm just going to soak up this view for a moment. It's once in a life time." Setsuno looked at the two, "The soup is incomplete though, as you said yourself. Years ago Jirou got me the ingredients for the soup and as a paid homage I tried to recreate it. You said it yourself Éclair, something's missing. You two couldn't have had better timing. Right now there's a man hiring Bishokuya from across the globe to find the soup found in nature." "Toriko, stop eating all the soup! You are so greedy sometimes." Setsuno frowned, "Did you two hear a word I said! Go now and taste the soup and tell me the missing component. Go make the greatest batch of Century Soup the world has ever known!" Éclair smiled, "You got it! We won't let you down Granny Setsu!"

The two walked up to the Bar Heavy Lodge and it was a very masculine joint. Éclair raised an eyebrow, "Somehow a place like this doesn't surprise me as being a Bishokuya hangout." She cracked her knuckles, "No turning back now. I don't need any facial tattoos to blend in right?" Toriko lifted her arm, "I think you're good in the tattoo department. Don't worry about it, we're only here for the client, so let's head inside." She nodded, "Look out Bar Heavy Lodge! Éclair Bleu Fire Reinbou is no pushover!"


	12. The Gates of Ice Hell

Toriko and Éclair walked inside and the loud chatter they were hearing from the outside quickly stopped. The blond girl put her hands on her hips, "Somehow I knew I would bring a nice feminine touch to this place." Everyone looked at the man behind her and screamed his name. So much praise was given to him. Toriko pointed, "Let's go sit at the bar." The girl took a seat and the bartender looked at her, "This a friend of yours Toriko?" The blunette nodded, "Yup. She's tagging along for the journey."

Éclair smiled, "Good to meet you sir." As Toriko was speaking to the man, Éclair noticed a certain someone sitting next to her. She grunted, "You know Zombie, it would be nice if you stopped following us to, I dunno, everywhere!" Just as he was going to correct her and speak on about the new adventure, she tuned him out with an obnoxious yawn. "When's this client guy getting here?"

Just as she asked, the man himself walked in." He came right out the gate with guns blazing. His body guards surrounded him, "I'll give ten billion to whoever can carry out this job. We'll be headed to a frozen tundra. An ice continent." Éclair whispered to Toriko, "That's the guy who was recklessly spending in the department store earlier. I'm sure giving away cash like that is not hurting his wallet." The girl stood out of her chair and cheered with the rest of the men." She looked back at the bartender Moriji, "You think a chef like me can handle an adventure like this?" He broadened his eyes, "A chef you say? I can see the fight in you, Éclair was it? Go for it, and be careful. It's no tea party." The girl smiled, "Good, because I don't like fancy teacups."

They embarked and Éclair was sound asleep by a window. Toriko shook her awake and handed her a box, "Hey, wake up. Put this suit on to protect you from the cold. I highly doubt jeans and a tank top will do you any good on this journey." The bathrooms were completely packed, so changing in front of a bunch of crazy Bishokuya was her only option. She grabbed Toriko's arm, "Stand in front of me, okay?" She stripped down into her underwear and skeptically looked out for wandering eyes. She caught a glimpse of someone's eyes, but she couldn't see who's it was considering all of the men in the way. "Those eyes, they carried so much weight, so much pain, and pride." She fit in the last bit of her suit and looked around for the owner of the potent eyes, but as luck would have it she couldn't find them. "I wanna test this thing out! Let's go outside Toriko!"

She excitedly ran into the freezing weather, "Yeah, it really works! How amazing is that! I'm not even a bit cold!" As she was prancing around, a hoof stepped next to her. She looked up to see a rather large equestrian and its rider. He looked down at the blunette, "Good day Toriko. My name is Takimaru of the Gourmet Knights." "The Gourmet Knights? You seem kind of young. How's Aimaru?" The Knight hesitated a bit, "He's fine. I'll let him know I met you. And you're right. I am young. I just joined." Éclair smiled at the man, "I don't mean to get weird on you, but you're a very pretty man." Before he could reply, a large Great Leg Fish climbed on board." Éclair pointed, "Toriko!" There were so many climbing onto the ship.

The blunette knocked a couple as other Bishokuya joined in. She looked over at Zongeh and he threw a short ranged dud. Her terror turned into boredom, "Are you kidding me Xena, if you're not gonna help then leave!" He ran for his life away from the infuriated shark, "Run! ~And it's Zongeh by the way!" She turned her attention to another Bishokuya, blond hair, white suit. She couldn't see his face, but she could see him stand up to the fish and cut it in three right before her eyes. She gasped, "Whoa, I barely even saw what happened." Her attention went quickly back to Takimaru who had dislocated the spines of the fish. She felt a bit more safe as the fish were all put back in their place. The ship was coming up on Ice Hell, their sole destination. The continent was huge enough to fit millions of the ship they were riding inside it.

Éclair ran to Toriko and Takimaru, "Amazing job guys. I just wish I didn't have to be so useless on the sidelines." Toriko pat her on the back, "You aren't useless. You have a high voice that tells me when we're in~" "Danger! This is it! That giant block of ice is going to kill us all" Toriko smiled, "That's the voice I'm talking about, now get back!" She clasped her hands together hoping Toriko could do something.

His knife seemed to scratch the surface, but it was not breaking the ice boulder. "Fork!" That seemed to crack the foundation even more. "Five fold Spiked Punch!" The ice rock crumbled sparing the lives of everyone on board. Éclair jumped on his back, "For the millionth time, you're totally my hero man!" He chuckled, "The ice was hard, but you have no idea what I had to go through to get that BB Corn. There's no comparison. Get ready, the first wave of people are going up right now." Éclair stayed silent as she was going up in the helicopter. She just looked out the window and thought to herself out loud, "I am of no use. This time, I will be of assistance. I promise, I will help retrieve the Century Soup." Toriko looked to the girl, "You say something Éclair?" She shook her head, "No, nothing at all."

The helicopter stopped and they all disembarked. "Get on my back Éclair. We have to climb the rest of the way." She nodded and did as such. She wasn't speaking as she couldn't get out of her own head. Toriko frowned, "It's unlike you not to be a little chatter box. Something the matter? Any divine revaluations?" She shook her head, "No, just thinking about how good that soup is gonna taste!" He smiled, "That's more like it!" His hand reached the top of the ledge and a strong wind hit their faces. Silence filled the girl's mouth and mind as she pointed. Toriko yelled, "Is that~ the tundra dragon! Cerberus of Ice Hell and also known as the Gatekeeper." The blond girl held on tighter and Toriko looked back at her, "This journey is gonna be much harder than anything we've face in the past, so stay on your toes Eclair, and whatever you do, stay by me."

The rest of the group finally reached the top to see a frozen Tundra Dragon. Toriko frowned, "The dragon is frozen." Éclair continued to point, "But look at the other frozen corpses. Bishokuya risked their lives to get the soup and all they could see was an icy grave. It's awful." Toriko put the side of his face to hers, he knew that death made her feel a certain way. "It's okay Éclair, don't look at them." She slid off his back and stood proud, "It's about time I start carrying my own weight. Don't worry about me." A group behind them yelled, "What the hell is this? We're going a different route!" "Should we do the same Toriko?" He shook his head at the girl, "No, straight ahead is the best way. Let's go guys."

The road was not an easy one for the girl. She almost regretted passing up that free ride, but pride pushed her on. "Who's eyes were those back on the ship? I can't tell, but whoever it was, they affected me in a strange way. Those pained eyes, I just wanted to comfort him." As she was lost in her head, she felt Toriko pounce on her. "Éclair look out." He quickly got up and stopped a Zastruga from hitting one of the men in the face. The blond girl stayed low to the ground so she was least likely to get hit. "Good eye Toriko." He looked at the group as he and the others fought off the speeding shards. "Let's get some rest. I'll cut us a safe space.

As Toriko cut out the large hole, the other hunters entered. Éclair made a safe decent as well. She unrolled her sleeping bag from her backpack and bundled herself up. She looked up at the open sky and watched the extreme breeze go by. She felt something warm next to her face, "Here Éclair, drink this. It'll warm your insides." She sat up, "Thanks Takimaru. You want some too?" He waved his hand, "No, it's fine. You drink it all." The blond gangster turned to her and it was the first time she actually saw his face. She quickly looked away as she didn't want to be rude from looking at his scars. "Those Gourmet Faith fanatics are into those month long fasts. He probably feels better on an empty stomach." Takimaru rolled his eyes, "There isn't enough for you, only your men." "Alright, well make sure they receive it. How charitable of you." The pretty man smiled, "The Gourmet Knights aren't that different from you old man." Match frowned, "Cut it out with the old man crap. I'm still in my 20's." Takimaru raised his eyebrows, "No way that's true! Hey Éclair, you haven't touched your drink, what's wrong?"

"Where is Toriko?" Match pointed up, "He's been up there this whole time." She smiled, "He's such a stand up guy." She drank her beverage before it got cold. "I wish one day I can be like him." She rolled over and looked at the icy wall, "The drink was tasty Takimaru, thank you." He nodded, "You're welcome." "Please, wake me up when we're moving on."

She woke up on a bumpy road. Her body was being carried once again. She looked up and saw that she was in the arms of bluenette. "You're up." She lightly slapped his chest, "Toriko! I said I wanted to carry my own weight!" She jumped out of his arms and he sighed, "I didn't want you to expend more energy than necessary." She smiled at the man, "Trust me a little bit. I got it." She took a step forward and her knees buckled. "Whoa, working my sea legs." Toriko picked the girl back up, "Éclair, accept my help. You need warmth and you don't have the strength to walk on your own right now." Toriko squinted as he looked back, "How many are still with us?" The mafia lieutenant replied, "You two, the kid, and my men." The blond girl realized how intense their situation was. "I'm lucky to have you Toriko. I would have been dead a long time ago."

She shivered in his arms as a pack of Freezer Bison came along. Toriko yelled behind him, "Takimaru, Match, watch Éclair for me." They shook their heads, "Allow is to take out the Bison." Toriko watched the fight getting ready to take place, "Don't worry Éclair, we'll have you warmed up in no time." "Thank you Toriko." She watched closely to Takimaru's warm up routine. "Wow, he's good. I don't think I'd ever want to piss him off." Match as well made the Freezer Bison look like an easy fight. Toriko powered up his intimidation, "I think we've got as much as we need." The rest of the Freezer Bison fled and they skinned what they had. Toriko rolled Éclair in the fur and she looked like immobile roll. She cracked a subtle smile, "It's so warm. I just hope its natural warmth doesn't cool off anytime soon." He picked up the little rolled and carried on, "Don't you worry. We're getting to the mountain and we're tasting that soup." Her eyes began to shut again, but she refused to fall asleep. At the risk of her eyes not opening again, she did what she could to stay up.

"There it is, the Ice Mountain of Ice Hell." Her eyes amplified as Toriko spoke. They went inside and he set the girl down, "You okay? You still conscious?" She nodded, "Right as rain Toriko." She stood up and rubbed the ice, "It looks so pretty. Does it bring out my eyes?" She batted her eyes dramatically. Toriko laughed, "That's the little chatter box I know." She smiled, "Wow, the air is way different in here. It's like I'm on a crowded subway in Gourmet Town compared to the wind we were just experiencing." The bluenette nodded, "Its because of the methane hydrate being released in the wind. We came when the weather is the deadliest, but the soup is thawing out." The blond girl rubbed her chin, "With weather conditions like that, no wonder that Tundra Dragon froze over." He shook his head, "That dragon would even flinch from these weather conditions. It was killed first." She gasped, "Who could have killed a Tundra Dragon? The capture level is plus 50!"

A good time passed and they set up another camp. Éclair warmed her hands by the cooking Ice Jaguar. "So the Aurora, it's supposed to lead us to the soup?" "Yes. Like a curtain being raised to a restaurant that's been closed for 100 years." Match ate a bite of his food, "We're chasing some twinkling lights huh? Sounds like some kind of fairytale." Éclair stood up and pointed to the dead Ice Jaguar, "Well this is one twisted fairytale. Though I wouldn't mind so much if I got a pretty dress out of it." She looked around and was reminded that she was surrounded by guys. She rolled her eyes, "I was kidding. Clearly you guys don't understand my girl talk." She took a vicious bite out of her food, "I wish I was eating something hot. For the first time ever I really wish my food was burning my tongue." She felt a small poke on the back of her leg. She looked and saw a small pink Penguin.

Éclair's eyes glistened as she looked at the animal. "It's so cute, it looks like a poof of cotton candy!" She hugged the Penguin and snuggled it tightly. Toriko chucked, "Looks like that baby Wall Penguin has taken a liking to you. They're so naive at this age. They'd walk up to predators if they came across some. A grown Wall Penguin is something to be feared though. They're both vicious and gigantic. Probably are gonna kill the kidnappers of their baby." Éclair poked out her lip, "Thanks for reminding me again that this is not a fairytale." Match looked at the girl, "Better take care of that lost little chickie. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I'm gonna pack it in." She nodded as she held tightly onto the Wall Penguin, "This little one is in good hands."

Soon after he left, Éclair' curiosity peaked, "Hey Match's, um, friends? Why are you after the soup?" They sat in silence until one of them spoke out, "Nerg City. It's where we all live."  
Toriko smiled, "The non-IGO city run by criminals." The man nodded, "It's where we're all from. Slums to other, but home to us. The lieutenant wants to bring the soup back to feed the homeless children. The three of us were kids back then when he saved us. He was the only one who actually gave a damn about us beggars. He was a leader in the Gourmet Mafia back then as well. We all joined the mafia to repay our debts to him. We owe him our lives."

She smiled as she fluffed the penguin's fur, "Sounds like that Match is a real softy. It's endearing I suppose." Toriko nudged the girl, "Oh, come on Éclair, you're a big softy too." She frowned, "I'm not soft! Well, I have gained weight from being around you." She poked her stomach, "But I'm not soft! Only toward children, and cotton candy." She began to baby talk the Penguin, "Which is what you look like. A big piece of cotton candy. I could just eat you up." She stood up and yawned, "Hey Takimaru, I never asked, what's your play with the soup?"

"I need money, a lot of money so I can buy medicine from the healing country Life. It's a medicine to cure any disease, or so it's said." His eyes began to water as he continued, "The medicine there is all organic and natural." Toriko gave him a friendly pat on the back, "I won't ask for details but I'll tell you this, whenever you do something for someone else your best side shows. The fact that you were brought to tears means a lot, both parties. We'll find that Century Soup together." One of Match's men spoke out, "By the way Toriko, what is your reason for wanting the soup?" "I wanna eat it!" Laughs circulated from his answer and Éclair chuckled, "He's not kidding you guys know that right?" The little Penguin pecked her face and she sighed, "Let's go to bed little one. We need our rest."

In the tent they went. It seemed like as soon as she put her body on the ground she was fast asleep. Just as soon as she fell asleep, she was woken up by an explosion. As she ran outside, Toriko was already up. "Pack it up guys, we're leaving. That could most likely be the enemy and we need to get to that soup." Éclair picked up the baby Penguin, "Nothing says maternal instincts like running with a baby that isn't yours." She tried to keep up with the group, "How close are we? I thought we would be able to see the aurora by now." Her face turned red as she spoke of the soup, "The elegant curtain being lifted to one of the finest restaurants in the world." She smiled, "I can't wait, my body is trembling with excitement."

Another explosion sounded and Toriko stopped to look back. Armored bugs flew at the group. They were taking out arms and eyes, scratching, and tormenting. Éclair put her body over the Wall Penguin, "Don't worry kiddo, I won't let them get to you. I'd rather take the bite than you." She nearly suffered just that fate as a bug was headed right for her. Match sliced at the bug, but it was too fast. The best he could do was diverting its path. It came back for seconds and Éclair screamed, "No you bastard, stay away from us!" Toriko ran quickly and stopped it with a Spiked Punch, five fold. She didn't let go of the Penguin until the remainder of the bugs flew away. She looked up, "Is it over?" The bluenette shook his head, "Just the opposite, looks like the owner is here." Three men were headed right for them. Toriko scoffed, "It's about time the Bishokukai rear their ugly heads."

As soon as they touched down, a pink haired man hugged the Bishokuya Toriko. "It's so nice to meet you Toriko. I heard so much about you." Éclair pointed at the hand that pierced Toriko's stomach, "Toriko." The man wasn't fazed by it. In fact, it wouldn't be a stretch to say he was happy." She backed away a bit further and held the baby Penguin close. Toriko raised a fist to the man but stopped short of a punch. The blond girl sat baffled and wondering why. Something snapped at Toriko's hand and she wasn't sure what it was. It came from the pink haired man's mouth, what was it? Her eyes stared blankly as a new fear filled her heart. Someone should have told her to hold her fear, two fully grown Wall Penguin's angrily jumped onto the ice beneath their feet.

Being so large they easily broke the ice. The entire group fell through the floor and braced themselves for impact. She hit the ground hard on her shoulder and released the baby Wall Penguin from her hands once it was safe. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up, "The Gourmet Show Case!" She grunted as she lifted her body, "It's more beautiful than I ever imagined. I can't believe it. All of the ingredients are so astonishing." Takimaru nodded, "The show case is exuberant. That means if we can see this, we're standing right above the soup." Toriko looked at the girl, "Éclair, back on the helicopter I heard what you said. I want you to know you are very important. In fact, your presence is more vital than mine right now." Her face turned serious but her eyes were soft, "Toriko?" "You want to carry your own weight? Find the Century Soup. Find it before they do. I'll take on these guys." She nodded, "I will."

She began to run off and a hit was sent for her by the pink man, "Kill her." "Not so fast." Match and Takimaru stopped the two men. The blond man looked to the girl, "Hey, don't get the wrong idea Éclair. If you plan to take that soup for yourself you'll be next on my hit list." She looked at the man and shook her head, "I would never. I'll make sure everyone gets some, and that includes those children." Her eyes looked deep into his and an electric sensation filled her body, "Those eyes, they were Match's?" Before she ran down a passageway, Toriko yelled to her, "I'm counting on you Éclair." "I won't disappoint." Once she was out of sight, she had a mini freak out. "Toriko put all the eggs in my basket. I refuse to let him down. ~And Match~ That was Match this whole time? All of that pain and passion was him? It must be because of the children. Don't you worry guys, I'll get you the soup. I'll get all of you the soup and we'll eat it together."

She ran as fast as she could downward. "I hope there aren't any enemies in this mountain. Without Toriko to help me I'm at huge risk for getting hurt." She took out her machete, "But if there, are they better watch out!"


	13. Fight for the Century Soup

Éclair ran her hand on the wall, "This ice is so beautiful." She stopped to look at her reflection and what she saw was her younger self. "What happened to me? What happened to Éclair Bleu Fire Reinbou?" In her reflection she saw her 15 year old self with long pigtails and a white dress. "I was just an aspiring chef back then, and now I work in a 5 star restaurant. Never would I have thought I would be in the position I am now." She shook her head, "I don't have time to think about this. I have to get that soup." She continued to make her way down and she saw a man kneeling down. "You lost sir?" He quickly ran toward the woman and she stood defensively, "I don't want to fight." He clapped his hands together and squashed the capture level 39 Gamura Mosquito near her. She stared at him as he took his mask off.

Éclair laughed nervously, "Thanks. Well I have to get going." He grabbed her hand "Hush now, okay. You're better off not talking or you'll never leave this continent." She scowled at him, "Was that a threat?" Before he could answer she was already trying to get away. "Let go of my hand right now! You don't understand how important that soup is. Everyone is counting on me. ~Toriko's counting on me, and I won't allow you to stop me so let go!" "Stop squirming. I'm trying to help you." She raised her hand and slapped the man across the face, "I can't be distracted! Let me go!" She yanked her hand away from his and ran deeper into the mountain. "That guy couldn't have been Bishokukai or he would have killed me already. Who is he working for? I feel bad for slapping him but he'll be okay." She continued on her path and felt small pieces of ice fell on her head. "I hope you're okay Toriko. Just keep up your end of the deal and I'll keep mine."

She took another step down the frozen path and her foot slipped. She slid down the icy path and laughed at the new slide. She fell down a few feet until she dug her machete into the ground, "Okay, fun time is over. That was amusing though." She chuckled at her own mishap. Éclair kissed her machete, "I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked up as she saw the bottom tip of the Gourmet Showcase. "Yeah! I made it! Victory dance!" She began to dance over to the open crevasse. "I can't believe it! Who's got two thumbs and didn't let everyone down?" She looked closer and saw nothing but ice. "Apparently not this girl. You kidding me!" She poked the ice with her finger, "The soup, it's~" "Shhhh!"

Her mouth was covered before she could finish. She looked behind her to see it was the green haired man from before. She tried to speak with the hand softening her words, "If this is about me slapping you, I'm sorry. That was way out of line." He brought up a notepad and she squinted, "I can't read that." She sighed, "Okay, just keep it there for a while, I'll figure it out." They stood there for a solid 8 minutes in silence. Éclair moved the hand from her mouth, "Oh, I get it. ~What! What do you mean we'll be stuck here if that old bastard finds out there is no sou~" "Shhhhh!" She nodded, "Right, right, sorry." She moved his hand again, "Okay, but what do you mean?" He wrote on the paper again and she scratched her head, "Okay I get it. So we can't exactly say everything we want. I catch your drift. Loose lips sink ships and all that good stuff. But I don't wanna get left behind!"

"What the hell! Where's is it!" Éclair looked back to see Zongeh and his two friends. The girl jumped up and down, "Shut up Zombie! You're gonna get us left behind!" The man continued, "It's Zongeh, and no, I won't let any elephants be left in the room! The soup is~" The green haired man hit the man in the chest and Zongeh's words turned into mumbles. "I said shush." Éclair's jaw dropped, "How in the world?" "I just knocked him temporarily." He sighed, "Phew, he almost gave it away. He almost said the soup is gone." The blond girl picked up a small rubble of ice and chucked it at the man. "You idiot!" She grabbed more ice and threw it at him, "What, is, your, problem!" He covered his face as the ice was being thrown at him. She folded her arms, "I take back my apology for slapping you."

He wrote on his notepad again, _'Terribly sorry_.' Eclair ran to the man and grabbed the notepad and pen, _'Stop writing on this thing and speak! You already gave it away!_' "Then why are you writing on it?" She pulled her hair, "I was making a point!" The hot head sighed, "I'm sad, and now we're gonna get left here to become our own showcase." One of Zongeh's companions panicked, "Are you serious? We're gonna get left?" Eclair punched the loose lipped man's arm, "Yeah thanks to this moron!" He rubbed his arm, "You are very abusive." "You're damn right I am! Especially when I'm gonna get left behind! Quick question, when is Xylophone gonna be able to move again? I've only seen knocking preformed with guns and you did it with your hand. Who are you exactly?"

_'My name is_~' Eclair grabbed the notepad and threw it further into the icy cave, "Stop!" The green haired man cleared his throat, "Sorry. My name is Teppei. I am a Gourmet Reviver." "You're a Saiseiya? Whoa that's amazing!" He nodded "Yes, instead of hunting them, we save and preserve ingredients." She smiled, "You seem just as important as Bishokuya, though your goals are completely opposite." He knelt down to her level, "So who are you. You've abused me enough; I think I deserve to know who you are." "My name is Éclair. ~Yes, like the pastry. I'm a chef, and Teppei, I apologize for hitting you." He smiled, "You're a chef? You seem very passionate about food. I saw your victory dance when you found the soup, it was very endearing. And I forgive you. Just please, keep the ice to yourself." Her face turned bright red, "Are you kidding me! You saw that? I haven't done that since I was a kid, I'm so embarrassed."

She held her red cheeks as she heard feet running toward her. It was the tiny Wall Penguin heading straight forward. It had a sad look in its eyes as it came forward. She opened her arms, "Come here you little cotton candy poof ball!" She looked into its eyes, "What's wrong baby? Are you~ You're all alone like me huh?" She squeezed him tighter, "Don't be sad honey. I don't want you to cry." The eyes looked into his and he looked passed her. "What is it? What are you looking at." The girl turned around and her eyes shined. A light flowed through her eyes and it was a memory she'd never forget. "This hasn't been in any fairytales I've ever seen. The Aurora is so captivating. It's like the light is commanding me to look at it."

Her attention finally swayed as the ground shook. She looked up and small ice chips fell over them. "What was that?" Teppei looked up, "It's probably Toriko and the others still fighting." She picked up the Wall Penguin, "If Toriko still has some fight left in him then so do I! I won't stop until I get that soup for Toriko, Takimaru, Match, and the poor kids!" Zongeh grunted, "Um, Zongeh said don't leave him." Éclair sucked her teeth, "Try and stop me! Coming Teppei?" The green haired man took out a seed from his pocket and poured a liquid from his earring. "Sorry Éclair, I have other obligations. Grow Protection Tree! Shelter the Show Case!" He threw the seed at the ice and a large plant grew. It covered the tree and kept the ice intact. Éclair ran her finger down the line of earrings, "And here I thought this was here for style. Alright Teppei, I'll see you after I make it out of this Ice Hell, and after I get the soup."

She ran with the pink penguin in her hands as fast as she could. She followed the way of the aurora and didn't stop no matter how tired she felt. She looked down at the little guy in her arms, "You want some soup too cotton candy poof ball? We're getting close I can feel it. It's like I hear a melody calling me. I can't hear the words because the song is so faint." The blond girl stopped in front of the soup before her. It was in a small crevasse with the aurora above it. She sniffed the air, "It smells so good, just like it did in Granny Setsu's kitchen." She took a container out of her backpack and scooped the soup inside. "That's it, there isn't a single drop or even residue left. Long lived the legend of the Century Soup." She looked at the soup, "I want to taste it so badly." The penguin grabbed her arm and she laughed, "Don't worry little one, I wouldn't dare eat this without Toriko. In fact, I'm probably the last person on the list of people who need to eat the soup." "You could say that again." She frowned as she turned around, "What!" She put the lid on the soup and held it behind her back. She stood face to face with a GT Robot and it was her worst nightmare. She not only had to protect the soup, but she had to protect the baby penguin and herself. She pulled out the machete and swung it at the robot. It was too fast but she managed to slice a bit of the fur off. Even if he wasn't very fast, it was highly unlikely that her knife would do much damage.

The operator spoke out, "I won't have you disrespect me like you did Starjun. I'll end this quickly." Even being a tiny bot the size of a fly, its power was still very devastating. A hand hit the girl in her abdomen fast and hard. It was enough to knock her far away into the wall of ice behind her. Her head hit the back wall and her consciousness began to die away. She looked ahead and saw the GT Robot getting away with the soup, "Toriko, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes opened once again and who knows how long it had been. She looked around, and her mind was completely scrambled. "Where is it, where is it?" She was so detached from reality she didn't even notice Zongeh and his group. She was so mad at herself. Her nails dug into the hard ice, "I'm a failure." She was at the brink of tears but she'd dare not let them fall. "I have failed! Everyone~" "Why so glum Éclair?" She looked up and her eyes were sadder than they'd ever been. "Toriko, I can't bear to look at you. I'm a failure. I'm a complete failure." The wall Penguin came to her side and wrapped its arms around hers. She looked up, "It's the first time you ever asked anything of me, and I couldn't deliver. You guys left it all upstairs and I have nothing to repay you with. Toriko, I don't have the Century Soup!"


	14. To the Last Drop

Éclair was so defeated, she felt like a failure and she didn't want to hear the disappointing words of her team. The bluenette walked toward the woman, "Your head is bleeding." She touched the back of her head as she hadn't realized she was bleeding out. "Small potatoes. I lost the Century Soup. A small GT Robot snuck its way past everyone and stole it from me. It knocked me into the wall and I must have blacked out. If I were alive I would have fought it to the death of me." Toriko put a hand on her shoulder, "Well it's a good thing you were incapable of fighting. Your life is worth more than the soup ever will be." She looked over to Match, "I am so sorry. I wish I could have filled the belly's of all those street kids." She punched the ice, "Dammit! There was so much riding on this."

Toriko wrapped his arm around the girl, "Hey, going out on an adventure that you risked your neck on and failing happens, even to me. Don't worry about it." She hugged the man, "I gave it my all Toriko, I really did." Teppei nodded, "She did, even slapped me to get to the soup." She mumbled under her breath, "I said I was sorry~" Toriko laughed, "You slapped Teppei, you are a little firecracker Éclair!" She was still sad about not finding the soup, but everyone's humor was cheering her up. "I thought he was trying to stop me from getting the soup. ~Toriko, are we ever gonna address what happened to your arm?" He shrugged, "It's like you said, small potatoes. It may have cost my arm, but I learned a new technique." She poked his nub, "An arm for a technique is not a good trade Toriko!" "Well at least I'm still alive?" She smiled, "Yes, that's something to cheer about."

The ground began to rumble again and Éclair grabbed hold of Toriko, "What is that?" "Probably the two beasts still going at it." She shivered, "Beasts? I'm glad I didn't have a run in with them." The blond girl pointed, "Everyone is injured? It must have been tough." She looked at Takimaru's body and back up to Toriko, "Takimaru, is he~ Is he gonna live?" Match shrugged, "We still aren't outta the woods yet. Who's to say we all aren't gonna die." The girl released her hold on Toriko, "We will live! You know why, because I failed to get the Century Soup and there are still hungry kids in Nerg City. Match, I will personally cook a large banquet of food for those kids because of my failure." She grabbed his hand, "You have deep eyes, and I read every last bit of them loud and clear. You are~ a good guy you know." Teppei commanded the attention of the group, "Right now I am getting ready to rid Ice Hell of the last bit of the Gourmet Showcase. There's still one last drop of the soup up there so prepare to catch it." Éclair smiled as she took her hand back, "Sorry Match, looks like I'll be needing both hands right now."

Everyone watched as the legendary Showcase was coming down. They stood with their hands out waiting for the soup to fall. Small shards of ice were getting into the girl's eyes as she looked out for the last drop. She wouldn't budge though, nothing would keep her from looking for the soup. She saw the final bits of ice come down followed by a small drop. It was the last drop of Century Soup. It came down at what seemed to be slow motion in her mind. She felt a wetness fall into her hands and aurora in her eyes. The last drop of the Century Soup was in her possession. Everyone looked at the transparent soup as it was in her hands. Match drew his blade, "That last bit is mine!" Toriko took a fighting stance, "No, I want it!" Éclair screamed out, "Wait! There has to be a more sensible way to settle this!" Teppei nodded, "She's right. I don't think I deserve the last bit of soup so I'll cross myself out of the equation."

Match sheathed his blade, "My purpose for getting the soup was to feed the kids. There's no point in just me having some." Toriko drooled next to the soup, "I want it so badly!" Éclair looked at the soup, "You know this whole time I thought I was at the bottom of the list of people who deserve the soup. But I take that back. I will have the last drop of Century Soup. The soup sang me a melody I couldn't soon forget. I need to have this drop so I can recreate the Century Soup." She put the liquid to her mouth, "This may be the last drop from Ice Hell, but it isn't the last drop of Century Soup, I promise." She sipped the soup and her body felt immediately tense. "I'll be damned!" Her knees weakened and she fell back into Toriko's arm. He looked at her, "What! What did it taste like? Tell me!" She put her hands over her face as she laughed uncontrollably, "I'm just so happy. Don't look at me, I must look hideous hahahaha!" She lowered her hands and exposed her overjoyed face.

Her smile stretched from ear to ear, literally. Toriko frowned "Why are you looking like that?" Her face turned red, "I just, I feel blissful you know. The soup was amazing." The bluenette stood her upright, "You better not forget those ingredients." She shook her head, "No way. I couldn't forget if I tried. When I get back, I'm going straight to my kitchen." She staggered to her feet, "That feeling I had. I want everyone to experience it." Teppei looked up, "You guys feel that, there's a powerful energy that just landed." Toriko nodded, "We should get out of here. We probably couldn't handle another fight." Zongeh pointed to an exit, "Let's go through this way! I call it the Zongeh exit." Match pointed down the same path, "I feel a draft coming through this way, it's probably near an exit." Éclair smiled, "Good eye Match." They rushed toward the exit leaving Zongeh to throw a fit. The blond girl looked over at Match, "I'm glad you're okay." Her face turned red and she looked away. The scarred man noticed she was purposely avoiding eye contact and he focused on her until she looked back at him. "Thank you Éclair, I'm glad you're okay too. You risked just as much as we did to try and get the soup." The girl smiled, "Well I wouldn't say just as much, but I did give it all I got."

The light at the end of the tunnel could finally be spotted. The blond girl pointed, "Look! We're home free!" The adrenaline pushed them faster toward the exit and the cool outdoor breeze hit them. Éclair jumped up and down on the ice, "I never thought I'd be happy to see this view again! We're saved, we're~" "Where's the ship?" The girl's face fell as Match reminded her that their only ride left them on the frozen tundra. Éclair picked up a piece of fallen ice and threw it at Teppei, "I forgot that this moron ruined it for us!" Toriko raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you really are abusive toward Teppei. But what do you mean he ruined it?" She sighed as she sat at the edge of the cliff, "This sucks. Our suits have been bugged the whole time and once Teppei said the soup was gone that old bastard left us to die." A familiar voice spoke from the sky, "No one's gonna leave my boys to die." Éclair bushed her hair back, "I'm a girl Granny Setsu." Her eyes amplified, "Granny Setsu! What are you doing here and what are you riding in?" She laughed from the window, "Come on into my Limousine Jellyfish, all of you. ~Unless you want to be in that freezing weather still." Everyone raced inside and Éclair bounced on the fluffy insides. "It's so poofy in here. That reminds me of Cotton Candy Poof Ball." She got a bit sad as she mentioned it. Toriko frowned, "You weren't actually going to name the Wall Penguin Cotton Candy Poof Ball were you." She nodded, "Sure was."

Her slum ended quickly as she smelled a delicious aroma coming from the upper deck. She followed her nose to a lounge like area, "Granny Setsu, you made us food?" She smiled, "Eat up boys, it's meant for consumption, not to be stared at." "I'm a girl Granny Setsu! You keep saying boys. ~Oh hell, what do I care?" They all put their hands together, "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat!" Éclair grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dipped her hand in all the food. "This is so great! I died and went to food heaven!" She noticed Match wasn't eating. He was too busy looking at his injured men. Éclair grabbed a bowl of stew and handed it to the man, "Eat up Match. It'll make you feel better." She smiled as she grabbed the spoon, "You don't want me to baby feed it to you do ya? If you don't eat, I'll do it." He chuckled at her enthusiasm and took a bite from the spoon. She handed the man the spoon and smiled, "I think you've got it from here."

She picked up a skewer and walked to one of the windows in the limousine, "Thank you, Ice Hell. You have not only taught me patience, but endurance, and strength. You have given me new friendships and strengthened old ones. Most of all, you taught me that 100% perfection is not possible. Failure is only failure if you give it power, but if you push through, it becomes a strength you learn from. For that, I give humble thanks." She heard the sound of hands clapping, it was Toriko. "You really know how to monologue." Her face turned bright red as her embarrassment illuminated, "Uh, how do you keep hearing these things. I'm taking quietly! ~Well, now I'm not."

She poked Toriko's arm with the skewer, "What are you gonna do about the missing arm thing?" "Granny Setsu's taking us to the healing country, Life. We'll be in good hands there." He rubbed the back of the girl's head, "At least you aren't bleeding anymore, but you could use some work too. You took a pretty hard blow." She shook her head, "Tempting, it is, but I can't. I have a kitchen singing my name." "Singing it?" She grinned largely, "Ever since I ate that Jewel Meat my tongue had definitely become more golden." She sighed, "I feel like I have so much on my plate, I have so many people to make this soup for. I promised you I'd get you the Century Soup, and Toriko, I don't break my promises. I intend to work on this 'round the clock." She looked at the group, "Not only that, I have to make it for those hungry kids too. That means so much to me." Toriko snickered, "I'm sure it does, and it helps that it'll put you in good graces with Match huh?" She folded her arms, "You speak like that again, and you'll be missing that other arm."

"We're here!" Granny Setsu excitedly yelled out as they were landing in the healing country. Éclair looked out the window again, "Aww, I must make the soup. I must make the soup. I must make the soup. Stupid tempting country Life. I wish I could stay here, but I know that's not possible." Red and blue butterflies filled the Limousine Jellyfish and Éclair swirled around in them, "They're so pretty. But why are they here?" Specific butterflies were landing on people. Granny Setsu looked at the confused girl, "Red butterflies mean the patient is in need of urgent care, blue means the injury isn't that bad, and both means they're on the brink of death." She scanned the room and it was only red butterflies landing. She felt fluttering on the back of her head and shouted, "What color is it? Please tell me I'm not gonna die!" Toriko nudged the girl, "It's just a blue butterfly, calm down. You'll be fine." The group started to exit the Jellyfish and Éclair waved, "I hope you get healed up good and fast. I will have a soup for you, don't you worry." She ran to the bluenette and wrapped her arms around him, "Please be careful Toriko. Get some rest and make sure you call me when you're better. All of you call me. I want to know your progress." Setsuno walked over to the young chef, "I can see how serious you are about recreating this dish, so I will drop you off at the hotel myself." "Thank you Granny Setsu."

It was a mildly long belly filled ride back to the hotel, but they finally made it. Éclair walked down the stairs of the Limousine Jellyfish and Setsuno laughed. "Hnh hnh, aren't you forgetting someone?" The tiny Wall Penguin raced down the stairs to get to her. She opened her wingspan and let the little ball of joy jump right in. "You were in there the whole time? Well, since you're here, I may as well keep you."

Setsuno walked alongside the girl into the hotel. Everyone stopped what they were doing to glance at the national treasure. Éclair's boss yelled, "Someone wait on this lady, we have the living legend in our hotel!" She shook her head, "It's alright, I'm getting ready to skedaddle anyway." Éclair turned to her, "You certain? Please, let me repay you for all you've done with my own cooking. Though I haven't done it in a long time, I'll give you dinner and a show. I haven't sung for my customers in years, but for you Granny Setsu, I don't mind at all." She laughed, "Éclair, you're such a wonderful young lady. If you want to repay me, hurry and make the Century Soup." She smiled, "Aww, you addressed me as a girl again. And okay! I will do it! You can count on me!"

Once she actually got in front of her kitchenware, she started to recollect on the ingredients Granny Setsu used in her soup. "Silk Chicken Bones, Sirloin Onion. What else did she have? Well let's start with what I know. As soon as she fired up the stove, she was lost for words. Better yet, she was lost for lyrics. "That's weird, I've never had a song just NOT come to me while I'm cooking. I heard the melody so clear back in Ice Hell, but I'm not getting anything. Not to worry, I can cook without a song." She started putting ingredients into the pot and starting up her broth. She exhaled forcefully, "Five minutes into the kitchen and I'm already dying a little." She looked down, "So much is riding on this, how can I fail?"

Hours and days passed. The more ingredients she put in, the better the soup tasted, but it wasn't nearly transparent yet. "Come on soup! Let's see, what else do I need?" She wiped the sweat from her face, "I know this. I know exactly what the soup tasted like. My preparation must be wrong. I need more ingredients too. Cotton Candy Poof Ball, I'm gonna put you in my hotel room for a bit okay? I need to visit the World Market. I need more ingredients."

She walked around the bustling World Market and her mind was focused on one thing, making that soup. She pulled out her wallet, "Looks like living on a budget is an understatement, but money issues will just have to wait on the back burners. I'd rather be poor than fail." She saw a large stack of cash placed in her hand. "And I'd rather you be wealthy and successful." She knew that hard accent from a mile away. "Vanilla!" She hugged her baby sister, "How did you know I'd be here?" "I didn't. I planned to spend that cash on more exotic rice, but something far more important came." Éclair looked at the money in her hand, "I don't know what to say, this is one of the nicest things~" "Anyone has ever done for you, blah, blah, blah, cliché. Don't mention it. Us Reinbou's have to look out for each other. Just make sure you give me a call when it's done." The blond looked at her sister confusingly, "When it's done?" "Oh so you weren't planning to share with your baby sis? Please Clair, I live in Gourmet Town. I have connections. I knew what you were up to from the second you left my shop. Give me a call when it's done. I want to see what I just invested in." Éclair kissed her sister's hand, "You invested in a goldmine. I won't let you down Vanilla."

She raced back to the kitchen with all of the ingredients in her arms. "Okay, so that money got me everything I needed. Time to get dirty again." She rolled up her sleeves and noticed the kitchen door open, "Oh Cotton Candy Poof Ball, as much as I'd love to give you the attention you deserve, I need to concentrate on this soup. So much weight is on my shoulders little guy. I'm sorry." He backed out without a question and it made her feel somewhat sad that she denied him, but the top priority was the soup. She started chopping the ingredients, "Plumb Onions, Gold Carrots, what else? Cubed Pepper." She smelled the soup in front of her, "It smells so good, a taste?" She slipped the appetizing soup, "It's good, but it's not right yet. Not even close. It needs shellfish, but not just any, I've gotta get this right."

A few weeks came and went as she attempted to perfect the soup. It was tiring when all she could think of day in and day out was the Century Soup. "Toriko and the others are still counting on me. This has to get done." She mixed liquor and spices into the blend, but it still wasn't right. "I feel like I'm on the brink of insanity here. This is the longest and hardest I have ever worked on a dish. Not to mention it's the longest I've went without speaking to Toriko. My stress level is beyond 10." The tiny pink furry opened the door with a growling stomach. "You know what Poof Ball, let's go grab a bite to eat. I'm hungry too. I've been working so hard on this I forgot to eat and take care of myself."

She sat alongside her furry friend outside of a small burger establishment. She sighed, "I just wish I could be done with the soup yesterday. It just sucks that everyone is counting on me. ~I'm counting on me. I think I'm putting the most pressure on myself." She took a bite of the burger, "This is so good huh Poof Ball?" The small bird gave her a reassuring grin. "I can't think of anything but that soup. It's consuming me. I'm just so tense. Do you think I can do it?" The small bird waddled over to the girl and gave her a tight hug around her leg. Éclair smiled, "You think so? Thanks for cheering me up little one. Your confidence in my cooking is more than enough to get me back into the kitchen!"

It had been three long tiring months since the woman started. Her soup was getting even better as each day passed, but it was still not right. She tasted the food before her, "It's just not right. What am I doing wrong? Better yet, what did Granny Setsu do?" She rubbed her chin as she thought back. "She used ingredients from the past, but she put her own spin on it if I'm correct. That's what I have to do. I can't think about recreating the legendary Century Soup. I have to make the first generation of Éclair Reinbou's Century Soup. I'll use modern ingredients of my own choice to make the soup. I want this to be authentic!" She scraped the soup and started over again. She heard the same melody from Ice Hell and she cocked her head. "Isn't that peculiar? Hmm, I need to make a call."

She stood outside of Setsuno's diner and the old woman opened her doors. "Éclair, it's about time you came by here." "Thanks for seeing me. I just feel so lost." She walked in and took a seat at the counter, "Granny Setsu, I haven't told anyone this, but I haven't cried since my parents died 9 years ago. But this soup ~Granny Setsu this soup. I haven't been closer to the brink of tears than I am right now. I feel like it's a never ending hallway of trial and tribulations. Please, taste my soup. Help me, tell me what I'm missing." The old woman tasted as small spoonful and her face looked shocked. The blond girl look down, "Am I that far off? How long did it take you to complete the soup?" "Hnh hnh, let's see. It took me about 30 years." Éclair pulled her hair stressfully, "I'm afraid if it takes me that long I'm not going to have any hair left! If it took you 30 that means it'll take a chef like me around 60, and that's only if I'm half as good."

She packed up the soup, "Thanks for tasting the soup Granny Setsu, this was ~eye opening." The woman smiled, "Éclair, remember what I said about food choosing you. Keep an ear out for what they're saying." "Thank you very much. I'm heading back to my kitchen right now. This soup is like a needle in my side. It's not going away until I do something about it. I will finish the soup, I just, I need to relax."

Éclair raced back to her kitchen and scraped everything. "I need to start over. I need to listen." She grabbed her knife again and her eyes amplified. She perceived a sound that she'd not heard in three months. "The melody, I can hear the melody of the ingredients. I can hear the words." She grabbed her choice of ingredients and began. "You're a one of a one, a one of a kind that you only find once in a lifetime." She stopped her song, "Is that what the soup was telling me? I-I just needed to listen." Hours passed and the transparent soup was right in front of her. She had a small sip and she cracked a smile, "Tastes exactly like Granny Setsu's. But just like hers, something is missing. One last ingredient. I just need to have a eureka moment already." She looked at the door, "Hey Poof Ball, mama's on the verge of discovery."

She waved the penguin in, "Come in, I don't mind. I just feel like I'm so close, yet so far. Let me fix you a bowl. Tell me if you like it, but please, spare my feelings. I've worked hard on it you know." She set a bowl of the soup before the penguin. The girl sat down and pet the little guys head. "Good to see my soup makes you drool. Makes me sweat like a pig." She watched as the small drop of drool fell into the bowl. What happened next was something she could never predict. The colors of an ancient curtain had been lifted. She gasped as a tear rolled down her face for the first time in years, "Eureka."


	15. The Worlds Greatest Soup

The aurora shined in the kitchen. The elegant colors brightened up all of the cookware in the kitchen. Éclair grabbed a spoon from the counter and scooped out a bit of the soup. Putting the spoon to her lips, she swallowed the marvelous broth and smiled, "This is actually it. This is the Century Soup!" She looked at her reflection in the spoon and laughed, "Oh my! I hope my face didn't look like this back in Ice Hell hahaha!" She put the spoon down and hugged the little penguin in front of her, "Cotton Candy Poof Ball, thank you so much. Without you, there would be no Century Soup." She pulled out her phone, "And now, I've got people to call. Let's tell them that the soup is on!"

The blond girl was backed into a corner as she was bombarded with questions from the media. She bundled up her white dress as she tried to squeeze through. "No questions right now please. I can't understand anyone. I can't hear anything! You're all talking at the same time!" One man made a clear path through the crowd, "Excuse me, I have come here for an exclusive tasting." Éclair looked at the man and before she could say anything, her superior quickly ran over. "Can I get you anything Mr. Patch Sir? Éclair, get this man a bowl right away." She shook her head, "I apologize if this comes off rude, but I can't. There are other people that I promised the soup to first." The man frowned, "Oh yeah, and who is more important than me?" "Éclair!" The girl turned looked past the man as she heard Toriko yell her name. She ran to the man at full force and jumped into his arms. "I'm so glad you have your arm back! I missed you so much Toriko, it's been far too long!" She felt an arm tug on hers a bit. The blond girl looked down to see Rin's upset face, "I'll let you pass this time, but only because you made the Century Soup." Éclair pointed over, "Hey, the lady killer is here!" Coco pouted a bit, "I suppose that nickname is going to stick, isn't it?"

The girl jumped down and Toriko pet her head, "You're wearing a dress? You must be taking this special occasion very seriously." "Yes she is. I haven't seen nee-chan wear a dress in a lion's age." Everyone turned around to see the green haired beauty Vanilla. The woman shrugged, "I can't believe you weren't going to invite me to this. Can you believe it? Her own baby sister." Éclair scoffed, "Please stop being embarrassing." The girl looked back to Match, "I want you to know that I made enough soup for the kids in Nerg City. It's ready and waiting to be eaten." Granny Setsu laughed, "Such a passionate young woman you're becoming." Éclair stood proudly, "Becoming? Passionate is my middle name." Toriko was going to ruffle the girl's hair as usual but stopped short as he saw her hair was actually done for once. It was combed back and neat. "Actually, your middle name is Bleu Fire. ~Hey, I don't wanna be rude but, can we eat the soup already." She nodded, "Yes, I think that would be best."

Éclair rolled out the Century Soup and placed the dishes in front of everyone. "Enjoy the soup everyone, I know you'll like it." She stood facing away from the table. Before anyone lifted their tops, Toriko questioned the girl, "Why are you facing away from everyone Éclair? Don't you want to see our reactions?" She shook her head, "No. There's so much pressure. I know that it's the real deal, but I can't bear to look at everyone's face as they taste my recreation." He shrugged, "Alright." Off with the tops and a bright aurora illuminated. She could see the reflection of the light on her hands. The sound of the spoon entering the soup could be heard like a sweet melody. The blond girl couldn't help but cry. Real tears rolled down her cheeks that she didn't want anyone to see. They began to eat the soup and fawn over it. The feeling was greater than anything in life. She knew the soup was amazing, but hearing people talk about it made her feel reassured.

She wiped away her tears and took a glance back. There wasn't a frown or even smirk in sight. There was nothing but happily overjoyed faces. They were hideous and beautiful at the same time. Éclair laughed, "You guys, your faces are so funny." Toriko laughed at the girl, "This is what you looked like back in Ice Hell." She covered her eyes, "You mean my face was that ugly in front of everyone?" Éclair moved her hands from her eyes to over her mouth as she pointed at Vanilla, "Look at the beauty queen, her face looks so silly!" Vanilla slurped the soup, "Haha, this face doesn't leave the table." The blond girl looked back at Toriko and his smile was enough to brighten up the entire room. He looked at the girl, "Éclair, I have a question. May I have this soup on my full course menu?"

The girl backed up and turned around again. She tried so hard to hold back her tears. The last thing she wanted to do was cry. She nodded her head as she felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Toriko standing before her. She hid her face, "I don't want you to see it." "See what?" She shook her head, "I don't want you to see me cry." He moved her hands away from her face and the tears uncontrollably fell. Small streams lined her cheeks and Toriko smiled, "Isn't that a sight to behold. It makes me want the soup even more just knowing how it makes you feel." She was going to wipe away her tear, but Toriko stopped her from masking her emotions. He grabbed her hand, "Don't hide your tears, it just shows your passion. You are Éclair Passionate Reinbou, right? So what do you say? May I have it as my Soup dish?" She hugged the man tightly, "Yes, I would love that." 

The tiny Wall Penguin ran to the girl. "Cotton Candy Poof Ball!" Toriko laughed, "Really? That's the name you settled on?" She nodded, "Yeah, it's cute isn't it?" Setsuno laughed, "Ahh, th little Wall Penguin, so he was the key." Éclair agreed, "Yup, I won't get into specifics, but he was mommy's little helper." She kissed the little one, "Thanks again Poof Ball." She sighed, "Too bad the Century Soup made me flat broke." Teppei turned to the girl, "You don't have to be. If you sell the patent recipe, you can have more cash in your wallet." The blond girl shook her head, "No, I don't think that's an option. I don't want Wall Penguin's to be hunted for the sake of the recipe. Not only that, it's on Toriko's full course menu. I want it to be private." She looked around, "I just realized that Sunny isn't here. What he didn't want to support me." Toriko rolled his eyes, "Trust me, that's not it. You never got a chance to visit Life Éclair. What do you say we go pay him a visit tomorrow." She smiled, "Yeah! But for now, let's eat!"

Toriko sat across from the girl in the speeding train. Éclair looked at the man, "Toriko, I want to thank you. I just feel like I learned so much from you in the time that I've known you. I don't wanna get all sentimental or anything so I'll stop at that." She folded her arms and looked out the window with lightly blushed cheeks. Toriko laughed, "Aww, you are a softy aren't you. Did I bring down the walls of your hard exterior?" She threw her backpack at the man, "Ew Toriko, you're making this weird! When are we gonna be in Life?" The man looked out of the window. "Looks like we're coming up on it right now actually."

Éclair jumped out of the train "The healing country is so gorgeous. It's a girl's dream. The skin care products here are to die for!" Toriko looked at the girl, "Humph, your sister was probably right about you. You probably used to be a little prissy princess." She stuck her tongue out, "Let's not relive my adolescent days." He opened the container of the Century Soup and force fed a spoonful in to the girl's mouth, "You need to smile more." The corners of her mouth began to uncontrollably curl upward. "Hahaha, Toriko you eat some too." She put some of the soup into his mouth and the man smiled as well. Éclair clapped her hands together, "I want more!" "Me too! Save some for me." 

The two reached the top of Yosaku's place and busted through the door with nothing but smiles. Éclair waved, "Hello Sunny." The man pointed in disgust, "What is wrong with your faces! You two look awful." Toriko and Éclair looked at one another and the blonde girl chuckled. "All things considered, I think we look pretty damn good. Now have some soup." The powerful Yosaku pointed, "Is this the little tyke that slapped Teppei? You don't look like you could hurt a fly little missy." She put up a pretentious fist, "I slapped him on accident. But I don't even know you, you can't talk about me like that. Now I'm not giving you any Century Soup." He ran over to the soup and took some no matter what she said. Éclair pointed at the man, "Oh my, you look so silly sir. We all look silly hahaha!" Sunny rolled his eyes, "The only thing that is beautiful in this room is the aurora." The blond girl's face suddenly went serious, "So you mean to tell me I am not beautiful, how rude." Toriko headed toward the door, "Hey, I just came here to drop off the soup. I have to get going. It's been a while since I've seen Ob and Terry." Éclair smiled, "Tell them I said hi. I'm going to take a mini vacation here in Life." Once Toriko left, Éclair stretched, "Looks like I have a date with some doctor fish. Those adventures have been hard on this gal's feet."

The girl made her way into the pool of doctor fish and they immediately swam to her feet and her stomach where her stitches used to be. She closed her eyes, "This is so relaxing." "If you want wonders worked on your skin, let me show you the way." Éclair shook her head, "No thanks Sunny. You've called me ugly one too many times tonight." She frowned as she shivered from the cold air, "And I am being carried. The least you could have done was lift me with your sensors. You just picking me up puts my strength into perspective and I don't like feeling weak." She folded her arms, "I don't know if I appreciate you touching my half naked body." He looked at the girl in his arms, "I don't see you leaving." She looked away from him, "Well my feet hurt. Where are you taking me anyway?" "A sauna." He set her down at the entrance of the large wooden box of a sauna. She opened the door and a large gust of hot mist hit her face. "Good call Sunny. I'm going to burn." She sat down and cleansed her skin of impurities. "I'm sleepy Sunny. I'm gonna take a nap under that tree outside." The man rolled his eyes, "First time I ever heard someone get sleepy from a sauna, but fine. I suppose you can finish cleansing your skin later." She took a seat with her back against the tree and closed her eyes.

It felt like her nap only lasted all of 5 minutes as she was woken up by the sound of loud talking. Her eyes opened and she saw Rin and Mansom. She looked down and saw herself still in her blue one piece. She was being carried by Sunny to who knows where. "Where are you taking me and why am I still half naked?" "Toriko gave everyone a ring. He told us to meet him at his newly remodeled house." She looked around, "Where's my stuff? Did you leave it in Life?" He shook his head, "Don't worry Muffin, I'm way ahead of you." She hopped out of his arms and pointed "Hey Mansom, it's been a while." "Aww, you just called me handsome." She exhaled forcefully, "And I see why." She took her canister of Century Soup and looked for her backpack. "Really Sunny? You brought the soup but failed to bring my clothes? Thanks a lot." Up walked Tom, "Hey Éclair, I haven't seen you in a while. You headed to Toriko's." She nodded, "Apparently so."

They walked over the last hill and before them stood the large house made of sweets. Éclair ran toward the house, "Wow, this house is remarkable." Her eyes were moved from the house to the man standing next to Toriko. "Excuse me for being somewhat star struck, but you're the greatest gourmet architect, Smile. Your works are miraculous." He nodded, "Thank you. I hear you're the genius who recreated the Century Soup." She rubbed the back of her head, "Well, I'm not a genius but~" "Hey, don't start the tour without me." Éclair put her hands over her face, "You invited the lady killer? Great, now everyone can see me half naked." Toriko pointed at the girl, "Yeah, I was gonna ask about the high school swimsuit." She folded her arms, "Let's just go on this tour already."

As they walked inside, the mansion was almost too much to take in. The grand fountain, the edible pictures on the wall, the candy cane stair rails, it was all incredible. Smile looked toward Toriko, "Alright, how about a taste of that Century Soup?" "Hey Éclair, mind giving the man a bowl?" She shook her head, "Don't mind at all. Let's head to the kitchen." As she walked to the kitchen, she looked at all of the detailed work. Everything was grand and glorious. The kitchen doors opened and Éclair smiled, "Mr. Smile, you did a marvelous job." She reached up at the cabinet but it was far too high. She grabbed one of the bar stools and grabbed a bowl. Smile lifted an eyebrow, "You don't let any obstacle stand in your way do you?" She shrugged, "I'm used to being shorter than most cabinets if that's what you mean." He shook his head, "No, I mean, just by watching you, you seem like you find a way to get past most things without help. Am I correct?" She poured the soup into the bowl and nodded, "I don't like to let things hold me back. Asking for help really isn't my thing. Enjoy the soup." She ran the water from the sink and poured out chilled fruit juice. She put her hands on her cheeks, "Oh Mr. Smile, this is just extraordinary!" She turned to look at his face and he had an unruly smile. It was both genuine and creepy. "I think I'll leave you alone with that. I'm gonna go check out the rest of the house."

She walked back into the main entrance and sat by the indoor fountain. "It's so beautiful here. I don't think Toriko will mind if i just take a bite." She broke off a piece of the cookie seat, "This is so tasty!" She stood up and made her way to the railing, "I have to eat some!" "Hey!" She looked behind her with a mouthful of candy canes, "Toriko?" He folded his arms, "What do you think you're doing?" Her eyes shifted around, "I'll tell you what I'm not doing. I'm not eating the inside of your house." He nodded, "Yer damn right. Everyone knows you work your way from the outside in. Within seconds flat everyone was eating down the house. She couldn't help herself but to overindulge in the house. She looked at some pillows on the couch, "Is that~ Cotton candy!" Cotton candy was without a doubt her favorite sweet treat. She was always put into a good mood when she ate it. She hugged the pillows as she nommed them to oblivion. When she looked up, everyone was outside. There was no more house and it was all consumed. Éclair laughed, "Wow, we really tore that house a new one." Smile's eye uncontrollably twitched as his masterpiece was eaten completely up. 

The group laughed about how fast they ate they ate the house. They were all having a great time even thought he sole reason they were there was gone. The architect answered his phone, "Hello~ Right, I'll be there soon." Toriko looked at the man, "What was that about?" "I have to get back to building the stage for the Gourmet King Championship tomorrow. Are you guys coming?" Éclair smiled, "That sounds like fun! We should go!" The bluenette nodded, "Yeah, count me in." The blond girl smiled, "Mr. Smile, even though we destroyed your hard work in the blink of an eye, the house was great. I'm looking forward to the stage of the Gourmet King Championship being just as good!"


	16. Gourmet King Championship

The group sat in the audience of the Gourmet King Championship. Éclair, Toriko, Rin and Sunny waited for the event to start as they blended in with the roaring crowd. The blond girl looked around, "Where's Coco? I could have swore he was with us." Sunny pointed back, "He's back there. He's probably trying to avoid the crowd as usual." The girl stood on her seat and waved, "Hey lady killer! Get over here!" As she outed his position, the crowd began to gossip about the presence of the Heavenly Kings. Éclair inhaled the air, "I may not have a nose like you Toriko, but I smell pizza and I want a slice. I'll be right back, save my seat." Rin stood up, "Wait up, I want to get a parfait." Toriko nodded, "You two hurry back. It's going to start soon. The two walked together to the booths and street vendors. She stood in line at a tropical pizza place. Éclair looked at the girl, "Hey Rin, I never got a chance to tell you, but what you did back in the mammoth some time ago, that was really cool." The taller girl smiled, "That was like forever ago, but thanks. I didn't do anything a regular person wouldn't do to protect her friends." "Excuse me, Éclair?" The blond girl turned around and saw a taller brunette woman with a pink suit.

"Do I know you?" The brunette shook her head, "Not exactly. I don't know if you remember, but a while ago when you were making the Bubbly Tuna, you gave me a quick and quiet exclusive. Just from that one comment, I got promoted thanks to you." The girl rubbed her head, "Sorry, but my memory is kind of foggy, you're welcome all the same. You here to watch the competition?" "I'm announcing it!" She shook the girl's hand, "Tina. I'll see you later. Thanks again Éclair." The brunette walked away and the two girls took their food. Rin raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I like her." Éclair laughed, "She's a little too perky, but she's okay." They could hear the voice of the brunette woman through the speakers, "We better get back before we miss it."

Éclair jumped back in her seat and opened her box of pizza. She smelled the tropical ingredients and smiled, "Yum!" She looked down and half her pizza was gone. "What the hell!" The girl looked at Toriko who was licking his fingers, "You greedy ass!" She stuffed her face with the pizza, "How the hell did you even eat it that fast?" The bluenette shrugged, "It just smelled so good. Don't be selfish Éclair, I was hungry." She sighed, "Fine, but you got your half already. Don't even think about eating anymore of mine." She looked down, "Hey little Poof Ball, have some pizza." Toriko laughed at the girl, "You should have Cotton Candy Poof Ball around more often, he brings out your softer side." "Shhhh! Let's listen up. We've already missed like half of the instructions I'm sure."

The brunette continued her announcement, "Now the reason that we're all here, Fond De Bohno." The short orange haired boy took the mic and Éclair put a hand over mouth, "I know of that guy. He's like one of the riches restaurateurs. What could he possibly want?" The small man spoke, "I only have one goal for this contest. Find the most delicious ingredient and deliver it to my family member, Chris." Éclair kicked her feet up on the chair in front of her, "What is it, his birthday or something? I love my sister, but even I wouldn't go through all this trouble to find a food she likes." The boy continued, "Due to a mysterious cause, he's lost his appetite. Restaurant Bohno will crown the winner champion and award them 1 billion yen!" The cloth was removed from the case carrying the money and Éclair was fully attentive. "Okay, now we're taking. After the Century Soup dried out my pockets, cash like that could really help me with expenses." The curtain was being pulled back as Tina introduced this 'friend.' "Now, time to see this V.I.P. eater, Chris." The curtain was fully pulled back and a Seven-Color Nessie sat hungry and sad. Éclair stood out of her seat, "That is unexpected! Guess who's coming to dinner!"

People began lining up already and tying to impress the Nessie with culinary delights. "Remember, any food that gets rejected will be served to you, the audience." Éclair rubbed her hands together, "Keep it coming!" She began to nom on the foods coming her way, "I hope that Chris finds the food he wants, but for my own selfish reason I kind of want the foods to be rejected too so I can eat them." Sunny stood up from his seat, "Don't worry Muffin, you'll be eating all the food you see here." "What do you mean?" The man smiled with an evil glint in his eye, "It's obvious what Chris needs so he can be healthy and satisfied." Toriko nodded, "To get that Nessie back to health he needs an obscene amount of sweets." Coco walked over to the group, "You two are right, he needs sweets and he needs it fast." Éclair confusingly stuffed more Tonguedalion into her mouth, "And the vague award goes to three out of the four kings. What do you mean? What kind of sweets?"

Sunny looked confidently with his nose in the air, "It's obvious he needs milk from a Milk Whale." Toriko shook his head, "Grand Berry!" Coco rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, I was going to say Dragon Honey." Éclair snickered, "Looks like the answer wasn't so obvious after all." Rin shoveled the parfait into her mouth, "Ooh, a competition between the kings." Éclair instigated alongside the girl, "How exciting. Let's see how this pans out." As Toriko and Sunny argued, Éclair noticed that Coco was staying out of it. "What's wrong? What are you thinking about Coco?" He gazed upon Bohno and his dragon friend, "Those two are very close. There's an old saying about a Seven-Color Nessie and a mythical fruit. When someone forms a close bond to a Seven-Color Nessie until its adulthood, it is said that the caretaker will be rewarded with said mythical fruit." Toriko's mouth watered, "I want that fruit!" "No, I want the fruit." Éclair exhaled, "I suppose sharing is out of the question?" Sunny nodded, "You got that right! Alright, let's just make this a contest. Whoever wins gets the prize money and the fruit!" Toriko agreed, "You're on! I can't wait to taste that fruit!"

The men already ran off leaving the girls to play catch up. Rin scarfed down the rest of her parfait, "Hey, wait up." Éclair waved her over, "Come on girl, the boys are being jerks and they won't wait for us." Éclair snapped her finger, "That reminds me!" She brought her little Wall Penguin up to Tina, "Hey, can you watch Cotton Candy Poof Ball for me? I'll be back in no time." The woman shrugged, "I'll be here all day, so sure." Éclair kissed the little guy's beak, "Be a good little one okay? Mama will be back soon." She ran to catch up with the guys, "Hey, don't leave me behind!"

Éclair sat in a chopper next to Toriko, "Okay, so once again I impulsively jumped into a vehicle with you without asking where we're going. Um, where exactly are we headed? Certain death?" "Mega Forest Island. It's home to the Grand Berry, Chris' new favorite food. Éclair laughed out loud, "Looks like you've got your money spent huh?" As they came up on the island, Éclair's mouth began to water, "That island looks like a burger. Mmm, I want to eat the whole thing." The two exited out of the chopper and Toriko waved, "Thanks for the lift Tom. We'll be out of here in no time." They began walking in the deep culinary forest in search of the berry. Éclair ran around, "This island is really cool. I just want to eat it all until it's a small rock just floating against the waves." She walked ahead and and tripped over a small vine. Toriko helped the girl up and pulled out the vine. "Nice! It's rubbing potatoes! Here, have one." The man cut into the potato and handed a half to her. "It tastes like cotton candy! My favorite food in the world! I could eat these potatoes everyday for the rest of my life!" The man nodded, "Yeah, they're really sweet. Come on, we've gotta keep moving if we want to win." The blond girl looked to the growing pooch, "Hey Terry, care to give your old pal Éclair a ride?" She sat on the dogs back and rode along, "I forgot how soft you were."

They walked ahead a bit more and heard something speeding toward them. Terry growled and started running in the opposite direction. Éclair looked behind her and saw sharp spikes flying at them, "Please don't let me get impaled Terry!" Both Terry and Toriko jumped onto a small rock hill and allowed the beast to divert its course. She exhaled, "That was close. I thought I was a goner. Thanks Terry." Toriko frowned, "Don't thank him yet!" They all jumped off the hill as another deadly beast smashed it to pieces. Éclair gulped her saliva, "That is one mean looking turtle." She looked a bit further past it, "That's the Grand Berry tree. Here I was thinking we'd be searching forever." Toriko cracked his knuckles, "We may have found the tree, but we still have to get the fruit and this guy isn't just gonna let us walk. Shark Box Turtles are capture level 32, very lethal." He pointed to a small mound of rocks, "Terry, drop her off behind those rocks buddy. I'm gonna need your help this go round." She ran behind the rocks and stared at the fight before her eyes. Every attack they threw was too light to penetrate the shell. Nothing was working and the turtle wasn't slowing down any time soon. Éclair clasped her hands together, "Please, let this guy slow down a bit. It's like this guy's on some crazy drug and he can't stop." Toriko rubbed his chin, "He can't stop? You're a genius." The girl chuckled, "Aww, that's the second time in the past two days I've been called that. I'm starting to believe it too." The turtle burrowed into the ground once again and quickly jumped up up for a rapid attack, "Flying Knife!" The impact of the knife on it's front allowed it to waddle on its back. Toriko flipped it back over and smiled, "Play nice and share." The shark dove back into the ground and burrowed off away from the three.

They all walked over to the Grand Berry tree. Éclair's eyes glistened, "These fruit are so cool. They look like a fruit in a fruit." Toriko sniffed the air, "Ah yes, the Grand Berry. It's every dragon's favorite food. It smells so sweet and sour." The girl smiled,"Let's get this back to Chris, I'm sure he's hungry."

It was dusk by the time they returned. The sun was surely going to set soon and Chris still needed food. Toriko and Éclair sprinted back to the stage, "Wait! We still have an entry." She looked and saw that both Coco and Sunny had no luck. "What happened?" Coco shook his head, "He showed interest in both ingredients, but we had no luck." "I hope he likes the Grand Berry then." She watched as the Nessie showed interest in the Grand Berry before pushing it away. The dragon looked at Rin and roared loudly as it took somewhat of a fighting tone. Toriko stood in front of the girl to protect her. Éclair pounded her fist into her hand, "I hear you loud and clear Chris." Toriko looked over at the girl, "What is it Éclair." "I know what he wants. I can hear the song of all three ingredients. If it's okay with you, I'd like to use them." Toriko nodded, "Alright, do what you do best."

The girl rolled up her sleeves and got to cooking. She sang out loud as she mixed the ingredients. The song she sang was about friendship and trust. It was enough to bring a tear to the most stubborn of eyes, though she managed to keep hers dry. The girl rolled out the dish back to the stage, "Okie dokie, this dish is ready to go." She grabbed a large spoon and handed it to Bohno, "You should be the one to feed him. He's your best friend. It wouldn't feel right if I took that honor." He nervously took the spoon, "Thank you." He put the spoon into the parfait and put it in front of the dragon. Chris opened his mouth and took a bite of the dish. Éclair jumped for joy, "Yeah! We did it!" Everyone cheered as he found a dish he liked. Toriko put his hand on her shoulder, "You did good." Coco smiled, "Yeah, good job Éclair." The girl grinned modestly, "Oh no, it was a team effort." Toriko looked back at the Nessie, "That was what he was waiting for as his last dish." Bohno and Éclair replied, "Last?" The Seven-Color Nessie transformed before their eyes into an even larger and more powerful dragon. The blond girl put her hands over her mouth, "It's so beautiful." Bohno ran to his friend, "No, I don't want you to leave." Éclair put a hand on the boy's back, "Hey, it's okay. I know what it feels like to let go of a friendship. All wild things must go off at some point in time. As long as you have Chris in your heart, he'll always be with you." He wiped the tears from his eyes and backed off as his best friend flew into the sunset. Suddenly, a bright item emerged from the dragon as it's powerful wings flapped. The mythical fruit spouted and Sunny caught it with his sensors, "It's so beautiful." Coco agreed, "I guess the myth about the Grow Apple is true."

Éclair licked her lips, "It looks so good, let's get this thing cut up and served!" She put her hands together, "I give humble thanks." She took a bite into the apple slice she herself nearly melted. "It tastes like the sweetest of apples, pears and mangoes. The texture is perfectly crunchy but not too firm. Mmm, it almost melts in my mouth like honey." She picked up another slice, "Her you go Poof Ball. You should enjoy this too." The blond girl waved at the near mourning rich boy, "Come eat with us Bohno. I might eat them all if you don't hurry and get a slice." The girl savored the juicy and crisp flavors in her mouth, "Hey, I have a question. Who gets the prize money?" Sunny raised his hand, "Well it's obviously me. Without the milk, there would have been no parfait. It was the key ingredient." Toriko raised his fist, "No! Clearly the Grand Berry was the main part, I mean look at it. It brings everything together!" Éclair squeezed in between the men, "How about we split it in 4. It seems fair. I know I didn't put in nearly as much work as you guys, so I'll cut my share short. But I do have bills to pay you know." Toriko nodded, "Alright, that sounds fair. We'll split it in 4." Éclair walked back over to the small Wall Penguin, "Hey there Poof Ball. There's gonna come a time where I have to let you go too. But let's not think about that. Let's enjoy this Grow Apple together."


	17. Vegetable Sky is the Limit

The blond girl stood in front of her Sous Chef in the kitchen. "So what do you think Koma-chan? You like the soup?" His face was uncontrollably smiling, "It's so good, I can't stop smiling. I see why everyone has been ordering it." She smiled, "Thanks. It's a shame you couldn't come to the first tasting. I wish you could have been there, but I know you weren't in town." She lifted a bottle of Rainbow Fruit Wine and put it on her cart. "I better get these bottles to Toriko, he's waiting on me." He nodded, "Alright, I'll see you later then."

The girl rolled the cart out and stopped beside Toriko's table. "I see you're still enjoying the soup. That is, the Century Soup from the now 6 star hotel." He smiled at the girl, "Yeah, and I'm not the only one." She looked around and everyone was smiling. All of the customers were happy. "Looks like the soup has the complete ability to make even the unhappiest of people smile." Toriko shook his head, "It's not just the soup, it's your cooking in general. Your skills in the kitchen have greatly improved Éclair, I can both see and taste that. She waved her hand fictitiously, "You're too kind. ~Oh that reminds me." She opened up a case and set the bottle on the table. "Your Rainbow Fruit Wine is good and ready. I made 2 just like you asked." He popped open the bottle and down the hatch it went. "Slow down Toriko, it's 85% alcohol." He licked his lips, "Ahh, that was so good. The taste of the wine changes in my mout even after I swallowed. It's flavor is strong, but it's just like the ice cream you made me." She set the other bottle on the table, "Please tell me you aren't going to drink both of them right here right now." He shook his head, "No, this one is a gift." "Must be a special person if you're gifting it." She looked at the clock, "You leaving right now? Tell your hot date I said hi." Toriko stretched, "Yeah, I've gotta get going, and it's not a date. It's especially not a hot one." She laughed, "Alright, I'll see you around then Toriko."

The woman was finally able to clock off of work and take a walk around her city. She sat down beside her furry little pink buddy, "Let's try this one last time shall we?" She dialed a number on her phone and petted her Poof Ball as she waited, "Damn, voice mail." She cleared her throat, "Um, hey Take-chan, it's Éclair. I know I've been bothersome about meeting up with you lately, but I really miss you. ~Please just call me back. I'd like to hear from you again." She hung up and stared at her phone. "I really miss him Poof Ball. He was my best friend." She picked up the Wall Penguin and walked on, "That'll be the last time I try, but cutting off friendships is always a shame. Let's just get some ice cream shall we? I think we deserve it." She walked over to a small ice cream parlor and got a triple scoop of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate. She gave the small penguin his and continued to walk alongside him. "I think we should head home now. I need to get some sleep. Let's go little one." The two walked until they reached a tiny hole in the wall apartment. She opened the door and everything in her home was rather plain. It looked like the equivalent of Setsuno's diner, but a home version. She plopped on her couch and sighed, "Who would have thought this is where the head chef of a 6 star hotel would live." She smiled as she scarfed the last bit of her ice cream down, "Well, home is home. Goodnight Cotton Candy Poof Ball."

The next day Éclair was woken up by her cellphone. "Hey Toriko, what's up?" "Éclair, meet me in Gourmet Town, I'm gonna take you out." "Okay, see you soon." The girl frowned, "I wonder what it is this time. He's never just taken me out. At least I'll get a good meal out of it! I'll be back in no time Poof Ball, I'll call Tina and see if she can watch you."

Dining in the sky is where she was, or sky box rather. The blond girl sat across from Toriko in the Gourmet Tower in Gourmet Town. She couldn't get enough of the view. "You know, I lived in Gourmet Town for 15 years and I always imagined what it would look like from the inside of this building. I guess I was wrong. It looks far more magnificent than I imagined." She smiled at the bluenette, "Thanks for taking me here. This place is breathtaking, and the food is what I'd imagine 7 star quality to be." She grabbed her chopsticks and grilled the meat, "The open grill, the view, the food. Everything is so foofoo." He nodded, "Well the Gourmet Towers are talked up for a reason, and now you know why." She stuffed her face with the grilled food as she looked outside. "I've been wondering about those blimps flying around. They're restaurants?" He nodded, "Yeah, I'll take you to one sometime." She smiled "That would be, nice. ~This food is so good! I know I said I could live off of the Rubbing Potatoes, but I could live off of this meat too. Even raw the meat tastes juicy and delicious, but grilling it unlocks the flavor and makes it perfectly crisp and succulent." Her face turned red from enjoyment. "Being 273 stories high puts dining into a whole new perspective. I just want to sky dive out of this glass box and jump onto one of the restaurant blimps." Toriko chuckled, "You are quite the daredevil aren't you?" She shrugged, "Hey, after all the things I've been through with you, not that many things scare me anymore."

More food was placed before them and Éclair grabbed her cheeks, "My taste buds want more, but my stomach is saying it's going to be quitting time soon. How much did you order?" "Don't wave the white flag yet, there's a lot more where this came from. Leave some room for the vegetables." Her eyes glistened, "Vegetables? I know it's pretty weird, but I love vegetables, even as a kid. It's the one food that I love almost as much as cotton candy. Cotton candy always wins." He smiled, "Good, well just don't call it quits yet. I have to thank you for making that bottle for my old man." "Your papa? Did you tell him I said hi?" He shook his head, "I just call him my old man, he's actually the president of the IGO. And no, I didn't tell him." "The president? Yikes, I hope he enjoyed the wine." He rolled his eyes, "He did, but the old man still can't handle his liquor." The vegetables were brought to the table and Éclair grinned widely, "Fresh greenery is my forte! Let's grill it all! Let's combine the meat and greens! Let's scarf it all down!" She did just that and enjoyed every bite. "This is one of the best meals I've ever had, and by far these are the best vegetables." Toriko smiled, "You want to taste delicious vegetables? You should taste the king of vegetables. It's 10s of 100s of meters up in the sky. There grows a vast garden that they call Vegetable Sky, or Vegetable Heaven. Only extremely skilled Bishokuya venture there. My old man, he asked me to get it for him. It's the Ozone Herb. It's said to taste much better than any perfect vegetable grown on the ground." She rubbed her chin, "I have never heard of that. I wonder if it's just a myth considering how many people have been there." "You think so? Come with me then. Let's find out."

The two were sitting side by side in a jet. Éclair dusted off her pink jacket and pants, "Why are you so quiet Toriko? It's not like you to be so silent. What's on your mind?" He shook his head, "It's nothing." She ruffled his hair like he usually did to her. "Oh come on! You can tell your old pal Éclair. Tell me what's wrong?" She stood on the seat and annoyingly poked at his face, "Tell me!" The plane shifted and she fell into the man's lap, "What was that?" She looked out the window and her view was blocked by a flying sea lion. The girl shrieked, "Eeep! How big is that thing?" Toriko yelled to the pilot, "Use the net so it can back off, and punch it!" The net shot at the beast and it fell, and the jet sped off. Éclair looked out of the window and saw the large winged animal fall out of the sky. "That was kind of cool." She looked back at Toriko and scooted close to him like an awkward stranger. "Don't think I forgot what I was talking about. What's weighing on your mind?" He looked at the girl, "I'm just thinking about how I can protect you. This Vegetable Sky is going to be very dangerous." She smiled "And you call me a big softy. I'm not worried even one bit. I have faith in you Toriko, so have faith in me. I'm a tough cookie." He nodded, "Thanks for that. ~Hey look, we're coming up on the beanstalk." She looked out of the window and saw the large beanstalk hanging from the sky.

The two set foot outside of the jet, and the beanstalk was put into perspective. It was so large and beautiful, but very dangerous. The wind was powerful and blew the girl in any direction it wanted her to go. She looked ahead and saw that Toriko was already making leeway. She walked slowly ahead, "Hey don't leave me behind! I can't climb this thing as fast as you. The wind is blowing my 120 pound body around like it's nothing. Not to mention this beanstalk is steep as hell." She ran forward and tripped over her own feet. The girl caught herself and looked up, "That was close!" She heard flapping in her ear and looked to her right. Ugly, man looking birds were flying next to her. She made a slow ascent as she tried to get closer to Toriko. "I don't want to freak the birds out with my pitchy scream, but I'm freaking out Toriko." She breathed heavily as she tried to make her way over to the man. "It's okay Éclair, they aren't what you think. They look like they're vicious to ward off predators. They're actually pretty friendly. One of the small babies flew into her arms. She smiled, "Aww, it's kinda cute. If I took you home, I'd call you little Croquette." "You are nothing less than interesting when it comes to naming things." She stood up and set the little bird down, "Yes I am and it makes me endearing, admit it." He waved her on, "Come on, let's get into this climb."

They began to climb the beanstalk, and it was like an extreme workout with no break. Éclair did her best to keep up with the bluenette as they made their ascent. Part of her wanted to complain, but she wouldn't do it. She wanted to show for once that she could handle the tough stuff, but things were getting tougher and tougher. The climb was completely vertical now, and her arms were giving in. The man looked down at her, "Éclair, get on my back." She didn't want to accept his help, but she remembered what he said about accepting help his help back in Ice Hell. She climbed on his back and held on tight, "I really want some vegetables." He smiled, "Well let's get them then." The adventure went on and enemies came and went. She was enjoying this time with Toriko. The man stopped on a large leaf where they stopped to eat. Éclair sat with her feet hanging off the leaf, "Hey Toriko, it's kind of weird." "What?" She turned to look at him, "How you went from being some hired muscle to becoming my friend. A few months ago I didn't even know you, and now I couldn't imagine life without you." She cleared her throat, "Not to get too sentimental or anything." He handed her a bottle of water, "I feel the same way. It's interesting how friendships are built. ~Now drink up, we're getting ready to get a move on."

As they continued climbing the beanstalk, a large monkey came stalking from behind the vines. Éclair pointed, "Please tell me that's another capture level 2 but it just looks like it's really powerful." "Nope, actually it's 40." The animal came charging at them and before it could reach, a snake like vine disembodied itself from the rest of the beanstalk and ate the high leveled beast. "Please tell me that the vine doesn't have a taste for humans." Before Toriko could reply, more vines disembodied themselves and snapped at them. "Hold on Éclair!" He jumped from vine to vine trying to escape from the treacherous monster. "Flying Fork!" He deflected the attacks with his powerful counter. A vine wrapped around his leg, "Knife!" He cut off their only line of survival and now there were in for the free fall of a lifetime.

Éclair screamed out, "Woo hoo! Now this is what I call a skydive!" Toriko looked back at the girl, "You aren't scared?" "Of course not, we'll just land in the water." He shook his head, "If we fell in the water from even a fraction of this height, we'd still die." Her face changed to immediate fright, "Really! We're gonna die!" "You're right, we are gonna die, but not today." He pressed button on his suit and enabled his flying squirrel ensemble. They glided through the air at a slower but still rapid speed. She looked around, "This view is really cool." Her shaky hand pointed, "What are those spinny bird things? Toriko, they're headed right for us!"

The birds drilled their way through the suit, ripping the wings to shreds. "Flying Fork!" He swung at the birds and they plummeted toward the Earth. He swam his way through the air until he reached a leaf to hang on to. They were at the bottom of the beanstalk and Éclair sighed, "Please tell me that suit has rocket boosters that can get us to the top. The initial journey was hard enough, phew." He shook his head, "No, I don't have rocket boosters, but I do have a plan." A large gust of air blew up her hair, and a cool wind chilled the pair. Éclair wiped a bit of water off her face, "That was cold, but I brought my lighter suit so it wasn't as bad." She looked up as she heard the sound of thunder. "It's really dark. That overcast came out of nowhere." "Yeah, and that's the next enemy we have to face." Éclair's eyes amplified, "The cloud? We can't take out a cloud!" "It's not just a cloud, its a beast. We're gonna have to take on that cumulonimbus." The blond girl frowned, "No cloud is gonna get me to shy away from the king of all vegetables. I'm all in!"


	18. Formation of a Dynamic Duo

The sight of lightning filled the girl's eyes. She thought the environment was dangerous before, but she very quickly realized that everything changed. It was 20 times more perilous than it was before. Toriko set the girl down for a moment and dug through his backpack. "Here we are. ~Take this Éclair. It's an oxygen leaf." He put it in a mask and handed it to the girl. "Whoa, I know what this is. I've never even seen one of these leaves in real life. They run at a very high price." She tied the mask around her face and looked at the man, "You don't have one Toriko?" He picked up the girl and strapped her to his back, "I'll be fine. My main concern is you." He started uphill and the wind was blowing harder than ever. It was 50 below 0 and dropping. Éclair shivered, "Ice Hell was definitely a good training exercise. If I didn't experience that, I wouldn't be prepared for this in the least." It was still far from a cakewalk. She saw that the conditions were even taking a toll on Toriko's body. The regular wind blew her away but not him, and now this wind was blowing him away.

She didn't want to see what was ahead. The girl closed her eyes and waited for this to be over. As Toriko went on, she heard a loud sound. It sounded like an airplane crashing to the ground. She opened her eyes and propped up, "What was~ That's the size of a small yacht! What kind of hail is this? Toriko, I'm really scared!" "Just hold on Éclair, I'll get us out of this!" He ran uphill and narrowly missed getting hit by the large ice rocks. Lightning struck before the two and they fell back to the ground. "You okay Éclair?" She nodded, "For now, yeah. I'm just really scared. ~But I didn't come all the way here to see our good work go to waste now. Let's get through this Toriko. I want to eat." He nodded, "Alright, let's get a move o~" He panted as he stood back up. "The air up here is really thin." He felt something cover his mouth and allow him to breathe perfectly. Éclair held her mask to his mouth. "You're~ doing all~ the running~ so take it." He took the mask off and put it back on Éclair, "Don't be ridiculous, you can't even talk without breathing hard. You need it more than I do." "Thank you Toriko."

The man ran uphill at full speed. "Into the cumulonimbus we go!" It was so dark up there. She squinted her eyes but it was no help, it was far too dark. Toriko slowly walked ahead, "Looks like I'll have to rely on my sense of smell." Before he could go up even 1 more step, the wind blew their bodies back like paper. Éclair gripped tighter as she didn't want to be separated from the man. "My glove, it's slipping Toriko! I can't hold on!" The cloth wasn't holding together as she tried to hang on. Her gloves were made for keeping warm, not venturing off, so the material didn't have good gripping. Toriko wasn't responding as his body was losing oxygen. There was only one option if she wanted to live. She took off her glove and it blew away in the wind. Her nails dug into his shirt and held tightly, "Éclair!" He looked back and she nodded, "I'm still here Toriko." She looked at her fingers and they were quickly turning blue from the cold weather. To save her life, she may have just sacrificed her own hand. Her teeth chattered from the cold, "I still maintain the same faith in you right now as I did on the ground. If I didn't I would have let myself blow away already." He smiled, "I won't let you down Éclair. Enjoy the ride and don't sweat the turbulence. You are now flying Toriko Air." She wouldn't let go no matter how much it pained her. Her right ungloved hand was her only means of staying on. Her faith in Toriko gave her a power that she didn't know she possessed. It was the power of hope, and strength to push through tough times.

She felt the fairly light impact of them landing back on the beanstalk once again. She saw a golden light in the corner of her eyes. In that moment, it felt as if time stopped. The wind came to a halt, and the air seem a bit warmer. Toriko looked in awe as a golden bird flew before his eyes. "The legends are true. The beast that flies in a thunder head. The Lightning Phoenix." Éclair couldn't burn the sight out of her memory if she tried. Toriko reached up, "I hope you don't mind if I take one of these." He plucked a feather from the bird, and just like that it was gone. The wind picked up again, and the lightning stuck. Toriko deflected the strike with the bright feather of the phoenix. One last gust of wind pushed them down the beanstalk and Toriko held on for the life of both of them. He looked up at the sky, "You see that Éclair? The sky is getting brighter. We're almost there!" He ran as if he hadn't just exerted tons of energy. The light got brighter and brighter until he jumped through the clouds. "We made it!" Éclair looked around, "It's so light up here. It's beautiful." The grassy cloud plane was something to be seen.

The man jumped down on the cloud grass and wobbled a bit. "Walk on it Éclair, it's safe." She jumped off, but her feet didn't touch the ground. Her hand was still hanging onto his shirt. "Kneel down Toriko, my hand is stuck on your shirt." Being in the heavenly light now, she could see the full effect of the weather on hand. It was frozen in place to the man's shirt. She pulled away and her hand made a loud crack. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed out in pain. He looked at her blue hand, "Don't worry Éclair, it's painful because the numbing feeling of the ice is wearing off." He wrapped her hand with the torn cloth that kept her on his back, "Keep it wrapped and warm." She nodded, "Okay, but I don't think it'll matter what I do. I think I'm going to lose my hand." He shook his head, "You won't. Any longer out there and you would have, but I think when the Thunder Phoenix went by it momentarily stopped your hand from freezing. You'll be okay Éclair." She smiled, "Okay, let's do what we came here for and eat some veggies!"

They walked through the open plane and Toriko spoke back to the girl, "Éclair I want to thank you." "For what?" He smiled lightly, "For your words of encouragement when we were falling through the cloud. You believed in me, and that gave me the motivation and strength to keep going." She chuckled, "It's funny. I was thinking the same thing. You save me all the time, I knew you could make it, and you did. It gave me strength to hang on too." She took off her oxygen mask, "The air up here is so nice. I suppose the photosynthesis is allowing more oxygen to flow." The man frowned a bit, "You know about photosynthesis but you didn't know that falling from the beanstalk would kill you? You're an interesting girl Éclair." She laughed, "Hey, don't make fun of me, I have my moments."

They found themselves in a forest of vines. Éclair looked down, "Check it out. It's a mineral worm. These little guys cost so much money. They cost even more than I spent on the Century Soup." She looked up at Toriko and he seemed to be in his own world, "I can smell it. Éclair I can smell the vegetables!" The two ran through the forest as fast as they could. Éclair moved the vines out of her way and an uncontrolled gasp took her breath. Vegetables as far as the eye can see. She put her hands together, "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides." She ran right in and straight for the celery. "This is the best celery I have ever had. It's so crunchy and juicy and not at all stringy." Her eyes looked around for more, "Carrots!" She pulled the carrot from the root and dusted off the dirt. She bit into the carrot and it tasted like a sweet sugar cane. The texture was that of a perfectly chilled crunchy cucumber. She couldn't get enough of the vegetables in front of her. She grabbed an avocado from a tree and the smell was overwhelming. It smelled so sweet and it was ripe and soft as it slid down her throat.

Toriko waved the girl over, "Éclair, you have to try these pumpkins!" She poked the orange fruit, "They're so spongy." She put it in her mouth whole, "It tastes like a marshmallow, it's so sweet and soft! The seeds inside give it a nice salty balance, it's so good." They ate as much food as their stomachs could handle. Broccoli trees with natural cheese in it, sweet tomatoes, and even sweetened corn. The two lay side by side on the ground. "I see why they call this place Vegetable Heaven. If I could live here I would~" Her stomach growled loudly, "It's also nice that things are digesting well~ WHOA! It's digesting a little bit too well. Toriko!" The man looked at her, "I know! Nature's calling!" They ran off in separate directions. "I'll see you in a couple Toriko. Oh please let me make it."

She sighed loudly, "I feel so much better now." The blond girl began to walk back to Toriko, and she heard something she hadn't heard in a while. It was a melody. It was such angelic music in her ears. "Where is that coming from?" She walked to the edge of the grass and the song was louder than ever. "I guess the legends are true. There really is an Ozone Herb." The appearance of the pealed back leaves was like a corsage of the greatest flower in the world. "Toriko!" She ran over to the man, "Toriko, I found it!" She noticed he was looking at something, but she was too excited to ask what. She grabbed his hand and dragged him along, "Toriko look! I found it! I found the Ozone Herb!" She ran with him to the edge and the man smiled, "It's huge!"

The girl scratched her head, "That is really strange, I just saw it peeled back and~ Well anyway, here it is." Toriko jumped down onto the plant. The man cringed fiercely. "What's wrong?" "I just got a really strong whiff of pesticide. It was like it was sent straight up my nostrils. I'm okay though." He grabbed hold of a leaf and struggled. He grunted as he tried to peel back the firm layer. "Toriko wait!" He peeled back the leaf and it was too late. The entire mass let out a gas and began to shrink itself. She blinked at what she just beheld. The herb just turned back into a seed. The girl jumped down and landed in Toriko's arms. She pointed, "It reverted back into a seed. Toriko I found this ingredient because it sang to me, but the second you jumped on that leaf, it stopped. This herb is to be handled delicately. It is a special preparation ingredient, I know it." She looked intensely at the seed, "I think there is a certain order we must take. When you touched that leaf, I heard the herb say 'not this one.'" His eyes amplified, "The ingredient actually spoke to you?" She nodded, "Yes. It was the first time the melody ever just stopped and spoke. Come on, we have to find more, I want to eat this herb."

They walked along the sky path and Toriko smiled, "Éclair, your improvement is unbelievable. You are really progressing as a chef. I think the ingredients have always sang to you, but now they are speaking, and you can feel it." She nodded, "Thank you." She stopped and listened out, "I can hear it again. It's like a small choir. It's gonna show us the way!" "You and me? We're an us?" She punched his arm lightly, "Don't get mushy." The girl ran forward, "Aha! I knew I heard a choir." There were Ozone Herbs as far as the eye could see. The girl smiled, "We're gonna eat an Ozone Herb, I can feel it." They jumped on one of the plants and Éclair laughed nervously, "Hehe, looks like the choir took a break. I can't hear at thing." "What! ~Alright, let's just try to get the leaf in front of us down." They peeled back the leaf and once again, it reverted back to a seed. "Hmm, maybe if we go by number of veins?" "Toughness?" "Brightest color?" None of the plans worked and they flew through many plants. Éclair jumped up on a leaf and looked at Toriko from across the plant, "I'm not entirely~" She felt the top of her leaf becoming submissive. She looked over, "Hey Toriko, do you feel the top of your leaf giving in?" He nodded, "Yeah."

"I think the key is to pull them down simultaneously." He shugged, "Let's try it." They pulled down the leaves and the plant didn't shrink. He smiled, "Way to go Éclair!" The two made it to other leaves and the girl yelled over, "We can't do it at random. The herb wants us to peel in a specific order." She pointed, "Try the one next to you." He nodded, "I think you're right. This one is giving off the strongest scent." They peeled back and the plant shrunk into a seed once again. Éclair sighed "Sorry, I think I was a bit late." The man grabbed her hand, "How is your hand?" She unwrapped it and it was a lighter shade of blue, "I think I'll be okay. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. It won't affect me getting that herb that's for sure." Dozens more the pair blew through. Time after time they were just not in sync.

They stood in the center of the plant finally. Only two leaves were left to peel back. "Hey Éclair, after we get these leaves peeled, there's something I want to ask you. It's a favor." She nodded, "Of course, anything. What is it? You can ask me now." He shook his head, "I need to fulfill the old man's request. I'll ask you after." She sighed, "Fine then, be secretive." The two grabbed each side of the remaining leaves and peeled back. A light green herb unrolled itself and sprang out of the leaves. Its wetness splashed the girl's face, "Now that is what I call juicy." The man sniffed the plant, "It looks so succulent and good. I just want to taste it." The girl shooed him away, "Don't drool on the plant!" Toriko took a step back, "Éclair, I will let you have the first bite. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." She took a step back as well, "And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it onto the beanstalk at all, so go ahead. You take the first bite." "If you say so!" She folded her arms, "Ugh, you could have put up a complementing fight." He put his hands together, "I give thanks for the vast bounty this would provides. Now let's eat." He took a bite of the plant and it turned brown right before their eyes. He spit out the plant, "It tastes so revolting, I couldn't swallow it." Éclair put her hands over her face, "You don't think~ we have to eat this plant together?" The man ran toward another plant, "Picky one isn't it. Let's try it."

The two were once again in the same spot as before. Standing before the great Ozone Herb. The two put their hands together, "I give humble thanks for the vast bounty this world provides, now let's eat." They both took a bite of the herb and their eyes lit up. Éclair jumped into the man's arms, "We did it Toriko! We got the Ozone Herb!" She grabbed her cheeks, "It tastes sweeter than any veggie I ever tasted. Now I can speak true about the vegetable of legends. It is greater than any vegetable grown on the ground." She felt the man's muscles pulsating as she hugged him. She released her grip and backed away. His shirt ripped to shreds. His muscles grew and he looked at his arms. "This ingredient is what my Gourmet Cells have needed." She poked at his stomach, "I don't mean to stare, but it doesn't matter how long I stay at the gym, I'll never be this rock hard." He ruffled her hair, "Why would you want to be?"

The man sat down next to the blond. "Hey Éclair, we're a good team, us 2. What do you say we make it official? Only if you want to and you're up to the challenges that lie ahead. The two of us should become a combo and prepare the ultimate full course menu together. Are you in?" It was a rare sight to see the girl cry, and even rarer if it was because of someone's words. She looked away and let the tears stream down her cheeks. "Toriko, there is one memory that I can't shake. It is more prevalent than anything I can think of. When I first met you, there was that Pincer Fish. It jumped up, and I can still see the beads of water in my eye line. It was so amazing to me, seeing the ingredient in its natural habitat." She turned to the man, "I knew right then and there, I'd walk through fire with you, just to cook the ingredients you captured. You're my best friend, and Toriko, I'd follow you to the end of the Earth." She gave the man a tight hug, "It would be my deepest honor to be your combo partner Bishokuya Toriko. I'll make you proud." They embraced tighter and Éclair looked up at the man.

"So, what about the herb? Any ideas perhaps?" He shook his head, "I'm not gonna put it on my full course menu. It advanced my cells, but I know there are greater things out there. With us working together, we can find something magnificent. Not to mention it takes two people to eat the plant." She nodded, You're right! I will make them all taste very delicious, you can count on that!" She looked around as she heard the sound of something crashing to the ground. The two looked over and saw a large birdlike creature. Toriko frowned, "Another GT Robot?"

The new person walked toward them. She was standing in complete fear of the creature. A sweat broke from her face as it walked between the two. It made its way toward the Ozone Herb and took a bite. The black birdlike person spit out the herb and quickly jumped in the sky taking off. Éclair exhaled, "Why didn't it try to attack us? I guess that robot sensed your power." "That wasn't a robot. I'm not sure what it was, but it definitely had flesh and blood." She shivered, "Ew creepy, but why did he spit out the herb. Poor thing has bad taste." He looked at the herb, "That's very strange. There are 2 bite marks. It's as if he bit it so fast that the herb couldn't tell only one person ate it." The man walked toward another plant, "Come on Éclair, let's get another herb for my old man and get out of this place."


	19. The Reality of Gourmet World

Éclair sat next to Toriko on a couch at the IGO Headquarters. She wanted to impress the man, but she'd still not filter what she says. Toriko smiled as he put an arm around the girl, "Old man, allow me to introduce my new chef and partner, Éclair." She waved at the old man, "Hello Mr. President. I'm the head chef at the Hotel Gourmet. The pleasure is all mine." She looked at what the man was handling, "Ooh is that tea? That would seriously hit the spot right now." He smiled and handed her a cup, "I see shyness isn't in your DNA." She shook her head, "Nope. We're all people after all. You either like my abrasiveness or you don't." The blond man laughed, "I like you. So Éclair, this container, you programmed it to keep the Ozone Herb fresh." She nodded, "Yup, and truthfully, it wasn't the easiest thing I ever done." "You did a fine job. And the ingredients speak to you?" She took a mini bow from the couch, "Thank you. I wouldn't say speak necessarily though. It's like they play me a melody without any lyrics, and they use my voice to relay the message. It sounds very complicated and crazy, I know. But that Ozone Herb, that was the first time it ever spoke." He shook his head, "It doesn't sound crazy at all. It's actually very impressive. Toriko, you've got yourself a good one. Make sure you take care of her." The bluenette nodded, "Don't worry, I will."

Both Toriko and Éclair took a sip of the tea. "Eck, it's bitter old man." "It's tea from an Ozone Herb, bitter, but addictive." Toriko frowned, "You mean to tell me you already had an Ozone Herb here." The old man laughed, "Of course I did. Before you fly off the handle, just remember it was for your Gourmet World training. Your power has greatly improved, but in the condition you're in now, you would be but another casualty to the outer world." He handed the blue haired man a paper, "Here is your new mission. "Once you hunt every ingredient on that list, you will be ready to enter the Gourmet World. Both Sunny and Coco are hard at work in preparation as well." He smiled at the two, "So train hard because no matter what I'm heading into the Gourmet World very soon." He looked at the blond girl, "Keep your head screwed on tight Éclair, because I plan on seeing you in the Gourmet World as well." She pointed at herself, "Me? You plan to see me in the Gourmet World? I can't wait." Toriko raised an eyebrow, "You aren't scared or nervous?" She shook her head, "Of course not. It's the Gourmet World we're talking about. An endless amount of undiscovered ingredients. Besides, you're asking the same girl who wasn't afraid to free fall off the beanstalk."

She cringed as she looked at her bad hand, "Good thing I'm a lefty." Ichiryuu walked over to the girl, "Let me see your hand." She unwrapped it and the man shook his head, "I regret to inform you, but it looks like your hand~" "Is going to get amputated?" He nodded, "It is beyond repair at this point. It will only get amputated if you go in for it, if not it will just lay permanently paralyzed Lucky for you though, I have a glove from Life that'll come in handy." He walked to a small chest and pulled out a black metallic glove, "Take this Éclair, It'll latch onto the tendons and muscles that usually work the fingers. It works for paralyzed hands and even missing hands. It'll take some getting used to, but it works like a normal hand. If I were you, I'd still pay a visit to the healing country. With your body type and strength, I'm sure you could get a new hand in 5 years maximum." She put on the glove and it fit perfectly around her fingers and wrist. She bit down on her lip as small needles inserted her skin to give her mobility. She didn't want to move it, it still hurt like crazy and foreign objects entering her skin didn't help. She sighed, "Well Toriko, I said I'd walk through fire with you and I suppose that includes freezer burn."

Toriko pet her head, "I'm glad you'll be okay though. But I am so sorry that I put you in that situation. I won't ever let that happen again." She gave a semi smile, "Yeah, but at least I didn't die by some crazy beast." "~Oh, that reminds me old man. When we were up in Vegetable Sky, we saw something that looked like a GT Robot, only it was a living breathing creature. It had to have been other worldly." The old man's face turned immediately serious. The bluenette frowned, "Is that, bad?" "Toriko, you just make sure you train as hard as you can." Éclair stretched her arms, "Well, I better get back to my kitchen. I keep leaving them and I want to improve. The restaurant's calling."

The girl was on cloud 9 as she cooked in the kitchen of the Hotel Gourmet. Komatsu walked over to the girl, "Wow Éclair, you've been really happy since you announced your partnership." The girl smiled a toothy smile, "Well of course I have. I kind of always thought we were partners anyway, but now it's official." She set her knife down and wrapped it up, "We're even going to the Gourmet World someday." The boy's eyes intensified, "The Gourmet World. You know about the reality of that place don't you? How people used to think it was some kind of paradise?" She grabbed the boy's hand, "Come with me, let's sit in the dining area. They took a seat next to a window and Eclair smiled, "I know the Gourmet World is dangerous, but I don't care." She looked back up at Komatsu, "When we go in the future, I know Toriko will protect me. He won't allow me to fail and I won't allow him to fail. That's what partners are for you know?" He nodded, "I understand, but I just want you to be careful. It's not as glorious as people once thought. Not after the story of Hatch." She rolled her eyes, "I know his story. And I know that he was once a credible Bishokuya. He saved a lot of lives from reporting on the Gourmet World." She snickered, "But I guess I'm just one of those hard heads that doesn't know the meaning of danger." "Yes you are hard headed!"

Vanilla's Russian accent was always more distinctive than anyone in a room. The green haired girl pulled out a chair and took a seat, "Why is it that I always have to learn about your escapades through a 3rd party?" She looked over at the Sous Chef, "Hello again Komatsu." The boy smiled, "Hey Vanilla." Éclair sighed, "What are you complaining about now? What escapades?" "You paired up with the Bishokuya Toriko as a combo and you didn't give me so much as a phone call." The blond girl twirled her hair with her finger, "Oh that, sorry. Well, we're partners." Vanilla pounded her hand on the table, "Not good enough! When I see that blue haired beast again I'm going to let him have it. He didn't even ask me for your hand!" Éclair cringed, "He doesn't need to ask. We became partners, he didn't ask to marry me." She sighed, "Speaking of hands~" She waved around her right hand, "I gotta head to Life to get myself a new one of these. I've gotta get it amputated and regrown." The girl grabbed her sister's hand, "Clair, what do you mean?" She stood up, "Don't worry about me Nilly. It's just a hand. I knew what I was in for. I'm gonna get changed actually, I should head there now."

She headed back for the kitchen to pack up her knives and a glimpse of colorful hair caught her eye. "Sunny?" The man walked over to her, "Hello Éclair, you're just the person I was looking for. Congratulations on the partnership with Toriko." "Thanks, but tell me you didn't come all this way just to say that." He shook his head, "No. I just think you should know that Toriko is headed for the Gourmet World as we speak." She tightened her fist, "He went without telling me? Ever since we met he has informed me on every place he was venturing off to." The man started off again in the direction he came. "His life is in grave danger in the condition he's in now. The odds are not in his favor." She bit her bottom lip, "What the hell can I do about it? I'm not very strong, and I don't know if you noticed, but I'm currently getting used to a fake metal hand!" Sunny handed the girl of paper, "I would never do anything like this, but there is someone you can ask for help if you truly desire to rescue your partner. Call this number right way, don't wait." She ran in the opposite direction of the man, "Dammit Toriko!" She ran into a locker room and pulled her phone out of her locker. She unfolded the paper, "Jirou?"

The phone began to ring and it seemed like a millennium before the other line picked up. "Hello?" She exhaled forcefully, "Jirou, it's Éclair. You probably don't remember me, but I'm that scrawny girl from the cavern lagoon." "I remember you. What is it?" She took a seat on a bench behind her, "My partner Toriko has entered the Gourmet World. I'm really scared for him and I was told that you were someone who could help. Please sir, I'm begging you. I know I'm in no position to ask for any favors but I really love him. I'm scared for him and he's my best friend. Should anything happen, please call me." "I'm on my way." She paused for a long moment, "Thank you." She felt a hand touch her shoulder, "You love Toriko?" Éclair looked into the green eyes of her sister, "I do, but not in the way you think. I love him like a best friend and partner. He's like the brother we never had." The girl hugged her older sister, "Nee-chan, Toriko's a tough man, he'll make it. I think the best thing for you to do now is go to Life. Go to Life and get yourself a new hand. I know you're worried about him, but you have to take care of yourself too." The blond girl lay back with her head in her sister's lap. "I can't move away from this spot. I'm too worried. You can leave, but I'll be right here until I get a phone call." Vanilla stroked the girl's hair, "I would never leave you in such a delicate condition."

It had been hours of just sitting in the locker room. Not a word was spoken between the sisters. The door opened beside the girls, "Someone said I could find the head chef in here?" Éclair sat up and looked toward the door, "Toriko. Toriko, you're alive!" She ran to the man and jumped in his arms, "I'm so glad you're safe you idiot!" He smiled, "How about you whip me up a full course huh? I'm starved." She nodded, "Right away sir!" Vanilla stood up and looked at the man with anger filled eyes, "You deliberately left my sister. I respect you Bishokuya Toriko, but if you ever leave her again~" She pointed up at the man, "I will make you pay full price when you come to Exo Rice in Gourmet Town! No discount!" Éclair's face fell flat, "Wow sis, you really laid it on him." The green haired girl pat the man's arm, "Take care you two. I have to get back to my own place now. I think it's about time I open up shop again."

Toriko sat in a bar stool in front of the cooking Éclair. She hummed along as she made her food. Toriko grabbed her bad hand, "Éclair, I just want you to know that it wasn't my intention to hurt you. It's just, the guilt about your hand is eating me up. I knew about the danger in the Gourmet World, and should anything have happened to you, I don't think I could live with that guilt." She smiled, "It was my decision to tag a long, and it was my decision to take off my glove knowing there was a risk of losing my hand. Don't take on any guilt from the decisions I made." She waved around her hand, "Plus, this thing makes me feel like a super hero. I'm starting to get used to it now. Enough about feeling bad about things. I brought you up here to cook, and that's what I'm gonna do." She began to chop away rare ingredients. It was literally a full course. Rainbow Fruit wine, Century Soup, and array of meats and vegetables. The man smiled, "This is so good! Keep it coming Éclair." She took Vanilla Rice out of the rice cooker, "You know I had to throw in some exotic rice. It's just reached its peak so enjoy. I hope my food is at least as good as that fancy stuff in Gourmet Town." He shrugged, "I wouldn't know how their food tastes. I wanted to wait until we could try it together. And your food is great. Don't ever second guess that." She grinned, "Aww shucks, isn't that just too sweet." She chopped up more vegetables and threw them into the skillet.

"Oh yeah, there's something I've been wanting to cook." She lifted her hand and came down on the Don Acorn. Right before her very eyes, she saw something that she didn't think she would ever have to see. Her knife, it broke right off the handle and into two pieces. Her eyes amplified, "My knife." She picked up the knife from the floor and held it in her hands. "I never thought I'd see this day." She held back tears as she looked down at it. "I've been through so much with this knife. I can't believe it's broken. The reason I put up a fight against that GT Robot a while back in the mammoth~ It was because my parents bought it for me. They weren't in my life very much, so it was such a kind notion. I had the money to buy a better knife, but I never did. I felt as long as I had the knife, I had a piece of them. Soon it wasn't because of them anymore, it was because I loved using it. The knife had become accustomed to my hand, and I will always thank you for the delicious ingredients you have allowed me to make with you."

Toriko snapped his fingers, "That reminds me. The paper my old man gave me, the one full of training ingredients. A name caught my eye, Melk Stardust." "Cutler Melk? The one who makes the most beautiful kitchen knives in the world. I could have bought a knife with the money I had, but not a Melk knife. It's a chef's dream." The man nodded, "Yeah. I don't know if Cutler Melk has something to do with the Stardust or not, but there's a pretty good chance he does. But it's named after him, so he'll know where it is. Well have to through Melk Mountain to find the guy, get the Stardust, and get you a new knife. What do you say?" She smiled, "I say, what are we still waiting here for? We've got a meeting!"

The two stood at the bottom of a rocky stairway. Éclair grit her teeth, "Tell me this is some kind of a joke. We aren't actually going to climb these stairs right?" The man jumped onto one, "The only way to go is up, as they say." "Are you serious! These stairs are bigger than I am, oh, and plus it's a little bothersome that I can't see the top!" He continued up the stairs, "Oh come on, it's not that bad." She climbed up the first stair and huffed, "I thought I was gaining weight from hanging around with you, but really, I'm getting the workout of my life!" She grabbed he rock and her hand slipped, "Whoa! I guess I still gotta get used to this metal hand thing. I have an idea." She pulled out her machete and stuck it into the stairs to help pull herself up. "I guess this isn't so bad."

~Hours passed and it seemed liked they moved up without actually moving up. "Toriko! What if we're doing this for nothing? What if Cutler Melk doesn't make me a knife, and he doesn't know anything about the Stardust?" He shrugged, "Well then I guess you'll just have to buy a knife and we'll have to search for the Stardust somewhere else." She moaned like an annoyed child, "Seriously? I don't have the money for that. I got a piece of that price money from the Gourmet King Championship, but after Rin cut herself in and I agreed to a smaller portion, I barley have enough to buy a stainless ladle." "Well I don't know what you wanted to hear, but that's the truth. We can't make him forge you a knife." She snickered, "Oh I have convincing ways." She stood on the step for a moment, "This is tiring work." "You need to rest?" She shook her head, "I'm not resting until I see the top, let's keep going."

As they continued, Éclair heard a roar behind her and it was a group of furry beasts chasing after her. "Toriko, help me! I don't think I can outrun these bastards for much longer!" She climbed stair to stair even faster than before. She shortly stopped as another group of beasts were right in front of them. She quickly jumped on the man's back and he laughed, "When have we become in sync about you getting on my back?" She shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm scared and I don't wanna die before I see a new knife!" He jumped over the group and they both started running after them. She looked back, "We don't want any trouble, but if you wanna play hardball, I'll show you all what my machete is made of!" The group stopped chasing them and Éclair laughed, "I guess I've become more intimidating." Toriko shook his head, "It wasn't you. See that? We can finally see the top. I think they're scared of the person up there." The blond girl dropped off his back, "Generally I'd be a bit sad about my non intimidating nature, but we can see the top! We're almost there!" She ran up the steps until she saw a small house. "It looks like an igloo, but a rock igloo. Oh I can't wait to meet Cutler Melk, should I knock or ring the doorbell? Part of me just wants to walk right in, but that's rude. Does he even have a doorbell? I guess I'll knock, but I feel like that's too abrasive. Maybe I'll knock lightly. But what if he doesn't hear it? Well it is a small house. Then again he could be sleep." Before she reached the door, a Scale Kong stalked them up the steps and roared out a battle cry. It started to charge but suddenly stopped for an unknown cause. The green scales fell off of its body and it embarrassingly ran back down the mountain.

"It didn't get all the scales, hmm. I'd say it's at 30% perfection." The two turned around and Toriko smirked, "That sharp fighting spirit, that was you wasn't it? Are you an apprentice of Melk?" "Apprentice? I am Cutler Melk."


	20. Layers of Melk

The golden haired girl pointed at the boy, "You're the apprentice of Melk? That's~ not what I was expecting at all. I was certain that you would be some beefed up guy who stood at least 8 feet from the ground and had a tough looking face. I didn't expect you to be, I don't know, handsome." Toriko nodded, "And didn't you think he'd have a bunch of scars?" "Yeah, and rough skin, like really rough. With course hair." The two went back and forth about how they believed Melk to look in their minds. The boy sighed, "You two have very vivid imaginations. No matter, come in. It's been a long time since I've had guests." He opened the door and The girl ran in, "Thanks for inviting us in." She looked around and saw the many knives on the wall. "This is like a dream I aspire to have when I got to sleep at night. I could sit here and look at these beautiful knives all day long. Look at all the rare natural materials on the walls." She walked over to the unsharpened knives, "Even unsharpened, they are still so sharp. I wonder how it'll look when it's done. Each knife is specialized for different foods. As people drool over food, I want to drool over these knives." She reached up for one, "Don't touch that!" The girl flinched mid grab, "I'm so sorry Cutler Melk! I wasn't trying to be rude!" Her elbow hit the wall and a knife began to come down over her head.

"Éclair!" Toriko pulled the girl out of the way as the sharp knife fell into the floor. She looked at the knife and shrieked, "What the hell! I could have died!" Her eyes glazed over, "But how amazing would that be to die by a Melk knife." Toriko picked up the knife from the stone floor. Melk pointed, "Be care with that knife. It is made from the tooth of a Warner Shark." The man placed the knife back in its place, "So tell me, do you get these raw materials yourself, or do your customers provide them? He stared intensely at the blue haired man, "I get all of the materials myself." Éclair squealed, "He's so cool!" Toriko shook his head, "I don't believe it. I don't believe you personally got the tooth from a capture level 55 Warner Shark. I don't think you have that much raw power."

Éclair looked at the man, "Ugh, you are being so rude!" Melk continued, "How do you know that without finding out?" The man held up his hand and brought down the knife of  
his own. He slashed through the floor just as the other knife did." Éclair pulled her own hair, "What the hell is your problem! I know this floor already has a ton of scratches but you can't go making cuts of your own! This isn't your place to do that!" Melk tightened his fists, "Outside, right now." Éclair lowered her eyebrows, "Look what you did now. We're getting kicked out already and we just got here. Who do you think you are to just pick a fight, huh? Me? Because that certainly sounds like some crap I'd pull."

Toriko and Melk stood in front of one another preparing themselves for a fight. "How about you find out my power for yourself then, since you were curious." Éclair gulped, "How about you just tell him you're sorry for the floor incident and we just came here for some Stardust and a knife. Could you do that?" "Shush Éclair." She folded her arms, "Me shush! For once it wasn't me talking crap, my mouth didn't get us into this, yours did." She took a seat on a stump out of the way. Melk took out a knife. "I'll be testing my new knife." Éclair smiled, "Isn't that something. That knife is so pretty." Toriko exhaled, "I don't understand why you got so offended, but if it's a fight you want~" It started, and Melk began with a single slash followed by Toriko's knife technique. The knife broke though his attack and cracked his knife. With a quick sharpen on the boots, his knife was back in good shape. Éclair grinned, "Melk is so astounding." He swung again and cut up Toriko's shirt. The man ran over to Cutler Melk and threw him to the ground. Éclair ran over to the boy, "Toriko, what has gotten into you! Stop! Are you okay Melk?"

The boy sat up, "Toriko? A Heavenly King? I can understand why you're so powerful now." The bluenette nodded, "Yes, that's who I am, but who are you? Where's the real Melk?" The group walked back inside and Toriko continued, "There are too many coincidences for you to be the real Sharpener Melk. For instance, the real front door which you use as a back door isn't even human sized. The stairs in your home as well as on Melk Mountain are gigantic." Éclair scratched her head, "Huh? Wait, slow down. I can't handle all of these observations at once. Why is the front door in back?" He shrugged, "I have a lot of things that need transporting." Toriko raised an eyebrow, "Okay, then how about this. My old man, Ichiryuu said he was friends with Melk, and you are far too young." The young man nodded, "You're right. The Melk you speak of is my master. I am the second generation of the first gen techniques."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Éclair punched the man's arm, "You we're just being so rude, picking fights and what not!" The man rubbed his arm, "Ouch, that metal hand the old man gave you is tough." Melk looked at the girl. "Who may I ask are you to be accompanying the Bishokuya Toriko?" She did a curtsy, "My name is Éclair Reinbou, head chef at the Hotel Gourmet." His eyes amplified, "The one who recreated the Century Soup right?" Éclair's cheeks were filled with rose colors, "Wow, I can't believe the news of the Century Soup reached even you. That makes me so happy." Toriko nodded, "Yes, she is a great chef, and also my partner." Melk smiled, "I didn't think I'd have such great guests. It's been years since I've been around people, and to be around guests like you 2 is an honor."

The girl twirled her honey colored hair, "Has the first generation heard too?" He shook his head, "No. He's been mining for materials to be made into whetstones." She sighed, "Oh, well the fact that you know who I am is good enough for me." She rubbed the back of her head, "Listen Melk, the reason we came here~" "You want a knife." She nodded, "Yeah! You think you can make me one?" He nodded, "Of course. I have a lot of orders though, so it will be done in approximately 3 years." The girl sighed, "3 years~" She dug into her satchel and pulled out her knife, "Looks like I'll just have to use you without a handle." The girl pulled out her machete as well, "Maybe I can use you to help me cook." Melk walked over to her, "That kitchen knife, it's extraordinary." He picked up the machete as well, "I must say, this is one of the dullest knives I have ever seen. May I?" She nodded and he slashed the large knife into the ground, "It's still got a lot of sharpness within it. It's like the knife refuses to accept its dullness." He handed her the knives back and she put them away. Toriko stood up, "There is actually a favor you can help me out with as well. We're looking for the Melk Stardust." The young man nodded, "Melk Stardust is a whetstone able to sharpen any material in the world. When material is being sharpened, a golden powder is expelled that is used as a seasoning. There is a savoriness like none ever tasted. It was discovered by my master and named after him."

The boy looked at his knives, "If I had that whetstone, the knives I make could be even greater than anything I ever made." Toriko looked back at the boy, "So, if I get you that whetstone, will you make Éclair's knife as soon as possible." The girl smiled, "Well aren't you just a gentleman when you want to be?" He smiled, "So Melk, is it a deal." He shook his head, "It's not possible to mine. It's too dangerous Toriko. My master was a very powerful man and he hasn't been back in 6 years. But I know he's still alive, he has to be." Toriko shrugged, "Be that as it may, it is one of the training ingredients my old man gave me. I knew it would be dangerous. I'll bring back the Stardust and Melk the First." The boy sighed, "30 kilometers north of Melk Mountain is Heavy Hole. That's where the Melk Stardust is located. It is the deepest place in the Human World, thousands of meters deep, and because of that, the gravity is very amplified."

Éclair waved, "Bye Toriko-kun!" The man folded his arms, "What do you mean bye? You're coming too." She shook her head, "Nope, I think the safest place for me to be is surrounded by knives." The man narrowed his eyes, "What! What happened to I'd walk through fire with you Toriko. I'll follow you to the end of the Earth." She rose up her right hand, "But I'm handicap." "Don't give me that! You may be a lot of things, but handicap is not one of them. I see what you're doing here. You just want to be around Melk and look at all the knives and stuff." She nodded, "Yup, so you better get a move on. Good luck! Be safe! Besides, you heard what Melk said, the gravitational pull is crazy, do you really want to carry me in that?" "Oh yeah, all 90 pounds of you." She frowned, "I'm 120, and you know that!" Toriko picked up her satchel and pulled out her knife. "Fine, I'm taking this with me. You say your knives are your life, so I'm taking your life with me. We'll call it collateral." She pouted, "Fine, take my knife." The girl stood up and got serious, "I know I don't have to tell you this, but please make sure my knife isn't disrespected. You know how I feel about that." He knelt to the girl's height, "This knife is a part of you, and I would never disrespect you, nor would I let anything else. I'll be back, okay." She nodded, "Okay, thank you."

Toriko had been long gone by now, and Éclair stood next to Melk outside. The boy spoke, "Toriko, do you think he'll be okay." Éclair nodded, "I don't have a shadow of a doubt. I trust my partner. He survived the Gourmet World~ even if he was saved by a very powerful man and was only there for a short period of time." She smiled, "He'll be fine. Just like Melk the First is." She turned her attention back straight and a Vampire Kong came flying her way. "What the hell is that!" "Stop Pochiko! She's a guest." Eclair looked at the boy, "What?" "She's my pet Vampire Kong, Pochiko. She used to be my master's. She is very intelligent." The purple ape dropped off two 2 bags and flew back into her tree. Éclair smiled, "That is one interesting being. What's in the bag anyway?" "Shipments of knives. I get about 100 everyday." The girl smiled, "How awesome! Can I see you at work? I really want to see how those glorious knives I see in the department stores are made." He nodded, "Come on, I'll show you."

The 2 walked inside and Melk opened the bag. Éclair picked up one of the knives, "This knife is chunk and sparkly. Who in the world does this belong to?" "That right there is actually the knife of Chef Lulubhu." She nearly fainted as she heard the name. "Chef Lulubhu? He's one of the greatest chef's ever. He works in the Grourmet Towers 7 star restaurant. I can't' believe he actually touched this very knife." "This knife is from Chef Yuuji." The girl was like at kid in a candy story, "Oh my goodness. This is fantastic, I want to cry. These knives were once held by some of the highest ranking chefs. There is no amount of money that I could receive to take away this moment right now." The boy walked over to a bowl on the counter and took out a whetstone. "My master doesn't take much interest in the owner of the knives, but I do. When I saw your knife, I could tell that you really cared and respected them." The girl wrapped up the knives again, "You're right. I treat my knives like a human life. I will not let them get tossed around or disrespected, they should never be talked down upon. Even my dull machete. Its been in my family for 5 generations. I don't think it will last a 6th though. It's on its last leg. I just pray I'm not around to see it get destroyed. It would kill me."

Melk smiled, "Your respect for your knives are really endearing. Sometimes I think that my interest in my client's knives are a hindrance to my concentration. I'm not like the first generation." Éclair shrugged, "So what. You're great at what you do. You broke tradition. It's not the worst thing in the world, it just shows your individuality." The girl looked at the knife in Melk's hand, "I'm confused, that knife already looks really sharp. It couldn't get any sharper." "I assure you, there is a small dent. It's too small for the eye to recognize. But for a chef, using a knife like this could really effect the preparation." He rubbed the knife against the whetstone, and he began to sweat profusely. "It's done. Though my master could do it without dropping a single bead of sweat." The blond girl rolled her eyes, "Who cares, you're your own person and you did phenomenal. I literally have goosebumps. I really didn't see anything because it was so fast, but that still has me shivering like I'm in Ice Hell." He smiled, "Thank you. It all depends on the type of knife and its quality on whether it's slow or fast." The girl yawned, "I am pooped. I'm going to head to sleep." He pointed up the large stairs, "There's a futon you can sleep on upstairs." The girl bowed, "Thank you Melk."

The girl woke up the next day by the smell of something delicious. She stretched as she walked downstairs, "Morning." "Good morning Éclair. I made some soup if you want some." She grabbed a bowl from the counter and took a sip, "Mmm, this is really good. Hey, if you ever want to give up cutlery you can always cook." The boy laughed, "You're too kind." She sat in a seat beside the sharpener, "Please tell me you weren't up all night." He nodded, "There are so many orders, I can't sleep. I have a ton of orders today too." She sipped her soup as she watched the pro at work. "I still can't believe the demand for all the knives. You know, when I would see them in the department store, I would fawn over the for their beauty. But now that I see all the work that gets put into it, I admire them so much more." The girl put her bowl back on the counter and grabbed the boy's hand. "Come one Melk, you're taking a break. I know what it means to work hard, but if you don't rest you'll drive yourself crazy."

The two stood outside once again and looked down the Melk Mountain. "Do you think Toriko is alright?" Éclair nodded, "Of course he is. Not only is he strong, but he has our blessings and faith. He'll make it back." She looked back, "Ooh, is that an Air Bath?" Melk nodded, "Yeah, and a hot spring. My master dug it up when he was young. Would you like to go in?" "Boy would I!"

The girl sat in the hot bath as she looked up at the stars. "This is nice. I never thought I'd be here, not in a million years. I liked the way my life was going, but ever since I met Toriko, its been changing in such a great way. As his partner I will be sure to cook him the greatest foods I can, but there's no way I can truly pay him back. He's done so much for me and I will always appreciate it." She looked back at the house, "Melk. He's such a great blacksmith. He holds first generation with such high regard. He needs to know that his skill is unparalled. I've been in this thing for hours, I need to get out before I turn into a prune." She walked back into the workshop with a towel around her waist. "Hey, do you have clothes I can use? I don't care if they're boyish, I'm used to looking like a boy anyway." The boy pointed upstairs, "Yeah, there should be some fresh clothes upstairs in my drawer. You can use them." She smiled, "Thanks."

She went upstairs and opened the drawer. "All he has is over sized shirts! Whatever, I guess I'll wear it anyway." As she lay on the futon, she looked up at the ceiling. The girl heard someone getting into the Air Bath. "Good to know Melk is finally taking a break. I think I'll make some food for him." She quickly made her way to the kitchen and fired up the stove. "He made me some soup. I wish I could make him some Century Soup. Well, I'll use the ingredients I have here. They're still wonderful." She hummed away as she started to grill some meat and vegetables. She poured the ingredients into a bowl of soup, "Ta da! Now to serve a midnight snack." She walked outside to the Air Bath, "Hey Melk I made you a snack. You need to relax so~" Her eyes glazed as she saw a naked body before her. It only took her a quick second to regain focus. "You're a girl?"

"Yes, is this a problem?" The blond girl shrugged, "Not at all, though it was kind of strange that you allowed us to refer to you as a boy this whole time." The black haired girl put her hands on her hips, "I need to talk to you Éclair." She nodded, "Sure, just as soon as you get your boobies out of my face. I'm gonna bring the soup inside. Get dressed and we'll talk." 


	21. The Woman in the Mirror

Éclair sat down and Melk was right behind her. She took a sip of the soup, "Chef Éclair, this soup is really good." "Thanks. I thought you could use a break. You just work way too hard." The brown eyed girl looked at Éclair, "I'm not actually an apprentice." "Huh?" She looked down, "Well, I don't really know what I am. My master found me when I was young. I was abandoned and he took me in. He was a feared man and no one actually believed he took in a baby. But I felt that love. I became so interested in his work over the years and I knew that's what I wanted to do. But he never taught me a thing, I learned by watching. He had disciples coming by the bunches, but they never lasted more than 3 days. They could never keep up with him and he was very strict. For the sake of the second generation, I knew I had to become stronger, and for that I gave up my womanhood. My body is female, and I will never be as strong as a sharpener as master."

Éclair pounded her fist down, "That's crap! You don't give yourself enough credit. Melk, you are the strongest woman I know. Let me tell you something. Before my mother passed away, she had the exact same haircut that I do now, even the same tattoos. When she died, I was a wreck for the first year. Not because of her actual passing, but because I was so scared that I would actually have to do things on my own. My emotions were getting in the way, and I remembered how strong she was. Whenever she was at the house I never saw her cry. Being in the armed forces, she too gave up her womanhood to become stronger. To become stronger myself, I took on her own issues and personalized them. It wasn't until just now that I realized how silly that is. We are both tough women Melk. We don't need to fit the status quo. If I met you 9 years ago, I would still have my pigtails."

The other woman shook her head, "You don't understand. It's like Toriko said, I'm a fake. My name isn't even the second. I just call myself that. My master never even acknowledged me. He's been gone for 6 years, and I can only hope that nothing happened to him. Even Pochiko just sits there and waits for him to return because I'm not good enough." Éclair grabbed the girl's face, "Listen to me! You are the real Sharpener Melk the Second! The knives you make are praised around the globe for a reason!" She exhaled loudly, "Dammit Melk! Wait right there!" She ran downstairs and gathered ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. She raced back upstairs and put the ingredients on the counter. "Okay, just trust me." She grabbed some of the knives off the wall and began to chop the ingredients. Éclair looked back at the girl, "Don't look dumbfounded, trust me." The smell coming from the pan filled the small vicinity. She poured oils and spices to make the food even tastier. "Just for you Melk, I'll make you my specialty. I haven't made it for anyone because it's very cliché." "What is it?" The girl winked, "Éclair's of course!"

The small girl set the last plate on the table, "Okay, dinner is served. I don't know if you noticed, but none of this could be possible without the help of your knives." "Éclair, why?" The blond girl laughed, "Because, I wanted to show you what great work you've done. Now, can we do what women do best and eat our problems away." Melk smiled, "Yes." She picked up the éclair and took a bite, "This is very good Éclair." The girl laughed, "Thanks. I haven't made an éclair for anyone but myself in years. It's not that I don't want people to enjoy it, I just don't make it often. Probably because I add fruit inside and it needs a special knife so it's not made into sloppy bits. Try the Crabpig and Smoked Jellyfish." Melk grabbed her cheeks, "It's delicious, and the jellyfish doesn't sting a bit." The blond girl shook her head, "Nope, and it doesn't matter how low or high you search. Nowhere in the world can you get an original knife like a Melk knife in order to create such a meal." The black haired woman hid her face as she began to cry. Éclair moved her hands down, "A tall blue haired goofball once told me, 'don't hide your tears, they show your passion.' Before then I always hid my tears. It was a part of me not wanting to be weak. Believe me, you go above and beyond representing the Melk name. Dare I say, you are a modern hero Melk the Second." Tears began to roll down the girl's face as well, "Thank you Melk, you've taught me a lot about myself." She pulled the ends of her hair, "Maybe it's time to start growing the pigtails back."

The next day Melk and Éclair were hard at work. Éclair sat in front of the whetstone with a knife in her hand. She rubbed it against the stone and smiled, "How was that?" Melk smiled, "That was great. You learn far quicker than most people." She smiled, "Thanks, you're a good teacher. Even when you have a student so willing to goof off all the time." "Goofing off is just what I need, that journey was tiring." Éclair looked up and saw her partner standing in the doorway. She ran to the man, "Toriko!" She hugged him tightly, "I knew you'd make it back, and you're bearing gifts. My partner never disappoints." He pat the girls back, "Yes, let's sit. I have a lot to share."

The man looked at Melk the Second, "While I was in Heavy Hole I ran into Melk the First. I didn't bring him back, but I do have information you'll want to hear. He held you with such high regard. He believes you're doing a great job and you are upholding the Melk name. He is very proud of you Melk. He was nearly lost for words from your excellence~ or at least it sounded like it because his voice is so damn quiet. That's why you may not have heard his praise over the years, he talks really low." Éclair frowned, "Seriously? A low voice is why she hadn't heard anything all those years. That just sounds like a joke. But at least he knows you're the great cutler that the rest of the world agrees you are." "I had a feeling he was mumbling something. But it's just nice to know he's okay." Toriko smiled, "Down to business. Check this out! It's the Melk Stardust." He opened the bag and there was the Melk Stardust. Éclair hovered her hands over it, "This is so gorgeous. It's golden and beautiful." Melk walked over to them, "I can't  
believe you got them. It's phantasmal and great. Thank you Toriko." He nodded, "You're welcome. We had a deal though, remember? You'll make Éclair a knife?" The girl smiled, "Of course, right away." Melk went downstairs and Éclair hugged the man. "Thank you Toriko. Without you I wouldn't have a knife for the next 3 years." He rubbed her back, "What are partner's for?"

Melk came back, "For your knife, I will use a piece of a tooth of the King Dragon, Derous. It's said to be the strongest dragon that ever lived. Master excavated it a long time ago. Because of the strength it was too hard to process so it's been away for many years. But I know with the Melk Stardust~" Éclair's eyes glistened, "Do I even deserve such an honor?" Toriko raised his eyebrows, "You sure about that? Even if she paid tens of billions it wouldn't be able to cover it." The girl shook her head, "Money won't be required. Éclair, you are more than worthy to use this knife. I would like to use two other materials as well if that's okay with you." Éclair lowered her eyebrows, "Two?" "Yes. Your kitchen knife, and your machete. You took such good care of both of them. And the machete is on its last leg. If you hadn't taken care of it, it would have broken to pieces a long time ago. I want to use it because I want it to make it to the 6th generation." The girl smiled, "The importance of my two knives is overwhelming. I would love for you to use them. It would be great to see that knife off to the next generation." Toriko looked at the kitchen knife, "Speaking of knives, old man Melk took an interest in yours. He said I picked the greatest partner I could possibly have." The girl blushed, "Aww, I love it when people compliment my knives. It's so sweet." Toriko turned to Melk, "When do you think you can be done with that knife." "I want to get it perfect, so it'll take some time." Éclair nudged the man, "Why ya in such a rush?" He shrugged, "There's just an ingredient I'm in a rush to get."

"Oh?" "Yes, Mellow Cola at the Gourmet Pyramid. The old man said now is the season where it tastes the best." Melk's eyes amplified, "Gourmet Pyramid? That place is a labyrinth. No one ever comes back alive." Éclair smiled nervously, "That's good to know. My will still stands, so that's good. And now if I die, I can also leave my new knife in my capable sister's hands." A glint of evil shined in her eyes, "Yeah right. I'd rather be buried with it." Toriko pet the girl's shoulder, "I think we'll need the help of Zebra for this one." Éclair smiled, "I like zebra's." The man shook his head and sighed, "You'll find out soon enough."

A few days later, Melk held up the knife, "This is how far I got." Éclair clasped her hands, "It's so enticing. You've progressed a lot." She nodded, "Yeah, but it is very hard to work with. It cannot be effected by heat. It can only be shaven down with the Stardust." Eclair rubbed the girl's back, "You're doing amazing. I couldn't ask for a better sharpener to make a knife for me." "Yummy!" The blond girl looked over and saw Toriko drooling by the plate of Melk Stardust seasoning. She jumped on the man and wrapped her hands around his neck, "You giant glutton! You ate it without us? We made a pact!" She shook him back and forth until she pretentiously fainted, "I can't believe you." The bluenette caught the woman before she fell to the ground. "Stop being so dramatic. I didn't eat any. I was just practicing my reaction because the knife is taking a long time." She raised her head, "Oh now who's being dramatic? Who practices a reaction? I've got my eyes on you." She turned back to Melk and the girl smiled, "I'll have this done soon." "I'll cheer you on all the way."

More time passed and Éclair stayed by the woman's side as her knife was being forged. She was so honored to not only have a knife being made by the Cutler Melk, but all of the effort being put in was very humbling. "Éclair, I'm now going to fuse your knives with this knife." The girl jumped up and down, "Ooh I'm so giddy! I can't wait to see the finished product!" She put her hands on her head, "My eyes are going to melt." She wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I'm sweating and I'm not even the one working." She walked over to Toriko, "Do you want to join me in the Air Bath?" The man nodded, "Okay, let's go." She grabbed her towel and walked to the hot spring. Her face turned red just before she entered, "What?" She pointed, "Look away! I don't want you to see me naked." He shrugged, "Alright, whatever makes you feel comfortable, but I've already seen you naked." "WHAT!?" The man rolled his eyes, "Oh don't get your panties in a twist, Biotope 1 ring a bell." Her face turned even redder, "I can't believe you looked!" The girl jumped in the spring. "Oh whatever, I saw everything you got too buddy." He shrugged, "I wasn't hiding."

Éclair splashed the water in her face, "You know Toriko, if Melk was a man, I'd date her." Toriko clasped his hands and batted his eyes dramatically, "But even if she was a man, she doesn't compare to your precious Match." The girl frowned, "What! Where are you getting this? No! Anyway, I think both she and I need to relearn the word femininity, but we're getting it." He nudged the girl, "So you really were a little dress wearing princess?" She nodded, "Yeah, I was. In all honesty, that's the real me. I took on inferiority problems that weren't even my own." She looked up at the stars once again, "I just want to be great, and more than that, I want to make to make people happy with my food. I don't care if it's 1 person at a time." The man ruffled her hair, "You are great, and you do make people happy." She splashed the water in the air, "I just want everyday to be a little celebration. With us as a combo, it will be." As soon as she closed her eyes to relax, the sound of loud rock smashing could be heard. She looked and saw the water from the Air Bath gushing out onto the ground. The girl shivered, "What the hell was that.? I don't want to die when I'm naked!" They looked over and saw a sliver of the workshop missing. The 2 ran over and Éclair yelled, "Melk, was that the knife?"

They ran to the girl and she shielded her eyes, "You 2 are~ naked." Éclair looked at the knife and covered her mouth, "It's so beautiful! I've never seen such a glorious knife." The black haired girl shook her head, "Please you two ~especially Toriko~ put some clothes on." Éclair hugged the girl, "Thank you Sharpener Melk the Second. I promise that I will make a countless amount of ingredients. I may not pay you back with money, but I will pay you back by honoring your knife." She pulled back from the hug, "I should probably put some clothes on now." Toriko smiled, "Yeah, let's get dressed and eat us some Melk Stardust!" 


	22. Mini Vacation

"Toriko, Sunny, lady killer! Hey guys! Sorry I'm running a bit late. I was on my way over, then I had to use the bathroom and the line was insane, plus I had to fix my face and~ Forget it at least I'm here now." Coco smiled, "You made it here just in time too. The Carriage is getting ready to embark." The girl grinned widely, "Ooh! I have to see this! I want to throw confetti at all the townspeople too." She went to a railing and saw a bag of confetti by her feet, "Yayy! They supply the confetti!" She ripped open the bag and let the small pieces trickle down. She smelled the bag, "Wow, it's not just confetti, it's mutlicolored Nori. Even without rice to go with it, it tastes so good." She threw more confetti down, "Eep, I'm having so much fun already!" Toriko came up behind the girl, "Is that Multi-Nori? I want some!" The girl snickered as she threw the last bit, "Sorry Toriko, it's all gone. But I can tell you this, it was really good."

She waved to the townspeople and she felt someone grab her wrist. "What in the world happened to your hand Muffin?" She snatched her hand away, "Don't stare at it. I just got a little hurt in Vegetable Sky. It was worth it though, I don't regret a thing. It was like that when you last saw me, but things were just happening too fast." He shook his head, "Poor dear. While I'd generally believe being pieced together like a cyborg is not beautiful, that is actually a fine piece of metal you have on your hand. It compliments you very well." The girl opened and closed her hand, "Thanks. I still need to get my hand amputated so I can get a new one, but I've been putting it off." She turned to the guys, "Can we go eat. I know you guys just ate but~" "We can eat again!" Éclair laughed, "I know you can Toriko."

The four walked around the carriage and Éclair walked up to one of the fast food establishments, "Hey, can I get a~ hm~ Deep fried burrito stuffed inside a jelly donut, dipped in chocolate and covered in ice cream with a cherry on top." The server's face fell flat and then quickly smiled, "~So the 3rd combo item?" The girl looked at the menu, "Wow, I thought I was just being outlandish. Yup, I'll have the 3rd combo item." Toriko sniffed her food, "That smells good, let me have a bite." She pushed his face away, "No! You always take too much! Eat your Hot Dish on a stick." The man angrily at the food as he looked at hers. The blond girl smiled, "I'm probably going to have to sit to eat this thing. It weighs like 15 pounds."

The group made their way onto a large backyard type deck. Éclair took a seat as she looked off at the crystal clear water. "Hey Sunny, I never asked, how long are you going to be on this cruise?" "For one month. It isn't for sightseeing like the rest of the passengers though. I am headed to the Sanzu Road in the Wak Continent." Coco looked at the man, "That is one of the entrances to the Gourmet World." The bluenette glanced over, "You aren't headed in there are you?" "No, I'm not that dumb. I'm just going to meet a certain man." The blond girl spoke with her stuffed mouth, "Be safe Sunny. ~Hey lady killer, where are you headed." "I'll actually be on the carriage for 2 months. I am headed near Jidar Kingdom." Toriko's eyes amplified, "Jidar Kindom? That place is a non associate of the IGO, run by criminals." Éclair put her hands together, "You guys have my blessings. Good luck to both of you brave souls." "Are you kidding Muffin? Your place is worst of all" The girl smiled, "Gourmet Pyramid here we come!" Sunny pointed at her, "That's not what I was taking about! The place you're stopping before is far worse!" She scratched her head, "Toriko, is there something you wanna tell me?" Just as she asked, a Pure Gold Whale jumped out of the water, "Ooh it looks so yummy!" The girl threw her empty plate at the man, "Seriously! Don't you ignore me!" He rubbed the back of his head, "Did you throw that with your right or left hand? You're getting stronger." She stuck out her tongue, "That my dominant left hand so ha! Now where are we going!" He looked back at the girl, "You'll find out tomorrow." She sunk in her chair, "I wanna find out now. Oh poo, keep secrets from me, like I give a damn."

The day went by and it was dusk. The stomachs of everyone were emptied once again, and there was an open line of small shops. Éclair danced around, "I may not have a nose like you Toriko, but mine is really happy right now. I'm gonna go fill my plate with seafood. See you guys at the table." She grabbed a plate and started to put all types of shelled fish on top. "They have sushi, and sashimi, and ooh, I want it all. I must pace myself. I'll just get this, and a cherry pie, seems harmless enough. She brought her food back to the table,

"I know they say all you can eat as a suggestion, but I like to think of it as a challenge. From hanging out with you Toriko, my appetite has increased immensely." She cracked open a crab leg and slurped out the meat, "Seafood heaven." "How many times are you guys gonna follow me?" She looked behind her and saw a very familiar face, "Hey Tongu, quiet down would ya? You are ruining the vibe, and let's get one thing straight, you followed us. You always follow us!" She smiled "You're lucky I'm in a gracious mood, have a drink with us." He took a glass, "Thanks, and uh, it's Zongeh." Toriko raised his glass as well, "Let's toast to our first meeting in a long time." They all raised their glasses and took a drink. Éclair looked down, "Toriko you bastard, did you eat all of the food?" The man smiled as he was guilty, "I don't even remember doing it, but I guess so. Nothing else to do but to get more!" She nodded, "Yeah!"

A few hours later they were on a different terrain and in different weather. The girl looked at herself in her bathroom mirror, "I have to meet the guys right now. But I don't have anything to wear. Not a blazer, no slacks even, and I don't have a dress." She heard a knock on the door and the girl frowned, "Who could that be?" She opened the door and saw a tall brunette newscaster in her face. "Tina?" The woman smiled, "I thought I saw you walk in here." The blond girl smiled, "Yeah, here I am and here I'll stay. I'm supposed to go to a wine tasting thing with the guys, but I have nothing to wear." The girl frowned a bit, "The guys?" She nodded, "Yeah. Toriko, Coco, and Sunny." The woman's perkiness immediately came in an instant, "The Heavenly Kings are here? You have to go to that tasting, and bring me along! I have a dress you can use, come on, let's go!"

It wasn't the first time Éclair had wore a dress, no, but it was the first time since her adolescent days since she wore one confidently. Her face was done with mascara and blush, her hair was slicked back, and she showed a lot of skin in the pink open back dress. She and Tina walked into the ballroom looking like the a million bucks. She saw Sunny standing by himself, "Now's a better time than any to talk to him." She approached the man and his eyes glistened, "Muffin, you look so~ so feminine, so daring, so beautiful." She blushed at the compliment, "Thanks Sunny. You look very nice too. So listen, I just wanted to thank you for saving my partner. If it weren't for you, who knows where Toriko would be. The thought of him lying dead in Gourmet World is something I don't like to ponder on too long. It scares me to death thinking about what could have happened." "You were the one who made the call Muffin, not me. ~Listen, you're going on a dangerous journey with Toriko tomorrow, so don't die, okay?" She smiled, "I made it this far." The blue eyed man leaned to the girl's eye level, "Say Muffin, how about a dance." She smiled as she gave the man a friendly kiss on the cheek, "Now how can I deny that?" He grabbed her hand and they danced around. She sang along with the melody of the song. She didn't sing any real words, but they sounded so beautiful coming from her golden throat." The man smiled, "You harmonize so well with the music Muffin. It's stunning." She laughed, as she saw Coco and Toriko dancing, "Look at Coco and Toriko. Isn't that a sight to behold! I wish I had my camera!" Tina swung by as she danced with Zongeh, "I have mine."

It was after hours and they all sat gathered around a small end table. Éclair put her hand over a cloth, "You guys ready to see this?" She lifted the cloth and it was her prized Melk knife. Sunny gasped, "Wow, it's so sharp I tried to pick it up with my feelers and they got severed." Éclair waved her hand at the man, "Be careful Sunny. It's really sharp, as you know now." Coco smiled, "It's really nice Éclair. You must be excited to cook with it." She nodded, "I'm very excited." She nudged the man, "Getting a compliment from the lady killer is rare. I'm flattered that you like my Melk knife." Sunny looked at the girl again, "Speaking of Melk, didn't you two go there for the Melk Stardust? What did it taste like?" Toriko gulped down his champagne, "Ah ah ah. That's something we cannot tell you. That will remain a secret between the 3 of us." Éclair nodded, "Yup, but I'll tell you this, my life got a little more complete after I ate it." Coco looked back at the bluenette, "You sure do have a lot of secrets Toriko. So can we know where you're headed already? What was your point of coming on the Carriage when it doesn't even reach the Gourmet Pyramid." Éclair grit her teeth, "What? It doesn't lead to the Gourmet Pyramid? I didn't know that! Okay Toriko, I can't handle anymore anticipation. Where are we going?"

She felt the carriage stop and looked out the window. "Eww, what kind of place is this? The rock looks so sharp." She listened to the announcement going on throughout the carriage, "It's called the Gates of the Underworld? Sounds like a freak fest that I do not want to partake in." She turned back to Toriko, "Back to the issue at hand, where are we headed Toriko?" She saw the man getting dressed and ready to go, "Oh no, we are going out there aren't we Toriko?" He nodded, "We have to go to the Gourmet Prison to pick up Zebra." She sighed as she spoke to herself, "Okay, so will, check. Got my knife, check. Fake hand still intact, check." Toriko buttoned up his vest, "Sunny, Coco, the reason I came on this carriage~ it's because you guys were on it. I was wondering~ would you come with me to get Zebra?" "Nope!" They both declined so fast and Éclair's eyes amplified, "What a quick response. How bad can the guy be if his name is Zebra?" 


	23. Releasing a Monster

The two were on the ground, and their fates were sealed as the Giga Horses dragged the carriage way. Éclair poked the bag on Toriko's back, "What the hell is this? A snack on the way to the prison?" He shook his head, "It's not for me. I hope it's enough though." Just as he spoke, Éclair looked behind her back, "Whoa, I felt like there was someone behind me just now. Did you feel that Toriko? Uh, Toriko?" The man was talking to what seemed to be thin air. The girl put a hand on her face, "My partner's gone nuts. He's talking to himself." They entered the gate and off they set. She began to sing as she walked along, "The only way I can get through this crappy road is to brighten it up with a tune. This place is away uglier than it is creepy." As they continued, Toriko gathered more and more of the beasts that stood in their way. Soon they had a massive pile of dead monsters behind them. The girl stopped singing as she looked at Toriko, "Why are you still taking to yourself?" "Yeah, that's my partner Éclair. ~Hell no, she's not a snack ~or an after dinner toothpick." The girl ran ahead and looked around, "Who are you introducing me to?" The girl put on a pretentious smile, "Hello Toriko's, 'special friend.' My name's Éclair, and I look like an idiot right now. What's your name? Do you wanna be my 'special friend' too?"

Toriko looked at the girl, "You'll be making the food for this prison release party, okay Éclair." She nodded as she was still putting on an act, "Is it for your special friend? Should I cook invisible ingredients with invisible utensils? Oh, can we eat off those invisible plates with those pretty little invisible hearts on them?" The man rolled his eyes, "I'm serious, it's for Zebra." She snapped out of her sarcasm, "Oh yeah, sure. I'd like to jump on any chance to use my Melk knife. What does he eat anyway? What's his favorite dish?" The man shrugged, "He eats anything, trust me." She scrunched her nose, "Yeah, no one eats anything. Don't worry, I'll think of a kick ass meal. After all, I'm pretty sure they don't serve quality food in a prison." Toriko pointed, "I can see it, Honey Prison." The girl sighed in relief, "Honey Prison, I feel better now. I thought it was gonna be called~ I dunno something else. Ooh, do they actually have honey in Honey Prison? Maybe it's what all the prisoners eat." He shook his head, "Don't get the name confused." She smiled, "How adorable, it's called Honey Prison because it looks like a honey comb! This prison is so cute! ~Never thought I'd say that in this lifetime."

A man in a polka dotted coat approached. Éclair whispered to Toriko, "Would it be rude if I stared at his face or do you think he's used to it?" The man shrugged, "I don't know." She shivered a bit, "Eck, if this Honey Prison is the way I think it is, he'd be the first to go." "Mr. Toriko, Ms. Éclair the president has informed us about your arrival." The girl raised her hand as if she were in a classroom, "Can you call me Ms. Reinbou. I like how that sounds better, so official." The man nodded, "Of course Ms. Reinbou." Toriko barked, "If he told you already, then why didn't you meet us sooner. The stitch faced man turned and walked toward the prison once again. "It is because the season is getting ready to turn. You are familiar with the seasons aren't you?" Before the bluenette could answer, Éclair shouted, "Where else are we supposed to walk to? There's no more ~" She wobbled around a bit as the floor lowered. "She smiled, "Cool! This is the kind of elevator I'd want in my prison of honey." The hard looking man faced Toriko and Éclair, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Oban, vice warden here at Honey Prison. This is one of the 3 prisons people are sent to for heinous food crimes. There is the Sky Prison set 10,000 meters in the sky. Escape is not possible considering the surrounding tornadoes and flesh eating birds. Next there is the Prison Submarine. It is 2,000 meters below sea level creating 400 psi, and if by some miracle you would withstand that, the carnivorous fish would have their way with you." Éclair wiped her sweaty hand on her pants, "But it's not like that here, right vice warden? Right!?

The man continued, "Last of the 3 is here, Honey Prison. It is the largest of the 3 and can hold over 100 million inmates. They take the dangerous several dozen path, the hundreds of inmates that come each day. The path is guarded by the A rank execution beasts. Sometimes the execution beasts are at risk from the Forest Goblin when the seasons change. If you're lucky, you'll get to see one. ~or unlucky." The girl stood wide eyed at the information she learned. She mumbled to herself, "He's probably just trying to scare me because of that face comment. There's no way he heard that." Light shined into the elevator and the girl smiled again, "Phew, light." She looked out of the large window and smiled as she was detached from reality. "Oh, that's just lovely. Gigantic beasts surrounding the elevator, ha! And the best part is, I'm not even big enough to be a pupil in their eyes." Toriko pat the girl's shoulder, "You have really learned to control your fear. I'm surprised you aren't going crazy." She jumped around his waist, "I'm freaking out man! What the hell is this place! This isn't the Honey Prison I imagined! I thought there would be honey here! Please Toriko, don't make me let go of you!" She started to hum again and reach her happy place.

Toriko looked around, "There are a fair number of execution beasts." Oban nodded, "Yes, warden Love tamed them." "I'd like to meet this warden if he was powerful enough to tame these guys." The elevator reached the ground and Éclair was still clinging on for her life, "We aren't actually going outside of the elevator with these guys are we? Don't make me do it!" She closed her eyes as the group stepped out. Toriko picked her up and set her on the ground, "It's okay, they won't attack." Her shaky hands covered her eyes and peeked though a bit, "H-hey, that big spiky one with the read skin kind of looks like a dinosaur and a mace had a baby." She lowered her hands and started to laugh, "Hahaha, that's exactly what it looks like!" The beast roared and she ran along, "Sorry Mr. Execution beast sir!" Oban looked up at a funny looking man sitting behind a desk, "Any changes Chupali?" The man grinned, "Hee hee, some of the inmates were attacked, but they're behaving now. Even Zebra. Be careful though, the warden is in a very bad mood. It is quite frightening if you ask me." Éclair looked around at the beast and back to his face, "I believe him. He knows frightening." The convoy beasts began growling and getting riled up. Toriko shook his head, "Silly guys, they want the food I brought for Zebra. Don't do it guys, or Zebra will eat you." The blond girl ran ahead, "Yeah, yeah, Zebra is gonna eat you, so stop!"

The stood before a gate reading, Menu 4. Éclair smiled eerily, "So this is where they serve the honey right?" Oban shook his head, "Not exactly. Here at Honey Prison we have what is called a Penal Course Meal. I'll show you' it's on the way anyway. Here is where people are deprived of the foods they love most. In an age that we are in now, that is one of the ultimate punishments." The man pointed, "Like right here, a man known as Eat and Run Norisuke. He racked up over 2 billion in skipped bills." The girl shook her fist, "That bastard came to the Hotel Gourmet!" She yelled down to him, "Doesn't feel good now huh you jerk! I put so much work into my cooking and your cheap ass just skipped out! You could have asked and I would have served you for free, but noooo!" Toriko pulled the girl away from the rail, "Please Éclair." "Sorry. Hey, what's ol' Eat and Escape's punishment anyway?" Oban walked closer to the rail, "He has a big sweet tooth, so as his punishment, we've cut off his ability to taste anything sweet." She put her hands over her mouth, "Whoa. If I was never able to taste cotton candy again, I suppose I'd go crazy like him too." Oban nodded, "There are people in here for all sorts of things, "Using and smuggling Drug Snails, killing other gourmet hunters as well as endangered species, and this is just the top. Each level has a different punishment. They get served poison ingredients, some just get a drink, some are cooked, chopped, and boiled themselves. That is Honey Prison for you." The girl somewhat sympathized for the inmates. Though their crimes where bad, this place was a living hell.

They stood in front of a large door and Oban spoke, "This is Warden Love's office." Éclair smiled, "This guy knows style that's for sure." "Warden, your guests are here." Toriko grinned, "I wonder if he's a giant like Melk the First." The door opened and a small childlike woman walked out. "Comparing me to Melk, that's just rude." She walked inside and sat in her chair "My name is Love. I am the warden here at Honey Prison." Éclair jumped for joy, "A woman in charge! For the win! I like this lady already, don't you Toriko?" The man drooled, "Like her? I love here. She's so beautiful." The girl rolled her eyes, "You like what you like I guess, but she looks like a child." The woman frowned, "I assure you, I am not a child." The girl looked at Toriko, "Eww, you're so gross! The least you could do is not drool all over the floor. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You probably scare them off when you show interest." Oban looked at the woman with no interest, "Perhaps that's enough Warden."

The woman clapped her hands, "I'm not interested in a man like you." Toriko's eyes amplified, "What was that? It was beyond just hypnotism, and it carried no scent. Pheromones?" The woman smiled, "Yes, I'm impressed. I knew you'd figure it out. I can freely control hundreds of them, and the ones I used on you were sex pheromones. They cannot be inhaled or blocked. That is how I control the execution beasts." Toriko smiled, "So with that, you can control anyone or anything?" She jumped out of her chair tearfully, "Not everyone! The only person I can't control doesn't listen to a word I say. He's the perfect man for me! My widdle Zebra! He's everything I want in a man!" Oban looked at the two, "I don't think I told you, but she is very against his release so she can be near her beloved." Éclair smiled, "Really now, this Zebra must be some hunk for you to go crazy like that." The woman wiped her tears, "Since I can't disobey the president's order, come on. Let's go get the man."

The group walked down the hall and Éclair looked around, "I don't know what's creepier, this place or outside." She looked over and saw the execution beasts again. She walked on the other side of Toriko, "I do NOT want to stand over there." Love continued to walk further, "These are the execution grounds. The people on death row are sent directly here. It is also where we hold dangerous creatures. A birdlike creature just came in recently." Oban nodded, "It was really violent, but it was a child still." "Anyway Oban! Zebra is on this floor." Éclair bit her lip nervously, "He's on the execution floor? What the hell did he do?" "~He ate too much." "WHAT! You've gotta be kidding me! No one deserves a death sentence for that! It's the Gourmet Age, people are supposed to eat!" Love smiled, "We're almost there. He's been getting executed since he's been here. That's when he's at his finest. He's actually getting executed right now." Éclair frowned, "You say that way too casually for me to feel comfortable around you." Love pointed at a window, "Take a look for yourself."

She looked into the dark room and saw a man sitting in the center of the floor. Toriko looked through the window, "Zebra! We've come here to get you!" They watched as he didn't say a word. The chain's on the floor bean to straighten out. The execution beasts got whipped back as the Heavenly King stood up. Toriko turned to the girl, "Cover your ears Éclair!" She nodded, "Okay." She was quite confused at first, but soon found out the man's concern. A loud blast of sound came crashing through the walls and the girl's heart raced. She knelt below the window and Toriko shielded her from any harm. It seemed like the sound would never end. Even though she was a good distance away and her ears were covered, she felt like she was going to go deaf. Her bones rattled 10 times more than being next to a loud blasting speaker. Finally the loud Sound Bazooka ended and the girl fell to her butt. "My ears are ringing, uh!" Toriko looked through the window, "You trying to kill us!?" Éclair pulled on Toriko's pant leg, "Tell him I'm upset too. My ears aren't happy." She fell back to the ground trying to regain her composure. Zebra smirked, "Get that dumb look off your face Toriko. Ha! Looks like the world has been pretty dull without me."


	24. Journey to the Dry Land

The girl was in the kitchen singing away. "Glad Toriko was 'helpful' enough to tell me what this guy likes. Well, it doesn't even matter! I will make the most spectacular food ever!" As she cooked she was in her own world once again. For a second, she almost forgot she was in a prison. She brought the food out and began to place the dishes on the table. The girl looked around, "Where's the guest of honor?" Toriko pointed toward the hall, "He's going to say goodbye to the other inmates." The girl frowned, "Seriously, that's kind of weird. ~But then again, having a prison release party in a prison is abnormal too." "By say goodbye, I mean he's going to kill them. All the inmates that ever talked bad about him." As she went to place another plate down, she froze, "Are you~ Really?" She shook her head, "He is really sensitive. People talk about me all the time. I'm not gonna kill them for it though." Toriko raised an eyebrow, "You might want to be careful about what you say. He's got some sharp ears and a short fuse. Of the kings, he's the most belligerent."

The girl heard laughter over her shoulder. She looked over to see Zebra with blood all over his body. Her eyes scanned the man and she handed him a napkin, "You might want this. You've got a little spot~ This is what happens you go picking fights huh?" He closed in on the girl, "It's not my blood so pipe down or I'll eat you." The girl backed away from the man, "Whoa, no need for all of that!" Toriko grabbed the man's head and Éclair made her 'escape' from the man. She went over to warden Love. "You like that guy? Look at him, it's been all of one minute and he's fighting Toriko." The woman smiled, "Like I said, he's the perfect strike to my tastes." The small woman shook her head, "I suppose I better break this up now."

The woman got out of her seats, "Calming Pheromones! ~Come on boys, no fighting at the table, okay?" Toriko was flustered once again, but Zebra didn't seem to much care. Éclair sighed, "They guy picks up on the smallest details, but he doesn't know when a girl likes him. What a shame." She sat down and grabbed a plate far away from the delinquent, "Mm, I must say, that knife has truly improved my cooking. I'm so happy." The group was talking and she was just sitting and enjoying her food. "I wish I could have cooked more, that was so much fun!"

"You really cooked this?" She nodded and looked to see Zebra snuck up on her again. She got flustered all over again, "Was it to your liking?" The man didn't answer, but frown at her, "Don't get cocky girl. If there's one thing I hate it's people getting cocky. It makes me want to crush their skulls and beat them til there's nothing left." She looked over her shoulder as if he was talking to someone behind her. "Uh, me? Cocky? I'm not cocky I just know when I'm good at things. So I'm sorry if I came off as cocky, I didn't mean to upset you." "So you did get cocky!?" She shook her head, "No, I literally just explained that. I wasn't getting cocky!"

Oban walked in being the bearer of bad news, "Warden Love, it seems the Forest Goblin has appeared." Love sighed, "What a bother. It comes once every year during monster season and destroys everything in its path." Love looked at the girl, "Don't look so confused. Have you ever heard of the Death Season Forest?" The girl shook her head and Oban continued where Love left off, "There is magma, mist, freeze and monster season. Like I said, we couldn't greet you 2 because of the turning of the season. I think Zebra's release should be delayed until the season turns again. The Forest Goblin~" "Is getting cocky!" Éclair looked at Zebra as he climbed out a window and went outside. "Is he insane!? He's gonna die!"

Toriko shook his head, "That's highly unlikely. Out of the Four Kings, he may be the most belligerent, but he is also the most powerful. Besides his raw power, he has very keen ears. He could hear a coin drop from miles away. The main problem is his appetite though. When he finds a species he likes or one that gets on his nerves, he will eat it into extinction. That was his crime, eating 26 species into extinction." The girl put her hands over her mouth, "Really? He comes off as a nonchalant killer, but I didn't know it was that extreme." The bluenette nodded, "Yes, and out of all the creatures outside, the one who should be feared most is Zebra." The man yelled from outside, "Thunder Noise!" Éclair ducked behind the window and screamed, "He's so reckless! My ears feel like they're burning from the inside out!" The thunder finally stopped and the girl looked at the damage, "Scary~" The half naked man looked inside, and whispered, "My voice is shot. After I eat these guys, I wanna quench my throat." Toriko smiled, "Yeah, let's go get some Cola!" The girl looked at Toriko, "Cola? That's what we're traveling to the Gourmet Pyramid for? The man nodded, "Yup, Mellow Cola." The girl jumped onto the man and smiled largely, "Oh let's hurry! I didn't know it was Mellow Cola! I'm so keyed up now!"

The group set off in a Lift House on the way to the Sand Garden. Éclair carried 2 plates of food and brought it to the table, "Boys, the food is ready!" "It's about damn time!" The girl folded her arms and mumbled, "I hate traveling with this guy. He never says thank you." The looked at his face, "Toriko, I thought you said you were gonna sew his face?" The man frowned, "I did, but this bastard can't control himself and ruined it!" The men started to fight and the girl sighed, "They keep fighting. I don't want this to continue on or I might consider jumping out of the Lift House." She walked back into the kitchen and sighed, "At least I finally get a break." "Éclair, seconds!" She rolled her eyes, "What am I, a slave?" She walked back into the living room and set down their food. "Okay boys, let's set down some ground rules, yeah?" She looked at Toriko, "You need to calm down and stop breaking things." She looked at Zebra, "You are going to get your cheek sewn and keep it sewn! ~if that's okay."

The large man stood up over the girl, "Are you getting carried away girl?" She shook her head, "No, I am firmly planted. No carrying away is happening here." He took a bite of his food, "Good, because to survive, you need to think of me as an environment. If you can't adapt to the Zebrascape, you'll go extinct." "Don't listen to him Éclair. Take all that talk with a grain of sand." He turned to the blue haired man, "You need to adapt too Toriko!" The girl began to back out slowly and Zebra looked at the girl, "Where are you going?" She smiled nervously, "Just going to read in the kitchen. ~Away from here. ~In a corner." He picked up the needle and thread and tossed it to the girl. Éclair frowned, "I have to sew your face?" "If you screw this up I'll devour you." She sighed, "Okay, please sit and I'll get started." As she entered the needle into his skin, the man didn't even flinch. It was a little scary for him not to react to the mini operation. 'Why did I let him make me do this? My hand is steady, but I'm nervous. He's gonna kill me if I mess up. What do I do when I'm done? I think if I just leave, it'll be okay.' "Success, you're all done. Please be careful with the stitching. If they tear again it'll be quite painful."

Without saying anything else, she left the living room and went back into the kitchen. She opened a magazine and started to read, "There is a desert made of rice and black sugar. I wish I could get some rice from that desert for Vanilla. I would love to surprise her with it after all she's done for me." She began to drool as she continued to read, "There's a desert full of diamonds? That's my dream proposal. Whisk me away to the diamond desert and ask me to marry you! Eeep! How romantic!" She held the magazine close to her chest, "When do I get my proposal?" "Girl, I need thirds!" She sighed as she set the magazine down. "I'm not gonna make it through this month." She stuck out her tongue, "Coming! ~30 days can't come soon enough."

They finally reached the Sand Garden and the girl sighed, "I'm so happy to be out of that lift house." She looked over and saw Zebra already starting trouble when he got out. She looked up at Toriko, "I'm gonna be honest with you Toriko. For a month I took orders from a man I don't really know. He kinda pissed me off the whole ride, and he really bugs me! Toriko I know he's your friend, but I'm not kissing anymore ass! He may be frightening, but I'm done! I think his crimes were heinous, and if you ask me, he should still be locked up." She huffed as she finally got out a month worth of venting. Her face turned red from the built up rage. The man pat her back and smiled, "Don't worry Éclair, I completely agree, but we need his strength for the Gourmet Pyramid " She calmed down a bit, "You do? That's good because I just wanted to do right by your friend. ~Plus he's pretty intimidating. But I don't care anymore. I'm just going to speak my mind, and if I die oh well." He laughed, "You won't die." She nodded, "Yes I am, he heard every word I just said, I'm sure of it." "Trust me, he's not going to kill you." He waved her over, "Come on, let's go rent some camel's for the trip."

They were in a ghost town getting ready to rent camels. Éclair looked around, "This place is so empty." An old woman nodded, "Yes, our town in recent days was ruined by disputes, but thanks to one man it's over. Unfortunately though, our town doesn't get much business because of all the monsters left to eat our deserts. Our town is always under attack, so I can only recommend the deserts where that doesn't occur." "Hey Toriko! Don't go leaving me!" As Zebra showed up, a group of people surrounded him "It's Zebra-sama!" "Our savior!" Éclair frowned, "What the hell kind of reaction is that?" The old woman looked at the girl, "Zebra-sama is our savior. Tens of thousands of lives were lost before he saved us." The woman was brought to tears as she spoke of it. Éclair smiled, "Maybe I don't give Zebra enough credit, but I haven't seen such a side." Just as looked out at the desert, an Eight-Tailed Scorpion paid a visit to the small town. It closed in on a small girl in the way. "Voice Cutter!" She watched as the man saved the girl from certain death. The group started to cheer for the man and crowd him once again. Toriko smiled, "That's what I didn't mention. The species he wiped out were what you'd call menaces to society. They were very dangerous, and even though it doesn't make it right, he did take out life threatening creatures." The girl smirked, "So he's a murderer with morals? Yeah, how about you go get the camels, and I'll stand her reevaluating what morals are." The man smiled, "Alright, I'll be right back."

"I heard everything you said girl. You don't like me? You don't like how I go about things? You got cocky and just talked behind my back!" Her eyes nearly jumped out from her skull as the man snuck up on her for a 3rd time. She twiddled her thumbs, "Listen Zebra, you're a straight shooter, so I'm not going to lie to you. I did talk about you knowing full well that you would hear me. So yes, I got cocky." "You're really bold you know that girl! It's been a long time since I've seen someone as honest as you." She folded her arms and looked away from the man, "Look, I apologize. I was just mad because I couldn't speak my mind that whole trip. I feel like I wasn't even acknowledged for anything good." She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, like you give a damn." The man knelt to her eye level, "You know, the cockiest thing you can do is talk shit behind someone's back and then suck up to their face." He bursted out with laughter and further confused the girl. He continued, "You're too honest. Tell a lie every now and then kid." She smiled, "I can't promise that."

"Alright, I'll forgive your rudeness this once, but on one condition." She raised an eyebrow, "A condition to be forgiven? What is this condition?" "I never accepted a reward for this trip." He pointed at the girl, "You have to cook for me. Whatever and whenever I want." She rolled her eyes, "What kind of condition is that? Well if that's your condition, I have one of my own. You can't just recklessly kill ingredients. If you're going to eat them, fine, but if not, leave them alone. I don't wanna see anymore dead ingredients that go unused." "Fine, I have another condition, the food you cook me will be for free." She shrugged, "I already assumed you were asking for a free meal, so fine. My condition to that is that you must supply the ingredients." The man growled, "Alright, then my condition is, you can't act cocky toward me ever again!" "I wasn't planning on it! But that just reminded me, I have another condition!" Zebra raised his voice, "What gives you the right to have another condition!" "The same right as you, now are you going to listen to this or not!?" ~"Éclair, Zebra! The camel's are ready, let's go!" The girl looked over at Toriko and nodded, "We better get a move on."

"Fine, but I have one last condition. You. After we get the Mellow Cola, form a combo with me. You're far better adapted to me than Toriko. We'd be the ultimate combo, I am certain." She was lost for words. She wanted to reply but she knew her words would come out meshed. "I uh. I don't know what to say. I knew Toriko for a very long time before he asked me to form a combo. I've been around you for a month, but I don't really know you. I feel like if I said yes it's like cheating." She smiled, "Tell me your full course menu Zebra. That's my condition. I need to see it." He stopped and pondered, "I don't have one." "You're kidding! All Bishokuya should aspire to complete their full course menu." He folded his arms, "Don't lump me in with those bastards." "I'm not lumping you in with anyone. I'm just saying it's admirable when a Bishokuya has their full course menu completed. It shows that they were determined to finish the goal they set. I'll tell you what, come up with a menu yourself, and if it stands up to Toriko's I will form a combo with you. But I know that Toriko's menu will supersede all. I told him that I'd walk through fire with him to cook the ingredients he captured, and I stand by those words. Let's see if I feel the same about your menu." "Hmph, me against Toriko? Fine, I'll make the ultimate full course!" She tapped the man's arm, "You better get to work big boy, I wanna be impressed." She looked back at him sincerely, "I am very serious about that first condition though. If even 1 ingredient get's killed and wasted, the deal is off."

The three were off into the desert riding their Reservoir Camels. The girl wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I'd rather run a marathon than be in this heat. My skin does way better in the cold. I'm going to peel." Toriko looked back at the girl, "Keep hydrated Éclair. The second you feel yourself getting thirsty, it'll be too late." She jumped down from the camel and poured the water into a bottle. As the girl took a drink, she felt significantly better. "That was refreshing." She hopped back on the camel and they continued on. She looked back at Zebra's camel, "Why does he get the cool purple camel, and we're stuck with the standard?" The bigger man replied, "It's because I'm an adult and I want to enjoy some wine on this journey." She sucked her teeth, "I'm an adult too." Toriko laughed, "Yeah, you're more of an adult than him. He can't hold his liquor." The man continued to drink his wine, "How about you say that to my face Toriko. I'll kick your ass." The girl propped up, "No! No one is kicking anyone's anything! How about we just lighten up the mood with a song, yes? 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer~" As she inhaled to start singing and the camels stopped walking.

Out of the sand jumped a frenzy of sharks. Éclair put her hands over her head, "If you didn't wanna hear the song you could have just said no!" Zebra yawned, "Boring. ~Weak Point Voice!" The girl looked at him but she couldn't hear a thing. The Desert Sharks jumped back into the sand and swam away." The blond girl raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I'm confused. I know I don't have ear's like Zebra, but I didn't hear anything." "You weren't supposed to. Zebra just transmitted a sound that only the sharks could hear. Something that they hate. It's the equivalent to nails on a chalkboard to us." She laughed, "So it looks like they hated his voice more than mine haha! Looks like I just got a green light to continue! 98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer~" The group continued through the extreme weather changes. It became hotter at times, then colder. The wind picked up, and sometimes it would stop all together. "1 last bottle of beer on the wall, 1 last bottle of beer, you take one down pass it around, 1 last bottle of beer on the wall." The girl gasped, "Oh my goodness. That was my first time finishing that song~ for the 7th time." She stretched her arms, "I'm so sleepy. Why'd you guys let me sing that stupid song this whole time?"

Toriko pulled over the camel and jumped off. "Let's get some rest then. We didn't stop you because, you're an adult, as you said. Plus you have a nice voice." She smiled, "Oh stop~ Tell me more!" She jumped off the camel and into the sand. "I need to get some sleep immediately, so I'm just going to head straight into the tent. After the camp was set up, the girl went into the tent and took off her backpack and went straight to sleep.

The next morning she was up bright and early. She looked around, and Toriko and Zebra stood outside of the tent waiting on the girl. She rubbed her bed head, "Did you guys get any sleep?" Toriko shook his head, "No, we just stopped for you." She lowered her eyebrows, "Well that just makes me feel bad. I'm sorry guys." The blunette shook his head, "It's okay. Your wellbeing is more important. But we do have to get a move on." She nodded as she brushed down her out of place hairs. "Okay, you're right. Back on the camel's we go."

The group traveled farther into the desert, and a gust of wind blew into them. Toriko looked at this cloth, "Red? We're close to the Red Desert!" Éclair smiled, "Yay!" The camel's walked over the horizon and the red sand was in their sights. She gasped, "I've never seen that before." Toriko looked back at the girl, "Consider yourself lucky. It's a sight that even many strong Bishokuya never get to see. It is known to many as the Bishokuya Graveyard." The girl smirked, "Well I know graveyards, and this looks like a sandbox. I'm ready to play." As the camel's stepped onto the red sand, the heat became extremely intense. She grabbed the canteen of water, "My throat is so dry." Her eyes enlarged from her own words. She remembered what Toriko told her about that. She tried to put the water to her lips, but it was too late. Her eyes closed as she lost consciousness. Her limp body fell off the side of the camel and her body got swept away by the wind. She'd not remember it, but her body traveled quite aways. She fell down into a deep hole and her body slid past countless monsters. They all drooled over her unconscious body, just waiting to eat it. Through a hole she fell, and she landed somewhat softly onto a light pile of sand. The water from the canteen was still in her hand. It spilled out onto the girl's stomach and started coming to.

She looked up and saw the rock walls around her. She drank the rest of the water and looked around. "I don't know where I am. Toriko? Zebra? ~The last thing I remember was seeing the Red Desert." She scooted up against a wall, "Toriko! Where are you?" As her voice carried through the room, it attracted a large beast. Her entire body was shaking from fear. If she scooted any closer to the wall, she'd be a part of it. Sweat began to form on her face as she looked away. Its roar sent chills up her spine. Her fear of the moment frightened her into paralysis. "Toriko!" She heard another voice behind her, "You lookin' to die?" The beast just as quickly backed up into the darkness once again.

The girl looked around, "I could have swore I heard~ Zebra?" The man's voice returned, "Listen girl, I'm gonna say this one time so pay attention. You're in the basement of the Gourmet Pyramid, and we just found the top. You've got 2 jobs right now girl, do everything you can to stay alive, and think of the food to prepare for the party after this trip." The girl smiled, "Count on it Zebra! I will think of a meal!" She looked at the darkness of the outer room, "Staying alive though. Sounds easier on paper."


	25. Staying Alive

She had 2 tasks, staying alive, and thinking of a menu. All the girl could think about was staying alive. She tightened her backpack, "I guess if my job is staying alive, my first rule of action is to get outta this creepy room." She tapped her chin, "Hmm, if this is the Gourmet Pyramid, then the Mellow Cola is here. Maybe I can find some linking information." She continued to walk forward, and she heard the snarl of a beast coming down the hall. The girl immediately felt scared as the hairs stood on the back of her neck. She hid behind one of the columns and tried to control her heavy breathing. Her eyes were still very curious. With just 1 peek, her curious mind could be fulfilled. She leaned over to see the heavily breathing monster. Her heart pounded so hard, she could swear the beast could hear it. After it passed, the girl sighed, "Phew. I can't believe it didn't notice me."

She continued forward before another monster roared in her face. She was so close, she nearly thought she was already inside the mouth of the beast. Since Toriko was not an option for help, she decided to do one of the things she was best at, run. The girl sprinted for her life as she ran down the dark halls of the pyramid. Along the way, other beasts chased after her, and in no time she had a small party of animals hunting her down. She took off her backpack and dug through it. "It's about time I waste the last one! ~I don't wanna die again, so better safe than sorry." She swung her bag back around her back and ran into a corner. She stuffed her ears with ear plugs and pulled the trigger on her last Toriko Cracker. "They say 3rd time's the charm, let's find out!" The firecracker blasted off and the loud noise filled the vicinity. The girl put her hands over her head and looked away from the bright lights. The blast began to die down and she saw that the firecracker worked. The beasts backed off and ran away like expected. She ran away from the site before others showed up. "That was my last resource or protection. From now on, I am truly on my own."

She continued to run until she reached a fork in the road. "Okay, hmm. I guess I'll put my faith in the hands of a coin toss." She pulled a small coin from her pocket, "Heads is left, tails is right." She tossed the coin in the air and it came up heads, "I just hope this is right." She cautiously walked in and the room was dark. She didn't know if there was danger ahead or not. Her only sense of hope was a light at the end of the hall. She ran her hand against the wall so she couldn't lose her place. "This is so weird. I'm scared, but I'm not terrified. Hell, if I was still that girl from a few months ago, before I met Toriko~" She shook her head, "No one could pay me to be in this situation. Especially not alone." Being alone, it was one of her biggest fears in life. Being physically alone sometimes was fine, but she never wanted to feel emotionally alone. The fact that she knew Toriko and Zebra were actively looking for her could easily fill that void. There were a lot of flaws that she didn't want to admit, but this was one of the heaviest. She didn't want to seem needy by any means. But she never felt the love and appreciation she needed from her parents. She doesn't know how much her parents affect her life, but they are still a huge part of how she lives it today.

Finally she reached the light and she felt somewhat safer. There was another fork in the road. She sighed, "Really? Who built this place anyway? Coin toss it is." She tossed a coin in the air, but before she could catch it, she heard a growl nearby. She ran forward through the left side again and left the coin behind. "Oh, I hope this doesn't lead to a pool of lava or something!" She ran forward without touching the walls. She didn't want to chance the beast or beasts getting her. She came into another room with more sand and columns. A familiar footprint caught her eye, "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." She shook her head and continued on. "I can't afford to get into any trouble. I don't have any means of survival left." Just as she pleaded to the environment, she heard slithering coming down the hall that she wouldn't be able to outrun. The girl looked and it was a Jowlcargot. "I'm not going out without a fight!" She attempted to outrun the monster but it was far too late. She looked behind her and the snail creature struck her down onto the floor. She looked at the arm where the damage should be, but there was none. It was confusing to her. She heard the voice of Zebra speaking to her. "Listen up girl. I'm only saying this once so if you miss it I'll kill you. I have clad you with Sound Armor and now my voice went hoarse~" She bit her lip, "Good to know he cares about my safety. Sorry Zebra, you'll just have to kill me for not listening, but I need to save my own skin right now." The girl backed up away from the beast as it continued to close in. Her nervous voice spoke, "It would be easier if I had my machete. That way I would at least have a fighting chance." The girl smiled, "Wait a second!" She pulled out her Melk blade, "How could I forget!"

She unwrapped it, "This is not just my machete. This is my kitchen knife, and a gift from the greatest sharpener in the world." Her mean blue eyes looked at the Jowlscargot, "You are just an ingredient in my kitchen. ~And I will not let my ingredients kill me!" She swung the blade and it was too powerful for her 2 arms. The beast ran off and the ground below her collapsed. She held on tightly to her knife as she fell through the floors. Though the fall would have been bone crushing, it was because of the Sound Armor she didn't feel much of the pain. She grunted as she stood up.

Éclair looked at her new surroundings, "Water?" She dipped her hands in and splashed her face, "Did I do this? Goodness I'm thirsty, but I don't want to drink this ancient water. I'm almost certain it's not clean anymore. Ugh, I need that Mellow Cola. I don't have a single clue what it tastes like, but I want it!" She stood up and continued to search. An open archway caught her eye and she took a peek inside."What's this? A Sarcophagus? Yikes, I don't know if I'm in the mood to see a mummy today." She continued to walk ahead and sighed, "I'm so incredibly lost. I bet I would have met up with Toriko and Zebra already if I just stopped moving. I can't promise that if I want to survive, but I should probably slow down my pace." Just as she put her new rule into effect, she walked forward admiring the ancient walls. The girl wrapped up her knife and put it in her backpack, "I better keep that in my backpack. I don't want to fall down another story of this place." She looked back at the ancient pictures, "Now looky here. This is extraordinary. I wonder how old these are. ~An ancient beast, and poachers?"

She walked ahead and noticed an open book on a stand. "Let's see what the old royals used to read." She smiled as she looked at the book. "Wait a minute, I think I get this." As her hand reached to flip the page, she heard footsteps coming behind her. She turned around and saw a thin birdlike creature. It was nothing like the one she saw in Vegetable Sky. This one was very malnourished and skinny. It attacked the girl and sent her body flying. She quickly crawled away and tried running from the beast. It hunted her down and tried to devour her. She put her hands over her head, "I picked a bad time to put away my knife!" It pecked away and tried to penetrate the armor. "I won't just sit here and let you kill me!" She ran away from the beast and into another one. She fell back on her butt as she stopped herself from running into the Monoclops. The girl looked as the pale skinny bird bit into the Monoclops. "Even if it is a small window, I've gotta get outta here!" She looked back, "Better take this book with me." She held onto the book and ran as fast as she could."Dammit! I don't know how I'm gonna get outta this one! I don't know where I'm going, I'm scared out of my mind, I've been alone for hours! Toriko! Zebra! Where are you guys!?"

She ran into a room and hid up against a wall. She sighed in relief as all seemed safe, for now anyway. She heard a growl like none before. It was deep and menacing. Éclair turned around and before her stood a large behemoth of an animal. It was the Salamander Sphinx, and it was not in the mood for company. The girl screamed a piercing scream. "How does this keep happening to me!" Her knees shook and her hands could barely hold onto the book. She heard the voice of Zebra challenging the Salamander Sphinx, but just as quickly as he came, his voice disappeared. It was scary to hear the Salamander Sphinx, but Zebra's voice was somewhat comforting, even for that moment. Another loud noise could be heard above her, and the ceiling started to crumble. A large rock fell above her head and the girl looked at her certain death. There was no way she would stop this. "Knife!" The large rock split in 2 and behind it was the blue haired man himself. Éclair jumped on the man, "Toriko! I've been so scared without you!" The man smiled, "I'm glad you're okay." She embraced him tighter, "You have no idea what I've been through today!" Éclair waved at Zebra, "Without you, I'd be dead. Thanks Zebra." The man looked at her, "Hmph, seems your little heat beat is still ticking." She nodded, "Yes. I'm just happy you guys are here now." Toriko set the girl down, "And it's not over yet. Get back Éclair!" The Salamander Sphinx roared and was ready to go toe to toe with the men.

The girl ran behind a fallen rock and opened the book, "Let's see if I really understand this book." She flipped through the pages, "There are things in here I've never even seen before." The girl squinted her eyes and looked closer, "These are ingredients. Is this~ Is this a cookbook?" An undying grin claimed the girl's face. "Oh my! The royals definitely knew how to keep their stomachs happy." A piece of rubble fell on the girl's head as she read. She looked behind her at the fight going on. Both Toriko and Zebra were fighting tooth and nail. She brushed the rock from her head and continued to read. "These pictures look like the ones from the walls. The ones by the Sarcophagus. They're all special preparation, I get it now!" She flipped to the page with the Salamander Sphinx and snapped her fingers, "Eureka!" She laughed, "I love it when I have those moments!" She looked behind the rock and yelled to the men, "Toriko! Zebra! Wait, I found a solution!" The men continued to fight and the girl raised her voice "Guys! Hey, I know how to get the Mellow Cola! ~Hello! Listen to me!"

The men were blown back by the powerful claws of the beast and into the direction of the frantic girl. "It's about time I get your attention!" They still focused on the Sphinx and the girl exhaled forcefully. She walked over to the men and grabbed a handful of their hair. She pulled back, "It's the tears you idiots!" The men turned around and looked at the girl, "Ouch Éclair, why'd you do that?" She opened the books, "Finally you guys listen to me! Now look at this! Before I found you guys, I came across this book. Every ingredient in this book is special preparation." "You understand the book?" She shook her head, "Not exactly. But trust me, I've read more cookbooks than 20 stay at home moms will in a lifetime. The pictures are very clear. I get them. I know how to get the Mellow Cola, and it's not through blood. It's through the tears." Toriko smiled, "Way to go Éclair! The ingredients have really taken a liking to you. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have found it." Éclair sighed, "Yeah, they like me alright. They just wanna eat me up." She held the book up and looked at them seriously. "Toriko, Zebra, I will instruct you on how to get the Mellow Cola, okay?" Zebra gave a thumbs up, "You better give good directions or I'll kill you." "Don't worry, I will. Now get ready boys! We have some Mellow Cola to taste! So let's get cooking!"


	26. Mellow Cola or Die Trying

Éclair held up the ancient book as the men ran toward the Salamander Sphinx. She hadn't felt this much pressure on her since the Century Soup, but still there was no comparison. Ever since her adventure in Ice Hell, big responsibilities didn't seem to compare somehow. She looked at the page and yelled to the men, "Step 1, you listening guys!?" Toriko dodged the attacks from the powerful beast, "We're ready. Tell us what to do!" The girl nodded, "Okay, I need you to equally hammer every inch of its body, key word equally! It's like tenderizing!" Zebra smirked, "Stand back Toriko, I've got this." Éclair covered her hears, "Oh boy." She ducked behind a rock as he released the Sound Bazooka from his throat. It was still as powerful as it's ever been. She flipped back to the right page once the blast was over, "Okay, the next step is, in the center of its chest. I need you to hit the pit of its stomach. Hit it hard, but with a bit of restraint!" The girl smiled as she watched her instructions go according to plan. "I should become a cooking instructor, ha!"

The Salamander Sphinx began to claw at the men sending them back a bit. Éclair looked at the men, "You guys alright? These instructions are about to start getting a little dicey so be careful guys." Toriko nodded, "Just tell us what to do." "I need you to get some of the scales off its back. Not too many, but some." The bluenette ran back to the large beast and jumped on its back. Using his Leg Knife he was able to kick some of the scales off the Salamander Sphinx's back, but he looked exhausted after he did. Éclair was definitely worried about her partner at this point. He had never been this gassed at the start of a fight. She knew asking him to take a break would be useless though. He wanted to get the Mellow Cola as much as herself and Zebra, so she wouldn't stop instructing. "Good, now stimulate its feet. Starting from the front right leg, work your way clockwise." She was happy to see that Zebra and Toriko shared the weight of the tasks. It was at that point that she truly realized why they needed Zebra on this trip. "I need you 2 to pluck a feather from each wing at the same time!" She huffed as she was beginning to get tired. "It's as if I truly am cooking it. Such tiring work." She pointed, "Hey look, the eyes are getting watery!" Éclair smiled, "Please hang in there. We're getting close, but there are still a ton of pages with instructions left."

If the preparation were timed, hours would have been clocked. It seemed like one of the most on edge preparations she ever went through. Zebra sent his last attack, and the pages about the Salamander Sphinx preparation was over. She smiled as the tear built up. It finally let the tears roll down and Éclair smiled, "Cry, go ahead. Release yourself of the pain!" All of the Cola gushed out and it looked like a beautiful fountain. She smiled, "It's beautiful! Oh Koma-chan is not gonna believe~" Her words stopped as her breath was taken away. Her feet were lifted from the ground and a hand hit her from behind her back so hard you could swear it was seen from the front. Blood shot from the girl's mouth and her eyes looked at Toriko and Zebra. A tear rolled down her cheek as her limp body fell to the ground. She could hear the voice of Toriko shouting her name before the world turned black.

Though she was knocked out, she could still hear the fight going on around her. More than anything, she just wanted to wake up. It was weird, she knew she wasn't dead, but she was completely unconscious. She felt trapped inside her own body and there was nothing she could do about it. Hearing the yells and struggling of her partner was agonizing. She just wanted it to end. Every second felt like a minute. Her eyes finally cracked open and she saw that the fight was still continuing. She could move, but she decided not to. She didn't want to get involved. They needed something to fight for and motivate them, if it was her, she'd continue to play dead. It was unclear how long she was down for, but it had to have been a while. Zebra spoke of the footsteps of the grim reaper, and she knew it was over. The girl smiled as it was done. "She's alive." Toriko looked at Zebra confusingly, "Huh?" "The other one we thought was dead." The bluenette looked in the girl's direction and smiled, "Éclair! Are you alright?" She looked up at the man with a grin on her face, "Yeah. I'm faultless." He picked up the girl and hugged her tightly. He noticed her skin glowed a strange color. The man looked behind him, "Zebra?" "I clad her in another sound armor stronger than the first just in case anything happened while we fought the Salamander Sphinx. Even with that, I thought you were dead." She released from Toriko and hugged the other man, "Thank you Zebra." She quickly released as she knew the man wasn't one for affection. Éclair snickered as she looked back at Toriko, "I guess we know who the biggest softy of all is."

She looked at the men as their fatigue began to set in. "What happened to the Mellow Cola? Did you drink it?" Toriko shook his head, "No. We weren't able to get it. The bird got to it before us." The girl smiled, "Perfect! Not that the Mellow Cola isn't good, but before I blacked out, I read the last page on the Mellow Cola. The first stream of tears is very delicious, but it's not the main Cola. By that, I mean it's just releasing the toxins from its eyes. What comes next is even sweeter. Look at him, it's coming soon." Toriko looked at the Salamander Sphinx, "How do you know it didn't come out yet?" "This place would be flooded. If all the Cola came out, I would have drowned already." The Salamander Sphinx roared and the tears spurted from its eyes. It was a sight even more beautiful than before. The girl danced around in the Cola. She stuck her tongue out and tasted the drink of legends. "It's so good. The carbonation reminds me of pop rocks! This sweetness is so overwhelming. I don't think I've had a drink this good before! I love it!" She looked at Toriko and the man was literally glowing. She ran over to the man and splashed him with the drink, "Toriko! I love this drink!" He splashed her back as they enjoyed the glorious Cola.

"I have decided." The two turned to Zebra. "I will be adding Mellow Cola to my Full Course Menu. What do you think, girl? You're gonna form a combo now right?" Her eyes amplified as she didn't think he'd bring it up this soon. Toriko was surprised by the words Zebra spoke. Éclair looked toward the ground, "Um, you see, I love the Mellow Cola, I do. But I can't decide off just a drink." "What are you tryna pull girl!" She shook her head, "Nothing, nothing!" The blue haired man put his hand on her shoulders, "What the hell are you guys talking about?" The girl's guilty eyes looked at Toriko, "Well, to be honest with you Toriko, I didn't think I'd have to have this conversation with you, so I don't know how to put this." She closed her eyes and blurted out, "I told Zebra I'd be his combo partner if he helped us get the Mellow Cola!" "What!" "I'm sorry Toriko!" She twiddled her thumbs, "It's just, you said it yourself, we needed his help. There were many conditions to this partnership that I will stand by, but when it comes down to it, it's you menu against his. The one with the greatest menu is who I will pair with." She put her hands in Toriko's, "I know, it will be you. I trust, believe in, and admire you. Not only will your menu win, it will be the greatest in the world. In the meantime, I am your partner Toriko." Her freckled face turned back to Zebra, "But should Zebra's menu rein superior, I will stay true to his conditions." The girl smiled as she splashed the bluenette, "Now come on, we've got Cola to collect!" Toriko nodded, "You're right." Zebra walked up to the girl as she pulled out her Rubber Backpack, "Hurry up girl. We've got a party to attend, and you're cooking." He picked up the dead bird creature, "One last thing girl. I want you to cook this up too. I wanna eat it." She nodded her head eerily, "Got it."

She smiled again as she started to suck up the Cola with her feet firmly planted on the ground. The girl looked at Toriko, "Hey, how are we gonna get this outta here? I can't carry this." Zebra put the backpack on, "Let's get out of here." The girl nodded, "Yeah!" She set the handle on the ground and ran over to the Salamander Sphinx. "Thank you Salamander Sphinx. Your tears have brought us joy, and I promise to spread that joy beyond these pyramid walls. I am forever grateful for this wonderful gift. See ya later." Toriko grabbed the girl's hand and ran with her, "Quit your monologuing Éclair! Look at his face, he's ready to kill us again!" The girl shrieked, "Yeah, it's best we leave, like now! I wanna get back to the hotel and do some studying."

The blond girl walked into her kitchen and dragged a bag in. "Okay staff, I've got some extra special guests visiting today, and I want this food do be finger licking good, as usual." She heaved the bag onto the counter and exhaled, "Phew, that bag was heavy." Komatsu fanned the girl, "What's in the bag Éclair?" "Rice from the desert. I had a great adventure Komatsu. The Gourmet Pyramid was no joke, I must say. In the end, things were very nice though. Surprisingly Zebra was a great traveling companion." The boy gasped, "Zebra, like the vicious Heavenly King?" "Pshhh, yeah right. When it comes down to it, he's a pretty good guy. He protected me from the burning sun, would a vicious man do that?" Komatsu sighed, "I don't know Éclair. Is he one of these special guests you spoke of?" The girl shrugged, "I can't tell you. It's a surprise. Now get this rice started, they'll be here in a couple hours."

The girl started to cook the food but her eyes couldn't come off the ancient cookbook she found in the pyramid. 'I love that everything worked out. That little shanty town is getting more visitors since Toriko brought back food from the other deserts. I got this amazing book, and seems like I don't have to be so on edge around Zebra anymore. He acts like he's so tough, but I have a feeling it's not who he really is. I mean, it was his idea to go to the rice desert. I don't know if it was because he overheard me talking about it in the kitchen, or if it was for the townspeople, but I'd like to think it was for a cause greater than himself. For that Zebra, I give humble thanks.'

The girl felt a tap on her shoulder, "You're special guests have arrived." She clapped her hands and ran out the kitchen, "Toriko, Zebra! It's good to see you guys!" She gave the blue haired man a hug, "I have prepared your food. My staff and I are honored to have you. Hope you enjoy everything." Zebra leaned close to her, "Don't get cocky girl." She shook her head, "I wasn't." He began to walk off and she sighed, "I can't win with him." "Ah, it's okay Éclair. He's just embarrassed. Ever since you cooked for him at Honey Prison he's become a huge fan and he's afraid to admit it." The girl grabbed her cheeks, "Aww, that's kind of sweet. That make this meal more meaningful, don't you think?" Before he could answer, the 2 saw a sprinting Zebra coming for Toriko's head. The blond girl backed off and looked at the scared guests fleeing. She sighed, "I can't believe them. Not in my place of work!"

The men were calmed and seated as Éclair served them their food. She dabbed her forehead with her sleeve, "I hope you guys enjoy the food as much as I enjoyed making it." She ran back to her kitchen and clapped her hands, "Okay staff, keep the food coming. I want all hands on deck. We've got 2 heavy hitters with huge appetites. I wanna see dishes leaving this kitchen every minute." She looked at Komatsu, "Cooking for these men is tiring work." She smiled, "But I love it. I love cooking for my partner because I know he appreciates my food more than anyone I know." The boy smiled, "Sounds like you guys are very close." She nodded, "We are. We're as close as Ootake and I used to be." Komatsu's eyes amplified, "Really?" "Well, it's a different friendship, I don't know. You just confused me!" Komatsu lifted his eyebrows, "I've just never heard you compare him to anyone before, that's all." She paused for a moment. It was true. She had never compared anyone to the man, and even though they hadn't talked in a long time, she still held very close to her heart. "Um, I'm gonna ask the guys how they like their meal."

She left the kitchen with rosy cheeks, "Toriko, Zebra, how do you like your meal?" Toriko turned to the girl, "I love it Éclair! This is great!" The other king looked back at her, "That thing. Why didn't you cook it?" She shook her head, "There was no way I could. It's completely inedible." "I'll take that thing off your hands." She looked behind her and it was the Director himself. "Hey, what an honor to have you at my restaurant Mansom." The man smiled, "Hey, you just called me handso~" "She didn't." The girls blue eyes looked at the man who cut off the director. She grinned largely, "Speaking of handsome!" The man spoke again, "I am the Director of the IGO Defense Bureau, Ray." Toriko stood up and looked at Mansom, "You know something about that thing?" He nodded, "Yes, were taking it so we can investigate."

Éclair was still looking at Ray as a man in all red approached her, "That thing, it's in the kitchen correct." Her eyes looked way up at him, "Uh, it's um~" "It's mine!" Zebra got into the man's face. Mansom shook his head, "You can't take him Zebra. That's Rapp of the 0th Biotope." Éclair looked at the man, "0th? But Toriko, you told me there was only 1-18." The bluenette nodded, "That's what I always thought." Mansom continued, "You're right, there is 1-18, but that's for the Human World. The 0th is in the Gourmet World." The blond girl put a hand over her mouth, "There's an IGO research facility in the Gourmet World? This guy must be pretty powerful to be part of that." The bald man nodded, "Yes, but they are just powerful civilians to put it bluntly. Yosaku and Sharpener Melk the First are members as well."

Zebra turned his anger back onto Rapp, "You're a comrade of Yosaku!? Come on then! Give me your best shot!" Éclair stepped in the middle, "Wait please, don't fight. It's senseless." She looked over at Mansom, "Can you please tell us why you're really here? What the hell is that bird thing and why do you want it? It's not everyday this restaurant gets a visit from 2 Directors of the IGO. Please, be honest." The man sighed, "You are too sharp for your own good Éclair. It's called a Nitro. Their species are hundreds of millions of years old. They are ferocious creatures with appetites greater than that of humans. They are attracted to the most delicious foods. We know the Bishokukai are involved in this because the Nitro's are the keys to finding God." The girl put a hand over her mouth, "Are you serious?" The man nodded, "Yes, and the boss of the Bishokukai, Midora, he's getting the greatest foods from around the world to attract the Nitro. The GT Robots were even modeled after them. If they get God, another Gourmet War will start surely." Toriko shook his head, "But if we get God and share it, there will be no war. I'll see to it that happens." The girl nodded, "Yeah! Me too!"


	27. Gatsugatsu Curry

The girl was once again wandering around town. She carried Cotton Candy Poof Ball in her arms as she sat on a bench. "You know Poof Ball, it's really hot today. I could seriously go for a beach adventure right now, how about you?" The Wall Penguin agreed as he jumped up and down. "Let's do it then. I finally have bit of extra cash on me, so today should be very promising." She hugged her furry friend and noticed someone sat down next to her. Green hair caught the corner of her eye, "Vanilla? How do you have the means to keep getting down here? I barely have enough to buy a picture of Gourmet Town, let alone visit." The woman fanned her hot skin, "I made enough money to close up shop for a while. That rice you sent me, from the desert. It'll be a huge hit when I open my doors again." The blond girl sighed, "How do you make money so fast?"

"I have loyal customers who tip big. But forget about that, there are 2 things on my mind right now. One, your hair has grown. It finally reaches your shoulders. Two, I want to go to the beach as well." Éclair nodded, "One, I've been growing it out lately. I usually get a haircut every 2 and a half weeks, but I haven't in a long time. Two okay, so it'll be you, me and Poof Ball." "Hey, what about me?" She looked over and saw Toriko, "Hey Éclair, hey Vanilla. There's a super tasty food that's only in season right now. Wanna come with?" She looked nodded, "I'd love to, but I just told Vanilla and Poof Ball we'd go to the beach." The man shrugged, "Bring them along then." Vanilla nodded, "That's right. I want to see what the Bishokuya Toriko and my sister always run off to do. I'm in." The blond girl shook her head, "Now way! There is no way I am letting my little sister go out with us! If she gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself." The green haired girl sighed, "Nee-chan I may be younger, but I'm not smaller. I'm tougher than you, and if you survived the Gourmet Pyramid, I can survive wherever we're going to." The bluenette smiled, "Then come on."

They were all sitting in a luxury train heading to their destination. Éclair pet Terry, "He's gotten so big since I last seen him. I've missed you Terry." The wolf licked her face and the girl giggled, "Glad to see you've missed me too." Vanilla jumped out of her seat, "I've been meaning to ask about the Battle Wolf and Obasauraus. They're yours right Toriko?" Éclair rolled her eyes, "Yes they're his. Please tell me we aren't gonna have to fill you in about everything this entire trip?" The green haired girl shook her head, "Absolutely not. But before that rule is put into effect, where'd you get this train Toriko? I can tell it's non commercial by the look." "I got it from some rich guy named Bohno. He let me borrow it. Said have a nice trip." Éclair smiled, "Aww, Bohno's so sweet." Toriko sniffed the air, "I can smell the beach already." The blond girl's eyes lit up, "The beach, really? I didn't know we were going to the beach. I still brought my swimsuit, so yay! ~Wait! Is this some kind of death beach?" "Take a look for yourself. You can actually see it now." She and Vanilla poked their heads out the window. The young girl screamed, "It's the beach! I haven't been to the beach in so long believe it or not. As much as my shop is closed, I haven't thought of going there." Éclair smiled, "You see that Poof Ball, we're almost there!"

The three were off the train and into the sand. Éclair inhaled the air, "This Gourmet Beach is beautiful. The shops stretch as far as the eye can see. This sight is making my tummy growl. Let's eat guys!" She picked up Cotton Candy Poof Ball and they were on their way. They walked through the crowd trying to find the perfect spot to start the day off. "There are so many people here." Toriko nodded, "This is the best time to be at the Gourmet Beach." "Well if it isn't my favorite combo." Éclair looked around, "Who said that?" She looked down and saw Setsuno's body buried in the sand. Vanilla gasped, "The living National Treasure Setsuno! Nee-chan, you know her?" The girl nodded, "Yes, and call her Granny Setsu." The old woman smiled, "What's this Éclair? You have a sister?" "Yes, this is my baby sister Vanilla." The young girl knelt down and shook the hand of the woman, "It's an honor Granny Setsu, truly. My name is Vanilla. I am the owner of Exo Rice in Gourmet Town, but you've probably never heard of it." The woman smiled, "So many shops are in Gourmet Town, but that one I have heard of before." The girl put a hand to her chest, "What an honor." Éclair smiled, "Well anyway, what are you doing here Granny Setsu?" "I'm here on vacation to show off my sexy swimsuit with Jirou." The girl lifted an eyebrow, "Where is he anyway?" At his mention, the man popped out of the sand with a bottle of booze. Éclair smiled at the man, "Jirou, I want to thank you for saving Toriko from the wrath of the Gourmet World. Without you, he'd be toast." The man laughed, "Oh that ~hic~ It was so long ago ~hic~"

The names Toriko and Setsuno were carried out fast as the crowd began to notice the celebrities. The crowd started rushing in and suffocated Éclair beneath them. She looked up at the crowd, "This is crazy. People seriously know how to show affection. How's it looking up there Vanilla?" "There are so many people." Through the crowd she heard an intimidating yet familiar voice getting the crowd to back off. She saw as the group of people dispersed and she rubbed her head, "Uh, I think I got trampled. Now I know what it's like to survive a stampede." Her eyes noticed a very familiar girl, "Rin! Hey, what are you doing here?" "I come here every year to eat, I knew Toriko would come." The blond girl pointed at Vanilla, "This is my sister Vanilla. Vanilla, this is Rin." The green haired girl smiled, "I know Rin. We met when we ate the Century Soup at the Hotel Gourmet. We've actually hung out a couple times after that too." "Really? No need for an introduction then. ~So Toriko, about this ingredient we're getting? Where is it?" The man chuckled, "I thought you were hungry. Come on, let's go eat first and then we'll get on that."

They made their way to a shop that sold fresh fruits and vegetables. Éclair sighed, "I think that since, we left Vegetable Sky I've become a veggie snob. Doesn't mean I don't like em though! I want all the veggies you got!" Toriko pointed, "Try the Melody Cucumber. Someone like you would enjoy this, I'm sure." The man behind the counter handed each of them a cucumber. The girl bit into it and a melody released. She screamed, "Ahhh! I love this so much! Finally, a food that plays out loud! This cucumber is my soul mate!" Vanilla nodded, "It's also very delicious and juicy!" The girl bit into the vegetable again and the melody changed. "It's so beautiful! This was a great way to start off the day! Come on Poof Ball, eat your Melody Cucumber. I wanna hear more pretty sounds!" Vanilla's stomach growled, "This was great and all, but I've got a hankering for ramen and I've got a lot of room in my stomach." Éclair nodded, "Okay, then I'll choose the place after, and I want shaved ice. It's hotter than blazes out here. We could all use some cooling down. What about you Rin, where do you want to go?" She rubbed her chin, "Hmm. I just want sweets! Maybe a place with a parfait?"

Filling their bellies with food, they felt as if their day was just getting started. Éclair looked over at Toriko, "I forgot to ask, Toriko. Where do you want to go? It's your pick now." He shoveled the rest of his parfait in his mouth, "I think it's time to go to the place we came here for." She nodded, "Sounds good to me." He pointed, "It's actually right here. Gatsugatsu Curry." She licked her lips, "Yum! I could go for some curry." Toriko shook his head, "But this isn't just any curry, it's the best." Vanilla raised an eyebrow, "Well I don't think we can eat here. It's closed Toriko." Just as they were getting ready to leave, a short chubby boy ran out of the shop, "Toriko!" He hugged the man with tears in his eyes, "It's terrible!" "What's wrong Cumin?" The boy pleaded, "My dad, sister, and the curry are gone! You have to save them, please!" Vanilla fanned the boy, "Calm down sir." He wiped the tears from his eyes, "Please, take a seat. I will tell you what happened." He went back inside and opened his shop to serve them chilled beverages. "It's truly awful. Last month, my dad suddenly died." Éclair put a hand over her mouth, "I am so sorry."

The boy continued, "Since then, my sister and I have taken over the business. We formed a combo with her as the Bishokuya and me as the Chef. I am worried though. She hasn't come back for 2 days. I fear the worst for Safla. She's so determined to recreate dad's curry. I am missing too much. I don't even know the ingredients he used, he never told me. I just know it's a special preparation. He's so cruel!" Vanilla shook her head, "Hey, it may seem cruel, but it might not be. There was probably a reason he didn't tell you. My parents never told me or my sister how to make exotic rice, but now I have a full business running off of it. We learned by the taste. We'll find the ingredients for this curry, okay." Éclair smiled, "She's right! Now where is this Safla? We'll find her too." Toriko looked at the girls, "The Reinbou sisters are twice as ambitious together." He nodded, "But they're right, just tell us where to look." "You guys are going to need a ride right? If I want to eat that curry, I suppose I must pitch in as well." Éclair smiled, "Tom! I haven't seen you in a lion's age!" He waved them over, "Come on, I'll give you guys a lift."

The wind blew through the girl's hair as she was on the speeding boat. She was having a great time being around family and friends. She promised Poof Ball and Vanilla a beach day, and that they got. Éclair walked over to Toriko, "Hey, so what kind of ingredients are we looking for?" The man smiled, "Watiger. It's a beast that is brimming with the extract of seafood." The girl's stomach growled, "Oh, I think I'm hungry again." He ruffled her hair, "Your appetite has surly increased." He looked off into the distance and saw a large school of Harisenka. He smiled, "Rin, Vanilla, grab a net! Catch those Harisenka!" He grabbed a net of his own and allowed the fish to jump right in. He handed one to Éclair, "Taste it." She put the colorful fish in her mouth, "It's the perfect boating snack! It tastes just like potato snacks!" She began to stuff her face with the snacks and looked up at Toriko's worried face. "Come on, enjoy these with us." The girls continued to eat and laugh as Toriko grew a bit more serious. The blond girl handed one over, "Here Poof Ball, take the Harisenka. It's yummy, I promise." The girl looked inside her net, "Aww, I'm all out. Well, I better get more." She dipped her net into the ocean and caught onto something big. "Uh, Toriko?" Her body got lifted up and out of the boat. "Toriko, help me!" The creature she was on jumped out of the water and a smoke screen surrounded them. "Is that from this guy?" She saw a girl riding on top of the beast and a shark coming right after them. Smoke came out of its mouth and it readied itself to eat them all. "Flying Knife!" She heard the voice of her partner, and his attack cleared the air. "Flying Knife!" The attack hit the shark and the bluenette yelled, "Éclair, Safla, are you okay?"

The blond girl looked up, "So you're Safla huh? Looks like half of our journey is over. What is this thing that caught my net anyway?" "It's a Bubble Knuckle. His name is Babu, my partner." The Bubble Knuckle swam back toward the boat and Éclair jumped onto the boat. Toriko looked at the girl, "We've been looking for you. Cumin is worried sick." The girl rolled her eyes, "He was probably sobbing again huh? Well, I've got work to do and ingredients to capture. Babu, let's go!" She jumped back into the ocean and Toriko jumped after her. Vanilla helped her sister to her feet, "I can see why you agreed to be his partner. He's amazing." Éclair dusted herself off, "You just saw a mild version of him. He's way tougher than that." Rin smiled, "I know, isn't he dreamy!" The blond girl shrugged, "Dreamy? I definitely don't see him like that, but he is really great."

The girl and Toriko resurfaced finally. The two made their way onto the boat and brought the new found ingredients onboard. Éclair took a look, "Wow, these ingredients are great." Tom agreed, "Yeah, they are rarely found on the market." The green haired girl took a look, "So, are these the ingredients needed for curry?" Safla nodded, "Yes, but there is one last ingredient that we need. Watiger." Toriko looked intensely at the girl, "You know where to get it?" The blue haired girl nodded, "Of course." She pointed, "You get it from that island." Éclair pointed, "Is it just me or is that island moving toward us!" The head of the island lifted from the ocean and it looked like a giant horse. Safla jumped back on her partner, "Come on Babu!" Toriko looked back at Terry, "Give the girls a ride Terry. Let's get on that island." The girls jumped on and Terry hopped to the Islandhorse.

It looked like any regular forest once they were on it, but it was still a moving island in the middle of the ocean. Éclair's scared eyes scanned the area, "This place is freaky. Especially when you have bold animals staring you down." She heard a noise coming from the forest and sunk into Terry's fur. "Toriko~" A loud scream made the girl jump out of her skin. She looked over, "Zombie what the hell! Why are you following us again, and why here of all places!" "It's Zongeh for your information, and I am not following you. I was thrown in jail on that cruise ride and escaped. Long story short, I ended up here." She sighed, "Well, what the hell were you screaming and running for?" "I was running from a ferocious beast and~" Loud footsteps cut off the words of the man. Éclair looked up, "Don't tell me." Toriko nodded, "It's the Watiger." Zongeh gulped in fear, "That's our cue to leave!"

Toriko turned to the girls, "Éclair, Safla, Vanilla! Go get the other ingredients for the curry. We'll handle this guy!" The girl's nodded and ran into the forest. "Sorry Vanilla, looks like you won't get to see my partner in action after all." The green haired girl cracked her knuckles, "That may be true, but now you'll see your younger sister in action." The blond scratched her head, "Huh?" Vanilla pointed at the animal in front of them, "Safla, you need the Consommenatoros right?" The girl nodded, "Yup the skin makes a great consommé. Leave it to me!" She jumped off Babu and onto the tail of the beast. Vanilla jumped off right after. She hit a forceful palm onto the stomach of the beast, "Give us that skin!" The exterior shell of the beast shed and it continued on into the forest. Éclair rubbed her eyes, "Vanilla, what was that!" The girl joined her sister again on the Bubble Knuckle. "It's nothing really. With my time off, I've picked up martial arts and they teach us how to attack the most painful parts of different people and animals." Safla jumped back on her partner and smiled, "Thank you Vanilla. Now then, let's get more ingredients for chef Cumin." Éclair smiled, "You have a lot of faith in him. With trust like that, you guys could do great things."

Safla smiled, "Thanks, the same goes for you and Toriko too. I don't think I've seen a bond that strong. A Bishokuya of his caliber would seem hesitant to leave ingredients in the hands of just anyone. He must really trust you." The blond girl smiled, "It's a partnership. We trust each other. Now then, how many more ingredients do we have left?" "Well, I have most of them. We have about 3 ingredients left, and they're all here in this jungle." Vanilla pointed, "Please tell me that one of the ingredients are the guys that have been chasing us!" Safla nodded, "Well, one of them is!" Éclair screamed, "Keep running Babu!" She looked in her bag at her wrapped Melk knife. "I would use my knife to stop them, but I can't risk unnecessarily killing other animals and half of the forest!" A large rock wall forced them into a dead end, and Safla screamed, "What now!" Éclair boosted the girl up, "Climb Safla! Climb Vanilla, go!" The green haired girl shook her head, "It's not working!" The blond screamed, "Can't you use your martial arts or something?" "No, I haven't learned their points yet!" Éclair stood in front of her sister to block her from any harm, "I won't let you get hurt! Safla, get behind me too. Your lives are more precious than mine." She spread her arms and stood her ground.

Before anything could happen, 2 creatures landed on the beasts and knocked them all out. Safla walked from behind Éclair and gasped, "I don't know if it's you Éclair or Vanilla, but one of you has great food luck. These are the last ingredients I need." Vanilla pointed to her sister, "It's Clair. Things like this never happen for me."The blond smiled, "Hey, whatever it is, I'm happy. Let's pack up and head back to Toriko and the others." The girls nodded, "We have curry to taste!"

It was a long day for the gang, and it wasn't over yet. They were back at the Gatsugatsu Curry shop ready to fill their stomachs to their hearts content. Cumin cried out as he was happy to see his sister again. With all the ingredients there, the curry would be done in no time. Éclair smiled, "Chef Cumin, allow me to help please." Vanilla stepped forward, "Me too. I will cook the rice for you. It is my specialty." Toriko smiled, "What a treat! A meal prepared by Chef Cumin and the Reinbou sisters!" Éclair bowed, "I didn't bring my uniform this time, so please forgive me for wearing my swimsuit in your kitchen." They started to cook, and once again Éclair started to sing. She was so joyful and happy as she did. She could hear a low tone of her sister singing as well. The blond looked over, "Nilly are you singing that old song dad used to sing us?" She nodded, "Yeah, it's a comforting song. I think the song is the only thing our parents got right when raising us." The two sang louder and before they knew it, the curry was almost done. Cumin had a taste, "It's still not right. It's not like dad's. It needs more vegetables and fish."

He added the missing components but it was still not like his father's. "I'll never be like him. I'm a failure. It's hopeless." Éclair put her foot down, "Hey, it doesn't have to be like your father's. If everything had to be exactly like what the previous generation did, than that means my Century Soup was a failure too because I used ingredients that weren't in the Gourmet Showcase. I used what was in my heart, and I know it wasn't a failure. Not just because of how it tasted, but because the feeling it gave people, and the smiles that were brought to my customers faces." Vanilla agreed, "Yes, and as for my rice. It was my parents' recipe, but I don't think I've ever made it like them, and Clair has never made it like me." Éclair continued, "Use what's in your heart Cumin, while also honoring your forefather. Go ahead, it's your curry now."

It was finished. After words of encouragement and hours of waiting, the curry was finally done. The group put their hands together, "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat." Éclair was quick to grab her spoon as she looked at the glorious curry. "Time for a taste." She gave herself a hefty spoonful and smiled at her food, "It's so rich. I almost feel like I myself am going to melt from eating it. Cumin, this curry is phantasmal." Everyone filled their stomachs with the delicious curry and before they knew it, their plates were empty. The blond girl bowed, "Thank you Cumin, thank you Safla. The missing ingredient was close to home, as I expected. You respected the recipe of your father, and used something you loved. The pureness of your hearts coming together to make this meal is what made it truly delicious, for that, I give humble thanks." She got up from her seat as a large crowd began to form outside of the shop. She gave Toriko a high five, "That was lip-smacking good! It was well worth the wait." "Let me have some too!" She heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a short while. Vanilla looked around, "What was that?"

Her questions were quickly answered as Zebra emerged from the ocean. As she looked back, she saw a man towering over her by 2 feet. Besides it being done by Toriko, she was used to being the one towering as she was over 6 feet tall. Her eyes stared into his as her shoulders tensed, "Nee-chan. Is this a friend of yours?" The girl nodded, "I'd say so, yes." She pulled the man's arm, "Stop intimidating my baby sister Zebra. What are you doing here anyway?" He walked over to the curry shop, "There's a cocky curry I've been hearing about." He picked up a plate and swallowed the food almost whole. Éclair nudged her sister, "So Zebra, how did you like that rice?" The man frowned as he looked at Safla and Cumin, "Don't get cocky!" He looked back at the green haired girl, "You either!"

Vanilla waved her hands, "I wasn't, believe me." Éclair snickered, "He liked it." Her laughter was cut short as she looked up in the sky. The sight of fireworks filled her eyes, only they weren't actual fireworks. They were firworcuites. Éclair smiled as they looked up at the beautiful fireworks show the ocean was putting on. "Do you remember that old folks tale Nilly?" The girl nodded, "The one about the fireworks? Yes, I remember. If you kiss your true love underneath the fireworks, they will be yours forever." The blond girl sat in the sand, "Yeah. I wish~ never mind." Toriko bat his eyes, "Wish what, a certain someone was here?" She put up a fist, "If you say Match I will end you!" The man laughed, "I didn't even say it this time. Those are your words." The girl laughed, "This was a good day. I was gonna say I wish I could kiss the sky. That way it could stay and this day would be mine forever. ~it wouldn't have to end." Vanilla put an arm around her sister, "We've gotta let this day end nee-chan. If we didn't, we won't be able to see the beautiful days that lie ahead."

(I wanted to just take the time to thank all of my readers for sticking with me. I really appreciate those who have reviewed and given me constructive criticism. I hope you like the stories as much as I love writing it. I have some pictures of Eclair on her adventures if any of you wants to see it. (note: I am not the greatest artist in the world, but I'm okay) You can just message me or go to deviantart and search "therainingpeach" Thank you guys so much! I love you all! -Rex)


	28. The Power of Food Luck

The dynamic duo were out once again eating at the Bar Meria. Éclair smiled, "It has been a while since I've had a burger and fries. Such a regular meal, but it's so satisfying. I must say though, the atmosphere is not my taste. It's so dark in here." The man laughed, "Quit it, you're turning into Sunny." The girl's laugh was short lived as she swirled her fry around. "I've been wondering Toriko. You remember that conversation we had with Mansom and Ray? What if the appearance of God does start a war? I know I said I'd make sure it didn't happen alongside you, but what if we can't. I mean, what if it's inevitable? It's kind of ironic don't you think? The ingredient that stopped the war many years ago is going to start a new one." He put a hand on her shoulder, "Leave the worrying to me. Lately you have worried about everyone but yourself. So much in fact that you still haven't got a new hand for yourself." The girl smiled, "I'm a worrier, it's what I do. I really do need to get another hand still, you're right. I'm just scared though. It will take me 5 years, and that's a long time." She looked up at the man, "Let's both be calm and enjoy our food. If a war breaks out, I want to enjoy these little moments in life, like eating with my partner."

The girl looked back, "That lady Meria, she's a robot right?" Toriko nodded, "Yes, and for good reason. It's a dangerous area. Country Leaders and such come here with their bodyguards to discuss private matters. It's a good way to keep things in confidence." "That makes sense. Though I must admit, getting across the black lake alone is enough for me to never keep secrets again." She rubbed her chin, "Can I ask you a question? How come Zebra never seemed interested in God? I know we were done talking about it, but I was thinking about it. I mean, everyone seems so interested in it except him. I haven't heard him talk about it ever." The man smiled, "You should know why. He's gotta stay true to his release conditions." "Release conditions? I must have missed that conversation. I think I was trying to block out the existence of Zebra at that moment." The man nodded, "Yup, he must find 100 new ingredients and subdue 500 criminals. But, besides that, he has a full course menu to complete. That way he can become your combo partner. He's serious about that." The girl giggled, "It's funny, I still don't understand why he wanted to pair with me. He didn't really even know me at the time." "He knows a great chef when he sees one." She tried to hide a smile, "Aw, don't butter me up. Truth be told, I can't wait to see his menu. I'm sure it will be something great."

Toriko nodded, "Yeah, it will. As for me, I only have 4 training ingredients left before I'm ready for the Gourmet World. I plan to get them in my own time though. There are many great ingredients still here in the Human World that I want to find with you. ~That reminds me, there's you. The Desert Labyrinth. When I was there, it was painfully obvious that I wasn't very strong. There's that phenomenon about first rate chefs being abducted as well." The girl cringed, "What! I didn't hear about that! What a shame that is." Toriko agreed, "Yes, and the war is troubling and all, but how can I stop it if I can't even protect the girl right next to me. My best friend." Éclair hugged the man, "I trust you with my life Toriko, and I know my life means a lot to you, so I'm not worried about my safety when I'm with you. I may get scared in situations, but I know you have my back and we'll figure our way out of anything. Let's conquer the rest of the Human World together. I still plan to follow you to the end ~of ~the ~Earth." Her words slowed down as her ears were filled with a familiar voice. It was low, but very distinct.

The two stood up from their seats and Toriko walked over to a long haired man dressed in dark blue. "Who would have guessed we'd meet here? Were you in the middle of a meal?" "No, I'm actually in search of an ingredient. I don't know what, but I'll remember when I eat it." He stood up from his seat as well and faced the two. "As a chef and Bishokuya, you two have grown a lot. You're a good combo." Éclair stepped in between the showdown. It wasn't her smartest idea, and it would most likely get her killed, but she had to speak her mind. "You are the one who disrespected my knives. Never in my life have I felt such impudence from a man, or any person. If it is my mouth that gets me into trouble, so be it, but I can't come face with the man who caused me such affliction in his words and not say anything." The man's brown eyes looked at the enraged girl, "It's not a fight you want. It took your partner 0.5 seconds to ready himself for a fight. Toriko, I could have killed him 10 times already. And if he can't protect you, hmph." He looked at Toriko, "You're slow." A sweat broke from the man's face and it was now very clear to Éclair. This was one of those situations where she was at the mercy of the opponent. Her partner could not protect her no matter what. "Don't worry, it's not a fight that I want right now, it's food. When the time comes, there will be a war over God. Then, we will have a real fight." The man left the establishment and Éclair sighed, "I'm glad that nothing took place Toriko. Luck was really on our side." The bluenette nodded, "I never really believed in luck, but in this case, but that makes me think. We should pay a visit to the Gourmet Temple. That place is filled with luck."

They finally made it to the Gourmet Temple. The amount of tourists made it seem like an amusement park time 10. She smiled, "Toriko, this place is great!" "I'm surprised you've never been here before. All chefs should come here at least once I would think." The two walked in through the gargantuan arch way. Éclair pulled out her phone and snapped a shot of the beautiful red structure. She looked over at Toriko, "I wanna do something." She climbed on the man's back and sat with her legs around his neck like small children do with their parents. The girl smiled, "Now I can see everything! I always wanted to do this with my papa, but he was never there, so you know how that goes. I feel like a kid in an amusement park! It's so fun! Come on daddy~ uh Toriko! Take me to see the attractions!" The bluenette laughed "Okay then. This place is large so there is much to see. What else would be expected from the place the Bishokushin Acacia is worshiped? Over 9 billion people visit here for food luck. They say the amount of food luck you have can determine your success in life." The girl pointed, "Look Toriko, food!" The man rolled his eyes, "You didn't listen to a word I said, did you? ~But I'm always down for some good eating." He picked up a Baked Moai Potato and handed it to the girl. "Mmm! This is tasty. It's sweet, but the outside has a nice salty taste to it."

She looked around, "I know you said over 9 billion people visit here, but there are so many people and shops set up. It's like a festival." "There is a festival. There are 300 festivals a year." "Wow! That's 82% of the year. I hope someday I could attend all of the festivals this place has to offer. I still can't get over all of the shops. They are vast. I don't think my eyes can even see them all." Toriko nodded, "Yes, there are a lot of shops. Believe it or not, you have to be lucky to set up shop here. They choose owners by the lottery every month to see who is lucky enough to set up." "Cool! I wish I had that much luck. Not that I want to set up shop here, but maybe if I won the lottery, Vanilla could set up shop and get even more business." The man smiled, "You're a good sister Éclair." She sighed, "Yeah, but I wasn't always. I never used to see my sister as much as I do in recent days. I felt like such a bad person, but now I don't think our bond could get any stronger." She looked over and saw a lonely man at a stand waiting for customers. The girl whispered in Toriko's ear, "Let's go buy something from that guy. He was lucky enough to win the lottery. We should help him out a little bit." The man pat her leg, "You are a such a marshmallow." She pouted, "Hey, I'm not that soft."

The man walked over to the stand, "Hey old man, give us all you've got." The man's face turned surprised as he'd not expected so much business in one visit. "Sure, with pleasure." Toriko handed the girl a fruit from the Gourmet Fruit Tree. She took a bite out of the fruit, "It's really good! It tastes even better when I take a bite out of both the potato and the fruit. It's like salty and sweet. The Gourmet Age is really something special huh Toriko?" He nodded, "It sure is. We haven't even begun to see this place yet." They walked to a humongous waterfall, and Éclair jumped off Toriko's back. "What is this?" "It is the Holy Spring water. People wash their hands and mouths to cleanse themselves and prepare for Acacia's Full Course Pilgrimage." The girl finished her food and poured the water on her hands, "I am ready to see the Full Course of this Gourmet God." The man took a drink of the water, "It's not actually his full course, it's just called that." She smiled, "Well, whatever it is, I'm still ready for anything!" Her hair blew back just as she mentioned being prepared for anything. She could almost swear her feet moved back as well. The girl pointed, "What the hell is this thing in front of me!?" "It's a Taxsheep, don't look so surprised. This place spans 80,000 kilometers, it's the most efficient way to get around. I reserved one, so let's get on."

The man hopped on the sheep and gave the girl a helping hand, "They're very fast, but also safe, so don't worry." She buckled her seatbelt, "I wasn't worried. I'm actually EXCITED! Toriko, this Taxsheep runs so fast! I feel like I'm going to have wrinkles after this ride! It's pulling my skin back like putty!" She put her hands in the air, "Woo hoo! This is totally fun! I can't wait to give thanks to this great land!" The two made their way to different parts of the area, giving thanks and praying for good luck. The land was large, wide and scenic. Coming here was like one big treat. Though she grew up in a very scenic place, again, she lived a sheltered life. Things like this were huge for her. She never got to actually see the world, even after she moved out at the age of 15. Being around Toriko and living out these adventures was like a dream come true. She was doing well in life before, but it wasn't until the man stepped into her life that she figured out what it really meant to live in the Gourmet Age. What made it more special is that she was doing all of these things alongside her best friend. After her journey with capturing the Garara Gator, she felt as if she could die happy. But now, after months of adventures, she could die gleefully knowing she did so much with her life. Somehow still, she didn't feel as if the adventure was going to end anytime soon. In fact, it felt as if it was still just beginning.

"Here we are. The place where the Gourmet Tree's grow the biggest. We're close to the temple, that's why. It's said the Bishokushin Acacia's chef partner made his chopping board and other tools out of these lucky trees." The girl's head was tilted completely back as she looked at the trees, "They are really big. Everything in this place is big. Go big or go home I guess." She looked back at her partner and he was far away runny somewhere. "Come on Éclair! I can see the temple now!" She started to sprint until she met the man by a tall flight of downward stairs. The crowd seemed to be even bigger around this area. "Let's go in." The blond girl huffed as she made her way up the stairs, "You'd think after all the cardio I do with you that a flight of stairs wouldn't take my breath away. ~Nope, it still does." As they walked in they headed straight to the main attraction. It was a life size statue of the Bishokushin Acacia himself. The girl put her hands together and closed her eye. 'So you are the one they call the Gourmet God. Without you, the Gourmet Age would cease to exist, and if that were true, I wouldn't have been able to go on all the exciting adventures with my best friend. In fact, I do believe we would have never met. It's because of you that my life is the way it is. If I even had a piece of your food luck, I will do great things, I promise. It's funny, I planned to say all of these things out loud so everyone could hear my gratitude, but all I can say is~' "Thank you."

The pair left the shrine and walked out of the temple. The girl sighed, "That was heavy. ~I hope my food luck increased." "Let's test it out." They made their way to a competition that happens once a year. It was called the Food Man competition. A knife was lodged into a large cutting board. The toughest of the tough men were coming up and trying to take the knife from the wood. Éclair shrugged, "I don't know about this. It's called the Food Man competition. I don't want to be the only girl going up there just to embarrass myself." Toriko nudged the girl, "Go ahead and try it. You won't embarrass yourself." She exhaled loudly, "Fine, but if I get it out, just know it was pure luck." "That's the idea." The girl removed her shoes and walked onto the cutting board. The announcer began, "Now a small girl seems to be making her way onto the cutting board. ~Wait, that's not just any girl, it's Chef Éclair! We've seen a lot of people fail today, so let's see if she can remove the knife." The exciting crowd began to cheer her name, and she grew nervous. The freckle faced girl put her hands around the knife, "Better get this over with." She yanked the knife out of the board and flew back on her butt. "Weird, I thought it was gonna be tougher than that." The crowd cheered for the girl as she was now the Food Man of the year. She raised the knife, "Yeah! Who's the man? I'm the man!"

The announcer yelled, "Congratulations to Miss Reinbou. Now, we have another competition going on right now. Inside the temple there are hundreds of thousands of Bishoku Cedar Gourmet Trees. Out of all those fruit there is one lucky one with a golden seed in it!" Toriko took the seed out of his mouth, "I just ate this thing. I've got the golden seed?" The crowd went wild again, "It seems we have another Food Man! Bishokuya Toriko! That was quick!" Éclair ran and leaped of the stage into Toriko's arms. "Looks like it was just pure luck for us huh Toriko?" The man smiled, "It sure was!" The crowd began to gather around the two and cheer them on. The blond girl smiled, "Thank you guys for all the praise. There's actually a stand I think you should all go to. It's located under a Gourmet Tree." She hugged the man tighter, "You were right when you said it. We really do make a good team." He pet the back of her head, "Yes we do."


	29. Test Your Might

It was bright and early this fine morning. Éclair was on her way to Toriko's house with her favorite furry friend. She waved to Terry and Ob on her way to the door. "Hey boys. Give me kisses." The two licked her rosy cheeks and the girl laughed, "I missed you guys. You're both getting so big. We should have another beach day sometime. Okay, I've gotta go get the crazy blue guy now." She pat their head, "Love ya boys." They walked up to the door in high spirits. "Toriko! It's me and Poof Ball! The door swung open in front of her and Toriko's scary face screamed in hers." The girl fell back from fear, but her little pet caught her before she tumbled down the stairs. "What the hell is your problem!? You just scared me to death!" The man smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to practice surprising a certain ingredient." The girl pouted, "Well you don't have to practice on me and Poof Ball, now that's just cruel." The man helped her to her feet, "Come on. Our ride is waiting."

Éclair and Toriko set sail and were out on the ocean once again. The girl walked over to the railing and smiled, "I'm the king of the world! Make that the Food Man of the world!" The bluenette walked over to the girl and ruffled her hair, "You mean you're the Food Woman of the world." She shook her head, "Ah ah ah, that wasn't the name of the title." He smiled at the girl, "You know what's cool about you Éclair? You're always ready to go on an adventure, even when you don't know what ingredient we're searching for." "Well, I do assume you'll fill me in at some point. Not to mention the fact that I haven't been disappointed yet. But now that you mention it. What have you dragged me, Poof Ball, Terry and Tom into?" Before the man could answer, the sound of cannons went off. She grabbed the tiny Wall Penguin, "You dragged me and my baby into a war zone!" The man shook his head, "Of course not. I brought you guys to collect some Surprise Apples. It's an apple that changes tastes when you surprise it. The more surprised it gets, the tastier it becomes, and higher valued. The IGO recently brought some seeds back from Battle Island." He pointed, "We're almost there. By the looks of things, they've already started the Frightening Festival." Tom waved at the two, "Bring me back some good apples. They're very rare on the market." Toriko nodded, "No problem. I'll scare them to death."

They disembarked from the boat, and the island was even louder with cannons sounding and guns going off. "Thousands of people come here this time of year for the festival. It get's louder than usual because they want to scare the apples good." The girl pointed, "Look who's here. I guess we know who isn't going to scare any apples. Hey Longe, how are you gonna scare any apples if you're busy being scared yourself?" "It's Zongeh, and I'll show you! I'm gonna scare these apples real good!" The girl looked back as a group of men approached. "Tooooooriko is here? It looks like weeeee will have some serious contenders thissssss year." Éclair looked at the man "Taste master Apalon is here?" The bluenette nodded, "Yes, he's here to measure the levels by how the face looks." The girl frowned a bit, "Face?" She looked at the apple, "Gross! I'm not scaring this one! It's got eyes and a mouth!" She looked around, "Wait a minute. Eww! They all have faces! Why do they have faces! I don't want my food to have a human-like face!"

"Yeah, they're all alive. Hey, plug your ears okay Éclair. I've got this stone from Melk the First that I want to try out." She nodded and ran back a bit. The man yelled into the rock in the face of the apple and it was a frightening sound. The sound alone was enough to make her body scoot back a few feet. "I feel like I'm with Zebra again! It's so loud!" The girl picked her ear, "I swear I lost a bit of my hearing from that." The people cheered for Toriko as he scared the living crap out of the apple. The taste master walked over to the apple and observed, "I do believe thissssss isssss at a scare level 27. That's the hiiiiiiiiighest we've seen all daaaaaay." The blond girl clapped, "Good job Toriko!" "Thanks, but I want to get even higher than that. There are some that can't be scared just by loud noises." As he spoke of different scaring techniques, Tsurara Mama came walking out the forest. Éclair's eyes glistened, "Oh my word! Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming! That's Tsurara Mama! She's ranked in the top 50 chef's and was once a credible Bishokuya before that. She's so gorgeous in person." The woman walked over to an apple and smiled, "You don't have to worry about being scared, I won't kill you. I'll just stew you in formalin and make you a furnishing for my store for all of eternity." The apple instantaneously screamed out in fear. Éclair clasped her hands, "She's wonderful. She just scared the apple with beautiful threats." Apalon pointed, "Amazing, that's a scare level of 20!" The blond girl sighed, "That's the kind of woman I aspire t become. She's just perfect."

The girl looked at her partner, "Okay Toriko, I'm gonna go scare me some apples." She ran into the forest and looked around, "Alright you bastards, from now on, you play by my rules!" The apples all sighed from the empty threat. "Playing hardball huh?" Before she could start scaring the apples, she felt a great force blowing her back. The girl held onto the tree as her high pitched scream carried throughout the forest. It gave her a good idea. She ran back to Toriko, "Was that wind you just now? The man nodded, "Yeah, I just punched the apple short of its face and it would have been a level 50 but it fainted." The girl snapped her fingers, "That's a damn shame. Hey, can I borrow that loud rock thing?" The man handed it to her, "Sure, go scare some apples with it." She yelled into the loud rock, "Excuse me. I would just like everyone to plug their ears please." She faced an apple and cleared her throat, "This is what I like to call the Falsetto Scare." The girl put in ear plugs herself. She held the rock close and sang in a very high pitched falsetto tone. It got louder and louder until not a single person was shy of her voice. With one last force of her voice, she went even higher and cracked the glasses of Apalon himself. The girl's huffed as her note was carried out for well over a minute. She put down the rock, "I need to~ catch my~ breath." She dropped to her knees and looked up, "Did I do~ good?" Apalon walked over to the apple, "Congratulations Miss Reinbou, that's a scare level 32." She laid back in the grass, "Woo! I just think~ I need to~ catch my~ breath for a while." Toriko pat the girl on the back, "Good job Éclair! You did great!" "Thanks. I rarely ever~ sing in falsetto~ especially for~ that long."

While down, she overheard a conversation going on. Apalon walked over to an apple with a scare level of 80. Toriko ran over to check it out, and the girl's eyes looked in the direction. "No way. What kind of powerful Bishokuya possessed the power to scare the apple to an 80?" Her scared eyes were practically busting out of its sockets. She sat up and her little pink friend came to sit with her. She rested her head on his, "You hear that Poof Ball? Someone here is mighty powerful. I bet it's a highly skilled and respected Bishokuya. Her attention turned to the Bishokuya Zongeh. It seemed he was finally giving up on scaring the apple. He pulled down his bottoms and let one rip right on the apple. The taste master pointed at the apple, "My woooord. That's a leveeeeeel 80!" The girl's face looked like one of the Surprise Apples after what she'd just witnessed. She was frozen in fear from where she sat. "I-I-I just saw~ that man's ass. I just~ I can't." Her eyes rolled back into her skull and her body fell back into the grass.

It was much later and the girl woke up on large fluffy pillow. She looked around, "Where am I?" "Come eat Éclair. You've been passed out for a really long time. I was worried. Some doctors said you'd come to, but you were in an extreme state of shock." The girl rubbed her eye, "So I was in a mini coma? Cool! I survived it!" She looked at the table in front of her and there were cut up pieces of Surprise Apple. She put her hands together, "I give humble thanks." She pulled off her backpack and took out a chili seasoning. "I'm going to sprinkle a bit of this on here. I like a bit of kick with my apples." She handed the spice to Toriko and he added some onto his food. The two took a bite and it was a sweet, salty, and spicy combination. "I made this in my kitchen with different crushed peppers. I usually don't make my own seasoning mix like this, but I thought I'd try something new." "I love it Éclair! This tastes great!" Her eyes shifted around, "Remember when I told you I was playing the~ Jumbo Lottery?" The man shook his head, "No, you never told me that." She sighed, "Oh right that was a dream I had when I passed out. Anyway, I played right after we came back from the temple, and guess who won? Guessing time is over, I did. That's right I won."

The two started walking on their way to who knows where as she continued her story. "I was so surprised. I mean, things like that don't just happen to me. In fact, I was broke for the longest time, and then I broke even, and then I had a little spending cash. But now, I could go on a full blown vacation if I wanted to. But I was thinking of all the things I can do with this money and the possibilities are endless." Toriko nodded, "10 billion yen is a very large sum of money. That's awesome." She shook her head, "No, I won 1 million actually. I was so excited!" She noticed the man's face change and she frowned, "You better not say anything about how this isn't a lot of money, because it is. I'm not rich like you Toriko, and because of that you've always paid for my things. Now, it's my turn to treat you. Go ahead, hit me with anything. What do you want?" "A plot of land." "What! I offered some of my money, not the whole damn pot. You can't even buy land with this amount of money, I think. Maybe like a shack or something." She sighed, "Fine, I don't care. Take my money. If it makes you happy, I'll buy the land with my lottery money. Let's go buy this before I change my mind."

The man walked along happily. "There is an animal that lives there. It's the Chicken Tiger. It only lays eggs in places it likes." "So this plot of land. The Chicken Tiger must like it huh?" The man nodded, "Yes. An old stubborn man named Yocchi is selling the land for nothing less than 10 billion yen, minimum." "10 billion! There better money in that suitcase Toriko!" They saw the small shack inhabited by the old man. "Looks like no one has bought the land yet. We still have a chance to get it Éclair." The man looked at the group of men standing outside the home, "Is it okay to go in." One of the men shrugged, "Be my guest. But that old coot isn't budging." Toriko and Éclair stepped into the house and it was very plain. The girl smiled at the man, "Hello." The bluenette sniffed the air, "The egg, it's here. I can smell the rich, chewy, strong fragrance." The girl licked her lips, "Mmm, that sounds good. I want to eat it too." The man cracked his frown with a smile, "Finally, some people who actually want to eat the egg purely and genuinely instead of just wanting money." He lifted the floorboard and revealed the egg. "Let's eat it then."

The hot dishes sat before the three and the smell danced around their nostrils. "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat." The girl took a piece of the omelet and buried her face in her hands. "I've never felt this way before. I just feel like beyond its amazing taste and tanginess, there is so much weight to this. I feel like I got a lifetimes worth of love out of one single bite. Why is this? Why do I feel like crying?" The old man took a drink of his liquor, "Let me tell you a story that might clear things up. Many years ago, I used to be a Bishokuya. I raised the Chicken Tiger from a chick to an adult." Toriko raised his eyebrows, "But Chicken Tigers are at least capture level 50. Why would you keep something so dangerous?" "My wife, Miko. She was very sick, so I would work my ass off to get ingredients so I could feed my wife. One could even say I was obsessed. After coming home for the first time in a while, I soon realized her condition was getting much worse. I'll never forget her last words. 'Rather than a large amount of money I could never use, just once I wish we could eat together.' I am the worst!" The man burst into tears, "When I thought about the food she liked, I could only think of one. The Chicken Tiger Egg. It was fate, because a Chicken Tiger was born right in the place I buried my wife. I knew it had to be her reincarnation. I felt it was my destiny to raise it. This time I was going to be delicate and give it love and shelter. I would never leave her."

Éclair wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't know how, but I think I felt like I knew that story all along. It was like the Chicken Tiger Egg told me as I ate." The old man wiped his tears away as well, "That's an old story though. 50 years old actually. Retiring as a Bishokuya forced me to sell my land bit by bit because I had no income anymore." The bluenette frowned, "Then why are you planning on selling that precious land? I would think from a story like that, you'd want to keep it." The man smiled, "It's because I am going to die soon, and I want my land to go to someone who isn't incredibly money hungry." The blond girl shook her head, "Don't write yourself off just yet. You still have time." "No, no. When you get to be my age, you'll know when it's your time too." Toriko pointed at Éclair, "Well she just won the lottery, so we'll buy it for 1 million yen." "Huh? Well, Toriko has 10 billion yen in his suitcase. Right? Right!?" The man shook his head, "Actually, I brought the Surprise apples." The old man laughed, "Ahaha! Sold! You've got a deal." The girl scratched her head, "Huh? But wasn't the minimum~" "I know what the minimum was. That went for the money hungry guys, not you two. Money isn't worth anything to me anymore. Toriko the praise you gave the egg earlier was what my wife used to say. For me, those words meant more than any money can bring. Thank you. ~You two can use the land however you want. I just have one request; come play with Meeko once in a while. She'll get lonely and I don't want her to feel abandoned."

~The girl walked in her long black dress to the grave of the old man alongside her partner. She wiped a tear from her eyes as she readied herself for a song. "When I ride, I'll shake the dust from my feet. Wipe the tears from my eyes. What a day~ they tell me it's gonna be~ Bye~ Bye." She hugged her partner as they stopped at the burial sight.. "One day that'll be us. Six feet under. I'm not ready for that day yet." "Then don't think about it." She looked down and noticed a small egg cracking open. "Toriko, look. Isn't it wonderful! The old man has come to reunite with his wife. Let's name him Yocchi." The man smiled, "It's perfect."

**I just wanted to urge everyone to visit my poll if you get the chance! It is very detrimental to the outcome of this story! Please take a few seconds and vote! Thank you! -Rex**


	30. The Death Falls

"Mmm, Ham Fish on top of Tsuchinoko Shrimp. What a delicious and elegant combination." Éclair looked at the man across from her, "You are all about elegance eh Sunny? It is nice, I'll admit. The nice breeze, the scrumptious meal~ I like it all." The man smiled, "Oh Muffin, you get it. But it's not just that. It's also the music that goes along with meal. ~Bonkochi, raise the volume." The music man sitting nearby smiled, "Finally time. Let's change the tunes. Instead of Sambo, let's put on some Bossa Nova." Sunny yelled out, "That's great Bonkochi! You're the best." He looked back to Éclair, "This is why he gets paid 2 million an hour. He's a top notch DJ and his schedule is booked for the next few months. He matches dishes and ingredients to the music." A glint of evil caught her eye, "Oh yeah? You're a music lover Bonkochi? Let's see if your music is a match for my vocals."

The girl laughed, "It's funny, I haven't sung for anyone like this in a long time. I used to do this for my customers, but I haven't had the incentive to do it for anyone lately. ~Anyway, Sunny, tell me how I harmonize with your meal." She went along with the music and sang to the beat. It was an old song she sang. One that she made up some time ago. She never sang the songs she wrote, they were more like memories in a journal to her rather than song. But to everyone else, it sounded like a regular melody. Of course her favorite songs came from the ingredients she cooked, but this one came from the pages of her heart. The girl laughed, "Bonkochi, we make a good team. If you were a Bishokuya, we'd be the greatest combo ever."

She took a seat again, and Sunny's hand was over his face. A sweat broke from his forehead as he looked at her. "That song~ It was~ It was beautiful." "Thanks Sunny." The man took a sip of his wine, "About Toriko, your partner." He shook his head, "That man totally doesn't match your elegance Muffin. He's not suited for you, and he's not going to be a very good influence on your growth. Traveling around with him is going to be painful. He is quite classless." The girl laughed, "I'll say! Sometimes I wonder where his manners went, but I still love traveling around with him." The man looked out at the boundless water, "Muffin, I think we ought to just cut to the chase and you should pair with~" "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Éclair ran to Toriko, "You're late Toriko-kun!" "Sorry, I ran into a ramen joint and I wanted to fit in a light lunch." Sunny pouted, "You called us here and you're late!" The man ran to their plates, "Ooh! Is that Tsuchinoko shrimp? Waiter, get me an order and a beer!" He pointed at Bonkochi, "And you, turn that music off! I have things to discuss."

The man ate his food in the blink of an eye. The blond girl put a hand under her chin, "That talent still hasn't ceased to amaze me yet." The bluenette looked at Sunny, "I want your help getting an ingredient." "Is it a training ingredient? Nope, no way. I am sick and tired of doing those!" The man smirked, "Even if it's the Shining Gourami?" The blue eyed man gasped, "The fish that shines like a crystal, also known as the Crystal Fish? Why do you get such beautiful prey! The old man keeps giving me hideous ones!" "Well, there's a problem. The fish lives in a cave inside one of the three great waterfalls. Death Falls. It expels 1 trillion liters per minute, is 1 kilometer thick, and is smashes everything beneath it. So how about it? You wanna test your skills?" The man nodded, "I am interested in the Shining Gourami. Not only that, I want to bathe my new family member from the Gourmet World." A large Mother Snake appeared in front of her eyes and the girl couldn't help but smile. She was an animal lover for certain. "Wow! It's beautiful." Sunny laughed conceitedly, "Of course she is. Her name is Quinn." Toriko gazed upon the snake, "This one's still a kid. A full grown Mother Snake is said to grow the size of the circumference of the planet. Generally it lives in the Gourmet World, but when it does come to the Human World on rare occasions, only the body is generally seen because it's so long. To see the face or tail is considered good luck." Éclair clapped her hands, "Well good luck to us all!"

Sunny shook his head, "Not exactly. Mother Snakes usually eat those that see its face. So those who have seen it are usually not alive to talk about it." Éclair poked her lip out, "Aww! I'm gonna get eaten? I don't know if you noticed, but I looked at its face." She looked down, "Tell me I'm not going to get eaten Sunny!" The man looked at the girl, "If you were my partner, you'd never get eaten, unless~" She whipped her head up, "Huh?" "Eh?" Toriko and Éclair both confusingly looked at the man. "Ahem, Nothing. Let's just go!" He jumped onto Quinn and looked back at the two. "Come on. Quinn is giving us a lift. But take off your shoes first!" The girl put her boots in her backpack and jumped on Toriko's back "Let's get on the snake!" The man jumped onto Quinn and Éclair stepped down. "It's such a different feeling. ~Are we really going to stand during this entire ride?" The flamboyant man shook his head, "Not if you don't want to Muffin. Quinn." The snake formed a seat for the girl with one of its scales and she took a seat. "No seatbelt? Oh well." She quickly took back her words as the snake slithered quickly away. She held tightly onto the sides of the scale as the wind blew her body back. "Why didn't anyone warn me about this! This is so much fun, but It's just too fast! It's like a wild roller coaster!"

Her fingertips were nearly going to break because of how hard she was holding on. It was painful, but she feared that if she let go, she would fall off and die. "How are you guys standing up? That's crazy!" They came up on a forest and Quinn breezed through it quickly. "This snake just ate a frog! How the hell does it have time for a snack at a time like this! " Her body blew back further and she flipped over the seat. Her arms and legs wrapped around it, "Please tell me we'll be there soon! I was having fun, and part of me still is, but my arms are going to give at any moment!" Toriko looked back at the girl, "Don't worry, we're stopping right now." Éclair started to finally catch her breath, "Thank heavens, it's finally stopping." She looked off the side of Quinn, "Wow, this water is so clear. It's like pool water." "Let's take a dip then. Sunny's already in." She smiled "Okay!" The bluenette jumped in, and it was her turn next. She stripped down and looked at her arms, "My arms are so tired, but maybe a swim could loosen me up. She took a running start and jumped off the face of Quinn, "Yeahhhh!" Once she hit the water her arm felt quite twisted. "Ahhhh! Cramp, cramp, cramp!" She began to sink under the water until she felt a school of fish beneath her. She, as well as the fish were lifted out of the water. She was caught in Sunny's hair net. She looked at the flopping fish underneath her, "Hey Sunny, is this your way of telling me I'm a catch?" She laughed at her own joke. The man set the food down on a large leaf and the cooking was able to commence.

They sat before the grilled Snow White Sweet Fish and put their hands together. "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat." The girl took a bite out of the fish and smiled, "I really like this catch. It's so good." Her attention turned back to the water. "Hey, why is it that the water is so clear here? I would think waters that have other living things in it would be sort of~ I don't know~ dirty~ish." Toriko pointed toward the Mors Mountains. "The mountain is so vast. It sucks up all the nutrients from the water leaving it clear." Sunny stood up again and looked at his partner, "Back on Quinn you two. We're heading to the Death Falls." Éclair pouted, "Aww, but we just sat down. I didn't even have a chance for seconds! Hell, I barely had firsts." He picked up the girl as if she were a child and jumped on Quinn, "No more complaining Muffin. ~Quinn, let's head out!" The girl looked at the view from the head of the snake, "So this is what it looks like when you stand. I envy your power." He looked down at the girl, "If you wanted to be up here with us you could have just asked me." "Nah, I actually like carrying my own weight believe it or not." She closed her eyes and drained out the voices of Toriko and Sunny. 'Is Sunny ever gonna put me down? I'd rather not be held right now. ~I just want to stand on my own. These guys, they'll never say it, but I know they think of me as a liability. I can stand on my own!'

She dropped out of the man's grasp and grinned largely as she didn't fly off. "Ha! I'm tough too!" Sunny shook his head, "That's because we stopped Muffin." The girl turned around to see the gargantuan waterfall. It was so loud, it sounded like firearms going off. The girl felt water splash on her and she shielded her face, "How did I not hear this loud waterfall?" As they gazed, they saw a Regal Mammoth sized beast get crushed beneath the waterfall's powerful force. Éclair smirked, "So when are we going into this guillotine of water?" Toriko squinted his eyes, "Hold on there daredevil. We need a game plan. How are we gonna get through this? Underneath?" Sunny shook his head, "No, Look at it Toriko. If we go under, we'll get killed. It's like a constant blender. We have to go head on." He jumped down from the head of his partner and landed lightly onto the water. "Hair Raft!" Toriko looked at the girl, "Remember when I called you and Sunny for a meeting, I told you to bring a bulletproof suit and oxygen leaf? Put it on." The girl pouted, "Aww, but I just bought this swimsuit! I'm gonna look weird. But fine, if you say I'll need it, I'll suit up." She took the suit out of her backpack and put it on, "What a shame cuteness is being locked behind a suit." "Stop being worried about your looks, you're turning into Sunny. Now come on!" "Wait, what?" He grabbed her hand and jumped down onto Sunny's raft.

He landed hard, and her face smashed into the raft. "Ouchy! Be more delicate with me Toriko! I am a chef, not a bag of useless rocks! Hey! Are you even listening to me!" As the two men spoke and ignored the woman, she folded her arms, "Sorry, didn't know I was just a novelty toy." She looked back at Quinn who was slithering down, "People just don't understand us, do they girl?" The snake looked up and a Hipposhark jumped out of the water. Sunny yawned, "You're only worth about 2 strands my puppet." He smirked evilly, "Super Spatula!" The hippo flew away and Quinn rose up to swallow it whole. "Beautiful Quinn! 10! That was definitely a 10!" Éclair lay back on the raft, "So no one cares about the pain in my face, but the world stops when a snake eats its lunch? Pfffft." The raft started moving forward, and Toriko knelt down, "Get on my back Éclair." She jumped on and sighed, "Oh, now you notice me? I have half a mind to just stand here, but I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of an argument." Sunny looked over at the girl, "I think she'd be safer if I carried her." "I got her." She brushed the man's hair with her hand, "Yeah, he's got me." The man shrugged, "Well then, brace yourselves."

The raft began to advance toward the waterfall, and it sounded like even louder firearms. She lowered her goggles as she saw bullets of water shooting toward them. She saw as the water grazed their arms and legs, "Toriko, Sunny, are you guys alright!" The man grunted, "We will be, don't worry Éclair. Fork Shiel~" "Pipe down would you Toriko? Hair Lead!" The intense water stopped spraying and Sunny allowed the wind to guide the three. The girl sighed in relief, "Sunny, I never stop being impressed by you." The man flipped his hair, "It was beautiful, wasn't it? Alright, now into the waterfall. Toriko, you help too." The man nodded, "Of course. I must show off the results of my training too." He lifted his leg back and kicked at the waterfall, "Leg Knife!" As the attack rose, the waterfall split in 2. Éclair smiled, "Wow Toriko, you split the waterfall in half. That's amazing." They started to go though the death trap, but the water started caving in on them. The bluenette shook his head, "Damn this waterfall. Stay off of us! ~18 Fold Spiked Punch!" The attack gave them a bit more time, but it wasn't a permanent solution by far. The water was coming back, and it was more than enough to kill them.

The girl's eyes amplified, "Toriko, you wanna punch out another attack please? The water is still coming back!" Her scared eyes looked left and right as she saw large boulders and Regal Mammoth sized beasts falling victim to Death Falls. Toriko looked at Sunny, "Isn't there something you can do?" The man did not answer as he was spaced out. It couldn't have happened at a worst time, and it made the pair panic even more. Éclair shouted, "Sunny! Help us out you idiot! This is not the time to go into your own world!" The multicolored man chuckled, "Sorry, I just found myself spacing out. I guess it's time for me to show you two the fruit of my training. 50,000 strands should take care of this right away." His face changed as it looked like he was going to go against a formidable opponent. "5 Times Super Spatula!" The waterfall was turned away and put in its place. Not a liter was able to hit the three. Toriko smiled, "So this is the fruit of your training huh?" The man nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to call it intuition. That is what that old man Guemon taught me. We need to believe in the small instinct we have. The more you believe in it, the more your body throws away useless thoughts. From my training I can now control 300,000 sensors for up to 50 meters."

"So your instinct taught you about this waterfall hm? That's pretty amazing Sunny. I believe in this intuition." Toriko put his fists up, "36 Fold Twin Spiked Punch!" Éclair held onto the man tighter as his power increased immensely. Her biggest fear now was getting knocked back into the water due to the man's brute strength. 'What is this power Toriko? Did our adventures really advance you this much?"

**PLEASE READ! Hey guys, I just want you to take a couple of seconds to vote on my poll that directly affects this story. When you get the time I'd appreciate it a lot. It's right on my profile and it literally takes like 5 seconds. Thanks guys, love ya. -Rex**


	31. The Shining Gourami

The bluenette discovered a new found ability and was unleashing it upon the water. Éclair wrapped her arms around as tight as she could. She held her elbows in each hand as her body blew back from the powerful attack. Both she and Sunny were impressed by this massive technique. The water made a pathway that it wasn't expecting to make. Parted down the middle, there was a clear shot to the cave. Éclair smiled, "Toriko that was great. You're so powerful." She ruffled the man's hair, "Catch your breath, I know that took a lot out of you." The girl pointed, "Now's our chance Sunny, onward!" The man rode into the clear space and advanced toward the cave. The girl loosened her grip around him as this was the most comfortable she'd felt during this adventure. Just as she was going to sigh in relief, Sunny stopped the raft and looked back. "Sunny?" The man frowned, "What is it Quinn?" Toriko looked at the man, "Is she telling you something?" The man shook his head, "She's sending pheromones, warning me there is danger." Large boulder's began to fall over the three, "Toriko, Muffin, we need to hurry up!"

Éclair's shaky hand pointed upward, "You said Quinn was warning you right? Well she isn't wrong!" An enormous mountain of a boulder was coming down on the three. They were too far back to make a sprint for the cave, they'd never make it. There only choice was to fight it. Toriko kicked a leg knife at the rock and made a scratch in the mountain, but it was far from breaking apart. He looked at Sunny, "Can't you use your Super Spatula?" The man shook his head, "No. My hair together can lift hundreds of millions~ The spatula turns the power of my opponent against itself, but that thing weighs trillions! It'll never work." Éclair grit her teeth, "What do we do?" The bluenette smiled, "Éclair." "Huh?" "You didn't say it. You didn't say we're going to die. Your faith in me has increased certainly." She nodded, "Of course. I have full faith in you, and Sunny as well." The man smiled, "Alright, we'll find a way. " He turned toward Sunny, "You said you can reflect your opponent's power against itself, but what if you reflect my power upward? My Twin Spiked Punch, can you direct it toward the rock?" "I don't know, it's never been attempted." The girl pointed up, "Well what choice do we have? The time to come up with a game plan is over. It's either act, or die, and we're all too young for that."

The man agreed, "Okay Toriko, let's try it." Toriko powered up, "36 Fold Spiked Punch!" He sent the attack into the man, and Sunny took it all in. Each fold of the attack was sent up into the mountain, and all they could do was pray that it worked. Pieces of the mountain started crumbling down until it was just tiny pieces of rock and boulders. The girl screamed, "Alright guys! You saved our asses!" The boulders started to come down in greater numbers, and the window to getting inside the cave was closing. Sunny looked at the man, "Come on Toriko! We have to go, now!" The man grunted, "I'm so drained." He grabbed the pair, and ran with them toward the cave. It was a tedious job. He had to hold on to the pair, run to the cave while balancing on the water, and dodging all of the rocks. "I've been gassed out for a long time now." He barely made it into the cave, and the three crash landed onto the cave floor. Éclair pulled her goggles back, "Sunny! Thank you so much." She dusted herself off and collected herself. She took her hair out of the bulletproof suit and shook out the wetness. Her eyes then focused on the men and they were exhausted. A look of determination claimed her face and she began to enter the cave. Toriko looked at the girl, "Éclair?" She turned back and smiled, that smile spoke 1000 words, and he already knew. "I was just going to ask if you had anything to eat." She nodded, "Of course I do. Shining Gourami my friend." She blew a kiss to the men, "Sit tight, I'll have your bellies filled in no time." She ran off and could hear Sunny trying to talk her out of it. No could do though, she was determined to get the Crystal Fish.

She stopped as the cave was getting colder and darker. "I can't see a thing." She took off her backpack and reached in, "Where is it? Aha!" She pulled out flashlight, "I'm surprised it didn't die from being drenched in the water. But how am I going to find my way back?" She shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to remember which way I walked." She continued on into the cave, and made so many twists and turns. At one point, she even made it back to an entrance to the cave. She sighed, "I should have left a trail of something. Damn my unpreparedness. It's a good thing I haven't seen any creatures yet either. If I run into any trouble, it's on me." She looked around, "Did I come this way? Wait maybe I should backtrack from here." As she stepped in a new direction, her foot slipped on some gravel and her body slammed to the ground. The flashlight in her hand smashed on the hard rock and her light source was shattered. Her body tossed and turned in total darkness. She hoped it would stop sometime soon. She slid slowly down the rest of the way until her body finally stopped. During her fall her eyes were shut tight, and as she opened them, she expected nothing but pitch black. She looked at her hand and saw a small gleam of gold reflecting from her suit. The girl turned around and followed the light downward. A pool, a golden pool is what filled her eyes. It was gorgeous. She gasped, "The Shining Gourami." She sat in front of the small pond and watched the fish swim around. "They are breathtaking."

She opened her backpack again and took out a midsized hand net. She unfolded the net and clicked it into place. Slowly and steadily she dipped the net into the pool. She gently pushed the net around one of the fish and pulled it to the surface. "But, that was so easy." She pulled it closer, "You're beautiful." She reached in to remove the fish, and just as her fingertips touched the fish, it was ruined. It went from a beautiful gold to a burnt black. Her eyes amplified, "Huh? I barely even touched it. How am I going to get this fish back to the boys? I refuse to keep ruining the fish. I need to find a way to get this the right way. Maybe if I catch it in the net again, but I am really careful?" She dipped the net back in and moved it with the movements of the fish, "Okay baby, be good to me." She reached her hand in even more gently than the first time, but she got the same result. She exhaled out, "I am so sorry Crystal Fish." She set the fish with the other and looked at her hands, "Wait a minute. I think I understand why they were dying. I was handling the fish with my right hand. Maybe all they need is a human touch." Once again she was back netting. She was quick to catch one this time. A smile crossed her face, "This is it." She reached in with her left hand, and still the same result occurred. "What?" Her nearly defeated face frowned "I was so sure that my hand was what bothered them."

She looked up and watched a golden droplet fall back into the pond. "Is this~ oil?" She reached her hand in and waved it around gently. "It is." She scooted up and sat in the golden oil. The fish started to gather around her right hand, but they were very on guard. She slowly reached her hand to touch the fish but it backed off. She frowned, "That's strange, I would think they'd gather around my good hand. Maybe my suspicions were correct. Only for you will I do this." She unzipped her suit and took out her right arm. "It's weird. I haven't seen it in a long time. It's become a part of me. I mean this is me." She reached for the glove and held a button on the side of the wrist. The spikes exited her hand and the girl cringed. She didn't want to react too much and scare off the fish. For the first time in months, she was able to see her actual hand. It was very bony and thin. It was also much lighter than her actual skin. It was a strange moment for her. It was the first time she was completely unable to move her hand. She set the glove next to her backpack and put her paralyzed hand into the water. The fish began to swarm around the weak hand and she smiled. "Was that it? You wanted to see me for my true self? Was my glove stronger than I thought? Maybe I touched them much harder than I realized. Toriko has mentioned on a couple of occasions that my hand has gotten stronger even when I didn't notice. Maybe not knowing my own strength played a factor into all of this. Her disabled hand sunk and her left hand reached to pet the fish. "You trust me now?" The fish glowed even brighter by her touch and her eyes amplified, "Eureka." She reached for her Gourmet Containers and scooped the fish in."Shining Gourami, I have lost my light. Please be my light in the dark."

The girl was almost back at the entrance again. "Toriko, Sunny! I've got the Shining Gourami!" The men ran over to her, and Toriko smiled, "I knew you could do it!" Sunny looked at the fish, "They're beautiful. I see why they have the alias of Crystal Fish." She huffed, "I can honestly say that the journey was not an easy one, let me tell ya." She walked to the edge of the cave, "Hey, how do we get out of here by the way? There doesn't seem to be an exit." The men stood on each side of her and looked at the immovable rocks. Before they could get too sad, a sweet sight filled their eyes. Sunny yelled, "Quinn!" The snake had slithered through the small cracks within the rocks. "Toriko, Muffin, come on. Hop in Quinn's mouth so she can lead us out of here." The 2 did as asked and Éclair was a little shaken up by it. It was pretty creepy to be inside the mouth of a Gourmet World beast, but if it meant leaving the Death Falls, she wouldn't second guess anything. Inside the mouth, the Shining Gourami glowed brightly. Éclair's face excitedly looked at the oil, "I can't wait to cook these up for you guys. Without you in my thoughts, I think it would have been much more difficult for me." She felt the snake twisting around until it stopped. She opened her mouth and the three stepped out.

They stood on top of a large rock that overlooked the Mors Mountains. Éclair set the containers down and Toriko sniffed the air. "Éclair, you removed your glove?" She nodded, "That's one hell of a nose you've got there Toriko." "I can smell the inside of the glove. It smells of strong titanium. I assume it's self cleaning because I don't smell the stench of rotting flesh." "Yes. That was one of the many reasons I didn't take it off." The man looked at the fish, "How did you knock them?" The girl frowned, "Knock what? The fish? I didn't do any knocking. Actually, the reason I took off my glove in the first place was because the fish wouldn't get close with it on my hand. It was like they could sense that it would be destructive toward them and they wouldn't come near until I removed it. Once I did that they were much more welcoming, and they allowed me to pet them. They seemed really comfortable in their own habitat though. Before thought, when they surfaced, I had no chance. They died instantly. I had to leave them in their comfortable habitat for them to trust me. Call it intuition, but I knew I had to take off my glove." Toriko touched the liquid, "Are they in oil? It must have lowered their stress." Sunny felt the liquid on his fingertips as well, "It's very silky. This must have given them much comfort." Éclair nodded, "You're right, both of you. It is oil. I am going to cook these things up for you boys now. I bet you're mighty hungry huh?"

She set up her travel sized stove and took the fish out of the container. "The Shining Gourami is very delicate. To avoid ruining it, I will~" The girl gasped. "What?" Toriko looked at the girl's petrified face. She smiled, "I just heard the most beautiful melody. I will make tempura for you guys." She put the fish into the deep frying pan and began to sing. It was her least used tone once again, falsetto. It seemed as she sang the food was becoming more golden with her voice. She took the fish out and set it on a plate. The men were entranced by her voice matching with the look of the fish. It was about as golden as her throat. She continued to cook the fish until there was enough for each of them. Sunny grinned, "Muffin that was gorgeous." The girl looked at the oil, "So is the oil. Look, it's still clean even though I just cooked with it. This oil is nothing to be wasted." Toriko pat the girl on the back, "That's a fine discovery you've found Éclair. I think it's only fair if we name it Mors Oil. We are in the Mors Mountains anyway." Sunny folded his arms, "What! So generic of you Toriko. ~Anyway, I won't accept any view less than perfect while eating this fish. Quinn, we need atmosphere!" The three jumped onto the snake, and Quinn stretched all the way up. As they lifted up, something wrapped in cloth began to fall out of the girls backpack. She reached for it and nearly fell off herself. They were literally one with the clouds at this point. Quinn had reached her limit.

Éclair looked around, "I guess this is truly what I think of when I think of atmosphere." Toriko raised up the plate of tempura, "Alright, let's eat this before it gets cold." They put their hands together, "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat." The girl took a bite out of the hot fish and her eyes immediately lit up. It was an extremely succulent fish on the inside. The juice from the fish invaded her mouth and danced around on her taste buds. The crunchy outside was nothing to sneeze at either. It was very crispy and textural. The sound of the crunch was equivalent to that of an apple. She looked at the wrapped item in her lap. "This fish is really great, but there's something I think will help out the flavor a bit. I forgot I had this. I think it was fate that I didn't use it as light in the cave because it would have smashed all over the ground." She unwrapped the cloth "The Melk Stardust." The men drooled over the seasoning. Sunny gazed upon the beautiful Stardust, "I want to taste it. You guys never told me a thing! It's so exquisite." The bluenette looked at the Melk Stardust, "It's because the Stardust won't work on regular food. By that, I mean it would overpower it. A fish like the Shining Gourami should work perfectly." They each sprinkled a bit on the fish, and took another bite.

The men glowed brightly, and Éclair grabbed her throat, "Again?" Toriko looked at the girl, "What? What is it?" She set down the fish and stood up, "This hasn't happened since I ate the Jewel Meat." She cleared her throat and faced away from the men. She opened her mouth and a melody slipped out of her throat and into the open air. Her voice was even more beautiful than before. Sunny smiled at the girl as his hair glowed like the bright sky. "Muffin, it seems as if the food has taken a liking to you too." Toriko looked at the girl, "If we all didn't work together, we wouldn't have been able to get the Shining Gourami, and we wouldn't have improved our power." The girl looked back at the men, "Yes, and best of all, it was nice. Well actually, being around 1 king is nice, 2 kings are great, 3 kings is an adventure~ but I hope one day all 4 kings will work together and that is a day I look forward to." Sunny shook his head, "No way! I don't want to be around those men! Zebra is a belligerent thug, and Coco is a poison freak!" The girl shook her head, "You're wrong. Zebra isn't all that bad, he just needs some tender loving. Ya know, someone needs to stroke his ego from time to time. Plus he has a point, cocky people can be annoying." She giggled, "And how could you ever say that about the lady killer. He's sweet, and very powerful. ~I still maintain hope though. Maybe if the kings won't reunite in the Human World, they'll come together in the next."

She turned back toward the mountain range and bowed her head, 'Thank you Mors Mountain, Death Falls, and Shining Gourami. You have all taught me about my own strength. I need to get much stronger if I want to enter the Gourmet World with Toriko someday. You have taught me that my adventure in the Human World is far from over. ~ Most of all, you have taught me that we can only succeed in life if we share the amount of work for a given task. Sharing is what makes everything come together and make a meal even sweeter. I appreciate the lessons you have taught me and the bonds you have made stronger. ~For that, I give humble thanks.' Toriko laughed at the girl, "Hey! Stop doing an inner monologue and let's finish up the rest of these fish!" The girl smiled embarrassingly, "You know me all too well now don't you Toriko? Okay guys, let's eat up to our heart's content."

**Hey guys, thanks to all of those who have voted so far! For those who haven't, don't forget to vote while the poll is still open on my profile! Tell me who you believe Éclair is the most compatible with and your choice just might happen!**


	32. The One That Got Away

She finally had some off time. It was nice to relax once in a while in between work and her crazy and adventures with Toriko. She was on top of the roof at the Hotel Gourmet. Her yoga mat was besides her sister's, and they were in the handstand position as they spoke. "It's been a while since I've done yoga Nilly. Tell me why I'm doing this again?" The green haired girl dropped her legs and stood up, "It's releasing your stress. You've got a lot of stress and tension." The girl rolled her eyes, "I knew I should have just taken you to the Gourmet Spa." Éclair flipped forward out of the position and sighed, "Is that what you came here to do? Tell me I'm stressed and make me do yoga?" The younger girl rolled up her mat and shook her head, "No, I just wanted to loosen you up. I want you to feel calm and collected." She brushed her hair back with her hand, "Your hair. It grew even longer now. It reaches past your shoulders. Such changes nee-chan. I like the new-old you." The two took a seat under a gazebo and rehydrated with ice water. Before they could continue their conversation, Komatsu ran upstairs with a magazine in his hand. "Éclair, Vanilla, the new issue of Gourmet Monthly is out. Want to look at it?" The blond girl smiled, "Yeah, bring it over!" She flipped open the magazine and saw the list of top 100 chefs. Her eyes glistened, "Oh my goodness! My favorite chefs are here. Look guys Tsurara Mama! I saw her in person and she was gorgeous! Setsuno's on here of course!"

The green haired girl blushed, "My boyfriend's on the list! Tylan." Éclair stood out of her seat, "What! Chef Tylan is your boyfriend!? When did this happen?" "Calm down Clair, he's not really my boyfriend. ~A guy like him would never notice a girl like me. I'm not a good enough chef." The blond wrapped her arms around her sister, "Don't say that! Don't you ever say that! You are damn good enough to be on this list Vanilla! Hell, you could beat any of these people 10 fold. If you expand your skills beyond exotic rice, you will go far, even further than me. And if Tylan is dumb enough to pass up a beautiful, talented, generous chef like you, than that's his loss." Komatsu nodded, "Éclair's right, you're a really great chef Vanilla." The small girl pointed at Komatsu, "I expect to see you on this list someday Vanilla, and you too Komatsu. I don't want to hear you say you aren't good enough, because you are." Vanilla smiled, "And we expect to see you too Clair." She looked down at the magazine, and her finger pointed at the bottom of the list, "Look nee-chan." Éclair's eyes amplified, "Ootake is 99th." Her eyes gazed at the page for a moment before she scooted out of her seat. "Fairy Tale Castle huh? I'll be back guys." "You're going like that nee-chan? In your yoga clothes?" The woman walked away from the table, "As they say, strike while the iron's hot." Vanilla looked to the man frighteningly, "Nothing good can come of this."

She stood outside of the Fairy Tale Castle and busted in the door. "Where's Ootake!" A woman at the front desk looked frightened at the sight of the serious woman. "Uh, he's~" "Éclair?" She looked to her left and saw her once best friend. She ran to the man and jumped onto him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she held him tightly, "I missed you so much Take-chan." The man embraced her back, "I'm sure there's a lot you'll want to know. Let's sit and talk." She nodded and dropped from the man, "Yes, let's talk, please."

The girl looked around the dining area, "Wow Ootake, this place is amazing! I can't believe this is all yours. You were right under my nose and I didn't even know it." The man pulled out her chair and the two sat face to face. Éclair took a deep breath, "Why Ootake? Why haven't you contacted me for so long? I've tried to talk to you, but you didn't seem to care." The man put his hand over hers, "Éclair, it's not that I didn't care about you. I cared and I still do. I heard about the Century Soup and your partnering with Toriko. It's just, I saw our lives going in separate directions. There was no need to hinder one another with contact. You're a chef Éclair, your job is to make money." She pounded her fist on the table, "What!? No Ootake, you're wrong. My job isn't to make money. It's to make my customers happy! ~And what do you mean hinder with contact? You weren't a distraction to my work and I'll be damned if you tell me I was one to yours. I just wanted to be your friend! We didn't have to be anything more! I just wanted a call from you saying how proud you were that I made the Century Soup. I don't care what you say, that's a big deal! ~I just hope Ume hasn't changed as much as you. I couldn't bear it."

"Ume?" "Yeah, Nakaume, he was our best friend from back in the day." The man rubbed his chin, "Oh yeah, I forgot all about him. ~You know, you say I've changed, but so have you. That comment goes both ways." A man walked in where the two were sitting, "Excuse me Owner, the interviewers are here." Ootake looked back at the girl, "I've been very busy since ranking in the top 100. I think you could reach it too with a couple of patents and branding. ~Listen, I know you didn't come all this way to fight. Would you like to try the food?" The girl sighed, "You're right, I didn't. I was excited to see you actually. You were my best friend Ootake. Better than Komatsu and Ume combined. ~I would love to taste your food Ootake.

A magazine publicist and his crew came into the room and Éclair watched as they photographed the food. She smiled, "Ootake, I can't believe you're doing this well. Your food looks like it's out of a dream. I'm happy for you." The publicist nodded, "Yes, isn't the food great? ~Hey, aren't you Chef Éclair from the Hotel Gourmet." She nodded, "Yes, that's me." "Here take my card. Call me to schedule an interview for the magazine, Calorie." She smiled, "I'll be sure to keep this in my back pocket." A man called to the girl, "Excuse me Ms. Reinbou, your food is ready."

She sat in front of her food and just glanced at it for a moment. "He remembered that I still love cotton candy I see. Cotton Candy Cloud is very rare and expensive. Good to know he feels the need to go all out for me." She took a bite out of the food and set her fork down, "What the hell?" The man walked back over to her, "Something wrong Éclair? Do you like our food?" "Yeah, it's great." Her face remained straight as she complimented the food. "Good, because it was very rare and almost never found on the market. It's expensive might I add." He chuckled, "But with money, you can easily buy things like that. It's simple, really. You just get somewhat rare ingredients, advertise, and the customers come flocking. They're so stupid, they come in here dropping money like it grows on trees, just because of what the media said about it. They don't even understand the taste. You'd have more money if you did the same." The girl stood up, "Shut up Ootake! It was a mistake for me to stay! How the hell can you do this? The reason reporters come in here without touching the food is because they already know what they're going to write, isn't it?" "Yes, and there is nothing wrong with it. The stupid customers want to hear all that stuff about the ingredients. That's what attracts them. It's not like they write lies." She tightened her fists, "How can you talk about customers like that? They are the people who made you who you are. Screw everything you said Ootake. I've tasted more love and dedication in a single noodle from an unknown chef's ramen than I feel coming out of this entire place. I'm sure Gourmet Goddess Frohze herself is rolling in her grave from the words you speak."

As she was going to continue, she heard a prevalent voice in her hears. 'I know this. It's not just voices in my head, that was an ingredient.' She looked back at Ootake and his face changed as well. 'No way. Did he hear it too?' "You're jealous." "What?" The man continued, "You're jealous of me Éclair. You're upset that I have a 7-star restaurant and that I got on the list of top chefs. Admit it, your envy is getting the best of you. That's why you're saying those things about the customers, to make yourself feel better?" Without a word, she raised her hand to the man and slapped his face red. "How dare you say such a thing. I love my customers. Whether they be Toriko, and Coco or people I've never met, they will get treated with the utmost. I don't respect your ways, and I think it's best I leave now. You're making this into a rivalry that never was. I don't intend to compete with you Ootake, but the way you're going about things~ It's a battle you'll never win." As she walked away, she looked back at the man, "You broke my heart years ago, and you continue to break it today. When does the vicious cycle end?"

The girl made her exit from the restaurant and tears streamed from her face. 'I have to meet up with Toriko in a few hours. I better get myself together so I won't worry him.' She tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. "Damn you Ootake!" She walked until she reached a bridge overpass. She looked over the side and put her hands on her face, "I want this feeling to be over with. I never thought I'd make a rival out of my best friend. I never thought I'd raise my hand to him. He's so different." She continued to walk on her way. "I can't think about these things. Block them out Éclair. ~I just need to meet up with Toriko already. Someone I know won't change."

A few hours passed and she was in search of the meeting place. She looked pouted, "I'm so frustrated! I can't even find one shop! I swear I've walked past this barber statue a million times now. ~Wait a sec." She looked at her map, "I'm an idiot." The girl walked inside and Toriko was sitting in barber seat. "Hey Toriko, good to see you. It's been a while." She gave the man a hug, "So what have you been up to?" "I was getting ingredients that I could never get with the people I trained with back in the day. It was just me and Coco in the end though." She smiled, "Sounds nice, reliving old memories with someone who hasn't changed." The man frowned, "Huh? What do you mean?" "Nothing." "Hey, that reminds me. Didn't you go visit your old friend too?" She sighed, "Yeah, but~" "The appetizer is ready." The girl turned around and saw a man carrying a plate of food. Her eyes glistened, "Wow, that food looks great." Toriko nodded, "I know right! I give thanks~" "Wait a second Toriko!" The barber Pen yelled, "The haircut and the meal are a package deal. You can't just eat." She looked at the small man and smiled, "Hair treatment and a meal? Sounds like paradise."

"What do you want Toriko? Coloring, perm?" "I'll leave that up to you Pen. I trust your judgment." The man left the room and Toriko dug into his food. "Yum!" The girl peeked at his food, "Toriko, this place is extraordinary." Pen came back with chopsticks in one hand and a spatula in the other. She watched as he combed through Toriko's hair. 'His technique. It's like he's literally cooking Toriko's hair. He's so thorough and gentle.' The man began to wash it and everything looked like the preparation of a meal. Her eyes were amazed as she looked on. It was like she was learning a new cooking technique by watching. "I can't believe how great you are sir." Toriko looked at the girl, "You wanna try it with me?" She nodded, "Very much so!" Pen looked at the girl, "You'll have to start from the middle of the full course. Is that okay?" "That's perfectly fine."

Her back was being massaged and it felt so good. She closed her eyes, "I feel so relaxed." "That's not what you're back is saying. You're carrying a lot of tension. Do you have any stress or worries?" She shrugged, "I can't think of anything in particular." She lied through her teeth as she spoke. There was nothing but worries on her mind. Everything that happened with Ootake was a memory that she'd like to remove, and as soon as possible. The man didn't think too hard on it and went to get their food. "The main dish is ready." She smiled, "That's Celebpig Steak." The girl put her hands together, "I give humble thanks. Now let's eat." She dug into the food and looked over at her partner. "This steak is so great. It's not rough in the least and it cuts like butter. Mmm, I'm in steak heaven." Pen sharpened his knife, "It's because of the massage. I was tenderizing for preparation." She rolled her shoulders back, "I was tenderized? Cool! I feel like an ingredient! It's amazing how your techniques work. It's truly astonishing."

She watched as Pen came back over with his fork and knife to cut Toriko's hair. She watched as every strand fell without touching the food. Doing hair was not her thing, but it was an art from that she could watch all day. The girl put her hand over her mouth and held back a laugh, "Toriko. You never told me you were giving up your days as a Bishokuya to become a clown." "Huh?" He looked at himself in the mirror, "What have you done!" He pointed at Éclair, "You think you're so funny talking about this green afro huh? Why don't you give her a new look too then?" She shook her head, "No, that's not necessary. I'm trying to grow my hair out. Please!" It was too late. She pouted as she looked at herself and Toriko in the mirror. "We look like an old couple. ~Wait a minute. I look like Jirou and you look like Granny Setsu." The girl frowned, "What are you trying to pull Pen! You trying to tell me I look like an old man?" "Calm down, now let's get you a good hairstyle." They went through many hairstyles and they got shorter and shorter until they had nothing but Mohawks. The girl was literally steaming from anger, "I'm bald! What the hell are you doing! This is irreversible!" Toriko stood up, "What! You mean I can't get this back!" The two were livid about their hair and the man shook his head, "No, wait you two! I have something here for you to grow it back." He ran to his counter and came back. "Eat this nori and it'll grow back to its normal length." They put the nori in their mouths and Éclair chewed fiercely, "You're lucky this nori is good after all that crap you put me through. ~And I'm happy my hair is back."

The shop doors opened and Éclair looked back, "Coco!" She hoped out of her chair and hugged the man. "Well look at these long locks. Just as I was going to give up calling you the lady killer, you slay me once again." The man laughed, "I'm not the only one with longer hair I see." Toriko smiled, "I'm glad you came so you can cut that crappily grown hair of yours." Éclair walked back to her chair and poked Toriko's nose. "Don't lie Pinocchio. Are you telling him to get a haircut so he could become less handsome?" The man rolled his eyes, "That's not at all what I'm doing!" The blond girl shrugged, "Alright, whatever you say." Pen put another meal in front of them and Éclair licked her lips. "My belly has been very happy with you Pen, thanks." As they ate, Éclair looked at the two, "So you never told me about the ingredients you and Coco went to get. What is it?" The bluenette shrugged, "It's the old man's full course. Each one is in a different biotope, 7 in total. It's hard to make out what they are. The thing we got was some bean. Coco and I took it to Granny Setsu and she said it was a seed of a tree, somewhat of a common find in the Gourmet World. She also said it's trying to speak to someone, and its scream is like an ingredients voice." The girl smiled grimly, "I heard it. Toriko, I heard that seed. Actually, it was seven voices in total." The man got serious, "I wonder if anyone else heard it." She shrugged, "There's no way to be sure. But I do know this, I need to see that menu Toriko!"


	33. High Stakes

The girl was sitting on a train alongside Toriko and Coco. She was dressed in a long, white, strapless, open back dress. Far overdressed for her surroundings. She looked out of the window, "Tell me where we're going again? You said I should dress up, but really, I feel like I should have wore jeans and a ripped shirt if I wanted to fit in. There is nothing but thugs and shady looking people on this train. I'm such a huge target. It looks like I'm ready for a wedding!" Toriko nudged the girl, "Calm down, you look great. Have I ever steered you in the wrong direction?" "Yes! Yes you have! You do it all the time!" He sighed, "We're going to Jidar Kingdom." Coco started, "I came here to train if you can remember back from the Gourmet Carriage ride. This place is under international surveillance since it is not run by the IGO. The Gourmet Crime runs rampant there." The girl's eyes amplified, "So this place is like a free for all, sell what the hell you want, get your narcotics when you want kinda place?" The men nodded, "Then why are we coming here!" The bluenette sipped his drink, "Meteor Garlic. It's a plant that is said to grow where meteorites have fallen on rare occasions. They say after you eat it, you won't need rest for a whole month because of the power it possesses. ~Because it's very rare and also restricted, you'll never see one on the market. At the Gourmet Casino. It is one of the prizes. It's another training ingredient, and apparently we have to gamble for it."

The train stopped and the three exited. Éclair folded her arms, "I know this is a city of crime but damn, is it not ruled by the sun either. It's so gloomy." Before they could go anywhere, a group of thugs stepped to the three. "Hello there boys. I hope you enjoy the kingdom of crime here. ~I know this is sudden, but strip down to your underwear and give us all you've got." The blond girl rolled your eyes. "First of all, what do you mean by boys? I am clearly a full grown woman. And second, we're not stripping crap!" Toriko put a hand over her mouth, "Shhh, let them continue Éclair. I can't believe I'm getting into a fight." The girl frowned, "And you're happy about this? Who are you Toriko?" Coco shook his head, "Why are you so happy?" "I can't believe normal humans want to fight me. This is so exciting." Éclair stood by Coco, "Well, I'm gonna excitingly stand by the lady killer. Next thing you're gonna tell me is it's exciting if they kidnap me and before we know it, I'm getting sold on the black market." The thugs began to get irritable, "Hurry up and give us your things or the girl dies first." One of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Without thinking twice, he shot it in her direction but she felt no pain. Éclair looked at her dress, "No blood, I'm alive!" Toriko had the bullet in between his fingers and the men began to get frightened. "Don't you ever try to harm my partner. Now scram!" The men ran off and Éclair sighed, "Thanks Toriko, that was a bit too close for me though."

Coco began on his way and the two followed. "This is the black market, where the majority of illegal ingredients are bought and sold." The girl looked around, "Cool~ Wait. Not cool! Hey you bastard! You're selling poisonous Puffer Whale! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you just wake up and decide to end someone's life today? Huh? Did ya!?" "Excuse me young lady." The girl turned around, "Can I interest you in buying one of these?" She looked and there were some sort of purple stars in her hand. "What is that?" "Éclair, let's go?" She looked over at the man's serious face, "Right. Sorry lady, duty calls." The man looked at her, "Don't trust any of these people. Those were Poison Stars. They are guaranteed to make you 100% poisoned. One time those stars were on the market and ended up destroying a city of millions." The girl looked around, "Everything here seems dangerous. They even have Drug Snails. This place is going to make me break out." Her attention turned, "I scratch what I just said. Juicy Mushrooms! I guess it's not completely bad." Toriko nodded, "Let's buy some. We'll need it for the casino anyway. Some games wager ingredients." She licked her lips, "Mmm, I want to win ingredients!"

They were finally getting closer to the Gourmet Casino and Éclair sighed, "The things I do to look fancy. You guys will never know how it feels to walk around in 7 inch heels for hours on end. ~Someone carry me. My feet are sad." Coco smiled at the girl, "Don't worry Éclair, we're already here." Toriko grinned largely, "We are?" He picked up the girl and ran ahead, "Look Éclair!" She sighed in relief as she looked at the casino. "Before I felt like I was over dressed, and now I feel like I'm under dressed. ~This place is spectacular." She pointed, "Look, there are even top class restaurants! I want to eat at them all, and gamble, and ohhh, this place is wonderful! Jidar gets too much of a bad name. This is nothing like the city. All the lights are so pretty." "Thief!" The girl looked around and saw a man running with a duffle bag of money. The memory brought her back to when those thieves stole from her in Gourmet Town. She overheard the conversation of two high rollers. "Do you think he'll get away or get shot?" "I think he'll get shot." "Let's bet on it." She looked at the gunman from far away and smirked, "They're all wrong." She jumped out of Toriko's arms and the man frowned, "Éclair?" She smiled, "If these shoes hurt me this much, I wonder what they do to other people." She took off her shoe and threw it directly at the man's face. The girl smirked as the money flew in the air and the man was apprehended, "Score 1 for size 7." She picked up her shoe and slipped it back on, "I just saved your life sir."

She walked back beside Toriko and watched the criminal get taken away. Her face changed as she watched. Someone was in her purse. Her hand grabbed the persons as she continued to look forward. "Put whatever you have in your hand back or I'll kill you." Her face frowned as she heard someone say the exact same words as her at the same time. She released the hand and saw the thief run away. In her face she saw a sword drawn. Her eyes traced up the sword and saw the blond man himself, "Match." The man smiled, "Hello again Éclair. I want to thank you again for making the Century Soup. The kids loved it." She turned her face as redness filled her cheeks, and again, she didn't want anyone to see. "Great, I'm glad they liked it. I'll make some again anytime you want." Toriko smiled, "It's good to see you again Match, what exactly are you doing here in Jidar though?" The man frowned, "I want to remove all of the narcotic ingredients from the casino. It has reached Nerg City. The source of the outbreak is none other than the Gourmet Casino. The Underground Cooking World is run by a man named Livebearer who acts as one of the dealers. He is the boss and mastermind of the distribution." Ram frowned, "We don't want to see those kids eating Electric Bananas!" Anger grew inside Match, and he unsheathed his sword, "We need to take them out!" "Not that way." Coco shook his head. With the strength you have right now, you won't be able to stop them. You have to play by their rules and gamble."

Éclair smiled, "I'll help you Match. I won't let those kids get their hands on those ingredients if it kills me. You trust my word, don't you?" The man looked into her fierce eyes, and the truth was there. It was strange how she had just as much passion as he did. The man nodded, "I don't like gambling, but if that's what it takes, let's do it."

The group walked through a long hall on the way to the casino and Éclair looked around, "This place is extravagant. It feels so nice in here. I can't wait to see inside." Toriko folded his arms, "I thought your feet hurt Éclair. You were just playing me weren't you?" She shook her head, "I wasn't, and I still want to be picked up. Catch me." He held the girl in his arms as they walked into the main area. "Whoa! Each part of this place keeps getting better and better. I wanna play!" "Alright. Hey Coco, we should probably get some chips so we can start playing." They walked up to some of the machines and inserted their cards. "How much are you guys playing with?" The blue haired man entered a number and the coins poured out. "I got 10,000 coins worth 10,000 yen each." She hopped out of his arms again and onto the coins. "Is this what they mean when they say 'sitting in the lap of luxury?'" The man lifted her up and off of the coins, "Don't sit on them Éclair, they're edible." "Huh? Edible?" The man put one in his mouth and handed one to her, "Try it, they're delicious." She put the coin in her mouth and smiled, "It's so rich and creamy. I want more, but I know you've gotta gamble with it." It seemed like the man didn't care as he kept eating. The blue haired man pointed, "Coco! You got a 1 million yen coin. Let me eat it!" "No!" Éclair poked her lip out, "Oh come on Coco, let me just have a little lick?" The man looked at her a moment as if he contemplated letting her do it. He sighed, "I need this." She folded her arms, "Fine." Toriko frowned, "Come on Éclair, let's go gamble."

They made their way to a matching numbers game. She watched alongside Match as Toriko was getting ready to play. The golden haired girl pursed her lips, "It's been so long Match. A lot has changed since I've seen you." The man nodded, "Yes, a lot of changes." She pulled her hair behind her ear, "Are they~ good changes?" He smiled at the girl, "I've got no complaints. Though I must ask, what happened to your hand?" She sighed, "It's an eye sore, huh? I caught extreme frostbite and ended up losing my hand." The man looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry that happened to you, I am." She shook her head, "Don't be. I find it empowering. I love my new hand. It is a part of me. ~Listen Match, I meant what I said about helping rid Nerg City of narcotic ingredients. Lady Luck is on everyone's side tonight." She looked back toward Toriko and cheered him on, "Good job Toriko! Let's keep winning!" Coco came behind the group with a large bag of coins. Éclair smiled, "Color me impressed. I can't believe you won all this." Match looked at his men, "If we ever want to get into the VIP area, we need to win too. Come on guys." Toriko handed the girl a few coins, "Go win for us Éclair." She nodded, "Okay!"

The girl ran to one of the slots and sat down, "Okay, maybe if I close my eyes and pull?" She did just that, and like most gamblers, she lost. The girl sighed, "Food Luck has nothing to do with slots clearly. ~I guess it's best if I just cheer everyone on." The girl walked over to where Match was playing, "What color did you bet on?" The man grit his teeth, "Not a color, I bet on a number. One." She watched as the piece flipped around and the girl put her hand on his arm, "Don't worry Match, Lady Luck is on your side." She smiled, "I've come to realize that I am not one for gambling, but I will act as a good luck charm." The man raised his eyebrows, "How so?" She pointed at herself, "Because everyone knows that lady luck comes in the form of a woman, and I'm the only woman you guys came with, so that makes me lucky." The man looked as the piece fell on 1 and Éclair laughed, "Told ya." She began to walk away, "I'm gonna see what the others are up to. I've gotta spread the luck." The girl laughed, "Don't lose too much while I'm gone or I might be obligated to stay by your side."

She heard Toriko call her name and she looked over, "What's up?" "Did you win anything?" She shook her head, "I actually lost on a slot so I ended up eating the rest of the coins. Don't be mad!" The man smiled, "I'm not mad at you, but come on, we're going to go play a game with higher stakes." The girl smiled, "Cool, what is it?" The man pointed, "That?" It was a gargantuan slot. The girl gasped, "Whoa, this thing is huge! It's so long that I have to look at it in a panoramic view." She saw Coco standing by the slot. "Hey, lady killer. You aren't gonna play this thing are you?" The man nodded, "Yes actually. I've been watching its mechanics." He sat down at the slot, "The minimum amount to play is 1 million yen." He inserted his coin and the slots started spinning. Éclair smiled, "Good luck lady killer."

The man started to concentrate on the moving slots, and a crowd started to gather. She watched as the man began to accurately hit every line perfectly. "How does he even see this? My eyes are dizzy from even looking, let alone trying to play." Toriko nodded, "Well remember, he's got those sharp eyes. To him, it looks like the slots are practically stopped." He was on the last row and the man stopped the last wheel. The crowd began to cheer and the girl smiled, "Somehow I feel like I've just witnessed a once in a lifetime occurrence. Coco, you did it!"

The prize was awarded, and Éclair danced around the trillion yen worth of prizes. "There's so much stuff! I can't believe how much Coco won!" One of the men from the upper room looked at Coco's winnings, "I'd say Lady Luck was really on your side tonight huh?" Éclair shook her head, "No, it was all skill! I watched and I'd like to say my luck affected the outcome, but it didn't." Coco smiled at the girl, "It definitely took skill, but I like to think that Lady Luck played her part." The girl smiled, "Aww, Coco you don't have to say that. We both know it was all skill." The man fixed his glasses, "Well, whatever it was, would you like to play some more enjoyable games?" Coco's face changed, and the man smirked, "Alright then, this way please." The girl looked over at Toriko, "So are we going to the VIP area?" The man nodded, "Yes, we pretty much caught their eye and now they're letting us back."

The curtain opened and a whole new room was displayed. A man approached the group holding his stomach and mouth. Éclair caught the man in her arms before he fell. "Um, medic? Hello? Someone help this man!" She put him gently down on the floor as a team started to arrive. The girl looked around, "So this is the VIP area huh?" She saw all the games, and each one looked dangerous. She tugged Toriko's shirt, "I don't think I like the VIP room." She looked at the man who escorted them into the room, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are people betting with their lives?" The man nodded, "Yes. These contestants are people who owe the casino outstanding debts and such." The girl frowned, "Well, if you guys need a person to bet on, I will play for you. Everyone's cause is greater than my own, so I think I should be the one to take the risk." The blue haired man shook his head, "Éclair, you are a part of my cause. I'd rather leave this casino empty handed than have you die over one of these games." Match nodded, "I agree. That is why I will play instead. Coco, I trust your judgment." Éclair ran to the blond man and hugged him tightly. She put her lips to his scarred cheek, "May lady luck be with you." She looked up at the man and smiled, "I have no doubt that you will win." He looked back into her eyes, "So long as lady luck is on my side, how can I lose?"

Before she released from the hug, a large man began to cast a shadow over them. "Don't waste your bet here then. You seem like you'd be interested in higher stakes. Why don't we bet on some tastier things beyond the VIP area?" Coco narrowed his eyes, "Hmph, the boss of the Underground Cooking World, Livebearer." Éclair's eyes amplified, "No way. He's one of the best chefs in the world. What could he possibly be inviting us to?" She held tighter to Match, "Somehow I don't get a very good feeling from this."


	34. Let the Games Begin

As they entered the next room, Éclair made sure to keep close to her partner. She held onto the back of his shirt like a shy kid and her father. She looked past the man and glanced around the room. "Toriko, I really don't like this." "Welcome to the Underground VIP Area. Where only the elite of the VIP's are allowed to come. Of course you fit the bill." Livebearer smiled. The blond girl shook her head, "This guy is a freak show." A noise filled her ears and weighed down her heart. It was a man screaming and begging for more food. He was like a fiend wanting another taste of an ingredient. The girl clenched even tighter onto his shirt as another man ran over to Livebearer. He pulled on the man's shirt and pleaded, "Please! Let me have them back! My Food History!" The girl sighed as she looked up at her partner, "I guess this isn't a kid's game, is it Toriko. I better toughen up."

Coco frowned, "So the rumors are true. People in the casinos bet their food records, or Food History." Livebearer once again smiled, "Just what I'd expect from Heavenly King Coco. You are quite knowledgeable." "I've been to Jidar before in search of information of an ingredient." The creepy man's smile became more sinister, "Oh, and what ingredient is that?" "Atom, the drink on Bishokushin Acacia's full course menu. I plan to have it on my menu as well." Livebearer nodded, "I see. You might be able to find a hint from someone's memories in this casino." Before anyone could continue the conversation, The screams of another man could be heard. This time it wasn't lust or desire, it was agony. He screamed for his memories not to be taken away. Right before his eyes, his most fond memories were drifting out of his head. "No! Not my daughter's birthday!" Éclair looked up at her partner, "Can't we do anything?" She released from the man as Toriko advanced toward the victim. Coco put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Don't, it could be dangerous." Livebearer agreed, "Yes, you could risk destroying his spirit." She watched as the man finally passed out once it was over. Éclair pointed at the Underground Boss. "You're a terrible person. How can you smile when someone just got their memories taken away, such fond memories!" "He tried his luck on a game here and lost. He knew the risk."

Match frowned, "So his memories now belong to you? And I'm guessing you transfer them through that thing on the back of your head?" The man nodded, "Exactly. Memories are just signals sent to the brain. It's possible to restore many ingredients using them. Even narcotic ingredients from the past." Match grabbed his sword, "You bastard!" Before anything could happen, Livebearer's men came rushing in with their weapons. The man grinned, "So, do you have what it takes to bet your precious memories?" Toriko nodded, "Meteor Garlic. You have that as a prize correct." Livebearer nodded, "I do. It's in my memory." Toriko smirked, "Alright then, let's play." The blond girl pulled down on the man's arm, "Toriko are you crazy! What about our food history?" The Underground Boss turned from the group, "It's too late to quit. The dice has been thrown." The floor started to go down and Éclair clasped her hands, 'I hope he's making the right choice.'

They made it to another room once again, and Livebearer started, "Welcome to the Gourmet Tasting Area. It's a simple card game really. It's like concentration. You must find 2 matching cards, and whatever the ingredient is on that card, you must eat. If you pick 2 different cards, then your turn switches to your opponent. There is a limit of 3 consecutive turns if you match them correctly. And if you fail to eat the ingredient, the points go to your opponent. You can only give up twice, or you lose. If you finish the food, you get the number of points that is said on the card. The person with the most points wins." Toriko nodded, "How many ingredients are there?" "There are 28 ingredients." Toriko rolled his eyes and Livebearer shook his head, "Don't write them off too quickly. Amongst the cards are joker ingredients. They can be the key to changing the game around. The person who eats the joker ingredient has the power to switch a low point card for their opponent's high point card. They must still eat the ingredient of course." Also, it goes by difficulty. For the information you're requesting, that is the highest level." He snapped his fingers and one of the men brought out the cards on a cart. Match folded his arms, "Wait a minute, how do we know those cards aren't going to give you an advantage?" The boss shook his head, "I can't prove it. However, I am a chef, casino owner, and dealer. I have my pride, I wouldn't do something low like that."

Éclair raised an eyebrow, "Yeah right." Her attention turned to her partner, "Toriko, I don't want to do this. Our memories are on the line. If I lost my memory, I would die. There is nothing anyone could bribe me with to take back even a second of what we've been through. My memories with you are things that I treasure every day. We aren't just gambling with our memories, we're gambling with my life." The man knelt to her eye level, "Éclair, the past doesn't matter really. It's all about what's in the future. That's what I'm looking forward to. We can't lose. ~That's why I'm trusting you Coco." The black haired man's face fell flat, "Huh? How can you put this on me after what you just said?" Livebearer shrugged, "I don't care if you all play." "Then allow me to play as the dealer." Éclair cracked a smile, "Well if Match is going to deal, than I will do what I'm best at, cooking! I will prep and cook the foods we hit!" Toriko smiled, "That's the spirit Éclair. I will do the eating and Coco will do the guessing." Coco nodded, "Yes, I will be drawing the cards." Livebearer laughed, "Yes, all of you come at me and let's get this game started."

A live announcer spoke, "Alright, the game is underway. Livebearer-sama is being challenged by Heavenly Kings Toriko and Coco as well as Chef Éclair." Toriko looked at the boss, "Livebearer, you're okay with playing by yourself?" The man nodded, "Of course. I always do. I have a consecutive 214 wins and 0 losses. All of my opponents have left here with an empty mind." Coco narrowed his eyes at the man, "A word of advice. You shouldn't group us up with the other guests you've previously had." Match took out a coin, "We'll decide who starts with a coin toss. Heads or tails?" Livebearer peered at the coin, "I'll go with tails, being from the Underworld, it seems right." Match looked over at Coco, "So you're okay with heads?" The man shook his head, "No. Neither heads or tails is what I choose." The coin flipped in the air and Éclair inched her way toward Toriko, "Is that a legal guess." The bluenette shrugged, "I guess so." They watched as the coin rolled on the table. It was getting ready to fall down on a side and Éclair crossed her fingers. Just like Coco predicted, the coin was neither heads or tails. The girl smiled, "Okay, not only is that the first time I've ever seen that prediction come to fruition, I've never even seen that happen with a coin in general."

The blond man looked at Coco, "Alright, pick 2 cards please." The man nodded, "I'll go with 8." The card flipped over and Éclair gasped, "That's a high class cherry ingredient! What a hit!" Coco listened to all of the doubtful people in the room before he picked the next number. "29." The girl's eyes amplified, "The Cherrapple again? No way! What are the odds of that happening?" A man wheeled out the Cherrapple and brought it to the man, "Please eat it all." The girl bit her bottom lip, "I wish I could eat it too. Hurry up and eat it Toriko, before I get us disqualifi~" "That was so good!" She looked at the blue haired glutton, "Are you kidding me? How did you eat it that fast? I didn't even get to see your face when you took a bite." She looked back at Coco, "Well anyway, you still did a good job Coco. I think we actually have a chance at winning this if you keep picking like that."

The game continued, and once again, Coco hit with the Watermelon Clam allowing them to gain 10 more points. The Smashroom was facing upside and all Coco had to do was match that card. Although he'd gotten the first 2 right, Éclair was still nervous when it came to pairing up the right cards. In the back of her mind, she thought of all the memories that were on the line. She meant what she said about gambling with her life. "Card 55." Coco spoke calmly. As the card was flipped over, she bit her bottom lip and anticipated the worst. The announcer spoke, "That's a 20 point hit. Toriko will have to eat the Smashroom in the allotted time." Éclair smiled, "Phew. I think we can all see why I don't gamble. My poker face is crap. Get your stomach ready Toriko, I'm gonna serve you up the meal of a lifetime." She took the mushroom and tapped its center to unlock the flavor. "Sauteed Smashroom seems best." She went back into the kitchen and cooked the ingredient. The girl looked around, 'There sure are a lot of camera's in here. Probably so they know we're not cheating and we know they're not cheating. Though I still get a bad vibe from Livebearer. He might be one of the top chef's in the world, but he has clearly proven that he plays dirty by taking people's memories away.' "Looks like it's done." She walked out of the kitchen and placed the dish in front of Toriko, "Enjoy Toriko." She smiled as he dug into the dish she made. 20 points were added to their total score and they were in the lead. ~It was too soon to get happy though. The turn switched to Livebearer, and there was no telling what tricks he had up his sleeve.

The Underground boss smiled, "Impressive Heavenly King. That was no accident. The odds of getting 3 consecutive hits among 56 cards is 1 in 148,665." Éclair nodded, "That answers my question." She looked over at Livebearer, "Didn't you know? Coco isn't 1 in 148,665. He's one of a kind, just like us all. So don't get your hopes up for our demise." "Looks like a have a great opponent on my hands. ~Dealer, number 32 and 16." The cards flipped over and it was a 50 point Intestine Worm. Everyone was shocked as the game would be turned around by just one card. The food was rolled out and Livebearer happily went to get it. Match looked at the man "My subordinates are watching you very closely. When we find out whatever trick you are using, we'll deal with it appropriately." "Be my guest." The man shrugged it off without a care in the world and made his way into the kitchen. Éclair paced around, "That Livebearer is a bastard. How in the world did he know how to turn the game around with just one damn card? I suppose he hasn't done anything shady, but it's still really annoying." Match looked at the girl, "Don't worry, like I said, my guys are watching him very closely." She sighed, "I trust them, and I trust you, but I don't trust him. I just feel like there is something happening right under our noses and we're all too blind to see it." She looked up at her partner, "I will play by his rules for the sake of the Meteor Garlic, but I'm not gonna be very happy doing it." The large chef finished cooking and eating his ingredient and was back into the game. "I'd like to go with number for ~and 36." It was a 70 point Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom. The announcer spoke, "The 70 point big hit ingredient! Livebearer-sama will have 70 minutes to cook and eat the mushroom."

Éclair frowned, "70 minutes to cook a Human-Faced King Trumpet Mushroom. I'd say that truly is a big hit ingredient." Toriko nodded, "Yes, so among the joker ingredients, there are bit hit ingredients too." Livebearer nodded, "Oh yes, and with the big hit ingredients, there are big miss ingredients." He went back into the kitchen to cook his food and the girl's face frowned, "I don't like the sound of that. So a big hit would be a high point ingredient with more time given to cook it. ~And I assume a big miss is the complete opposite. This game just got a bit more interesting." She stared down Livebearer as he came back into the room. 'Why would he hive up a piece of information that vital? If I was him and I really wanted to win, I wouldn't tell my opponent about big miss ingredients. Does he really have nothing to fear?' The man wiped his mouth, "That was delicious. Looks like it's my last turn. Hmm, 37 and 3 please." It was a 100 point Melon Egg, a big hit ingredient. They watched as he easily downed his ingredient and gained a total 190 point lead on them. Éclair began scratch her arms and Toriko looked at the girl, "Something wrong Éclair?" She shook her head, "It's a nervous tick. I just feel strange about this entire game, like bad things are going to happen."

"Don't worry." He swayed his attention, "Coco, we're counting on you." The black haired man stared at the cards for a minute as if he was in his own world. He turned back to the two, "I am the one relying on you guys. ~Please find a way to finish these ingredients. Numbers 23 and 44." The cards flipped over and it was a 150 point Pudding Mountain. Éclair smiled, "Finally we get a big hit ingredient!" Coco shook his head, "I wouldn't be so sure." The bottom of floor lifted up a giant plate, and the top of the dome opened. Down dropped exactly what was said, a mountain of pudding. Éclair looked at Toriko, "I know you have a bottomless pit of a stomach, but I think this thing might find its way." Livebearer chuckled, "I wonder if you can eat it all. Will you use a give up? You know you can only use it twice in a row or you lose." The blond girl pat Toriko's back, "You got this Toriko. As your partner it is my job to believe in you. As we say, Itadakimasu." Toriko turned to Livebearer, "Don't be stupid, I love pudding. I can't wait to get my hands on this thing."

He started to eat the gigantic dessert and Éclair waved her hands like a worried mother, "I know you only have 150 minutes, but pace yourself!" "Yummy! It's so good and sugary!" The girl folded her arms, "You aren't listening at all. ~Hmm, I've got it." She headed to the kitchen and grabbed some custard. "Okay, vinegar helps break down sugar. It's gonna taste too bitter if I put it directly on the pudding, so if I mix it with the custard, it should be okay. ~I don't think that's just it. I've gotta cut the taste with other ingredients that won't affect the taste negatively, and it will break down the sugar still. How about Almond Cabbage?" She ran back out, "Toriko, I'm gonna put some of this on the pudding so it can break down the sugar of this pudding and you won't get sick. This way you can eat as much as you want without feeling under par. Now eat up." The man slurped up the custard, "Mmm! It's got a sweet and sour taste to it! It goes really well with the pudding. Great thinking!" She was in just as much shock as everyone else about him devouring the food. Although she said she had complete faith in him, she still questioned if he could do it or not. The man slurped up the last bit of the pudding and fell over on his back. Éclair ran to the man and rubbed his tummy, "You did great Toriko. That must have been record time too. You only took 30 minutes to finish all that." Coco smiled, "Alright then, we shall continue. Numbers 38 and 2." The cards flipped over and it was a 50 point Summer Whiskey.

As the bottle got wheeled out, the two stared at it. "It's also known as Sun Liquor. 83% alcohol." Éclair nodded, "Yup, guaranteed to leave even the heaviest drinker wasted." She put up a finger, "Hey, hold on a sec. I'm gonna go get something really quick." She headed to the kitchen again and looked at the fridge, "I now I saw some in here before. ~Aha, Cheese Napa Cabbage. This'll help." She up the cabbage and headed back to her partner. "Eat some of these snacks. It'll help you with the liquor." The man ate the cabbage and smiled, "Mmm, this is good." She nodded, "Yeah, it's a nice little snack to have when drinking." The bottle was finished and Toriko laughed, "I want another one!" Éclair shook her head, "You don't have to. You already finished what you set out to do. It was Coco's turn to pick the numbers again. "Number's 7 and 49 please." Match flipped over the cards, and it was the 70 point Bullet Acorns. The tree rolled out and she sighed, "Be safe Toriko. Bullet Acorns are highly dangerous. If you don't catch them before they become lodged into the ground, they'll become poisonous." The man nodded, "I've got it." The girl watched as the acorns shot at the man. It was a flurry of them headed straight for the man. She couldn't see exactly what was going on, but she hoped for the best.

The bluenette looked at the girl, "This okay Éclair?" She looked at the acorns in his hand and exhaled, "It's perfect." Once again, she was back in the kitchen. "Hmm, looks like I'll be using most of the time for this. The shell needs to soften, ~or." ~She brought the plate to Toriko, "Honey roasted Bullet Acorns. That's why they took so long." The man ate the acorns, and Éclair looked at the score board. "We've got the lead now, and it feels damn good." She may have felt good now, but she knew that this was still only the beginning of the game. Things were about to get ugly, and the game was getting ready to really begin.


	35. Miss Big or Big Miss

It was Livebearer's turn of course, and he was now facing the Rockmadilo worth 70 points. The animal was large and ferocious. Because he was a chef, the girl questioned his fighting skills. She wondered if he was anything like her, near powerless. Her questions were quickly answered as he defeated the beast in little to no time at all. He breezed through 2 more ingredients following. The Sanzu River Venomous Lizard, a special preparation ingredient, and the Garlic Crab. When the cards for the Garlic Crab were flipped over, Éclair frowned, 'Damn, that's a 200 point big hit ingredient. We can't afford him to get these high point cards.' She watched him in the kitchen as he cooked the crab. "That's gonna set us back a total of 330 points. We've gotta start getting some big hit cards too~ if there are any left. I questioned Livebearer's power before, but now I don't have any doubt. He may be getting high point ingredients, but they are also very hard to prepare." She clasped her hands, 'Please Coco. Find a way to pick an ingredient that I can cook.' The Underground boss finished up his meal and sat back at the table. It was their turn again, and the ingredients were coming down to the wire. So far they have only seen 1 big miss ingredient, and Éclair feared that was all that's left now. Toriko looked at Coco, "Get us some high point ingredients. I don't care what it is. I'll eat it all."

Once again the man was in his own head planning things out. "Number 5." Match flipped over the card and it was the Electric Banana." The blond girl's eyes couldn't be taken off the card. Her mind raced with ways to prepare the narcotic ingredient. She rolled up her sleeves and prepared herself to cook the illegal food. "Number 54." The card flipped over and it was the Atlas Crab. "Huh?" Éclair frowned, she was so sure she'd have to prepare the Electric Banana. After picking correctly the whole game, it was unclear why he got this out. Was it to save Toriko, or because he didn't know where the cards where? It switched to Livebearer's turn again. He hit the Rock Potato, Urchin Brain, and Numblemon. They were all going to give him an extra 290 point lead. The man sliced the Numblemon in half and squeezed the juice in his mouth. The electricity surged through his body, but he seemed to enjoy it. Éclair feared the worst now. Big misses were going to fly left and right. It was a matter if she could cook it. Coco's turn was up, and he picked his cards, "51." The announcer yelled, "Card 51 is a Dynamidragonfly!" Coco didn't even flinch as he chose his next card, "Number 9." The card turned and it was the Rock Lizard. Toriko looked at the man "Coco?" The black haired man didn't seem to regret his decision in the least.

Livebearer smiled, "It's time to decide victory or defeat right here, right now!" Three more cards went by, the Taste Ant, Foam Fruit, and Gold Shrimp. It seemed he was the only one finding these big hit ingredients left in the bunch, but how?" The recently drawn 3 set them back by another 260 points. Éclair tightened her fists, "We can't keep taking outs. If he gets any more of a lead on us, we can kiss our memories goodbye." The man focused on the cards, "Number 1." Match flipped over the card and it was the Atlas Crab again. Coco looked at both Toriko and Éclair, "I'm going to take this one. I'm counting on you." The two nodded and Coco chose. "Number 54." The crab was lifted up and released from its cage. The girl exhaled, 'This is truly a miss card. For its power and capture level, we'll only have a 30 minutes to defeat and cook it. I must think, how can I cook this good and quick?' She watched as Toriko went toe to toe with the beast. I must cook it in a manner that Toriko can also eat it quickly. I know!' The bluenette looked at the girl, "It's your turn Éclair." She nodded, "I'm already ready!" She boiled the crab at a high temperature as she stirred the pot. "Okay, I want to make the shell really easy to crack, so I'll turn up my heat." She transferred the food onto a plate and wheeled it to the man. "Okay Toriko, this should be nice and good for you. You can eat it shell and all. I hope you like the chili sauce I put on the crab. I thought it would bring out the taste a bit more." The man scarfed down the food and licked his lips, "Mmm. You're cooking always impresses me Éclair." "Thanks. ~Let's keep this going Coco." The blue haired man nodded, "Yeah!"

Coco looked at the cars left, "Number 21." The blond man flipped over the card, and it was the Poison Potato. Éclair began to scratch her arms as she paced around again. 'Oh no! Oh no! Please! If he hits this, Toriko is going to die. We'll just have to use a give up. Please tell me we aren't going to pick this.' "It's a big miss, and it's only worth 10 points. Not even the living National Treasure Setsuno was on record for detoxifying a Poison Potato completely." Livebearer chuckled, "Wow, that's a big miss ingredient. Even I would have to pass." Éclair yelled at the man, "No one asked you! ~Coco, I'll do my best." The man looked at Match again, "Number 24." The card was turned over and it was a joker card, Nitro Cherries. Éclair's eyes blanked, "Nitro Cherries? With the slightest stimulus those things will set off." The announcer spoke, "It's the first joker card of the game! It's only worth 10 points and it's a big miss ingredient. ~That's an out though, and the turn switches back to Livebearer-sama." The man rubbed his chin, "Hmm, let's see. Card 18." The card was turned and it was a Hannya Panda. The capture level of the beast was extremely high. It was yet another joker card, and if Livebearer intended to hit, he could turn the game to a point of no return. The man shook his head, "Hannya Panda, ugh, too much work. Number 12." The other card was flipped and it was Troll Cheese. Éclair looked at the card and her heart skipped a beat. "Whoa, that's some smelly cheese, and the taste. Even the strongest blue cheese doesn't compare to this stuff."

Toriko frowned, "Why didn't he hit?" Coco looked at the man, "He didn't need to. ~I suppose I have to pick again. ~Number 11." The card turned and it was an Urchin Rat. It was high in capture level, but the card was only worth 10 points. The girl pulled her golden hair, "What the hell is this? How is anyone expected to defeat and cook that thing in 10 minutes? What a huge miss!" Coco continued, "Number 27." Caesar Snake was the ingredient, and just like the Urchin Rat, it was worth 10 points. Once again, it was a big miss. All of the cards were known now, most of which were big misses. 'Was that Coco's plan? Did he want to find out all of the ingredients left? I don't know if I can cook any of them, well, not in the time given anyway. I have to remain confident in both my partner's skills as well as my own.' It was back on Livebearer, and he chose, "11 and 21." The Urchin Rat and Poison Potato were chosen. He purposely got an out and the turn switched back. Coco exhaled, "Toriko, it's your turn now." The man nodded, "It's about time." "Number 18 and 35." The cards were flipped to the joker card, the Hannya Panda. A spotlight shined in the center of the room, and the announcer spoke. "Ingredients with capture levels over 60 are held in the storage room." The floor moved back and Toriko hopped in. Éclair yelled to the man, "You've got this Toriko! I believe in your skill just as much as you believe in mine!" Coco looked at the woman, "Éclair, a word?" She nodded, "Sure, anything."

"I need you to prioritize bringing out the best taste in these foods." She nodded, "Well, that is in the job description. I'm just nervous about some of those other ingredient's Coco. I mean, the only ingredient that seems feasible is the Hannya Panda. I have faith in Toriko, but when it comes to myself~ I'm not so sure." The man put a hand on her shoulder, "That's why I wanted to talk to you. You need to have faith in yourself. I believe in you Éclair, and so does Toriko. You're equally as important to this game as both Toriko and I." The girl smiled, "Of course, I'll do my best." They heard the roar of the Hannya Panda, and their attentions turned to the monitor. Livebearer smiled, "Ooh, when my guests make it into the storage room, they generally don't come out." The girl snarled, "Didn't Coco tell you we're not like everyone else? Why don't you quit flapping your gums and watch!"

She did believe in her partner, but there was still a small shadow of doubt that he wouldn't be able to defeat the capture level 80 beast. She looked at the screen, but she didn't watch. Instead, she was thinking of what Coco said. 'Coco said I need to make the food as delicious as possible. Of course that's what I mean to do, but why is there so much pressure in his words? Maybe that was his way of preparing me to cook any one of the ingredient's left. I'm worried he was talking about the Poison Potato. This game isn't worth losing the life of my partner. It's like I told Toriko and Zebra, I've read many cookbooks in my life. I've retained a lot of information about food and their preparation. Each player is allowed a 5 minute rest period in between eating. I think by picking the Hannya Panda, Coco not only wanted to turn the game around, but he knew this fight would take a while. This is my rest period. He wanted me to take this time to think of ways to cook each ingredient. ~Either that or this is some huge coincidence. I doubt it though. The man is pretty sharp.'

She was using all of this time to think about recipes. She couldn't watch the fight. Though she had her doubts, she prayed that he'd be able to get a win. If worse came to worst, she didn't want to use an out on the Hannya Panda. The most difficult ingredients were the Poison Potato and Nitro Cherries. If anything, she could use the out on one of those. Her focus was back on the screen she was zoning out. Toriko was injured pretty badly, but he was fighting differently. Coco watched, "Instinct. He's fighting on instinct now. It's much different than before." "36 Fold Twin Spiked Punch!" The man landed the attack into the panda and it was over. It defeated, and now it was Éclair's turn to cook. Toriko and the panda were lifted up, and the girl smiled at the fatigued man. "Toriko, that was awesome. Don't you worry one bit. I've got 210 minutes to cook this guy up and I won't fail you." Then man breathed hard, "I know you won't ~Éclair."

She went into the kitchen and started her work. 'Like I told Coco, out of all the ingredients, this seemed to be the least difficult. The only problem is Toriko's fatigue. I need to heed Coco's advice and make this a delicious dish, but I also need something that will heal him up good. I've had 40 minutes to think of this, and I know what I'll do.' The girl wheeled a large bowl out, "You know, when I was younger and I got hurt, my baby sister would always make me a meal and say it would help me." She lifted the top, "I told her that chicken soup was for people with a cold, and I found that to be incorrect. It's not chicken, but this'll work too. Have a nice meal Toriko." The man inhaled the dish, "This smells amazing." He put his arms around the large bowl and gulped every ounce down. She frowned, "Uh, I know you only had 8 minutes, but wow that was fast!" The bluenette smiled, "That was a delicious soup Éclair. You don't make soup very often, but you should." They looked at the scoreboard and 250 points were added to their total score. The girl snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah, this was a joker card. We can switch with Livebearer now." Coco looked at the man across from him, "I'll trade your Garlic Crab for our Summer Whiskey." The blond girl frowned, 'What's he thinking? He should have switched for a lower 10 point card like the Cherrapples. Hmm, is there a reason for this?'

Toriko ate his Garlic Crab and it was Livebearer's turn to drink the Summer Whiskey. The bottle was brought to him and he put on a pretentious pouty face. "Did you think I couldn't handle my liquor or something? To be honest with you, this is one of my favorites." He took a drink of the whiskey, "Ahh, that reminds me. Bring them out please." Cheese Napa Cabbage was handed to the man and he gladly indulged. "Mmm, thanks for the tip little one." The girl stuck out her tongue, "You just proved to me that you aren't as great a chef as the rankings say you are. ~And don't call me little one you jackass." Coco looked at the other Heavenly King, "Toriko, I'm going to take an out so you can rest up as much as possible." "No, it's okay. I can handle whatever it is." "11 and 14." He took an out like he said he would, and it was back to Livebearer. The intoxicated man smiled, "Aww, still hurt from the Hannya Panda? Well, it seems only fair that I pick 11 and 41 for an oooout! ~I won't let you rest." Coco frowned, "Alright then, 15 and 51!" It was the Dynamidragonfly again. It was Éclair's turn to go back into the kitchen and cook up the meal.

She put a plate of the Dynamidragonflies in front of Toriko, "Hope you like tempura, because it was the only way I could cook them for a short time without them exploding. If they did explode, I guess you can call it an occupational hazard." ~Coco picked again and it was the Troll Cheese, another ingredient she was dreading to prepare. "Okay, so I'll put the Troll Cheese on top of Red Wheat Crackers, and on top of that~ Ta da! Strawberry Jam! It'll cut the taste and smell a bit. Enjoy!" The man ate one of the crackers, "Stinky but good!" Coco picked his last set of cards, "Number 24 and 42!" The cards flipped and it was the Nitro Cherries. At the sight of it, she felt like a Nitro Cherry just went off in the pit of her stomach. If the layers were properly removed, then the cherries were edible, if not, they were literally a bomb waiting to go off. The ingredient was wheeled out and the girl couldn't take her eyes off of it. It had to be handled with such delicate care. The container was placed in front of the girl and she hadn't sweat like that sharpening knives with Melk. Toriko smirked, "No problem, I'll eat the exploding cherries." The girl bit her lip, 'Yeah, but can I prevent you from dying in the process?'


	36. Down to the Nitty Gritty

The girl was in the kitchen with an ingredient that could very much kill her. She placed the cherries back into the container at a cooler temperature. She watched as the dangerous fruit sunk into the liquid and she held her breath. The girl put her hands into the gloves and placed her knife to the cherries. Her hands weren't steady as she only had 10 minutes to attempt to prep the ingredient. The announcer spoke, "There is now only 30 seconds to eat the ingredient." The girl's hand slipped and she cut a small piece of the skin off. 'Damn, I have to focus. I don't have very much time.' She saw an arm reach over hers and grab the cherries. Her eyes looked up, "Toriko. Please, you don't have to do this." He put his hand on her head and lowered to her eye level, "Hey. It's gonna be alright. ~I give humble thanks." The man backed away and ate the Nitro Cherries, stem and all. "You idiot!" Those were the only words that she could think to say. She would have much rather preferred him to take the give up. She heard the cherries go off and the girl's eyes amplified, "No!" Blood came out of his mouth and nose. He threw up the blood and the girl gasped, "Please hang in there!"

He started to fall to the ground, and she caught the man before he did. She could barely hold his heavy body up, but she wouldn't dare let him go. The girl didn't care as the blood got all over her clothes and even into her hair. All she wanted was for him to be okay. "Stay with me, okay." The two could hear Livebearer's laughter, "What an idiot! He actually ate that big miss ingredient! It's like sticking a lit stick of dynamite into his body." Éclair felt the blue haired man lifting from her grasp. He scowled as he looked into the camera, "Livebearer. You keep talking about hit and miss ingredients. For me, there are none. Each one is a blessing from nature. For me, all the ingredients are hits." The girl still had her arms around the man, "Toriko, are you alright?" The man nodded, "I'll be okay. It's an occupational hazard." He smiled, "Let's get back out there. Our job isn't over yet."

They went back out, and Coco spoke, "Okay Livebearer. We'll switch the Hannya Panda for the Numblemon." It was weird. For sure she knew he'd trade Livebearer for a 10 point card this time. The Underground Boss began to get serious. "Idiot~ You really want me to use a give up don't you? Don't think I can take on the Hannya Panda?" The man began to laugh out loud again "Ha, well I don't need to. Fighting it would be a pain in the ass!" The first give up of the game was used, and the points were added to opposing team. It was Toriko's turn to eat the Numblemon, and there wasn't much she could do to it. The man ate it as is and the electricity surged through his body, Éclair looked at the man. "You okay Toriko?" "Éclair, as long as there is food on my plate, I will not leave it. Even if it kills me." The turn was back on Livebearer and he had to eat the Electric Bananas. It was the crazy narcotic ingredient that she knew Toriko probably couldn't handle. Livebearer laughed, "You damn idiots, Electric Banana's are my favorite! I eat these all the time!" He peeled back the banana and ate it whole. The girl looked at Toriko, "This guy's lost it." 180 points were added to his score and he laughed even louder, "There's no way to beat me now! A comeback is impossible!" Éclair frowned viciously, "Stop with the gloating. There are still ingredients left so pick your damn cards!" The man stopped laughing, "What did she say?" Coco looked at the man, "She said there are ingredients still left so hurry up and pick." "You are still going to continue? It's impossible. I don't need to play anymore. No matter what you do, you're screwed! Have all the ingredients! 21 and 27, oops, I'm out!"

The turn switched, and Coco looked at the two, "This is it! Please finish it all!" Rock Lizard, Rat Urchin, and Caesar Snake gave them an additional 70 points. There was only one last ingredient left, the Poison Potato. They were 60 points away, and there was only a 10 point card. The turn was Livebearer's and he looked at the cards. "So this is what you wanted from the beginning huh? You wanted me to eat this Poison Potato. Well I have news for you. The reason you all were screwed from the beginning is because there isn't a single ingredient I can't eat in this hotel. Don't worry. When your heads are emptied, you won't die or anything. Just imagining Toriko with an empty head is so cute. Enough for me to want to let him form a combo with me. ~You said it yourself Miss Reinbou. They weren't gambling with your memories, they were gambling with your life. What joy can you get out of it with a hollow brain?" Coco didn't bat an eye, "I knew that. You're very paper thin Livebearer. I knew that you could eat all of these ingredients from the beginning. Someone that cheats so calmly would never put ingredients in the game that he couldn't eat. The preparation is in your memories. That being said, the order in which you ate them today was not. So go ahead. Eat the final ingredient, but it'll be the last one you eat in your life."

The man actually broke a sweat, "What?" "Your eating combination will be enough to kill you. The Gold Shrimp, Summer Whiskey, and Electric Bananas are a sufficient amount to invoke a powerful chemical reaction." The one sweat turned into profuse sweating, "When did you come up with this?" "After you ate the Gold Shrimp. Like I said, you are very obvious Livebearer. I attacked your pride by switching the Summer Whiskey, and seeing as you only fought one high capture level ingredient, I knew it was a hassle for you. I knew you wouldn't want to fight the Hannya Panda." The man grit his teeth, "I don't accept this. The foods you had Toriko eat were a far greater risk than the combination you set up for me." Coco nodded, "It's true, but unbeknownst to Toriko, he had an eating combination as well. The Nitro Cherries were a stretch. We had his Gourmet Cells activated by healing the damaged cells caused by the Hannya Panda first though." Éclair nodded, "Coco trusted me to make the most delicious dishes as possible, and that's what I did. I thought back about ingredients that heal. It's like I told Toriko, the soup was meant for healing." Coco continued, "The flesh of the Dynamidragonfly helped neutralize the effects of the cherries. There was a reason behind all of the ingredients and the orders they were eaten. ~So go ahead Livebearer. It doesn't matter how you cook it. You will die."

The Underground Boss smiled, "I think I've got it. I'll take it now. Poison Potato please. ~Who the hell cares about the eating combination!? I am the king of the underworld! From the start you all played a losing game! I'll eat it! Bring it to me, the Po-i-son Potatooooo!" Coco narrowed his eyes, "By the way, when you drank the Summer Whiskey, you had a little snack right? The Cheese Napa Cabbage. Inside that is a large quantity of microbes that break down alcohol. Even biodegradable plastic can be broken down by the microbes, that's all." The man's eyes widened, "Huh?" "From the start your eating combination was bad." The man's sweat began to drip all over the table, "So you're saying you predicted I'd eat that too?" Coco nodded, "I didn't know she'd use that ingredient, but they way you looked at her told me everything I needed to know. You'd copy her thinking it was a good hint. So, are you going to eat it or not?" The man's words came out quietly and soft, "I ~pass." Upon speaking the words, his men began to freak out and question the outcome of this game. The turn switched to Coco, "I pass as well." Éclair smirked, "Don't die over a game Livebearer. Admit it, we are the better team."

The man stood up and pounded his hands onto the table forming large cracks. "No, I won't admit it. I haven't lost. There's no way." Match looked at the man, "If you take another give up, then you lose." The man yelled out, "To hell with the game! Guys!" His men lifted their masks and prepared for a fight. Match looked to his men "Guys!" "Right Match!" The blond man looked at Coco, "Using force is what we wanted from the start. In exchange, take care of that abomination." Toriko took a fighting stance as Livebearer came at him. The Underground Boss took out his knives and began to destroy the entire area. Coco looked over at the bluenette, "Toriko, I've got this. Go back up Match and the others." Éclair smiled as she cracked her knuckles, "Oh hell yeah! A fight is exactly what I've been needing right now. Come at me you bastards!" Match looked at the girl and shook his head, "Éclair, don't. Please, if you get involved and someone ends up hurting you~ Everyone in this casino will die." The girl looked into his very serious eyes and nodded, "Okay. Guess there's only one thing to do then."

The girl ran back into the kitchen and looked for the final ingredient, the Poison Potato." She looked around until she finally found it locked away in one of the cabinets. "Better fire up stove." The girl peeled the skin from potato and placed it in the boiling water. She added a few spices and mixed it around in the water. "Looks like my 10 minutes are up." The girl rolled the potato back out and looked at all the bruised and battered people on the ground. She looked at Match, "Seeing as what happened in here, it was a good call letting me not fight. ~Anyway Bon Appetit." Coco looked at the bluentte, "The last ingredients you ate were in preparation for eating the Poison Potato." The girl waved her hands, "Wait! I must warn you if you're going to eat it. There is still a lot of poison in it. I couldn't remove it all." "Like I said Éclair, there are no miss ingredients to me. I won't leave any food on the plate in front of me, and that counts double for your food. With that being said, I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world. Now let's eat." The man picked up the potato and put it in his mouth. The group watched as his face changed. Éclair looked at the man nervously as they all stood in silence. "~Yum!" The girl frowned, "Eww, he's all veiny and stuff." The man was literally glowing as his Gourmet Cells advanced even further.

"Éclair, it was thanks to your cooking that I was able to even eat this potato. Thank you." She shook her head, "No, no. It was all you and Coco. I just did my job you know." The blue haired man looked at Livebearer, "You said you wouldn't mind forming a combo with me, but I'd always decline that offer. I have the greatest chef in the world as my partner right here." The girl smiled, "Aww, well don't you know how to brighten a girls day." "Let's get that Meteor Garlic." She nodded, "Yeah! But hey, I have a question Livebearer. Uh, this is kind of on a weird note, but do you guys have showers in this casino? I've been looking like a bloody bride ever since Toriko ate those Nitro Cherries." She looked at the ends of her hair, "You guys go ahead and get the Meteor Garlic, I'm gonna clean up."

The girl was in a small all in one bathroom showering up. She looked at her face in the mirror, "Yikes, I can't believe this is what I've been looking like this whole time." She let the water hit her skin and sighed, "What did he mean? If I got hurt than everyone in the casino would die. Does that mean he would kill everyone for the sake of me?" Her face turned bright red, "There's no way." She grabbed her towel and walked out of bathroom. Her eyes amplified at the sight in front of her. "Match!?" The man turned from her, "Sorry, I was just going to tell you they found the Meteor Garlic." The girl could barely speak words as the only thing hiding herself away from him was a white towel. "Uh, okay thanks. ~By the way I have clothes on under this. Like I have a shirt and shorts and stuff. You just can't see it because of this towel. Um, you know, my whole point is that we don't have to feel awkward about this you know. I'm not naked or anything. I don't even get into showers naked." The man started forward without looking back, "You're a terrible liar Éclair. ~It's adorable." She blushed even more fiercely, "Holy crap. That just happened. ~I'm so embarrassed!" She made her way to a supply closet and put on one of the baggy chef uniforms, "I guess it's time to cook the garlic now."

The girl was escorted to the kitchen by Livebearer himself. She looked at the large Meteor Garlic. "Whoa! It's huge." "And it's a special preparation ingredient. Let's see if you have what it takes to cook it." She rolled her eyes, "I'll surprise you." She rolled up the large sleeves, "First things first, getting this skin off." She pulled on the tough outer layer but it was too tough. She picked up her knife and a small blow torch, "Oh yeah! I peeled it a little! I guess it's temperature sensitive." As the first layer came off, she placed her ear to the Meteor Garlic. "That's strange, I can hear a melody now. The weird part is that it's a bit muffled." She put her knife back onto the garlic, but it wouldn't budge. "That's weird, how in the world do I get into this thing? ~Hey Livebearer, you still have some Cheese Napa Cabbage right?" After heating them to different temperatures, she placed the pieces on the garlic and was able to cut in. "Just barely. Hmm, how do I get this? Uhh, I want to cry, and not in the good way." She hung her head low as the Meteor Garlic was becoming a huge problem. Out of nowhere, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked back and shrieked, "Please don't do this!" The man laughed as he held her wrist, "You cut right there." "Huh?" The man smiled genuinely, "I can't remember how long it's been since I've seen a chef with your dedication. ~This next part is tricky, but we can get it." She smiled as the man helped her, "Livebearer, thank you. I apologize for my words earlier. People speak out of anger sometimes, you know? I don't doubt your skills as a chef one bit. Now let's get this garlic cut before Toriko comes down here complaining of an empty stomach."

Both Éclair and Livebearer made it to the top of the building structure where the rest of the guys were. They rolled out the Meteor Garlic, "It's done. ~Do you mind Livebearer? My arms aren't quite as strong as yours." The man nodded and Toriko frowned, "What's he doing here?" Éclair smiled, "If it weren't for him, this Meteor Garlic wouldn't be sitting in front of us. ~Livebearer, can you do the honors." He lifted the top off and exposed the lovely Meteor Garlic. Toriko grinned, "Teppan-yaki!?" The blond girl nodded, "Yup, like I said, this is thanks to Livebearer." The Underground Boss looked at the ingredient, "Alright stand back. It's about to burst. A small droplet came down and fired up the garlic. They watched as the ingredient shot into the air and burst into beautiful fireworks. Her eyes were filled with the glorious sight of the quick fireworks show. The garlic landed back in the center of the table into 5 perfect slices. The blue haired man smiled, "So this is the real Meteor Garlic? Thank you, Livebearer." The girl nodded, "Yes, thank you. Why don't you grab a seat and eat with us?" "May I?" Toriko agreed, "Of course. Food tastes better when you eat with everyone." They put their hands together, "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat." The girl reached across the table and inhaled the aroma. "Ahh, this is gonna be good."

She shoved the piece into her mouth, "I guess the best way to eat it is whole." As she swallowed the clove, she could feel the baggy clothes becoming tighter and tighter until they were literally ripping. The girl screamed, "What's going on!? I'm busting out of these clothes!" She looked at her muscular arms, "Eep! I must look ridiculous! The Meteor Garlic may be delicious, but this is not a girl's best friend!" She looked around the table and saw that the men were just as beefed up as she was. Toriko stared at the girl "Éclair! What happened!?" "Don't stare at me Toriko, it's rude! Please don't remember me looking like this. If Vanilla were here she'd laugh her voice box away." Coco looked over at Livebearer, "So, what do you think about becoming a legitimate chef again." Éclair nodded, "Yeah, you should. Your skills are great, no matter whose brain they came from." Toriko put the clove into his mouth, "Delicious! That's all I can say about this Livebearer." Éclair poked the man, "Eww, you're all veiny again." The Underground Boss shook off the compliments, "All I did was teach Éclair to cook it." He sighed, "Match, I'm going to hand over the casino to you. You can throw away all of the illegal ingredients as you please." The man smiled and Toriko sighed, "That was well worth it."

The blond girl pouted, "Dang, I bet the Poison Potato would have tasted great with the Meteor Garlic. I wish I could learn the technique to extract all of the poison though." Livebearer looked at the girl, "I know it. ~Well, I know a man that knows it rather. He can remove it perfectly. ~And Coco, I do believe he knows some information about Atom as well. He's the private chef to the king of Jidar Kingdom, Joa. He should be in the palace west from here. Shall we set out?"

They stood in front of the palace and Éclair's eyes glistened, "This is living in high style, that's for sure." Toriko nodded, "High style comes with high security, so we should probably be careful." The girl shrugged, "I'm ready for anything. Look at my disgustingly veiny arms! I can knock some security out!" The man ruffled her hair, "Just because you look stronger doesn't mean you are stronger." She removed his hand, "Hey, I'm strong." The group went through the doors and there was no one there. The entire palace was completely empty. The girl looked around, "Okay, so either this high security is invisible, or they aren't here." Coco frowned a bit, "I wonder why there isn't anyone here." The blond girl scratched her head, "That's what I want to know. Hey, if they don't want this place, I'll take it." Livebearer pointed, "He should be in there." The girl gulped her saliva as they walked up the stairs, "Someone who can perfectly extract all of the poison from a Poison Potato. This is exciting." The doors opened and the room was empty. There was nothing but spilled wine and an empty table. The girl sighed, "What a letdown."

She walked to the rail and rested her forearms. Coco looked around, "They left quite some time ago. I don't sense any electromagnetic waves." Match shook his head, "So the king just abandoned his country?" Toriko nodded, "It seems that way, but I wonder why." Éclair watched over the horizon as the sun was coming up "Maybe he wanted tastier food." Even though the visit was a bust, the woman couldn't help but smile. 'Thank you Gourmet Casino, and thank you Livebearer. I have been taught that even when the stakes are high, you never give up. You play the game out until it is completely over. Bad odds don't mean a thing. With the power of faith and execution, anything is possible. I have also learned that if I for a second stop appreciating ingredients, and only take them for face value, I will end up how Livebearer once was. ~Or how Ootake still is. Not only do the ingredients deserve praise, I want to give it to them as well and never stop thanking them for the precious gift of life. For that, I give humble thanks.' The girl looked back, "Hey Match, now that you're in charge of the casinos, I better be getting an invite." The man smiled, "You'll be first on the list."


	37. Merry Itadakimasu (Short)

The group stood in the 1st Biotope. Toriko, Coco, Éclair Vanilla, Sunny and Rin stood confused as they waited for Chief Mansom to give them orders. The blond girl raised an eyebrow, "Not that I have a family to celebrate Christmas with, but why are we here when I could be at home drinking delicious hot coco with my son?" Everyone looked at the girl "You have a son!" The blond girl's sister was even surprised, "When did you have a child!?" The girl looked at them like they were crazy, "How many times do I have to tell you. Poof Ball is my baby. Calm down everyone. ~Now, once again, why are we here on Christmas Eve?" Mansom looked at the group, "You just called me handsome." Rin yelled at the man, "No she didn't! And why are you wearing Santa clothes?" The man pointed at them, "Why aren't you in Santa clothes? Get changed, we have to leave soon." The man narrowed his eyes, "Who are you." Vanilla pointed at herself, "Who? Me? I'm Clair's sister." "You like helping people?" The girl shrugged, "I mean, I don't min~" "Good, there's an outfit for you too."

The man looked around at everyone, "This is the Gourmet Age. The greatest gift you can give anyone is food, so that's what we're gonna do. We're delivering food to the children in countries not affiliated with the IGO. Usually it's the president's job to play Santa, but while he's away it's our job. This was a task that all the Heavenly Kings were supposed to handle, but it looks like Zebra isn't showing up after all." Toriko shook his head, "There's no way he could. He's still gotta complete those release conditions." "That's not why. He got done with those a while ago. He actually finished it in no time. He's just been working on his Full Course Menu. I didn't even know he was interested in something like that." Toriko looked down at the girl, "Hmm, I wonder why." She laughed nervously, "Well okay then, like you said let's get changed and hit the road. ~Or sky, I don't know how we're traveling."

The group got changed and prepared to deliver the food. Mansom smiled, "Alright, now that we've got that settled, Rikky!" The large cat jumped down and shook the ground a bit. Éclair smiled, "Aww, who's a pretty kitty! He's gotten so big." The man nodded, "Yeah, and his power increased as well." Terry walked over and was bigger since the last he was seen as well. The girl smiled, as Kiss and Quinn had grown as well. She picked up her little pet, "Me and Poof Ball are going to stand here and be tiny if that's okay." The chief looked around, "You all have some good partners. Let's load up and get going." Éclair watched the food get packed onto the partners of each person. She couldn't wait to deliver food to the children. She embraced her sister, "Wow Nilly, this is the first time in how many years since we've spent Christmas with each other?" "I don't know, but let's make this better than the last. Let's make it a tradition to be with each other during Christmas. We're all we've got."

Mansom looked over at the girls, "Alright, we're done getting packed." Rin grabbed hold of Toriko, "I'm going with you!" The chief looked at the girls "You guys wanna come with me then?" The two nodded, "Sure." Finally they set out and were on their way to the hungry people of the world. Éclair held tightly on Cotton Candy Poof Ball, "Man, it seems like the IGO sure has their hands in a lot of cookie jars. Seeing places outside of their control like Jidar Kingdom is very strange to me." The man nodded, "Yeah, they have 3 primary duties. Capture ingredients, research said ingredients, and circulate the food and public order. The Gourmet Tax is collected in one lump sum from the people. In exchange for this large amount, the countries get a stable circulation of gourmet foods. Non IGO affiliated places are also distributed food as well, and those costs are paid for by the Gourmet Coliseum. Even still there are a lot of poor countries out there." The girl smiled, "Yeah, but that's why we're doing this. ~So we can feed those poor countries." The man nodded, "You know, Toriko and the others came from a poor country like the ones we're visiting." She rested her head on her tiny pet, "Oh yeah? I didn't know that. Toriko acts as if he never really had terrible day in his life. It kind of puts things into perspective."

The man looked at the girl seriously, "That reminds me! That Mors Oil you found is now is considered a natural seasoning. You're pretty sharp kid. Maybe one day you'll rank into the top 100 chefs." She looked over at Vanilla, "I'd say Vanilla has a better chance at ranking than I do. I'm not all that skilled." "It's not your skill. A lot of things have happened, and you've actually moved up. ~I didn't see your sister's place, but hey, if you two do make it in the top 100 you'll be able to participate in the Cooking Fest." The girl leaned over and squeezed her sister, "You hear that Nilly!? If we work hard, we'll be able to participate in the Cooking Fest!" The younger girl laughed, "Hey, we still have a long way to go. ~Especially me. Though I have been getting a lot of customers since Setsuno stopped by my restaurant. She didn't eat, but her just being there sparked an uproar." The man looked at the green haired girl, "Wait a minute. You aren't the owner of Exo Rice, Vanilla are you?" The girl nodded, "Yeah, how do you know that? ~And actually I'm changing the name soon. Rice isn't the only thing I do now." The man nodded, "So I hear. She had a lot to say about you. ~Both of you actually. It's interesting that you two are related." Vanilla grinned largely, "No way! Setsuno-sama talked about me. That's the best Christmas gift I could have ever gotten. Now I'm really excited to bring the food to these kids!"

The man laughed, "Well keep that excitement. We're almost there." Rikky flew up the large mountain with houses in it, and landed at the top. Children gathered around as they wanted to see who these strange people were. The three dropped down and yelled to the people, "Sorry we're late! Gourmet Santa is here!" The kids rushed over and all of Éclair's walls shattered. There were only two things in this world that could make her guard shut completely down, children, and cotton candy. It was one of the things that drew her to Match. The fact that he was so do or die for the kids made her respect him beyond what he even knows. She handed the food out to the kids as they came up, "Enjoy guys, there's a lot to go around. Don't be shy." Out of all the times she'd been happy, she this was the most genuine smile she had in a very long time. Her eyes watered as she brought happiness to the kids. She wiped a tear from her eye and one of the children stared at her. "Why are you crying Santa?" She shook her head, "I'm not crying sweetheart. I'm just really happy. Have some toys too. We want your heart to be as full as your belly."

The girl noticed a little boy sitting by himself. Éclair walked to the boy, "What's wrong honey?" He shrugged, "Everyone is bigger than me. I can't get to any of the food." The blond girl smiled, "Is that it? Look at me. I stand at 5'4, and in this Gourmet Age, that's as good as 2 feet tall. I've learned that if you want something you gotta get it. There's no sense in comparing yourself to other people." She picked the boy up and put him on her shoulders, "Come on. Let's go get you some food and toys. Santa isn't stingy." She walked through the crowd and handed the boy a cake from one of the boxes, "Eat up, and leave room for seconds." Vanilla smiled, "I love seeing you like this onee-chan. This really is the best Christmas ever." Mansom pointed up, "It's not over yet. Look up." Their attention turned to a bright light in the sky. Snow began to fall in the shape of grapes. Éclair put her hands out, "Wow, this truly is a Christmas miracle." Mansom laughed, "This is a pleasant surprise. This snow only falls once every few decades." The blond girl looked at the boy on her shoulders, "You getting some up there?" He nodded, "Yes. Thank you so much."

The girl stretched her arms out and let the cool, tasty snow hit them. 'Many people have things they call Christmas Traditions, and for the longest time I didn't have one. Being here with these poverty stricken children and my only sister has made me have a different outlook on life. I need to treasure the things I have in my life, and never let them go. This will be my Christmas tradition. I won't feel complete if I don't bring these children a smile at least once a year. They are counting on people like us. They have reminded me how special life is, and that we must share to enjoy it. I can't wait to bring more smiles next year. Thank you for teaching me that kids. I give humble thanks.' "Merry Christmas everyone."


	38. Madam Fish

Éclair was in an airplane hangar packing a bunch of supplies onto one of the jet's. "I am so not coming unprepared. Every time I think I don't need something, I end up needing it. So this is what I call over prepared." Tom looked at the girl with a bit of a frown, "I don't think you'll need all of that." She shook her head, "You don't know what happens on these excursions. There's always something I wish I had brought with me and didn't." He laughed at the girl, "Alright then, do as you please. Come on, let's get ready to take off."

The girl sat in the back seat of a jet flying above open water. "Thanks a lot Tom. Who better to get a ride from to the middle of nowhere?" The man laughed, "No problem Éclair. Doing favors for Toriko is my pleasure." The girl smiled, "You're a good man Tom. ~I know you probably think I'm a little wonky for bringing a ton of things, but it really is a necessity." He shrugged, "Hey, I'm not judging." Éclair scratched her head, "~By the way, do you know where we're going, because I don't." The man nodded, "Yeah, actually you're going to have jump out in a couple seconds." Éclair looked out the window, "Um, what?" "That's why I said you didn't need all of those things. I don't think you hold it all on your way down." She laughed nervously, "If it's okay with you, I think I'll just bring my backpack with me. I'll pick up all my other stuff next time we meet." He waved back at the girl "See you later." Her seat dropped out of the jet and she plummeted to the Earth. "Sorry for leaving a mess in your jet!"

A parachute allowed her to come down safely. She threw her hands into the air, "Yeeeeah! This is nice! I always talked about skydiving, but I never actually got to do it until now. Look who's a crazy daredevil now! Woo!" The ride was coming to an end as her seat closed in on the helipad. The girl sighed, "That was a thrill." "I thought you'd like it." She looked up, "Toriko, hey. You look spiffy. ~Now why did you drag me to a small island in the middle of nowhere? Oh, P.S. your messages are way too vague. I never know what you're talking about. ~And where are we?" He unbuckled the seat belt she'd been wrestling with, "Slow down. You aren't very good at trying to argue and focusing." The girl pouted, "I know. That's why I didn't have any cool insults." She stood up and looked around, "But seriously though, where are we." "This is the 2nd Biotope. You have to skydive to get here because the surrounding beasts are too dangerous for boats and such."

The two went inside, and her eyes were glued to everything in the interior. It was another research facility that she was deeply fascinated by. "Cool it's just like the 1st Biotope." Toriko nodded, "Yes, except here they study marine animals." The two made their way through another set of doors, and a large beast roared in her face. Éclair screamed, "Aaaahhh aaand ~it's ~behind ~glass. ~Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't embarrassed right now." He ruffled the girl's hair and laughed, "Somehow it wouldn't feel right if you didn't scream at random." She folded her arms, "Some partner you are. Making fun of me." She looked through the glass and she was astonished beyond words. Toriko waved her on, "Come on, let's keep moving."

They got into a very odd turtle that acted as a submarine. Its clear shell allowed them to see a panoramic view of the ocean. She clasped her hands together. "Ooh, it's so pretty. The fish that inhabit this place are something to behold. Aren't they gorgeous Toriko?" She looked back at the man and he didn't seem to react to their surroundings. The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh don't look like that. You know I'm amazed by everything. I told you already, basic childhood was basic." "That's not it." She rubbed her chin, "I know that face. It's stress. Hello, I'm real world problems. Nice to finally meet you Toriko." "Hey, I get stressed sometimes." She wrapped her arms around the man's head, "Aww, it's so cute when you're in denial! Tell me why you're stressed! Tell me or I won't let go of your head, and it'll be really annoying!" He easily pulled the away, "Come on, the turtle's surfacing again. I'm not gonna entertain you with my problems." Her attention was swayed quickly as she looked at the ocean, "Let's keep going then!

They walked to a set of double doors and their opening revealed a lovely restaurant. It was so large and elegant with the perfect view of the surrounding ocean. A man greeted the two, "Welcome to the Undersea Restaurant. Let me show you to your seat." As the two sat down, Éclair looked out the glass, "It's so beautiful." The service was so quick, the two were given their food almost immediately upon sitting. They put their hands together, "I give thanks for at the ingredients in this world. Now let's eat." Éclair started off with the pasta, and slurped it up. "Mmm, this is some high quality sea food." She went for the lobster next, and held her cheeks, "This is so good! I could die!" The two continued to eat until Éclair looked at the man. "Hey, that reminds me. You said you were stressed earlier." She looked back out the window and swished around her glass. "The ambiance, the excellent food, the best seat in the restaurant, the stress~" She narrowed her eyes as she looked back at the man, "You're going to ask me to marry you, and you're afraid I'll say no." His face turned serious as he looked back at the girl. A glint of evil crossed her eyes as she started to laugh mercilessly, "Oh calm down, I'm only kidding. Hahahaha! You should have seen your face!" She nearly fell out of her seat from laughter as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. That was mean, I know. Stop looking at me like that." She took a deep breath as she began to focus again. The girl cleared her throat, "Now, what's really bothering you?"

The man frowned at the girl, "Ha ~ha, you're so funny Éclair." She looked at him with puppy eyes, "I said I was sorry. I'm really listening. I want to know what's wrong, honestly." "It's one of the training ingredients my old man gave me. I don't know where it is. The largest forest in Human World, the sea of trees, or Lost Forest. I know it's there somewhere but the place is so vast that I can't pinpoint an exact location. So I went to a food fortune teller named Monchy. He's a sushi chef that lives in Skill Garden. He predicts the location of ingredients based on where the ehou maki lands. It sounds unconventional, I know, but he's accurate 100% of the time. ~And unless we get specific components for the ehou maki, he can't make it. I thought I could come here for some of the seafood, but I think otherwise now." Before Éclair could respond, a man came over to the two. "Excuse me Toriko-sama, but I have a message from the president. Pot Pond has frozen." Éclair's eyes amplified, "What!? That place is known for being a pond of literally boiling broth." The man nodded, "For this, the president issued that all Four Heavenly Kings capture the Madam Fish." Éclair grinned, "All Four Heavenly Kings!? This is a day I've been waiting for!"

It took a long ride and hours of time, but they were finally there. Just like it was said, Pot Pond was frozen over. Éclair tapped her finger on the ice. She looked at Toriko and Rin "This is super solid. Weird." She watched as her little pink pet danced around on the ice. It sparked an idea in the girl's head. "Did I ever tell you two I used to be a figure skater?" She took a running start and spun around on the ice. As she went to dash back, she lost her footing and felt her body crash into something hard, but not quite as hard as the ice itself. She looked over at the bluenette, "Did I ever tell you that was a lie? I totally improvised just now." She looked up and saw the thing she crashed into. "Lady Killer Coco! You saved me from busting my ass on this ice. Thanks." He helped the girl get stable footing, "You're welcome Éclair." "Wow Muffin, it's a good thing your cooking isn't as good as your balance." The girl smiled, "I'll let that insult pass for now. Hey Sunny!" The man continued, "But honestly, I don't understand why the pond froze over." The girl next heard another familiar voice. "Who cares about that?" Éclair smiled, "Zebra?" Sunny rolled his eyes, "It's been a while since I heard that disgusting voice. Seeing as he's here and taking the presidents orders must mean he's straightened up a bit." The man scoffed, "You moron. I only came here because I want to eat the Madam Fish. How about we make it a competition. First one to get it wins." Éclair squealed, "Eep! This is the kind of reunion I was hoping for!"

The man walked over to the rest of the group, "So what do you say Toriko?" The man nodded, "Sounds good." The girl walked over to her partner, "Hey, as excited as I am for this competition, don't you think it would help if we worked together? We kind of really need that fish Toriko!" The man pointed at her, "It's a competition of skills. You're a favorite to win because of your food luck." "Me! How am I in this!? We need this for the Ehou Maki!" Rin ran to the bluenette and grabbed his arm, "In that case I'm gonna help Toriko!" Éclair sighed, "Whatever. I'll be~ I dunno~ somewhere. Come on Poof Ball, I guess we're fishing." She started to walk away and find a good place to fish. "300 square kilometers, and I don't know where to fish. I could just scream. It's too big here!" "For me this is nothing but a puddle." The girl looked over to see Zebra towering over her as usual. "Your skills haven't decreased at all have they." She shook her head, "I improve every day. ~But hey, what about you. Last I heard, you were getting your menu together. How's that been?" The man smirked, "Get ready for this because you're not gonna stop drooling. Hors' D oeuvre, Fierce God Intestines. Soup, Equator Soup. Meat, BBQ Island. Dessert, Daruma Hermit's Tribute. Drink, Mellow Cola. ~So what do you think? You ready to pair up?" The girl gave the man a quick applause, "I've gotta hand it to you Zebra, I'm impressed. But like I said, Toriko is my partner. I can't wait to see your finished menu though." The man began to walk away, "I've only got 3 left. Look forward so something great girl."

After the man was gone, Éclair took a seat on the ice. "I'm not walking another step in this place. If it's not in my destiny to catch the Madam Fish then so be it." She took out a small drill and made a hole in the ice. "Hey Poof Ball, can you hand me some of that bait you're carrying?" The penguin came to the girl and gave her the bait. "Thanks baby. ~Alright, so I've got a nice rod, some bait, and my hook." She dropped the line into the hole and took out a magazine. "Well, I guess there's nothing else to do but read." She began to hum along as she read, "Oh, that's interesting, corn and all corn products are high on the market right now. I wonder how much that goes for BB Corn then." Her song continued but slowly faded out as she noticed she was being surrounded. The kings looked at the girl, "Here? How much food luck do you have Éclair!?" She looked confused as she put the magazine in her backpack again, "Huh? What are you talking about." Toriko pointed, "This is the best spot to fish is smelled it." Sunny rolled his eyes, "Smell has nothing to do with it. My intuition told me the nest was under here." Zebra growled, "No, my echolocation is foolproof!" Coco nodded, "Well there is a 90% chance of it being here." Toriko looked at the man, "Well my nose says 100%" Rin pointed at the line, "Hey Éclair. Your float is bobbing." The girl grabbed hold of the line and held on tightly.

It was so strong, she felt like she was going to go under if she didn't focus. She looked around and the veins were literally popping out, "Well damn, don't everyone help at once!" Toriko looked at the girl, "Here, let me take over." "No, my touches are much better for this job." Zebra yelled, "No, let me do it! I am way more suited for this!" The ice began to crack and the girl screamed, "Toriko, I'm scared! Is this really the Madam Fish?" The large fish jumped out of the water and the girl gasped, "She's beautiful." The bluenette squeezed the girl, "You did it!" Before they could truly celebrate, a Jackal Kite came flying down and swooped in on the Madam Fish. The girl watched as the kings as well as Rin finally worked together to stop the Jackal. Her heart skipped a beat as it was still coming though. It was as if the animal had no fear. "Flying Fork!" The attack blocked the Jackal Kite from the fish, and Sunny's hair punch finally sent it packing. Éclair fell back onto the ice and sighed in relief, "Now that's the kind of Four Heavenly Kings reunion I was looking forward to."

Rin smiled at the girl, "It was thanks to you that we were able to get this Madam Fish." She shook her head, "Nah, you guys would have found it anyway. I literally just found it because I didn't want to walk anymore." Toriko laughed, "The mechanics of your food luck is amazing. You know what guys, let's eat this fish together." The blond girl shook her head, "Wait! But isn't this for the Ehou Maki!? We can't eat this!" "Well save some, don't worry." The girl put her hands over her face, "That's not reassuring Toriko. We said the same thing about the Garara Gator, and my boss still resents me for that." She looked around at the group, and she couldn't help but feel inclined to share a meal with them. "Hey, what kind of team would be if we couldn't share a meal together? Let's eat."


	39. Training Ingredients

The two were on Tom's boat getting ready to head out for a new adventure. Éclair looked up at the sky as her skin got some much needed tanning. She sat up as she saw a shark cross her eye line. The girl looked over at her partner, "Uh, Toriko, should I be worried?" The man shook his head, "Nah, it's just a Drunk Shark." The small droplets fell onto the girl's hand and she inhaled. "Is this wine?" She stood up and looked over the boat rail, "This is totally wine!" The bluenette nodded, "Yup, it's called the Liquor Sea. It's made up of different kinds of alcohol. Right now we're headed to the Heavy Drinker Archipelago. ~Look, we're almost there." Her eyes gazed at the upcoming islands, "Wow, that's pretty cool." "You know, this island restricts anyone under 20, so~" The girl frowned, "So what? Toriko I don't know how old you think I am, but I'm 24 going on 25 soon. I may look like I'm 18, but I'm not." He looked confusingly at the girl, "You're almost 25? I didn't know that!" She sighed, "Yeah, but I do have to warn you that I'm not a heavy drinker. If you noticed, I haven't been too big on alcohol and there's a reason for that." The man raised an eyebrow, "Why? You a lightweight?" She shook her head, "Thank goodness no, but it's just not my thing." Tom yelled to the two, "Get ready to disembark."

The two got off the boat and they were ready to see what delights were headed their way. Though she wasn't very big on drinking, Éclair was still excited to see what kind of things they had in this booze infested place. "So why exactly are we here Toriko?" "I went back to Monchy. He said he can't make the Ehou Maki with just the Madam Fish. I need to get vinegared rice. To make a long story short, we're here for King Vinegar. It's a mixture of the alcohol when it ferments." The girl smiled, "Hey, that's some top quality vinegar. Now I'm really excited." Her excitement soon faded as a large drunk animal came charging at them. It ran at full force toward the two, and Toriko smiled. "It's the meat dish on Mansom's Full Course Menu, Drunken Cattle." He raised his hand, "Knife!" The bull dropped dead after the fatal attack. "Now we have a snack to go along with the alcohol."

They continued on, and Toriko ate the fresh catch. "You know, all of the creatures here are drunk." The girl sighed, "Soon you can be added to that list." The man's attention swayed as he noticed a large water fountain of Brandy. The man looked at river flowing across, "It's looks so delicious. It's so shiny like gems." Before the man took a drink, a Brandy Tiger waked over on the other side of the river and took a drink. Éclair looked at the tiger, "It's so beautiful. It seems so docile and timid. ~Not at all like me when I drink." The man rubbed his chin, "Is that so? Then have a drink. I have never seen you even slightly intoxicated." She poked the man's cheek, "You're not a very good influence Toriko! Don't encourage me to drink!" The man put his hands together, "I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world. Now let's drink." He put his hands in and took a drink, "It's so dry and delicious. Have some Éclair." She shook her head, "Nope. I'm being a good girl during this adventure. Now alcohol for me." He pointed over, "You can just have some Ukonunko. It'll help you out so you can drink as much as you want without worrying about a hangover." The girl shook her head, "Tempting, but no. Enjoy the ginger poop on your own. I will have one glass of champagne, and that's what my taste buds will wait for." The man pouted, "Fine, be that way. Let's keep going then."

They walked around and found even more interesting ingredients. Toriko pointed, "I know you said you wouldn't drink, but will you eat chips from this tree?" The girl licked her lips, "I'm a foodie. I'd never pass up this chance." She grabbed chips off the tree and began to indulge. "Mmm, these are so good, and the saltiness isn't too overbearing." As the two continued to eat, a large cloud began to cover them. Rain poured on their skin, and soaked them completely. Toriko ran to the girl and picked her up. "You gonna have a drink now?" She laughed as she raised her hands in the air. "It's so yummy and dry. Champagne rain! Woo! Yeaaaaaaa~ aaaand it's over."

The girl pouted as she was still being picked as if she was Simba being presented to the animal kingdom. "Damn passing cloud. I was so excited too. ~Toriko, you can put me down now." Just as the man set her down, another overcast shadowed their bodies. It was a large Emerald Dragon. Éclair flinched, "No way! That things got top quality alcohol that even I couldn't pass up." The bluenette gazed upon the creature, "Uh oh! This could be trouble considering how tipsy I am." The girl looked back at him, "You see! This is why I don't drink! Oh dear. This is it. This is where we die. It wasn't even in a place I love!" Toriko's face changed as he noticed the dragon wasn't advancing toward them. "Usually this thing is vicious with a bad temper. Hmm, it's not doing anything at all." He walked over and put a hand on the beast. "It's knocked."

"Who's talking down there?" They heard a voice coming from up high on the Emerald Dragon. Down looked none other than the Knocking Master himself. Éclair smiled, "Jirou! Thank goodness!" The old man laughed, "Oh, hey boys." The blond girl scrunched her freckled nose as she whispered under her breath, "I am not a boy, but whatever." The old man continued, "Do you wanna join me in this bath?" The girl jumped on Toriko's back as he climbed the dragon to the top. The two stripped down and entered the small spring. Éclair lay back and sigh, "This is what I needed." She looked over at Jirou, "You know, seeing you here is somehow not surprising." The old man laughed, "Well I do come here 8 times a week."

Her eyes amplified, "Whoa, that's insane! I couldn't imagine." He handed the two a guinomi, "Have a drink you two." Éclair shrugged, "I may as well. I'll only be here probably once in my life." She took a sip of the once in a lifetime alcohol. "Hey! This is pretty good! Mmm! I want more!" Before she took another drink, she looked over and saw something strange. "Hey Jirou, what's in this bucket thingy? More liquor?" He walked over and nodded, "Yes, actually it's the drink of my Full Course Menu. Would you two like some?" Her heart skipped a beat as she was offered the drink of ages. A lump formed in her throat. The mere mention of said drink dried up her throat causing a longing for only that. The old man laughed as he turned back to them, "Oops, looks like I drank it all. Well, don't worry you two. Someday you'll go to the Gourmet World yourselves and find a magnificent drink of your own. ~But for now, let's drink what we got and uproariously drunk!"

~It had been a while since they delivered the King Vinegar. The two sat on a train ready for their next adventure. "The girl folded her arms as she looked out the window, "The Dodurian Bomb huh? Who would want to eat that? I don't even like regular durian let alone a big gigantic ass stink bomb." The man shrugged, "Hey, well we needed a strong component, and Teppei said this is what should work." Éclair sighed, "I just don't want to get too smelly you know? Regular durian's are already banned on all commercial airliners, trains, and some ships, so I can't imagine this thing." As she was going to continue her rant, the train stopped at their exit. As the doors opened, everyone inside flinched. The two stepped off the train, and the girl screamed, "What the hell is this! This smells worst than anything I have ever experienced! Toriko, let's get back on the train, please! There has to be another way!" The man shook his head, "How could we? The train already left. Just endure it Éclair, we can do this."

They went on, and the closer they got to the Dodurian Bomb, the worse it smelled. The girl could endure any type of weather conditions, but this was something she couldn't take for much longer. It seemed like years since they started their long walk to get the smelly fruit. The smell was so bad they couldn't even eat anything because it rotted to the core. The girl's involuntary tears clouded her vision, but she kept pressing forward. She looked over at her partner, "Toriko how much longer?" He looked down at her face, "Wow, I've gotta say this is the worst you have ever looked." "Right back at ya." The man pointed, "Look! It's here! The Dodurian Bomb is here, and it's getting ready to fall. They say that when is busts open anyone in a 100 kilometer radius can smell it. The smellier it gets, the tastier it gets." Éclair shook her head, "I don't care! I don't want it to be smellier! This is just toxic!" As the fruit began to break off the branch, its stench rotted the clothes right off the two. The girl looked at her bare skin, "No! Stupid stinky durian!"

The gigantic fruit finally broke off from its branch and fell to the ground. Éclair jumped onto the man, "Toriko! ~stinky~ We're gonna die in the worst ~stinky~ way possible!" The fruit crashed onto the hard ground and next followed both Toriko and Éclair. The girl woke up a moment later and looked at the passed out man beneath her, "Are you oka~ Ew~" Before her words could finish, she passed out again. The bluenette sat up and looked at the girl, "That was terrible eh Éclair? Écla~ Stinky~" The two weren't able to stay conscious as they fell into an endless cycle of waking up and passing out. She hoped it would end soon, and that she'd finally be able to go home at some point.

~Her wishes finally came true. The two were back home and ready to get back to the daily grind. Éclair smiled as she inhaled the air, "Ahh, it's good to smell that city air again huh Toriko?" The man nodded, "Yeah, let's go in and get some food!" She nodded, "Okay! It'll be nice to get back to work anyway." As they ran inside, all of the customers worked up into a frenzy. They plugged their noses and ran away from the two. The girl pouted, "No way! We can't still smell can we!? I soaked for 3 days straight and used a whole bottle of my special body wash!" As she was feeling down, in walked Sunny with a jolly smile on his face. "Hey Muffin, let's get some of that cookin~ gross~~" She bit her lip as she looked up at Toriko, "This can't really be our destiny can it? I'll never get invited to another party again. People won't want to be around me. ~ Worst of all, how can I work!? I can't cook in my kitchen this way!" She put her hands over her face, "I need a miracle! Please don't let me live the rest of my life being malodorous. I can't take it."

Her head faced down, 'Dodurian Bomb, you have taught me that I really hate smelly things. Your only purpose in life was to make everyone faint and lament your existence. You have done nothing but strain relationships that I have, and prevent relationships that could have been. ~For that, I give uncivil condemnation!'


	40. The Wonderful Ehou Maki

The partners were back on the grind and Dodurian stench free. Toriko smiled, "It's a good thing that eating the Dodurian Bomb itself actually gets rid of the scent." The girl nodded, "I know, because I didn't have any other ideas on how to get rid of it either." Toriko pet his partner Terry, "Even you didn't want to be near me. I missed you Ter. I thought I'd never feel this soft fur again." The girl stretched her arms out in Terry's fur, "Hey, I'm starting to hate that Monchy guy. He sounds like a moron. Seriously, how many more ingredients do we have to get?" Toriko smiled, "We need the last component, nori." "Nori? Wow, how could we miss an ingredient so crucial ~for sushi anyway? Maybe he's not a moron. Where are we headed?" The man pointed, "Those hills." Terry jumped down and landed in an open plane of grass. The brunette inhaled, "Ahh, this air brings me back." The girl jumped down from Terry, "Glad you're enjoying the air. Now can we get something that I can physically eat?"

Before the man could respond, a flurry of arrows came their way. "Fork Shield!" The bluenette blocked the arrows and watched on to see who attacked them. The girl stood behind the man and grabbed his shirt, "What was that? Toriko, why would people attack us! We just got hereeeee!" The two looked on and watched as men walked forward on their horses. The girl squinted, "Who is that?" Next came a more familiar face and Éclair smiled. "Hey! Takimaru! I can't believe it's you! Still handsome as ever. ~Uh, what was with that attack though? Ya gave me a heart attack!" Toriko smiled, "Let me guess, an order from your leader?" The man nodded, "Well~" The main man himself made his appearance. Toriko waved, "Hey Ai! I knew it was you, you sickly bastard. Good to see you again." The man smiled, "You too Toriko."

The group walked along, and Éclair fell behind with the other Gourmet Knights. "So you guys live in this place? Wow, it seems like the complete and total opposite of where I come from. Here there's not a building in sight, but where I'm from, you'd have to go on quite a hunt to find a tree growing from the ground. It's nice here; I can see why you like it. Not for me, but I can understand." Takimaru nodded, "It's not just the location, we abide by a pretty strict doctrine too." Toriko stopped his conversation and looked back at the men. "I mean, you guys are tough and all, but you're all bones." He began to hit Yukimaru on the back playfully. Aimaru walked over, "Hey, stop! We have a serious doctrine that we follow for a reason! You need to go on a diet, how about that?" The man shook his head, "No, I don't wanna!" Takimaru frowned, "I've never seen Aimaru like this. He's usually so reserved." Éclair shrugged, "Can't say Toriko is reserved or anything, but he's definitely not one to just argue. I usually have that covered." Takimaru looked back at the girl, "Hey, so I must ask, why have you guys traveled all this way?" "Um, we're looking for nori. Of course Toriko was really vague with information." The young man smiled, "Ah, you must mean the Eco Nori. It's in a place called Ecoland, and you get it from one of the turtles. That place is considered a 'simple diet zone' because of the foods that are produced and eaten there. I can lead you guys there tomorrow if you'd like." Toriko came behind the man, "Oh that's great. You made things very simple, thanks Takimaru." Aimaru yelled at the man, "Hey, I'm not done arguing with you dammit!"

Nightfall came, and they were settled in for the night. As Takimaru was leading the girl to her tent, they overheard Toriko and Aimaru continuing to go at it. The young man shook his head, "This is so unusual for him. I have seriously never seen him this way." The blond girl rolled her eyes, "It's probably Toriko's fault. Let's get some sleep. ~Hey, you're not gonna sleep in the same tent with me are you?" He shook his head, "No, you can have your privacy." The girl smiled, "Wow, it's been a while since I've been around a man that will let me undress in peace. Thanks Takimaru. I'll see you in the morning."

The next day finally came, and they were to get the Eco Nori. Éclair looked around, "This Ecoland place is nice, but I don't think I could ever live here. I don't know how to live off the land." Takimaru nodded, "Yeah, a place like this forces you to live directly off the land. If you aren't already used to it, it could be pretty tough." The girl smiled as she looked around at her surroundings. Without warning, she heard a flurry of bombs nearby. "Stay away from my onigiri idiot rabbits!" The long grey haired man pointed at the girl, "What are you looking at! Are you an idiot!?" The girl frowned, "Who are you calling an idiot you cretin!" Takimaru smiled, "Hey Mayor Nonchy. It's been a while. I have a favor to ask." Éclair pouted, "And of course this abrasive man would be the one we need to talk to. ~Great."

The four sat in the mayor's house around a modest setting of food. Toriko started, "Éclair, this is Nonchy. He's Monchy's twin and the mayor of Ecoland. When you meet Monchy, you'll be surprised by how alike they are." The man shook his head, "Don't be an idiot, we're not alike. And we're not twins, we're quintuplets." The girl looked around the house, "You know, now that I look around, I think I take back what I said about living here. Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is all 'natural electricity' if you will, right?" The man nodded, "Yes, and it's all because of our power source. Conveniently, it's the ingredient you're looking for. The Solar Turtle. Come outside and I'll show you." They made their way to the outside of the house, and saw the large turtle itself. The girl gasped, "Wow, so this thing powers up the entire house. Pretty cool." Nonchy nodded, "Yeah, each of the houses has an outlet that plugs into the tail. When the battery is low, a thin sheet peels off of their shells." He ripped it off, " The Eco Nori. ~I won't give this to you for free though. The weather can get really tough, and for times like that, I need this turtle to be charged. Charge it by hand, and I'll give you what you need."

Toriko started cranking up the power on the turtle and Éclair watched the intense spin work. A bright light began to shine from the turtle's charged shell, and the animal itself seemed to enjoy the energy. The girl smiled, "You did it Toriko! Good job!" The man was fatigued as more of the townspeople ran over. "Hey, charge my turtle too!" The blond girl looked at her partner, "Hey, if you charge their turtles, we can make them pay with the Eco Nori." The man nodded, "Fine, let's do it." The pile of nori stacked up more and more with each turtle. Soon the entire village was getting brighter and brighter. The man worked all night until sunrise. The girl smiled, "I'm proud of you Toriko. Think that Monchy dude is gonna make us the wonderful Ehou Maki finally?" The man nodded, "No doubt about it. Let's get this to him so we can get our sushi!" Nonchy walked over, "See you two later. Hey, tell that idiot Monchy I said 'you're an idiot' for me." The man nodded, "Will do."

~At last, all of the components were finally gathered. Éclair smiled, "So you're Monchy huh? Your bother Nonchy said you're an idiot." The man pointed at her, "Don't be a moron and listen to him. ~You know, you guys sure did get a moronic amount of food." The girl folded her arms, "Well we got moronic instructions, so there you go. You gonna make us some sushi?" The man looked up at the large stack of ingredients, "Looks like I can do it, so get ready morons." The girl turned around as she saw a crowd of men running toward them. She scratched her face, "Uh, is that a cutting board ring? You're gonna cook on that Monchy?" The man stretched out before he jumped into the ring, "Of course I am. Ring the bell Toriko." The bell was rung and the man started. She watched as the man literally wrestled the components. Even having seen the whole thing, she couldn't explain the way it was made. He had a unique style that couldn't be replicated, even if one tried. She was once again reminded of the amazing things she had seen with Toriko, and this definitely made the list. Finally, after waiting and waiting, it was done. The girl blocked the sun from her eyes, "Wow, the sushi is so high. I can't even see the top. It's beyond the clouds at this point." Toriko nodded, "Yeah, it's really tall. I'm just happy we can finally head into the Lost Forest now. We can finally get this training ingredient."


	41. Hands Together Now

Éclair watched as the gargantuan sushi was finally going to fall. Her heart skipped a beat as she didn't know which way she'd have to run when it did fall. Monchy looked over at the two, "When it falls, it'll guide you into the direction you're looking for." The girl smiled largely, "I can't believe it's finally done still. It seemed like it took us so long to get the components, and now we can move on from this already." The Ehou Maki was very tricky with its direction. Just when it seemed to lean one way, it went the other. After waiting a while, it seemed the destination was finally reached. The Ehou Maki came falling down, and Éclair ran way out its line of destruction. The woman panted, "It fell! It actually fell!" Her attention turned to the sushi chef himself, "Thank you Monchy. I am honestly grateful." The man nodded, "Hey, aren't you the chef that made the Century Soup?" Her eyes amplified, "Whoa, that news reached way out here? Sometimes I forget that people know who I am. But yes, I did." The man smiled, "Maybe someday I can point you in the direction of your future. ~Now go ya morons. Make sure you eat that sushi until you reach the end. See you later."

Toriko reached his hand out, "Come on Éclair, let's dig in." He helped the girl into the ring, and she looked up at the man. "Hey, Toriko." She wrapped her arms around the man's waist, "Thank you. I know I don't say it enough, but without you, I'd still be working as a timid chef afraid to explore my full potential and see the world. I am very grateful to eat this sushi alongside you and get lost in a forest somewhere." The man pinched her cheeks, "Aww, you're getting sentimental! Say more nice things!" The girl nodded, "Okay. I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat." The two didn't hold back for a second and immediately dug in. With the size of the Ehou Maki, it would take them a while to finish it all. Through vast planes and deserts, to city streets, they ate the Ehou Maki. It was a long journey, but a very delicious one, and by no means was it near over yet. Éclair was excited to enjoy some of the components that they had caught together and even the ones that Toriko just caught on his own. The girl looked over at her partner, "I'm not entirely sure how, but I'm not full yet. I'm very close though." The bluenette smiled, "It's like you said, your appetite has grown from being around me." He pointed forward, "Look, it's our destination. The Lost Forest." Éclair peeked past the sushi, "So many trees. I'm not sure if we'll even make it out of this place. No turning back now I suppose."

Just as she was going to take a bite out of the Madam Fish, she retracted. "Hey Toriko, tell me again why we're going to get completely lost in a sea of trees again." The man nodded, "It's called the Bubble Fruit. It's about as delicate as a bubble, hence the name." The girl raised an eyebrow, "Delicate like a bubble? That's frightening." They continued to eat until they noticed that what they were eating was completely gone. The girl looked around, "Holy crap Toriko! There's a huge gaping hole in the middle of the forest! Is this really where the sushi ends. That's hard to believe." The man nodded, "That is strange. I don't know how that's even possible." As they were looking around to see where the food could have possibly went, they heard someone's footsteps walking in the grass. The two turned around and saw a short stubby boy carrying some of the components from the sushi. Éclair yelled, "Hey! You stole our sushi!" The boy's eyes amplified, "Uh oh." Just like that he was gone into the trees. Toriko, without hesitation ran after the thief and Éclair followed behind. The man ran through a large bush and suddenly stopped. The blond girl looked around, "What? We lost him?" The blue haired man sniffed the air, "That's weird. I can smell him and the food, but they aren't here." The man angrily walked through another bush, "I'm gonna find that bastard." The girl followed the man and sighed, "Geez, now I think we're completely lost." Toriko shook his head, "Not exactly. Look."

Before them was the legendary 10 star restaurant. Éclair put a hand over her mouth, "No way. It's the Disappearing Cuisine!" The man ran toward the traditional restaurant. "Come on Éclair, let's go eat!" She nodded, "I'm excited to eat here and all, but we just had 3 lifetimes worth of sushi Toriko." They ran up the small steps and the man opened the door, "Hello there!" "Uh, hey." Just as the girl put her hand up to wave, the restaurant was gone. She looked up at her partner, "Okay, either this place disappeared, or we both hallucinated." The man shook his head, "No way! It was here! What happened!?" As they were questioning everything that just came about, they heard a strange voice instruct them."

_Put your hands together and bow_.

The girl wasn't even going to ask Toriko if he heard the voice. She already thought she was going crazy from the vanished restaurant. Just as the voice said, she put her hands together and bowed before the establishment. As she rose up, she noticed Toriko did the same. She looked at the man, "You heard it too?" He nodded, "Yes. Should we try this again?" She nodded and opened the sliding door. Unlike before, they weren't standing outside this time. They were able to see the dimly lit room and everything in it. The two took off their boots and a masked woman knelt before them. "Welcome to our humble restaurant. I am the head chef, Chiru." Éclair pointed at the woman, "Oh my, oh my, oh my ~Huh? Do you~ do you know who you are? I mean of course you know who you are. You're you. There's one of you and you're the only one. One of a kind. You've been you since you were born, so that was a dumb question. I just mean~ hi." The blond girl's rosy cheeks filled with an embarrassing red. Toriko smiled, "You always get star struck." She bit her bottom lip, "How can't I be? I stand before the 15th highest ranked chef in the world. ~My knees feel weak." Chiru nodded, "Please, follow me and I will show you to your dining area."

Chiru walked with the two upstairs in the restaurant. Éclair frowned, "Excuse me Chiru, I have a question. Am I crazy or did this place actually disappear when we first got here?" "It disappeared. The wood of this place is made from the Invisible Tree of the Gourmet World. If someone is being threatening or intimidating, the tree will disappear as it does for predators." Éclair tugged the bluenette's shirt, "Why ya gotta be so reckless huh?" "What? It wasn't me!" The girl stuck her tongue out, "Well I guess the point is that we're here now." Chiru nodded, "Yes, but I must say more than getting in, I am impressed that you found this place." The man smiled, "Well I just followed my nose and went with the scent that weird guy was giving off." "Weird guy?" As Toriko was going to explain, the same boy ran over to the head chef. "Chiru! That man is eating way too much! I don't know what to do!" Éclair pointed, "Hey! Speak of the weird guy. He totally took the components of our Ehou Maki!" The taller woman looked at the boy, "You need to apologize." He shook his head, "They were just lying there in pieces. It's not like it had their names on it." Toriko waved it off, "Weird, so you weren't the one who nabbed the Ehou Maki? I guess things worked out anyway. You know, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been lead here in the first place. Though it did lead us off the course of the Bubble Fruits." The blond girl folded her arms, "I guess." Chiru looked back at the man, "Bubble Fruits? Those can be located at the Shokurin Temple if you are truly interested. As embarrassing as it is for me to say, I have lost my touch with the fruit. I used to eat them actually. ~Ah here we are."

They entered a room and Chiru bowed, "Please take a seat and I'll go get your food." Chirin pointed, "It's~ That customer. He's eating so much!" The head chef shook her head, "Don't be rude. He is a customer." Éclair and Toriko took their seats, and the girl started. "Who would have thought we'd be eating here." Her attention turned to the man loudly eating. "Here I thought no one could eat worse than you Toriko. I sit corrected." In very little time, Chiru was back with one of the first dishes. It was Kelp Sake. Toriko smiled, "I give thanks for this worlds bounty. Now let's eat." As he put the drink to his lips, it disappeared all together. The woman pointed, "It is a very sensitive drink. You must not cause any tension to the surface or it will evaporate. Éclair grinned, "Oh, I have this." She put her hand on the drink and before she could even move it, it was gone. Her eyes glared into the empty cup, "What!? I was so delicate I bet my fingerprints aren't even on this thing! There is no way that's possible!" "There are more dishes if you'd like to try." Everything they tried from then on was hit and miss. Some of them they were able to taste, and others just rotted straight to the core. After an afternoon of gambling with ingredients, Éclair put her hands over her face, "I just! I'm so angry! I didn't get to eat at all. I mean, I wasn't hungry, but I still wanted to eat dammit!" Her partner pouted, "I know! Ughhh! I feel so unsatisfied. Now I know why this place is located in the sea of trees."

Her attention turned back to the man eating vigorously. He put his bowl down and spoke, "You know, there was a time when only these delicate ingredients existed. Either you learned the etiquette or starved. In such a time, you two would not have survived. Tommy and Ella." The girl looked around, "W-who?" He looked over at Chiru, "Your skills as a chef are very great. Nice work." "Thank you master Chin." Toriko raised an eyebrow, "Chin?" She nodded, "That is Chin Chinchin. He is a human national treasure, and master at the Shokurin Temple." The blond girl smiled, "Wow, I had no idea." The man nodded, "Yes, I am Chin. Nice to meet you Toshio and Etsuko." The bluenette nodded, "Same, but our names are Toriko and Éclair." The small man chuckled, "I heard about you from the IGO president Ryuuchichi." "You heard from my old man? His name is actually Ichiryuu though." Chiru looked at Éclair, "You know, when I was young, I learned food etiquette from him at the Shokurin Temple." The girl smiled, "No way! A top chef such as yourself actually learned from him. Teach me next! If I ever want to be even a fraction as good as Chiru, I probably should learn this etiquette." The bluenette nodded, "Let's do it. Then we can get information about the ingredient and it'll be smooth sailing from here." Chin turned around, "That's what you think? Follow me Tsukamoto and Eri."

They stood back at the entrance of the Disappearing Cuisine, and Chiru bowed. "Toriko, Éclair, please stop by here again on your way back. By the time you leave the temple you'll be able to enjoy the entire full course." The blond girl nodded, "Yes ma'am. I would love to enjoy everything this wonderful place has to offer. Thank you for your hospitality." As they were getting ready to walk off, Chin looked back at the head chef. "Chiro, has Granny Chiyo returned yet?" The woman shook her head, "It's Chiru, and no. The first generation still has yet to return." "I see. Come on boys, let's go." Éclair sighed forcefully, "You know what, I think I'm done correcting people about my gender. I'm just done." The three walked along and Éclair's eyes wandered. "So, the great Granny Chiyo cooked here? She's one of the top 5 chef's in the world." The man nodded, "Yes, she was the first generation head chef at the Disappearing Cuisine. She has since disappeared and not returned." The woman sighed, "I heard about chef's disappearing. Not that anyone I specifically care about possibly got captured, but it sounds like it's linked." Chin shook his head, "No, that's not what happened to her. She was to powerful to get kidnapped. She actually used to be my combo partner."

The woman looked in awe at the man, "Whoa! I can't believe it!' The man nodded, "Anyway Tony and Elaine, you may want to watch your step." The blond girl looked at her partner, "I think that's the best we're gonna get out of him when it comes to our names." Her eyes looked back down and saw that she was standing in the middle of a hole. Only it wasn't so much in the hole as they were on top. The girl flinched, "What the hell happened to the ground!?" Chin turned around and looked at the two, "The plants in this forest are the same as the Disappearing Cuisine. People as sloppy as you are couldn't possibly hope to see. After all, it was you that ate a giant sushi in the middle of the forest." Toriko pointed, "It was you that took the Ehou Maki?" "Yes, and it was actually quite delicious." Éclair rubbed her chin, "I have a theory. Remember when we first got to the end of the Ehou Maki and there was a giant hole in the forest? I'm starting to think there wasn't actually a hole there at all. I think we couldn't see it because of our~ etiquette." Chin smirked, "Why don't you test that theory out? Look at your surroundings with great appreciation."

The girl looked at Toriko, "Remember, hands together and bow." She did as spoken and gave great praise to her surroundings. When she opened her eyes, she saw the ground beneath her was grass, and before her was the legendary Shokurin Temple. The girl gasped, "No way! No freaking way!" Chin bowed, "Yes, and it is. Don't forget to keep giving thanks. Tomomichi and Eimi" Her hands began to physically get shaky. She was so appreciative to even see such a historic place...or so she thought. As soon as she and Toriko set foot on the stairs, the temple was prepared to attack. Spikes and boulders came flying at the two before they could even get anywhere." Éclair screamed as she ran away from the death trap, "Tell the security that we're not a threat! We're guests! We're guests!" Chin shook his head, "You may think you aren't a threat, but your poor etiquette says otherwise. This building isn't just shy. It won't hesitate to attack those who are discourteous." The girl sighed, "Gee, I knew I was a bit rough around the edges, but I didn't think I was bad enough to have a whole damn temple try to kill me!"

Before the conversation could continue, a man ran out literally on fire. Behind him was a massive blaze consuming the entire temple. Éclair looked at Toriko, "What do we do!?" The man raised his fist, "Spiked Punch!" The attack did its job and blew out the flames, but only for a moment. Chin looked at the inferno in front of him, "I suppose I should do something." Éclair nodded, "Uh, ya think!?" He opened his wingspan, "Spoon!" His technique scooped up the flames until it was just a tiny fire in his hand. He closed his fist and the disaster was averted. The blond girl blinked, "Whoa, and to think how panicky I was just 2 seconds ago. That was amazing Chin!" She reached out her arm, "I wish I could do that spoon thing!" She mimicked the man's movements. "If only." Toriko ruffled the girl's hair, "You don't need Gourmet Cells. You're perfectly fine." She batted her eyes sarcastically, "Yeah, but am I perfect AND fine?" Before the man could answer, a spike came flying at the girl. "Fork Shield." She lowered her eyes, "I guess that's a no. Give me a break temple!" A break she wished for, but a break she would not get. The boulders and spikes still continued to try and kill the two off. They followed Chin as they were also running and dodging for their lives.

Chin turned to the two, "This far into the temple and you are still this ill mannered?" The girl looked at her partner, "Maybe we should try bowing or something? Hands together again." The two did as such and things actually seemed to calm down a bit. They walked until Chin stopped again overlooking a ledge. "Don't stop appreciating you two." The girl rubbed her head, "Sir, I couldn't appreciate any harder. Trust me when I say I am very thankful to not have boulders and spikes flying at me." The man pointed, "Take a look." The two took a glance down and saw all the people learning food etiquette. Toriko watched, "So these are people who have come here to learn and master food honor?" Chin nodded, "Yes, every year we get around 100,000 people to come here and learn. They are both children and adults alike. Although people do come from all over the world to learn, do not be fooled. These people here are criminals being rehabilitated from places such as Honey Prison."

"It's good to see you're back master. So these must be the two trying to get the ingredient Ichiryuu was talking about?" A man with dark hair walked up and Chin bowed, "Yes, they are Tin and Emil." Éclair sighed loudly, "Actually our names are Toriko and Éclair." Chin continued, "This is the assistant master at the temple, Shwartz. He will teach you everything to know about Food Honor." "Actually, my name is Shuu." "Sho, please guide them to the main temple." The man nodded, "It's Shuu, and yes. ~Toriko, Éclair, I may lack power but I hope we can work together." Toriko shrugged, "If it's okay, I'd like to work with the master directly." Éclair punched the man's arm lightly, "Toriko! You are so rude!" "What? He just said that he's lacking power." Shuu raised his eyebrows, "So you don't think I can train you huh? Listen, the training that he gives is quite rigorous. Think back to the Mors Mountain. That giant mass that came down on you guys at the waterfall, it was something master had excavated earlier." Éclair took a step back from the man, "Who the hell excavates an entire mountain? Huh? Who? And why would you let that fall on us!? What if we died!?" "You didn't die. Besides it was a request from the president to train you." The girl pointed, "I just~ I think it's better if we get trained by Shuu!" Toriko nodded, "Uh huh!" Chin continued, "Very well. Do your best. When you have mastered Food Honor, I will be handing down secrets of food to you both."


	42. Growing Pains

The three walked along until they reached the main temple. As Toriko and Shuu abruptly stopped, Éclair ran into the back of her partner. Toriko looked down at the girl, "What are you doing?" Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped. She looked back up at the man, "Toriko, you just have no idea how appreciative I am that we're not being bombarded with death traps. I'm trying to keep it up so it doesn't start again." Shuu pointed, "Well you've made it to the temple. There are three levels of training here. Basic, middle level and hard level. Once training of the highest level is complete in the main temple, the treasure can be obtained. The Bubble Fruit." Toriko nodded "Ahh, I see. But where are the Bubble Fruit exactly? I see some soap bubbles in the garden~ could that be~" Éclair shook her head, "Really Toriko? You think they're just gonna have their sacred treasure in the front garden? I know they said we have bad etiquette because we show no appreciation, but at least appreciate the security they have around here. A place this secure certainly doesn't have something that important right out in the open." Shuu nodded, "Yes we do. Come see."

The three walked over and looked at the fruits emerging from the water. They lightly floated up and it's color illuminated. The girl gasped, "How wrong I was." As she watched the fruits floating, she could feel something majestic about the whole experience. Toriko couldn't take his eyes off the fruit. "So these are Bubble Fruit?" He reached his hand out and advanced toward a fruit he locked onto. Éclair took her eyes off the fruit to look at Toriko. She thought it was possible. Could he really get the fruit at this point? He was so close~ and~ "What?" Toriko looked around as the fruit popped. Every single one of them burst and Éclair gasped, "Whoa, and I was so sure you had it!" Toriko nodded, "I did too. I guess Food Honor really is the key." Shuu waved the man over, "Toriko, would you honor me with a match?" "Huh? You want to fight with me? Assistant Master are you sure?" The man nodded, "Please follow me. There is an arena up ahead." Éclair grit her teeth, "Um Shuu~" "It's okay, I won't damage him too badly." She raised her eyebrows, "All the money in the world couldn't buy you confidence like that. Good luck you two."

The two followed Shuu to the arena where they'd start their fight. The rules were quite simple. The first person to say 'I give up' was the loser. Éclair smiled, "Give em hell Toriko! ~Uh, but not too much of course." Shuu nodded, "Let's begin. ~By the way Éclair, after this is over, we too will be having a match." The girl's eyes amplified, "What!?" A smug look of self confidence overwhelmed her face, "Alright then, I won't back down." The girl started shadowboxing, "You don't know what you're in for." Of course she was not a fighter, but to her this seemed like it would be fun at the very least. Her eyes looked back to the match at hand and she saw something she wasn't used to. Toriko couldn't get a hit on the man. Try as he may, but Shuu was just too quick. ~But it wasn't just speed, it was skill. Her eyes couldn't keep up with how fast the man was. She was very impressed as he unusually bested Toriko. She could tell he was holding back at first, but when he went all out, he still didn't get any results. His fighting got a bit more reckless, and it ended up turning into a game of survival for the girl.

She dove out of the way as the temple around her started coming down from the attacks. So much rubble and rocks were coming down, and it was a miracle that she could dodge it all. The girl panted, "This is just as bad as being attacked by the temple itself." She peeked at the fight from around a large stone. The two stood face to face and Shuu began "Do you give up? Defeat must be admitted before training can begin." The bluenette lowered his head, "Yeah I get it. I give up. You win, for now anyway. Once I learn Food Honor we'll fight again." Éclair ran over to her partner, "Don't feel bad. If it's any consolation I'm still proud of you. ~And you should be happy that I'm still alive because you fought too recklessly. I almost died!" He ruffled her hair, "Ah, you're alright. I'm starving, can we get something to eat?" Shuu nodded, "Of course. Come on, the preparation of the meal will be our battle Éclair. "The girl smiled, "Good! That's much better than a fight! I feel so relieved"

Éclair stood beside Shuu in front of an Enamel Cabbage. The task was simple. Cut 0.8 millimeter strips of the cabbage the fastest. Shuu looked at the girl, "This is alright? A race?" She nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty quick at chopping one of these up." "Okay, then how about the person who loses goes without a meal?" The girl smiled, "Okay." Toriko yelled, "You can do this Éclair!" She looked at the man, "Just cheer me on. That's all I need." "You seem very confident." The girl turned back to the cabbage, "I wasn't always, but certain things happen in life that build you up and change you. You're support is one of those things Toriko." She looked over at Shuu, "You ready?" He nodded, "Yes, begin." She started off quickly and cut into the cabbage. Her cuts were quick and precise. She was in her own zone as she prepped the food. In her head she could hear nothing but a calming ocean breeze. Shuu put his knife down, but Éclair kept going. She took a peek over and saw that the man was done, "Huh?" She wasn't even halfway done by the time he was. She looked up at the man, "You're amazing Assistant Master. I more than quadruple your time." "You did very well yourself Éclair." The girl twiddled her thumbs, "Shuu do we really have to go without a meal?" Toriko ran over with tears in his eyes, "No! Shuu-chan, please don't make us skip a meal! Please!"

After having much less than a satisfactory meal, the two were off to sleep. It was a hard day for them, but usually the first day is the toughest. A noise filled the girl's ears in the middle of her sleep. It was a loud ringing sound. She heard the doors in front of her slide open and Shuu bowed, "Good morning." The girl rubbed her eyes, "Morning? Huh? It feels like we only got 2 minutes of sleep." Toriko nodded, "Yeah, why are we up so early? This sun isn't even up yet." "This is how early we wake up here. I have clothes for you two. Get dressed and we'll start your training." Toriko nodded, "The faster we learn Food Honor the faster we'll get the bubble fruit." Éclair nodded, "You're right. I guess there is a method to this madness of waking up early." Shuu stood up, "Today you'll be learning Food Meditation."

They sat in a temple ready to give thanks. Shuu started, "To learn Food Meditation you must calm your heart and listen to your pulse. You must clear all worldly thoughts to give thanks. The objects in front of you are Torchorsetails. To keep them lit you must focus purely on gratitude or they'll burn out. Try to maintain them for 30 minutes and then we'll have breakfast." Éclair put her hands together and cleared her mind of worldly thoughts. Within a few short seconds both her and Toriko's torch went out. She looked over at the man "What did you do!? And I know it was you because I emptied my mind!" The man pouted, "No way! I only strayed for a split second." Shuu looked back, "That was quick. Display thoughts of gratitude and the torch will relight." Éclair looked at her partner, "We can do this. ~But next time don't take me down with you. Okay, let's start over!"

Some time passed and they finally did it. Éclair sighed as she fell over, "Toriko I'm so tired, but at least we did it. How the hell can giving gratitude be this difficult!?" Shuu came back, "Alright it is time for breakfast." The two were excited to finally get something to eat, but of course there was a catch. Another delicate ingredient wouldn't quite fill their stomachs. The work that needed to be put in was far too difficult for what they'd get out of it. Failing once again, they moved to the next bit of training on partially emptied stomachs. They were out at another part of the temple. "You know what the fundamental posture for food honor is?"

Éclair raised her hand, "Ooh, I know, I know." She put her hands together, "As Chin told us, hands together and bow, yes?" The man nodded, "Correct, here you will be learning the proper form for it." "We bow and put our hands together all the time. Before every meal in fact." Toriko nodded, "Yes. I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world. Now let's eat." As he bowed, a sharp needle grazed the bridge of his nose. Éclair pointed, "Toriko! You're bleeding!" Shuu looked at the two, "Please try not to let your form deteriorate, you could get really hurt." Éclair put her hands together again, "Okay, we've got it this time I think." It was like déjà vu all over again. The needles came flying and they were both bloodied and battered. The girl pouted, "You said we could get hurt, but we really could have DIED!" "This training is no game. Posture is of the utmost importance. Now please, let's finish with a meal. I have a Roast Ham seed for both of you. It blooms a Ham Flower. Until the flower blooms, please look after it without any breaks or sleep."

Toriko and Éclair both put their seeds inside a pot and watered it. They sat overnight waiting for something to happen. Though she knew it was gratitude she needed to focus on, her mind couldn't help but wander from time to time. Finally morning came and a small bud emerged. Éclair smiled, "Look Toriko! We got something! I would do my victory dance, but I'm pretty sure that's not warranted." Shuu came back, "Ahh I see it took one night to bud. The more gratitude you give, the faster it will blossom. Do your best to keep appreciating because if you don't~ you'll never have a meal." A chill was sent down the girl's spine. What was that evil glint in his eye? The two focused even harder and in due time, the flower did exactly as expected. Éclair propped up, "Okay, now I think it's time for my victory dance!" She picked up the pot and danced around with it. "Oh yeah, who's the most honorable honoring honorary honoree? I am! That's right! Me!" Toriko wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Damn that was hard. Let's eat this and head to sleep."

It was night and the two were still up talking. The blue haired man looked at his partner, "So, what do you think about this training anyway?" She shrugged, "It's frustrating as hell." The man nodded, "Yeah." "But~ At the same time, I think it's pretty cool. It just reminds me of back in the day when I was training as a chef with my best friends. Instead of growing together, we grew apart. This training kind of reminded me of that time because, Toriko, I don't think we're growing apart. Honestly, ever since I met you I think we've been growing together. When you lost to the Assistant Master, I felt kind of strange. I never thought I'd see you lose to anyone. And maybe it's just my crazy perception of you, but I think you can do anything. Every day I am reminded that I am your partner, and it is an honor that I hold even higher than being a chef. ~though that's the reason I am your partner. Toriko let's beat the Assistant Master and learn this Food Honor." The man nodded, "Yeah! Let's do it!" She rolled over and closed her eyes, "Goodnight...~I love you~..." The man sat up, "Huh?" "I said goodnight, see you in the morning."

They were back sitting before their Torchorsetails. Sweat dripped off the side of their faces as they lit the torches. It finally burned out and Shuu smiled, "You've done it. You lit the torch for 30 minutes." Éclair jumped up "Woo! We did it! I feel good!" "Then tomorrow we'll extend the time to an hour with more Torchorsetails. The more torches means the greater concentration you'll need. The two sighed, "Damn." There were more difficult tasks ahead of them, and it seemed like every food task was the hardest. From the Icefish Soumen to the pudding from a Pudding Camel, everything was so hard. Éclair's stomach growled, "I fear that we'll never be able to eat again!"

Back in front of the Roast Ham seed is where they sat. Having failed on all the other tasks, they were hungry and irritable. Toriko stood up and swatted in the direction of the pot, "Dammit! Is doing this even making us any better!?" Without warning his attack came out quickly and forcefully. It split the ground and took out one of the outer structures. Éclair shook the man, "Toriko you bastard! I know you're mad because we haven't eaten, but you can't just destroy things!" "I-I wasn't trying to." Shuu walked forward, "It was your power of concentration. It has increased due to repeated gratitude. In other words, your useless movements have been cut down. Toriko nodded, "I think I finally understand Food Honor." "And you're still at the beginning of it. With more training you will only get better. Éclair, your skills have improved as well. Come."

They stood before a Puffer Whale and the girl frowned, "You want me to prepare this?" "Yes." She picked up her prized knife and sliced into the fish. It was as if she'd done it thousands of times. The technique came so easy to her, and within seconds she had the poison sack in her hands. "Wow, I'm even surprised, and I'm the one who did it!" Toriko smiled, "That was great Éclair!" Shuu looked at the girl, "Perhaps you haven't noticed something important about the Puffer Whale? It isn't gold because it hasn't notice that you've removed the poison sack. Your moves were so delicate from the power of concentration. With the power of Food Honor, there are even some chefs who can remove the poison sack without knocking being applied. There are even records of fish that continue to swim without knowing they are dying after the handling of a chef." The girl smiled, "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna become one of those chef's one day." Toriko nodded, "Let's do it then! Let's master Food Honor and grow stronger, together!"


	43. The Meaning of Food Honor

The two sat in a room with ten Torchorsetail's lit up. They'd been going at it for about two hours at that point. Éclair looked over at Toriko, "I guess we've reached a point where I can finally say this is actually relaxing." The man nodded in agreement. They moved on and enjoyed all of the foods they were once not able to consume. It was nice to be able to overcome these once impossible seeming obstacles. Shuu smiled, "You two have improved so greatly in such a short window of time. At this point, I couldn't go up against you now." Éclair waved him off, "Oh come on, you're just saying that. We still haven't done the final test yet." He shook his head, "There is no need for that. The training ingredients you've been practicing with have been the top class ingredients from the start. You two have already eaten the final exam ingredients. You have learned Food Honor." Éclair gasped, "I knew we practiced hard, but I didn't know we actually learned Food Honor already. Now I really have a reason to be proud!"

A shadow overcast the three for a brief moment before a loud crash happened before them. Éclair waved the dust from her face, "Chin?" "Yes~ Uh, what are your names again?" Toriko frowned, "The least you could do is get our names wrong!" "Oh right Toriko and Éclair. That's what I thought. You two finished faster than I thought. I'll be taking compensation for the buildings you've destroyed by the way. But I've come here to say this. I will be directly training you now." Éclair bowed, "Thank you so much for everything Shuu. You have my deepest gratitude." The man smiled, "All I did was unlock what you already had inside you. This will be your real training. Please, try not to die." Éclair sighed, "Great words of encouragement." Chin looked over at the two, "Your main goal in coming here was to get the Bubble Fruits correct? Come this way then. As you are, you should be able to get them."

They walked over to the place where it all began, the garden. The Bubble Fruits came out of the water and exposed itself again. Chin nodded, "Go, give it a try." The two walked over and Éclair reached her hands out. She had become one with her surroundings and made not even a slight threat to the fruit. All she could feel was appreciation for her surroundings and for what floated right in front of her. The Bubble Fruit floated down and into the girl's hands. She didn't tremble as she held the legendary Bubble Fruit. Her eyes narrowed, "There's something not right about this." Toriko nodded, "These aren't the Bubble Fruits. Now that I can I actually touch it, I see that it is actually a soap bubble, and not an ingredient at all." Chin held one of the soap bubbles, "That is precisely correct. These are merely for training purposes. The real Bubble Fruit are in the back path of the temple. I don't intend to get them now, and that is the only training I will administer. Follow me."

They made it to the bubble filled path and Éclair looked around, "Wow, it's so beautiful. It's literally a road of bubbles. Chin walked forward, "This is Bubble Way, the single linking road to the Bubble Fruit. If you clear this, the fruit will be yours. You see, it is an extremely shy ingredient, so if you count me, only one other person can come. Not only that, it is extremely jealous as well, so no other food can be taken along. Who will it be?" Toriko stepped forward, "I'll capture it! Stay here okay Éclair?" She nodded, "I have faith in you Toriko, be safe." The man nodded "Alright, just be prepared to cook when I come back." "Aren't I always." She watched as the two walked down the bubble path. "Well bubbles, I guess it's just you and me." She picked up the delicate bubble from the road and looked up at the sky, "The clouds are really moving in. I guess the best thing for me to do is keep up my training as well. I won't stop, I'll keep going too."

Days had passed and Éclair found herself sitting back by the Bubble Way. She lay back in the bubbles and look up, "Wow, the clouds are REALLY moving in. I wonder what they're doing on this path. Could they be fighting some monster? I wonder~" She rolled over and sighed, "It's times when I'm alone that I just feel~ hopeless. Everyone I ever loved has left me. Mom, papa, ~Ootake~" The girl sighed, "Just~ Come back safe, okay Toriko?" She shook her head, "What am I saying!? No! All the people I loved left me. I won't accept it, I won't set myself up for failure anymore. This girl's heart has officially turned into stone!" As she uttered her last words, the temple began to disappear. The girl sat up, "What? Why is this happening? Why is the temple hiding itself?" The girl frowned and stood up as a large creature approached. She heard a loud voice forcing the temple to appear again. "What the hell is going on here? I'm gonna go find out." She put her backpack on and ran out to see what was happening. She'd not make her presence completely known, but sort of lurk from behind the walls. One of the men gasped "Chiyo-san." Éclair couldn't see as there were a crowd of people surrounding the small woman, "Granny Chiyo is here? She flew in on that~ thing?" She walked out to take a closer look while still keeping her distance. Next off of the bird jumped a large ogre-like creature, and then someone she'd not spoken to in a very long time. "Take-chan? No way, it can't be."

The golem swung its arms and began to attack and terrorize the crowd of people. One after another they were being taken out. The girl felt like she was in an alternate reality. There's no way this could be happening. The only emotion she could feel was useless. There was nothing she could do but watch. If she even attempted to fight she'd be easily taken out. Her eyes were glued to the confrontation so much so that she didn't even notice the man she thought she knew approaching her. His voice was like velvet in her ears. "Hello Éclair." The girl turned and looked at the man. He looked so different since the last time she'd seen him. Her heart raced, and she was flustered.

She had no idea what to say to the man, "You look terrible. I just don't know who you are. We left on such a bitter note and you didn't even try to call me." Tears started to weld in her eyes, "I hate you Ootake. I hate you so much! I was worried about you, and you don't even give a damn!" The man started to close the distance between the two, "I was worried about you as well Éclair. I am glad you're alive, and that I could see you again. ~So I could say farewell." He grabbed a knife hidden inside his clothing and put an arm around the girl. His cold lips pressed against hers as she felt a sharp pain pierce her stomach. Her eyes amplified. It was the first time in years that their lips touched. The kiss was so lifeless, yet it still carried some type of weight with the girl. The kiss was horrifying in fact, but at the same time, it made the memories flood in.

She pushed the man away and grabbed her stomach, "Why would you do this to me?" She looked down and saw that there was no blood or wound or anything. Ootake looked at the girl, "Still cold to me I see. I just wanted to know your feelings toward me still. You are very easy to read and I confirmed what I already knew" "I'm cold!? You're the one who left me without a word. I loved you Ootake, I did, but I don't know who you are anymore. When I look at you, all I can think of is disgust. I don't know what you think you know, but I can tell you one fact that is true, I hate you Ootake, I do!" She clenched the cloth around where she'd been stabbed, "What did you do to me anyway? Why is there no wound?" The put his knife away, "It's a Revitalizing Knife, a forbidden technique. The more you cut, the more it restores the thing that's being cut. It is illegal in the Human World, though that doesn't mean chefs still don't use it. Only a select few know how to do it properly." "Then how do you know it?" "There are a lot of ingredients you cannot otherwise prepare in the Gourmet World." The girl frowned, "The Gourmet World?" He nodded, "That's where I am now. You said the rivalry between us is a battle that I'd never win, yet the distance between our growth is becoming much larger. I'm moving on to greater things and you're in a place like this learning something useless like Food Honor." The girl frowned, "It's words like those that make me hate you so. Food Honor is something that any REAL chef should aspire to learn. It is something that has taught me my own strength and showed me that I am not limited to anything. Most importantly, it has brought me closer to my best friend and partner. This is a tradition that shall and will be passed down from generation to generation indefinitely. ~And from everything I learned here, on behalf of myself and Toriko, I give humble thanks."

The brown haired man smirked, "Toriko? Ah, yes. Bishokuya Toriko is your partner. I have you beat there as well. My partner is the Bishokukai's~" Before he could fit in his last word, Chin came crashing through the temple. He landed on the ground in front of Granny Chiyo and powered up. The sight of her fighting alongside the Bishokukai was something that clearly upset the man. The shreds of his shirt flew in the wind as his muscles ripped through. She was amazed as she looked at the man. She knew he was powerful, but nothing like this. He scooped out the rock beneath the woman and began to take the fight elsewhere. As he flew away, in all bad sportsmanship, Granny Chiyo pierced the man's chest and Shuu's voice echoed, "Master!" Éclair put her hands over her face, "What's happening?" The Scum Beast continued to terrorize the people and things were getting too hectic for her. The blond girl screamed out, "Everybody stop!' Her voice carried throughout the temple and even to parts of the Lost Forest itself. "I just can't handle this anymore." Before she completely had a nervous breakdown, she felt a powerful and familiar energy. The girl stood back up and turned around to see a long haired Toriko. "Sorry I'm late Éclair." She smiled and ran to the man. Like second nature, she jumped up on the man and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He embraced her as well and looked around, "Strange. Even with all of this tragedy, I still find myself appreciating."

The man looked up and saw that Chin had now locked himself in his Spoon Dome with Granny Chiyo. Not before long, the Scum Beast made its way over to them. Shuu yelled out, "Be careful Toriko! It has no useless movements. It is a beast made up of other ferocious beasts, one of those being something that knows a technique similar to Food Honor." The girl jumped down from her partner and backed away. The bluenette looked down, "Bishokukai huh? Normally I'd find myself snapping, but not after learning Food Honor." He grabbed his hair, "It seems the Bubble Fruit grew out my hair." He began to cut into it and let the loose strands fly away in the wind. "With Food Honor, I find myself eliminating the useless energy that anger creates. I just find myself being grateful. ~Knife!" He chopped into the large beasts arm and cut it into fine pieces. "Spiked Punch." The beast flew back from the force of the blow and who knows how many times that was. Éclair raised her eyebrows, "So that is the power of Food Honor." "I don't know how many that was, but I feel like I can do more." Before the praise could continue, the Spoon Dome opened and down fell Master Chin. Everyone stood in shock as his bloody body hit the ground. The old woman spoke, "You have gratitude? Try and appreciate this situation!"

She jumped down onto the man's injured body, "Go ahead, try to appreciate this!" Her snicker was enough to spark a rage inside Éclair. She couldn't even hold a candle to Granny Chiyo in a fight, so she knew this was not her battle. Toriko spoke, "You bitch~" Éclair gasped, it was so unlike Toriko to use such fowl language, and especially toward another person. Chin looked toward the man, "Calm yourself Toriko, it'll upset your Food Honor." The woman laughed, "Your Food Honor got in disarray from your emotions Chin-chan." The man struggled to speak, "When I heard why you went with the Bishokukai I couldn't hide my agitation."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Shut up and die. Take that Food Honor with you as well." Her eyes turned to Toriko, "Now then Bishokuya Toriko. Since you inherited Food Honor as well I'll have to make you disappear." Shuu yelled, "Toriko, Éclair run! I'll buy you two some time! Just go!" Toriko shook his head, "This is an opponent that you couldn't even buy one second of time with in terms of raw power. I think she's on par with Granny Setsu." Chiyo laughed, "Ah Setsuno, I may have to fight her as well. The swing of my knife is said to be worth 100 million, or National Treasure class." Toriko shook his head, "When an abomination swings a knife it is not worth as single yen." Without warning Toriko used his Fork Shield. He blocked an attack that was completely unseen. It was so fast that it only looked like Toriko blocked an attack that was never thrown. The man looked over at Éclair and Shuu, "Get everyone away from here!"

The two ran over to Chin and got the man away from the fight. The showdown was so intense. Everything was happening so quickly. Toriko threw one attack after another until her defense was completely down. The two went toe to toe head on and clashed. All Éclair could do is hope that Granny Chiyo would falter. The woman licked her bloody lips as her knives shattered. She took out a beautiful custom made knife and prepared to attack Toriko. Before they could go head on again, Ootake yelled, "Chiyo-san that's enough! He's here to get us!" Everyone's attention turned as a gargantuan beast approached. The brown haired man turned to Éclair, "Let me introduce you to my combo partner Éclair." Aboard was a GT Robot whose identity was unknown. The operator spoke "Cold water of old age will shorten your life span. Stay right where you are old woman. The goal has already been accomplished, there is no need to stay here any longer. Let's go back to the Gourmet World." Immediately Éclair tensed up from hearing that voice. Ootake spoke, "Éclair, Toriko, remember this. The one who will eat God is the Bishokukai's boss Midora-sama. ~And the one who will cook it is his combo partner, me." The girl's eyes intensified. "Eventually it will be clear to you who is in a better combo Éclair." He walked to Granny Chiyo and picked her up. The man jumped up on the bird they flew in on and advanced toward their ride. "Polish your skills as a chef or else there will be no value in defeating you."

The girl pointed at the man, "Lose to you!? I told you not to make this into a rivalry, but you went and did it anyway Ootake! I have come to realize that this cycle of you hurting me is never ending, but I have hardened my heart. There are many things you can do Ootake, but hurting me and winning is something you cannot! I won't lose to you! I will not lose!" "I'm looking forward to it Éclair. I can now understand why you were cold to me earlier after seeing the Bishokuya Toriko. It all makes sense. I will see you again at the main stage of food, Gourmet World." The GT Robot looked over at Toriko, "Let's meet at the Cooking Festival." After those words, the large beast flew off and left the Shokurin Temple in the dust. Shuu came over, "That was a Big Bang Shark, an supremely powerful creature." Éclair couldn't hear anymore. Tears rolled down her face as she dropped to her knees. She yelled to the sky, "Why does it have to be like this!? Huh!? I loved you Take-chan! You were my best friend, my fellow chef, and my first love! I hate you, you bastard! I hate you so much! I hate you!" Toriko knelt to on the ground and wrapped his arms around the girl. "He looked like he was directly injected with Gourmet Cells. If he was really all that you say he was, then you need to prove him wrong with your cooking and my strength." She nodded and looked into the man's eyes, "You're right. Let's beat him Toriko. Let's prove him wrong." "You'll be alright Éclair, but I'm not so sure about my strength."

The girl backed away, "What do you mean?" "Those new GT Robots. I could feel that man's strength without omission." The blond girl sighed, "I just have so many questions. Like, why did he form a combo with Ootake, and why did Granny Chiyo join the Bishokukai?" Chin grunted, "I can answer that." Shuu watched as the man coughed up blood, "Please don't speak Master." "Please let me through." A new and familiar voice was heard. It was Chiru coming over. She held up her knives, "It's alright. I have revitalizing kitchen knives. I'll use the dark technique. The woman put her knives to his injuries and began to heal them with each slice. She looked around, "Now we need nutrients. Are there any off the temple's treasures nearby? The Bubble Fruit?" Toriko held a large sum in his arms, "Will this be enough?" Chiru nodded, "That's plenty." She held the fruit to the man's mouth, "Please eat them as you are." The man consumed the fruit and Éclair raised her eyebrows. "That dark technique is really amazing. But why is it deemed 'dark' if it does such good?" Chiru looked at the girl, "The IGO is concerned it could disturb the circulation of food. If one used the technique, they could eat any food indefinitely." "And you can use it to heal people as well?" The woman nodded, "Yes. But unfortunately~ It cannot restore lives that have already been lost."

"The revival of the dead. That is why Granny Chiyo defected to the Bishokukai." Everyone looked at Chin as he spoke. The man looked down, "Bubble Fruits~ It was a dish Granny Chiyo was best at." Shuu spoke, "Why? Why was she defected to the Bishokukai?" Chin sighed, "The 8th hidden ingredient on Acacia's Full Course Menu. It was something that even I was not aware of. It has the power of revival of the dead. She wanted it because the death of her son. She kept track of how old he'd be even to this day. It agitated me because~ it was my son as well." Toriko frowned, "Is there really an ingredient like that on Acacia's menu?" "I don't know. There are 7 items on the menu that Acacia was said to have sealed away. The 8th, hors d'oevers was not on that list. It is a known fact that Acacia intentionally hid the ingredient himself. One can only guess, but perhaps God is not the only ingredient they are after. I am already transmitting the details of this event to the IGO's 0th Biotope." Toriko cocked his head confusingly, "0th Biotope?" "Yes, it is a secret facility in the Gourmet World where ingredient research, invention, and sometimes Nitro surveillance take place. There are less than 20 members that are very powerful people picked by the president himself."

As the sun came up over the horizon, Toriko looked at his partner, "It seems like we should probably be getting a move on." Shuu bowed, "Don't worry you two, we'll get this place rebuilt with the strength we still have." Chin pushed up his glasses, "Make sure you don't forget the Food Honor you've learned you two." Éclair nodded, "We won't" "Farewell Toriko and Éclair." The girl smiled, "Wow, I thought it was a fluke the first time, but he actually remembered!" Shuu chuckled, "That's amazing, he still even gets our names wrong."

The two finally left the Lost Forest and Éclair looked down at the sea of trees, "Hard to believe a few months ago we were eating a giant sushi right in this very spot. It may have been a short amount of time, but I feel like I have grown so much~ and still~ it seems like our adventure is not even close to ending."


	44. The Unity of Kings

"I love you! I said I love you! Can you believe that!?" The girl spoke to Terry as she rode on the ferocious wolf's back. "I'm so embarrassed! I know it happened a while ago, but still Terry you should have seen it. Ugh, my face is getting red just thinking about it. He's been acting normally, but I know he heard what I said. The least he could have said was 'I love you too~ as a sister.' Nope, I was completely left hanging. Whatever, like I said, my heart has officially turned to stone. No one can penetrate this baby. Ughh! But does he like me or not!?" "Does who like you?" She heard a voice yell down to her. The blond girl looked up and saw Rin jumping down on Terry's back.

"Um, huh? W-what's your question?" The short haired girl smiled, "You said 'does he like me or not?' I was just wondering who you were talking about is all?" A glint of evil overshadowed Rin's eyes as she looked at the girl. It was if to say 'pick your words wisely.' Éclair rubbed the back of her head, "Oh that. Well, the person I was talking about is indeed a person. Um, you know, he is just~ wow, I mean, you know?" The girl frowned, "You didn't answer the question, and you didn't make any sense at all." "Coco! Yeah I have a huge crush on the lady killer. Don't tell anyone though; I don't wanna hear any rumors. Those mysterious eyes are just a doozie aren't they? Hehe~ he.."

Rin rubbed her chin for a moment, "Hmm~ Really? I never thought you'd like a guy like Coco. To be honest~" The woman glared evilly at the chef, "I thought you were falling for Toriko. But that wouldn't happen now would it?" Éclair shook her head fiercely, "Toriko? Whaaaat? Noooo. That's like~ that's like saying I'm falling for~ a brother or something. I don't see him like that. I mean he's just too big and muscular for me anyway..." The two sat in awkward silence for the next few minutes before Rin pointed, "What's in the box?" "I'm glad you asked. It's Bubble Fruit. It took me half a millennium, but I was finally able to cook it. Chef Chiru at the Disappearing Cuisine was of great help. I can see why she's ranked as high as she is. The woman is truly amazing. ~Anyway, I'm going to give them to the kings. I know they'll like it."

"Hold it!" The two girls nearly fell off of Terry as he came to a halt. Éclair held onto a piece of fur as she flipped over Battle Wolf and onto the front of his face. The blond girl opened her eyes widely, "What the hell!?" "You come to Gourmet Town and specifically pass my house!? Oh no nee-chan! I thought you learned about etiquette!" Éclair lowered her eyelids, "Just get on Vanilla. But don't sit next to this box! It took me a long time to learn how to cook Bubble Fruit, and I don't want your poor manners to make them all pop." The green haired girl jumped on and Terry continued through the city. Vanilla tapped the box, "Whatchu say was in here? Bubble Fruit? I want some." The blond girl sighed, "Nilly, I love you, but no. Only people who have learned Food Honor can touch, let alone eat these fruit." The tall girl frowned, "And you're assuming I haven't mastered it because?"

Rin looked at the green haired girl, "Did you know that she's in love with Coco!? Sorry, I just couldn't keep it to myself!" Éclair put a hand over her face, "Seriously Rin, really? Let's talk about something else. Let's talk abooooout~ Tylan. You still love him don't you Vanilla?" The girl sighed, "More than ever! He's so amazing at everything he does. If only I could get a taste of that dangerous cooking." The blond's eyes amplified, "Okay, I'm just gonna cut that conversation short. I don't want to know anything else that you'd like a taste of." Rin squeezed the tall girl, "One day we should double date. You, me, Tylan, and Toriko. It would be so romantic. We could just go to one of those floating restaurants here in Gourmet Town and just stare into each other's eyes all night." Éclair frowned, "No! That's not gonna happen! Toriko wouldn't do that to me!" "To you onee-chan?" The girl sighed, "I mean, like he wouldn't just um~ He wouldn't go to a place where~ He just, you know what I mean~ Look we're almost there!"

Terry continued jumping roof to roof as they spoke. Éclair sighed, "I'm worried. Their final training ingredient~ the kings. It's coming. Everyone is waiting for it to arrive." Rin nodded, "30 billion people are accounted for." Vanilla wrapped her arms around her sister, "They have it. They won't let everyone get killed." The girl nodded, "You're right, and neither will I. Now let's go pay a visit to our favorite guys." Rin nudged the girl, "Especially Coco right." The girl smiled uncomfortably, "Hehe, uh sure."

They made their way to the top of the tower and Éclair waved, "Anyone want Bubble Fruit?" Rin waved, "Hi Toriko, I came too!" She unveiled the box beneath the cloth and smiled, "You guys have room for more, yeah?" Toriko smiled, "Yeah! You cooked them?" Éclair shrugged nonchalantly, "I did some stuff. ~Come on, eat before Vanilla's bad etiquette ruins them all." The green haired girl smirked, "Please Clair, what I can do will surprise you." An unfamiliar voice spoke to the smaller woman. "So you've performed the cooking without one millimeter of disorder?" Éclair's blue eyes twinkled as she looked at the man. "Yuda! Chef Yuda is here! He just complimented me! Someone catch me because I am going to faint! Speak more words please. I just can't believe I am in your presence. This is such an honor sir." Toriko sighed, "Can we save your starstruck behavior until later? I want to eat the Bubble Fruit now." Éclair nodded, "Chef Yuda, please eat some too." The man nodded in agreement.

They all sat around the table and put their hands together. "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat." As the group put the Bubble Fruit to their lips, Éclair looked only to Yuda, "So, do you guys like it?" She'd not get an immediate response as the other kings spoke highly of the food. Yuda looked at the men, "It seems the Bubble Fruits were compatible with your Gourmet Cells." The bluenette looked at the girl, "Éclair~" She rolled her eyes from embarrassment, "Hey, I just wanted to unlock the flavor as much as possible, and~" Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she pointed at her sister. "How are you eating that Vanilla!?" The girl shrugged, "Why don't you ask Chin Chinchin? I learned Food Honor a while ago. It was when I came across rice I wasn't able to cook. My curiosity led me there and the rest is history."

Zebra stood up from the table, "Alright, let's go." Rin shook her head, "No, wait. The president gave me this message video to show you guys about this request." She held up the laptop and placed it on the table. Sunny sighed, "So is that why you're here?" She nodded, "Yes, now watch." Éclair looked on as the president delivered the message. It was at that moment she realized the Four Kings were going to save the Human World, for real. This wasn't them just getting together for some ingredient. Many lives were on the line. As the president finished his words, Zebra closed the laptop. "Enough of this. Let's go. Look, your partners are waiting for you."

Everyone watched as Quinn, Kiss, and Terry made their way up the restaurant. The blond girl smiled, "They have all gotten so big! I've missed Kiss and Quinn." Rin looked at the belligerent Bishokuya, "Still don't have a partner Zebra?" "I'm good enough on my own. But I do have something I'm using for transportation." Everyone looked over the building to see a large striped horse towering over many of the Gourmet Town structures. Zebra continued, "I'm using that to get where I need to go. A Daruma Horse. I borrowed him from the Daruma Hermit." Sunny shook his head, "Ugh, that disgusting creature." Coco shrugged, "At least there are means for transportation." Éclair turned to her sister, "Vanilla, I want you to stay with the crowd where it's safe. I love you, and if anything happened to you I couldn't find it in me to forgive myself." The green haired girl nodded, "I know Clair. I have my own way of helping too. I'm gonna be serving food to help calm everyone down and keep them fed. I just came with you to tell you to be safe." The two embraced, "I love you Vanilla. Take care of Komatsu and Poof Ball. Tell them both that I'll see them soon."

The kings had officially split now. Toriko, Rin and Éclair were riding on Terry to the Four Beast. Everyone was curious as to which beast they would fight. The blond girl sat quietly as she waited to meet the legendary Four Beast. Her heart raced. What was this thing? Would Toriko be strong enough to rid it from the Human World? He didn't doubt her ability to cook, so she wouldn't doubt his to fight. Those were always the thoughts running through her mind. She took out her phone and watched the worldwide broadcast. One after another, the military's attempts failed. It unlocked a memory in her that she didn't want to think about. Her parents were both in the armed forces. This was how they died, fighting. All she could think about was if Toriko would die this way too. Of course he was much stronger than her parents, but she wondered if today was the day he'd be ripped out of her life. Before she knew it, she was being dropped off by the blue haired man to a safe place. She mindlessly jumped off and watched Terry leave she and Rin behind. No words of encouragement were spoken. She'd checked out of her own mind.

She was only reawakened by her body being blown away from a forceful attack by Gaoh. Her eyes looked around, "Huh? What happened?" Rin grabbed the girl's hand, "Stay close to me. What are you thinking about? You've been checked out ever since you started looking at that broadcast." The girl rubbed her head, "Sorry, I was just thinking about a lot." Rin sighed, "Anyway, like I said, stay close. Toriko would kill me if his precious partner died." She seemed rather annoyed as she spoke. Éclair looked at her innocently, "Did I do something to piss you off." The short haired girl sighed, "You just don't get it."

She looked down at the device on her hand, "No way." Éclair took a look and frowned. "Huh? 127? What does that mean?" "It's the capture level of Gaoh. The other kings have one too so their numbers should be coming in." The blond's eyes looked downward, "127? That's pretty crazy." She leaned up against the lone boulder, "Let's hope he can do it." Rin frowned, "You need to have more faith in Toriko. Here you have the greatest Bishokuya in the world ready to do anything for you. The least you could do is believe in him!"


	45. Keeping Faith

Éclair was more confused than ever. Why did she speak the words that she did? Of course Toriko would do a lot for the girl, but anything seemed a bit extreme. The words were especially strange coming from Rin, a person who wanted nothing but the man's attention. She stared blankly into the distance only to ponder the question further. She looked at Rin, "He'd do anything for his friends, it's not just me." Rin sighed, "Let's just watch the fight." A pair of binoculars were handed to the girl but she couldn't bear to watch. She didn't want to see her best friend in the world go out like her parents did. She was still halfway in a part of her mind that she believed to be long gone. It was hard losing her parents, people she felt like she never knew~ but it would be even harder to lose someone she loved.

The girl set down her binoculars and stood up. She looked down at Rin. Her eyes were empty as she looked at the dark haired girl, "We love you and we're so proud of you. Those were their last words to us." Rin frowned "Huh?" "They said they loved us, my parents. I think that's what bothers me the most. You can't love someone that you choose so easily to abandon for months on end." Rin looked seriously at the girl, "Vanilla always said this bothered you, even still now. I never knew the severity of it. Listen, you're holding onto anger that should have been released years ago. Your parents did love you Eclair. Maybe you didn't realize it when they were alive because you were so busy hating them." As Eclair was going to respond, Rin planted a stinging slap to her face. Her peachy skin immediately turned red from the impact. "Get a hold of yourself alright!" Eclair rubbed her face, and somehow she felt as if that slap wasn't just because she wanted her to snap out of her rut. "We're in the middle of an intense fight! Give some support would ya!?" The blond sighed, "You're right Rin, thank you. I do have problems I need to face, but right now is not the time."

The girl growled, "I hate sitting here being useless! Let me see that laptop. There's gotta be something on it that can tell us how to defeat this thing right? Maybe we just need to listen more carefully?" She was putting her sadness and anger to good use now. All of the frustration was still there, but she tried to block them out so she could help out a bit. Rin reached for the laptop, "Let's play it from the beginning." Before she could press a button Éclair moved her hand away, "Wait! The whole video never finished. Let's see the rest of it first and then we can go back." The girls watched as President Ichiryuu gave vital information about the Four Beast. Éclair frowned, "So the Four Beast is not actually four beasts. It's one giant entity. Not only that, it's being controlled? Millions of lives are at stake~ You know what, next time we are not letting Zebra tell everyone when to leave. He cut it off at the most crucial part. We should tell Toriko!" Rin nodded, "Glad to see you're thinking clearly. It's best that we wait until it's safe though."

The two ducked lower behind the rock to use it as cover. Another strong gust of wind blew into the girls. Éclair held tightly into the crevasses of the rock in hopes that she wouldn't blow away. As the wind died down, the blond girl scraped up her knees from the landing. Rin looked at the girl, "You really are accident prone aren't you?" Éclair replied audaciously, "That's what some say. Other's call it food luck." "Ha-ha~" The two continued to watch as Toriko went toe to toe with Gaoh. It was still one of the scariest things the girl had witnessed. Thinking about how the good of humanity rested on Toriko's shoulders ran chills up her spine. It was one of the many things she had to block out of her mind at the moment. With every attack that Gaoh threw, the girl jumped out of fear. The fight was lasting far longer than she could even take, but finally it seemed like things were coming to a close ~for now, anyway. Éclair watched as her partner finished up the match and gave everything he had. After that, time seemed run be triple its speed.

Toriko ran over to the two atop Terry. He reached a hand out, "Grab on!" The two climbed aboard and Éclair lay back in the soft fur, "What even just happened out there?" The blue haired man looked back at the girl, "Glad to see you're talking again. ~I'm on its track right now." Rin looked at the road ahead, "Toriko, we need to tell you something. There aren't four beasts, there's only one. The main body is most likely in Human World." Éclair's eyes amplified, "You don't think it could be in the center of Human World right? Where everyone is?" Toriko nodded, "That's what I'm guessing. We don't have time to waste."

They rode Terry until they finally reach the center of Human World. Just as they suspected, the city was wrecked. Éclair's heart raced as she saw the giant plant wreaking havoc on everything. Things seemed like they couldn't get worse, but it did, right before their eyes. The Four Beast consumed the smaller beasts and turned from a shriveled dying plant to a gargantuan destructive mass. It released from its mouth what seemed to be a green mist. The mist overshadowed everything and began to rain green rain. Coco looked up at the sky, "This isn't good. This is Green Rain, also known as Illness Rain. If humans get poisoned by it, they'll have less than an hour to live. Éclair looked at her drenched self, "Well considering everyone's already soaked, I guess we're all going down in a blaze of glory huh?" Coco looked at the girl, "Éclair, go to Tray King Yuda's shop on Gourmet Tower right now." "Why? If we're all gonna die we may as well do it together." The man shook his head, "No, listen. He should be able to make a food that can cure the poison. It's called Antidote Cuisine. He'll most likely need other hands to help. Hurry." "How am I supposed to get there?" Coco looked at Zebra, "Let her use the horse!" The man didn't really respond, but more so let things happen. Kiss gave her a quick lift onto the horse and she looked back at everyone, "I won't fail guys." Toriko smiled, "I'm counting on you."

She rode away on the Daruma Horse and held on for her life. It was so enormous and fast. If she wasn't in danger of dying, this would truly be the most fun she had in a while. It would definitely be the most fun she ever had going horse back riding. She held on with one hand and dug into her bag with the other. She grabbed her phone and her shaky voice spoke. "Vanilla! Are you alright?" "Clair, I'm okay. This green rain just came out of nowhere. Besides being a bit soaked, I'd say I'm fine." She put the phone down for a minute and screamed out, "Dammit! Not you too! Dammit Vanilla!" She picked the phone back up, "Vanilla, that rain is poisonous! Get out of it now! Is Komatsu still with you?" "Yeah, he's here. What do you mean poisonous?" Éclair sighed, "Listen, I'm on my way to Chef Yuda's shop on Gourmet Tower right now. He's gonna make some antidote for everyone. I need you to get out of this rain right now! I don't care where you go, just stay indoors. I love you Vanilla."

Finally after what could have been a long ride without the Daruma Horse, she was in Chef Yuda's shop. "Yuda! Chef Yuda! We need help! We need Green Cooking for the Antidote Rain. ~Wait a second ~You know what I mean." The man nodded, "I can make it without a millimeter of disorder." "Okay good, well let's roll up our sleeves and hop to it! There's no time to waste." The old man shook his head, "I'm afraid it is impossible." The girl frowned, "It's gonna be impossible if we stand here and don't do anything. Sir, having this chance to be graced by your presence again is quite an honor, but with all do respect, you aren't the last person I want to see when I die." "I understand, but to make it for hundreds of millions of people in under an hour? That isn't a millimeter enough time. The most I could make it for is 100,000 people." "Come on Yuda! I am offering my services to you. Please, we can both make it!" The man looked down with doubt in his mind, "Two people aren't enough. We would need quite a few skilled hands."

"Well that's why we came." The girl turned around to see Setsuno and her tiny companion ready to help. "Thank you Granny Setsu!" She heard a familiar high pitched voice that could always get her out of any funk. The girl smiled, "You brought my baby too!?" She ran over and squeezed the fluffy Wall Penguin. "Poof Ball! I have missed you so much! You here to help mama out?" Yuda looked at the National Treasure, "Setsuno. It is an honor to have you here to help. In all honest though, this still isn't even a millimeter enough chefs." "That's why I came along. I thought you might need some help." Éclair's eyes watered as Chef Chiru walked in. Next in was Livebearer, and many more chefs. The girl was starstruck as she stood in the same room with the finest chefs in the world. "H-how did you guys know?" "I told them." Johannes walked toward the girl. "I wanted to get more, but these were the only high skilled chefs nearby." The blond girl looked around the room, "Thank you guys so much for your help. Now then, let's cook!" Chef Yuda nodded, "Alright, let me show you my secret antidote dish."

Everyone walked into the kitchen to watch the dish being prepared. Chef Yuda was very precise without a millimeter of disorder. Yes she was learning, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel honored to watch him prepare a dish in front of her. Finally Chef Yuda opened his hands and there was the beautiful medicinal food. "Purple Mochi?" The girl said confusingly. "Yes, purple is the opposite of green if you look at them on a color scale. If you put them together, it eliminates itself." Éclair smiled, "Alright, let's save the world!" "It is not possible.." The girl looked back at the doubtful Chef Lulubhu. "Excuse me?" "Even with all of these chefs. In the small time frame we have, we won't be able to make enough for hundreds of millions of people." Chef Sumire agreed, "He's right. We'd need to make 500 million. We only have enough people to make about 50 million." The blond shook her head, "No! There are still things we can do. Call every chef you know, all of you. I'll get my people too. We can't give up that easily!" "We cannot. It is a special preparation ingredient. You saw how I made it. Unless the mochi is made without a millimeter of disorder, it cannot be made."

Johannes looked at the girl, "We need to decide who the 50 million mochi go to." Éclair exhaled forcefully, "I won't! That's not fair that we get to decide who lives and who dies! You may think I am being unrealistic, but I want everyone to survive! If we truly have to choose who the Medicinal Mochi goes to, then I won't have one. Give it to someone else who deserves a chance at life. I was hit by the Green Rain too! Who's to say one of their lives isn't worth more than mine!? ~I don't agree with that plan! I think it sucks!" Everyone looked at the girl as she yelled at them. "If the Purple Mochi is a special preparation ingredient, than we need to find a way to make it more simple so other chefs can cook it too! ~Take out your phones, computers, whatever! Call every chef that you know right now! All I need is 8 minutes! I'll find a way to make this dish simplified! ~Go! By the time I'm done, I want them either here or on their way!" Setsuno smiled at the girl, "That's some fight you have in you. I've contacted everyone from my company." Livebearer looked at the girl, "It's a good thing I contacted him then huh?" She watched as chef Tylan entered the kitchen."Green Rain? I can't stop that poison completely, but I can slow down the circulation and extend their time to about 3 hours." Eclair chuckled, "Chef Tylan? Whoa! Vanilla would flip if she knew you were here." "Vanilla would what? Oh nee-chan. It's a shame that I still don't get invited to any of your get togethers." The green haired girl walked in alongside Komatsu.

Éclair sighed, "Thank you all for your kindness and faith. All I ask is for 8 minutes. Please, give me that and I promise I won't disappoint." Vanilla walked over to her sister and kissed her forehead, "Hey little big sis, I believe in you. We all do. Go in there and prove us right. We're counting on you."


	46. Dinner for 500 Million

Everyone waited in the hallway for Éclair to finish making the simplified mochi. Vanilla held on to the pink Wall Penguin as she sat on the ground. She buried her face into the soft fur as she couldn't keep her eyes off of Chef Tylan. In her mind she seemed sly and inconspicuous, but in reality, it was just a dead stare. As she watched the man, she listened to the faith everyone had in her sister. In that moment, she felt more proud of Éclair than she ever had. Komatsu sat next to the green haired girl, "I still can't believe all of the chefs that are here. ~And for someone of Setsuno's caliber to compliment Éclair, wow." The green haired girl nodded, "Nee-chan has always been an excellent chef so I'm not surprised. However, I am surprised at this turnout. There are so many highly skilled chefs in here. Even when Clair simplifies it, I don't think I would be able to keep up."

Back in the kitchen Éclair was sweating bullets under the pressure. She wiped the wetness away with her sleeves, "Whew, I haven't sweated like this since I sharpened that blade with Melk. ~But this is my fight. Everyone is counting on me, and I refuse to fail." She looked at the clock, "Damn, I'm already 2 minutes deep. ~I know what I'm doing. I have this." She began to steam the mochi while keeping an eye on the timer. "No problem."

"Tray King Yuda, you haven't said anything in a while. What do you make of this." The man looked at Lulubhu and the rest of the group, "There are an estimated 500 million people who got hit by the rain. Even if we start now, all we could make is 50 million. I don't believe there's a way to simplify the medicinal mochi." Vanilla looked at the man fearfully. She stood up getting ready to say something to the man, but Livebearer spoke first. "You shouldn't doubt the skills of Chef Eclair Reinbou." Chiru nodded, "He's right Yuda. For one she learned Food Honor, and she was able to cook the Bubble Fruits without a problem. In fact, she was at the Disappearing Cuisine for quite some time learning how to simplify ingredients. She is an extraordinary chef if you ask me. The way that she looks at ingredients and sings the words they cannot speak~ It left me feeling a bit envious of her." Setsuno laughed, "Yes, we are in presence of someone really great. Wouldn't you agree? It's your sister Vanilla, how do you feel?" The girl was gone. In fact, she'd walked away a short while ago.

Behind Éclair stood Vanilla. The blond girl exhaled in relief as she held the purple mochi in her hands. She sang the words of the Medicinal Mochi and Vanilla smiled in confidence of the girl. 'I only have a few seconds left. May as well finish rolling the rest up.' She put each ball into a bowl and smiled, "I did it." She cocked her head to the side as she was finally out of her zone. She could hear footsteps walking away. As she turned around, she saw her sister smiling with prideful joy. "Get out there nee-chan. Show them what you did." The girl ran through the door, "Don't take one more step! I did it! I simplified the mochi!" Livebearer looked at Johannes, "Connect the line to everyone. We need to get cooking." The man nodded, "The preparations have already been made."

The girl stood in front of a screen before 50,000 of Chef Damala Sky's group. Her face immediately turned red, "Wait a minute, I'm gonna be teaching 50,000 people to make the Medicinal Mochi?" Lulubhu shook his head, "That's not all. You told us to call everyone we knew right?" Johannes pointed to the screen, "There are much more than that. Chef's from all over the world are going to help. You will be teaching about 5 million chefs to cook the simplified mochi."

The girl rolled up her sleeves and prepared herself to lecture. "I first would like to thank everyone for lending a hand. I appreciate every second of your time. Alright guys, there are millions of lives at stake, so let's give this all we got!" Everyone watched as she gave the simple instructions. The chef's were all lost for words as the solution to such a special preparation dish was so simple. A tear fell from Vanilla's eye, "Wow she's~" "A genius." Chef Yuda interrupted the girl's words, "Without a millimeter of doubt." Setsuno walked over to the girl "Hnh hnh, good job Éclair. You found a solution in a matter of 8 minutes flat." Vanilla laughed loudly, "Modest Éclair! That's what she wants everyone to think. She knew the steps a little after 3 minutes in. Tell them why you used an extra 5 minutes Clair." The girl blushed embarrassingly, "Well who likes medicine that tastes like medicine? I wanted it to taste good you know? So yeah, some of those ingredients I instructed was for the taste." Vanilla gave her a friendly pat on the back, "Well nee-chan, it looks like your fight is over. All we can do now is give our faith to the kings." She put an arm around her sister and squeezed tightly for a moment. "Listen Clair, I need to steal you away for a moment."

Setsuno looked at the girls, "Leaving so fast?" Vanilla bowed, "Excuse us please. I have to steal the hero away for a bit. We'll only be in the next room, but I do need a moment with her." Éclair looked at her sister, "What is it? Why do you want to be in private so suddenly?" The tall girl faced her sister toward the window. "Look out there nee-chan. Beautiful isn't it." She turned the smaller girl in a different direction so the green clouds were in her vision. "Toriko and the others are fighting in that over there. You believe in him right?" "What is this about Vanilla?" The girl took a seat in one of the chairs, "This resentment that you carry, it's burdening you and all of your relationships. At times you are better, but it still affects you. Answer my question. Do you believe in him?" The girl nodded, "Of course I do. He's my partner." Vanilla nodded, "I know you do. ~Your problem is that you keep thinking the world is going to get taken away from you. Mom and Papa died Éclair, they didn't walk out on us. Until you realize the difference you'll never allow yourself to be happy. They weren't mean people. They loved you, and they loved me. You can't just hate someone for dying. If anyone walked out on anyone, you walked out on me. Remember? I was only 13 when they died. I needed you, but you didn't know what to do so you bailed out of Gourmet Town and left me in it. I resented you too until I came to understand your reasoning. If I was able to forgive you for leaving me intentionally, you should be able to forgive our parents for leaving involuntarily."

Éclair was fully taking in the words of her sister. She thought this would be the last thing they talked about when entering the room. She looked away from her sister and let the tears run down her cheeks. "You know, you're right Vanilla. I was a horrible sister for a very long time, and you forgave me in the drop of a hat. These thoughts always seem to resurface after I thought I buried them. ~But maybe that's not what I need to do. Maybe I need to accept them and then let it go." Vanilla smiled, "You know, I don't expect you to get over it quickly, but in due time I have high hopes." Éclair wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hey, how did you know this was on my mind anyway?" "Sister intuition of course. ~And I had a chat with Rin." The blond twiddled her thumbs, "Oh~" "You don't really like Coco do you Clair?" The shorter girl smiled guilty-like, "Not exactly." "You love him, Toriko?" Éclair's face turned bright red from her words, "Huh? What? How did~" "I swear, I can never get credit from you about anything. Not about my cooking, my food honor, my intuition~" "Fine! I'll tell you the truth. But don't tell your little BFF Rin. I have enough problems as it is, I don't want her to rip my head off. ~Hmm, how do I put this? A while ago when I was at the Shokurin Temple with Toriko I told him I loved him, but he didn't say anything and I'm pretty sure he heard me. Now I've just been acting like it never happened because that was the most mortifying moment of my life, EVER!"

Vanilla grinned a cat-like grin. "I knew it! When did you start feeling these emotions huh? ~Ooh, wait! I know!" Éclair glared at her sister, "Enough about this damn subject! I'm still hurting from getting rejected. ~You know, Chef Tylan is still in this building. I could ruin your life right now if I wanted to. ~You know what? I think I'll do that." The girl pranced out of the room with the full intention of embarrassing Vanilla. Setsuno smiled, "Éclair your demeanor is completely different now." Yuda nodded, "Something really has changed. Your not in even a millimeter of disarray." The girl smiled, "Wow, guess a talk with my sister was all I needed. Who would have thought?" Vanilla came out behind the girl and looked at the monitor showing the kings battling the Four Beast. "Clair look." The girl shook her head, "I know what it may look like, but the kings will win. The faith that I have in my partner is strong and true. Trust me, I don't need to look at the screen to know the outcome." Vanilla turned her head, "You're not looking Clair! Look at the screen!"

As she turned her head, she saw what her words had already spoke. The kings were bloody, battered, and exhausted, but things were looking on the ups. The Four Beast was getting destroyed right before their very eyes. The girl looked out the window, "Now isn't that the most beautiful beam of sunshine you ever seen?" She packed up the Medicinal Mochi and made her way out of the Gourmet Towers without a word. She got back on the Daruma Horse and rode back to the kings. This time it was a ride she could enjoy. The breeze in her hair and the smell of a saved existence. Even in 1000 lifetimes, they would never feel as good as they did in this moment. She inhaled the air as she rode. A weight had not only been lifted from her shoulders, it had been lifted from her heart as well.

Finally she saw the kings and Rin tired and lying down. The girl shouted, "Hey guys! After a fight like that, let's not have you die over something menial like Green Rain yeah?" She slid off of the Daruma Horse and opened her bag, "Alright guys, say ahhh." Each king took one and down the hatch it went. Toriko smiled, "Yummy! This Medicinal Mochi is good." Coco looked at the girl, "Thank you Éclair. We may have just defeated the Four Beast, but we still nearly died from the Green Rain." The girl waved her hand nonchalantly, "Aww shucks! I did what I could." The girl pointed, "Hey, um, at the risk of sounding foolish, what is that up there?" Coco stared intensely at the yellow mass. "Wait a second, I see electromagnetic waves coming off of it." The ball broke open and out fell thousands of people from the sky. Éclair put a hand over her mouth, "No way!" "Hair net!" Sunny caught all of the falling people and set them safely on the ground. Toriko pointed, "Look! The Four Beast meat is coming down too." The blond girl looked in curiosity and terror, "The what you say!?" The even larger ball came to the ground and Toriko yelled out, "Let's get this thing distributed!"

After such a huge crisis like the Four Beast, it was nice to actually relax in peace and harmony again. The buildings were smashed, and the city was a wreck, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that there were empty stomachs that needed to be filled. Like one great nation, everyone got together to cook the Four Beast in their own special way. Éclair looked down at the many dishes she was preparing. "Four Beast, I want to thank you. Not for your destructiveness, and attempt to end civilization as we knew it, but for something greater. You have forced me to play my hand in a way I never have before. My strength was once again tested, but this time in a way that I never knew existed. Along the way old wounds were opened, but with the power of love and forgiveness, they have been sealed up for good." The girl began to get emotional, "From this day forward, I bear no grudges from my past. I only look forward to the future and wherever that may lead me. ~For allowing me to realize and acknowledge all of this with an open heart, I give humble thanks."

The girl brought the food out and served it to the kings. "Eat up guys, there's plenty to go around." Toriko looked at the girl, "Have you been crying Éclair?" She rolled her eyes, "~I cut up some onion for the hamburgers so, you know. ~Hey, I'm gonna go try some food at the other trucks, I'll be back." The girl made her way to her sister eating skewed Four Beast. Éclair grabbed her wrist and took her along. "Where ya taking me nee-chan?" The smaller girl didn't say a word but continued walking. "Um, my wrist is going to bruise. Why are you holding on so tightly?" She made her way to the line and cut all the way to the front. "Wow that's some interesting rice you got there. Funny, my sister here is a master at prepping and cooking rice. You two together would make wonderful food. Why don't you guys give it a shot." She pushed the tall girl into the arms Chef Tylan. She only looked back to see the blushing face of her sister. She mouthed to the green haired girl, 'Told you I'd embarrass you.'

Éclair sighed as she walked back to where the kings were. 'A world where everyone can eat delicious food at the same table. Yeah, that's the kind of would I want to live in.'


	47. The Starting Line

"I um, I don't know how to say this. ~I guess I'll start with the words I know I have to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hating you before and after you died. I'm sorry for never accepting responsibility as the oldest. I'm sorry for abandoning Vanilla. But most of all, I'm sorry that I never allowed you guys to be more than strangers in my life." The blond girl kissed her hand and placed it on the large headstone in front of her. "I know that beyond the grave you guys forgive me, and I forgive you too. I'm afraid that this will be my first and last time coming here though. If I keep coming back the wound will never close. ~See you on the other side." The girl felt arms wrap around her and squeeze her into a tight hug. "Feel better nee-chan?" "I do. ~But you know what would make me feel even better right now? Going to work. I miss my staff and customers." Vanilla nodded, "Then do it! Go to work, and I will too!"

The girl was finally back where she felt most comfortable. She sang along in her kitchen as she made food for the customers she loved so much. "Feels good to be back." Komatsu smiled, "It's good to have you back. You never know the power of a song until it's gone." The woman laughed, "I'm glad to know that I've been missed. ~It's so great, people have really been wanting mochi lately." The boy smirked, "It's because of what you did." "You know Komatsu, it's interesting. If I never met Toriko that one day, I wouldn't be the chef I am today. It's funny too, I almost took that day off. Then it would have been you going to get the Bishokuya Toriko instead of me. Ha, imagine." The man scratched his head, "That's an interesting way to think about it. I don't think I was working that day though if I remember correctly." "All I know is, ever since that day my life has been one crazy roller coaster and I'm not getting off any time soon. ~Alright, I'm gonna go serve this. I miss talking with my customers."

As she picked up the bowl of mochi, she began to head out. Before she could take even one more step, her manager ran in frantic and flustered. "There are 2 guys from G7 here! Eclair, this is huge!" The girl set the bowl back down and walked out of the door. A line of men in black suits surrounded the important man. The girl frowned, "Um?" "Hello, I am Kitt of G7." "And I am Painomi." The girl waved at the men, "Hey. Come here for some food?" "No. We are here to tell you that you have ranked 79th in the World Chef Ranking." It was a good thing she wasn't holding onto the mochi anymore or it would have dropped. Her body felt like a wet noodle, but somehow she managed to stay standing. "In addition you have earned the right to participate in this years Cooking Festival. We have come here to issue you the invitation." The girl's smile began to fade, and so did she. "Okay, someone catch me now please~ I do believe I am about to faint~"

A few weeks passed and the Cooking Festival was among them. It was a worldwide event that took everyone's minds off of work, stress, and any other daily problems. The streets were baron, and houses were empty. Everyone was on their way to the most watched event in history. Riding down the street in a long stretch limo was a worried Eclair. She breathed heavily in and out as she made her way to the festival. The girl occupied her mind by stuffing fried food down her throat. The bluenette looked at his partner, "You've been nervous for weeks, but I think this takes the cake Eclair." The girl continued to eat as she spoke to the man. "You don't even know the half of it Toriko. I keep having to remind myself to breathe." She inhaled deeply, "Air is just swell. Isn't it swell? I think it's just swell." "Calm down would ya? It's a festival right? You're here to have fun above all else." She stuffed an entire roll of sushi down her throat as she spoke, "It's just so much pressure you know? I'm gonna be in front of so many people. I just want to be perfect. I swear, if even one hair is out of place~ I'm gonna freak out. Full on melt down I tell ya. So don't ruffle my hair this time kay? I even got my uniform freshly dry cleaned and pressed for this event." He raised his hands innocently, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Quit worrying about how you look and just have fun. You're gonna do great!"

She turned her head and looked at the man. "Hey Toriko. I just wanted to thank you again. Without you there's no way I would be where I am now. Your confidence in me has been nothing short of benevolent. Words can't really express my appreciation." She turned her head away and continued to stuff her mouth with the variations of food. "I probably look so hideous. Don't look at me." She lifted her head only to see thousands and thousands of people eating and enjoying the pre-festival activities. She looked at her partner, "Let's stop here to eat! Food will curve my nervousness!" The man nodded, "It's like you read my mind." The limo was coming to a stop and Toriko just looked at the girl. He laughed at her nervous eating.

Her eyes amplified as she felt a hand run over her hair. It was Toriko's hand smoothing the front edges of her hair back. She grabbed his hand and scrunched her nose, "Did you lick your fingers?" He shrugged, "Well, I didn't want you to freak about your hair being out of place." The girl pointed at the limousine door, "Go out there and grab me some buns. I'm not done emotionally eating yet." She licked her finger, "Wait a second." The girl rubbed the corner of his mouth with her saliva coated finger. "You helped me look perfect and I'll help you right? I can't have my partner walking out looking a mess. ~Doesn't feel too good to have my saliva on you now does it? ~Now go! Those buns won't get themselves!" The man laughed as he exited the limo, "I can't guarantee that they will still be there after being in my hand. ~And your spit doesn't bother me by the way~" The girl quickly closed the limousine door as her face immediately got red. She grabbed a pocket mirror from her purse and looked at herself. "What the hell is happening? I look like a crazy person! ~Not like anyone was gonna be impressed about how I look anyway. ~That reminds me." She opened the limo door, "Hey Toriko! Can you bring back some mustard too?" The crowd looked over at the man "Look, it's Bishokuya Toriko!" "Woo! Our savior!"

She grit her teeth, "Oops." "Savior? Wouldn't that be me?" Into the crowd came Sunny. People began to run toward the man until he tied them up in his Hair Lock. Next came Coco, and all of the woman ran screaming toward him. "Rough behavior isn't beautiful Sunny." Eclair laughed, "Looks like the lady killer's still got it." As she stepped completely out of the limousine, the final Heavenly King showed up. "Shut up you bastards!" At one glance, everyone began to run away from the Bishokuya Zebra. Eclair yelled at the four, "Must you guys always have dramatic introductions!?" "Is that Chef Eclair Reinbou?" "Another savior! Thank you so much! Congratulations on your ranking!" The girl smiled, "Me? Oh, it was nothing spectacular."

"Interesting. You know, at the Century Soup event I never imagined you would become what you are now. Your potential is immeasurable. You may even pose a threat to the top ranks." Everyone spread out as Patch of G7 approached. Eclair shrugged, "Oh, thank you sir. But in all honesty, I don't believe that to be true. I'll give everyone a run for their money though, that's for sure." Toriko looked around, "You sure have a lot of security here don't you think?" "It's not for me. You understand don't you Toriko." Eclair looked at the time on her phone. "Hey, I better start heading to the Cooking Stadium. It's my first time being invited to the Cooking Fest and it would be horribly tacky if I were late."

The girl was getting dressed before she was going to be introduced to billions of viewers. She could hear Munageh announcing as she pulled out her chef uniform. Her heart skipped beat as she looked at her outfit. "Oh no! What the hell is this! Please tell me this is some kind of joke! And not the practical kind. Tell me this is a joke that will be resolved in the next couple of seconds! This cannot be happening!" There was a small note attached to the outfit.

'I know this is your big day, so I thought you should wear something pretty special to fit the event. ~ Ouch! My mouth hurts really bad. I think I've got a cavity, because payback is so sweet. Love ya and kick ass at the Cooking Fest. I'll be in the crowd cheering you on the whole way! P.S. I asked Toriko for this Amplifier Stone. You'll know what to do with it. Play to your assets little big sis.-Nilly'

The blond girl's hands began to shake as she didn't know what to do. "I~ am going~ to kill her!" ~She made her way out and waited for her name to get called. She stood next to Setsuno as she waited. The woman looked over at her "Hnh hnh, well don't you just look cute as a button?" The girl sighed, "Thanks Granny Setsu. ~I know." Munageh shouted into his microphone, "First off the bat we have a big name. Last year's Cooking Fest Champion! Chef Zaus!" Eclair fanned herself, "I'm getting overwhelmed." The girl's jaw dropped as more chef's were being introduced. "Prince Anyo Jr. He's so hot!" She put her hands over her cheeks, "Chinese Emperor Reishun too! There are so many hot men here! ~Dammit Vanilla! Of all the times to mess with my wardrobe!" When Setsuno's name was called, the girl really began to panic. She wanted to hear her name, but she at the same time didn't want to hear it. The announcer finally got to her, and it was all or nothing. The girl shrugged, "No turning back."

"Now everybody look! She ranked 79th overall! Starting with the Century Soup, then the discovery of the Mors Oil, then shocking the world with the ingenious Medicinal Cooking Mochi. Head chef of the Hotel Gourmet, Eclair Reinbou takes the stage!" As she walked out, all of her embarrassment magnified. From her head to her toes she was an adorable white bunny. The onesie was the cutest thing the crowd had seen. Her chef hat was replaced with a bunny hood, and her shoes were switched for furry boots. She was whole-heartedly embarrassed as her ear bounced up and down when she walked. She tried to hide her face from everyone by hiding her eyes with the hood. Her red faced looked over at her competitors. 'I can't do this. Surely no one here actually believes I have a shot at winning this, right?' "Show them what you're made of Eclair! Let the world see what you can do!" Through the roaring crowd, all she could hear was that one voice. She looked up and saw Toriko cheering her on. "You can do it! I believe in you!" She nodded at the man, 'Of course. I should have known. Thank you Toriko.'

She stood in line waiting for the events to start. As Patch took the microphone, she did all but stay out of her own head. Not one single word from Patch even went into the mind of Eclair. She was standing with the greats now. All she could feel like was a small blip on the map in between these guys. She found comfort in the crowd though. Knowing that there were people really cheering for her and wanting her to give it a good go gave her a boost of confidence. Finally her eyes made contact with the girl who was number one on her 'to kill list.' She looked at her sister through the crowd and gave a look that meant, 'This means war!' Her eyes looked over to Tylan and a glint of evil appeared in her eye. 'Right when Patch is done talking, I'm gonna do some damage!' As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the time came. She was ready to spill some embarrassing secrets, but before she could, she was approached by Chef Wabutora.

The man smiled, "The Mors Oil you discovered is wonderful. I use it at my shop for deep frying. Thank you." The girl shook her head, "No, thank you Chef Wabutora. Thank you for even talking to me and saying that. I can't believe you are even in front of me right now. To be honest though, I don't give myself complete credit for the oil. Never could I have found that on my own." "I like that oil too." Eclair turned around to see Granny Kama approaching. "Wow, thanks. ~a bit creepy~ But thank you." "It wasn't really the oil that impressed me more than the Medicinal Cooking Mochi. The girl pointed, "Huh? Chef Ton you aren't talking to me are you?" 'Oh no! If more of these chef's talk to me, I might faint. It's a good thing I had a lot to eat before this.' The man nodded, "Of course if I were there I'd be able to make twice as much mochi." "Only twice as much? I'd be able to make three or four times the amount." The girl began to once again remind herself to breathe, "Oh my goodness. Chef Nerimaru is near me!" "You know, cooking isn't just better because it's done faster. ~~~~~If you seek speed, you will find it harder to make it exude richness." The blond girl nodded, "Mhmm! I agree! I agree with anything you say actually. You just seem so wise and knowledgeable." She looked around at the people near her, "It's such an honor to be in all of your presences, really. Thank you all for your words of kindness and wisdom."

"Alright! Without further ado, let's get started! Let's get on with the preliminaries! ~Food endurance race made up of swimming, biking, and running. We call it Triathlon Cooking! Here is where 50 of the 100 chef's will be eliminated!" She was shaking in her furry little boots. Swimming, and running weren't too much of a problem. She never learned how to bike however, so that would be. "What kind of cruel joke is this? Who ever decided biking would be a good event choice? I mean come on! I wouldn't complain if it were something simple like Underwater Basket Weaving!"

The contestants stood on the beach. Everyone was ready and willing to jump right in. The girl stood there in her frilly pink swimsuit stretching out her arms and legs. She looked out at the water and smiled. 'I'm a good swimmer so this shouldn't be a problem. In my condition, I can get a 10 minute leg up from the swimming. Maybe I can figure something out when I get to the bikes. I'll give myself a quick lesson on how to ride a bike? I've seen people ride bikes all the time. It should be cake. ~I think.' "Now we're here at Cooking Island's famous sandy beach made of uncooked rice! Rice Beach! Here is where Triathlon Cooking will begin! The signal for the preliminaries will begin with the signal by this man. He is ranked 2715th in the world. He's the Fortune Telling Sushi Chef, Monchy!" The man frowned as he jumped into the ring, "It's 2714 moron!" As he hopped in his legs got caught on the rope and the starting gun sounded. Everyone raced into the water.

Eclair walked in up to her knees and stopped. "Ahh, it is freezing cold!" She rubbed her stomach, "Okay, last time I ate was about 47 minutes ago. I only have 13 more minutes to go. ~Damn, if only I didn't eat like I crazy person I would be able to swim right now. It's not worth the cramp though. ~Guess I better calm my nerves before I start my swim." She walked out of the water and began to do some calming yoga. The viewers were so confused by the girl. Was she insane? She was taking part in the biggest competition of her life, and of all things, she decided to do yoga. As the time was running down, she could hear a familiar voice. She repeated the words she heard, "All we have is this moment? ~No way. Could that really be the ingredients singing to me? From here?"

The girl moved into the scorpion pose, and before her stood Granny Setsu. "What are you doing here?" "Hnh hnh, I saw you still at the starting line. I thought you may have been confused so I came to check on you." The girl shook her head, "No Granny Setsu, I'm not confused. You know what they say. You have to wait an hour to swim after eating. I still have about 12 more minutes to wait, so I'll be fine." The woman smiled, "Well, I am your rival in this so I better get going." Eclair nodded, "See you at the finish line!" The old woman sped off leaving Eclair behind. "Alright, so I obviously can't swim THAT fast. I already calculated in the delay. My leg up won't come from the swimming, but the run will be my play. I can catch up to at least the back half there." She flipped forward to her feet and grinned at the sea before her. "Ready~ Set~ Go!" The girl dove in the water and swam her little heart out. 'These other chef's better watch out!'


	48. Pulling Ahead

As the girl jumped into the water, she didn't disappoint. Her swimming skills were quite impressive. She was no Granny Setsu, but if she started when everyone else did, she would certainly be in the top 30. Her waiting until the allotted time was for good reason. The last time she swam with food still in her stomach, she nearly drowned from a cramp. As she swam, she could only think of the bike ride ahead of her. It scared her to death. Biking was something she never feared until today. She already looked like a 5 year old's Halloween mistake. Her next fear was that she would look like an idiot on a bike. Finally, she swam around the small island and was on her way back to the shore. If there was something she was good at besides singing and cooking, it was swimming. The girl's arms began to get tired, but she refused to stop swimming. She would be exhausted by the time she reached the shore, but it was still less of a problem than riding a bicycle.

It didn't take her long, and she finally reached the shore. The girl panted as she walked back onto the sand rice. "Time to pull ahead! This is going to be my worst event, so I'll have to~ Whoa!" She stopped thinking out loud as a flurry of rice flew at her face. The girl picked out the grains out of her hair, "What the hell!?' Her eyes scanned to see one of the greatest chefs in the world in her presence. She wasn't even upset about rice in her hair anymore. "No way. There's no freaking way! You're Brunch right!? I can't believe you're actually here! I'm so honored to be in your presence!" The man looked back at the starstruck girl, "Yeah, who're you?" "Éclair." The man stopped in his tracks, "Éclair?" She nodded, "Yep, like the pastry." "Éclair!? You're the Éclair everyone got their panties in a twist about!?" "Yeah right. No one makes that big of a fuss about me." He towered over the girl as yelled, "I thought you'd be some gargantuan lady." She shook her head, "Nope, that would be my sister. I wasn't blessed with height." "You're Toriko's combo partner and you're dead last!?" She shrugged, "I plan on catching up. I wouldn't call it DEAD last." The man began to walk away, "A pipsqueak like you won't even be a challenge. I'm outta here."

The girl sighed, "My confidence is bleeding. Anyway, I'm getting ready to catch up, so enjoy the view of my backside Mr. Brunch." She pranced ahead until she reached the ingredients. "Look at you precious ingredients." "Precious? No! We got stuck with the cruddy ingredients." She shook her head, " I must admit, I was so excited to work with high class ingredients, but these are great too! Mmm, the idea's in my head are flowing!" The girl paused for a moment, "That melody was beautiful. ~Thank you. I wish I could take you all with me." She hummed the melody, "Don't worry. I'll relay your message." The red man looked at the girl, "Let's do it! Let's take every last one of them." Éclair smiled, "You mean it?" The man loaded up and tied the remaining ingredients to each of their bikes. He looked over at her, "Alright get ready to pull ahead of the pack!" She nodded with much confidence. She put her foot on one of the pedals and her heart raced in fear, "I think I'll just walk the bike. That seems most safe."

She walked alongside her bike and pushed it along. Brunch looked back at the girl "Are you kidding me? You can't ride a bike!? ~And why are you dressed like that?" "Nope, I never learned to ride a bike. ~And my sister thought it would be funny if I dressed like an idiot in front of the world." He waited for the girl to catch up to him before pointing at the seat. "Sit on the bike rabbit girl. My method will allow us to beat the others." She did as told and shrugged, "This didn't help! My ass hurts from the seat, and I still don't know what I'm doing." "Hang on." He grabbed the girl's bike handle and sped off. "Holy crap! What the hell is wrong with you speed demon!?" Her eyes watered as she sped ahead. Her hands were clenched onto her bicycle handles in fear of flying away in the wind. It was both an exhilarating and frightening experience for her. The man was going so fast that they were actually catching up to some of the other chefs. Éclair smiled, "Look! We're actually making headway!" "Outta my way you bastards!" Brunch shouted as he sped past the competition. The girl looked ahead and saw the bridge. "Mr. Bunch, please slow down on the bridge! Please stop! Stop!" She closed her eyes and felt the force of the air stop. She exhaled, "Thank you." She let go of the handles on her bike and caught her breath, "I never thought I would be tired from not doing any work at all." She put her hands back on the handles and grinned evilly, "Alright Mr. Brunch! Let's go! We already got ahead of a lot of the chefs. If we keep going, we can at least place in the top 20!" The man looked at the competition as they rode on the bridge. "Oops my foot slipped!" The man lifted his foot and slammed it back on the ground. The impact was far greater than anticipated.

With his 'slip of the foot' many of the competitors fell down into the crevasse. The girl pouted, "Hey! That wasn't very nice! ~I must admit I am impressed~ But still! I want to play a clean game Mr. Brunch. We've gotta play fair!" He rolled his eyes, "Well, I guess I did just pretend my foot slipped. Next time I'll just push them off myself. In a fair way!" "That's not what I meant!" The sped ahead again as he spoke to the girl, "You're being serious?" She nodded, "Of course I am. Listen Mr. Brunch, I do agree that we should play to our strengths, but that doesn't mean cheating." He began to speed off faster, "Why do you keep calling me 'Mr.' anyway? I'm not some geezer!" "Because you're the coolest Chef I ever met! You have a cool face, and I am super infatuated with the way you can go unnatural speeds!" He shrugged, "Don't get starstruck kid." She shook her head, "I'm not. I admit that you are cool, but I'm not so starstruck that I can't tell you when you're being an ass, ya know?" The girl pointed, "Look! We're coming up on Konpeitou Ridge! This is my event! This is where I planned on catching up to the pack. Thanks to you I can take a leisurely stroll." The two stopped their bikes and began to strap the ingredients to their backs. As Éclair put the food onto her back, she fell face first into the ground. "Ouchie! Did I say leisurely stroll? I meant crawl."

Brunch sighed, "Really?" Her voice was muffled underneath her ingredients, "Don't worry. I'll get to the finish line." He picked up the girl and held her in his arms, "Let's go rabbit girl!" As the man carried her, in a way she was relieved that she wouldn't have to crawl to the finish line. On the other hand, she always did hate it when she couldn't carry her own weight. They were already in the top 5, so she didn't understand why he was racing so hard. In a way she admired his determination. He didn't want to settle for being 4th and 5th place, though she knew that's what they would be anyway. Not only that, why was he being so generous to her she wondered. Of course the words he spoke weren't always the kindest, but it was strange that he would help her finish this race. It was a competition after all. The two were coming up on the utensil station, and the girl pointed, "Cool! We get to grab our favorite stuff!" "Make it quick kid! We aren't stopping for very long." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She went around and picked some of the things she wanted to cook with. She rubbed her chin, "To be fair, if I did the race on my own, I wouldn't have had all these choices. My knife would definitely be long gone. ~Ooh, these pots would be gone for sure. ~This pan would be gone~~" Brunch rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, all the good stuff would have been gone before you got here. Now get your ass in gear." She began grabbed one last item and was ready to go. Before she fell on her face again from the heavy objects, Brunch caught her. "Got everything?" "Yes! Let's go!"

They continued on, to finish the race. It was kind of a mystery how Brunch was able to hold his ingredients, her ingredients, her person, the utensils they just picked up, and run at a high speed. She didn't question it, but really just went along for the ride. She pointed, "We're so close! Look, it's the Cooking Stadium! Mr. Brunch, you amaze me beyond words! Now remember, 4th and 5th place isn't bad okay? For this to be my first time at the Cooking Fest, I'd say this is really good actually." He smirked, "Say what you want, but first is all I have in mind!" It seemed like he got a boost of energy from his own words. He truly believed that they were going to beat the top three. The loud cheers of the crowd were getting closer and closer until they were physically in the stadium. There they were, the top 3, and they hadn't crossed the finish line yet. Éclair's was surprised by the sight in front of her. The beautiful, uncut, white ribbon was still intact. Not only that, it was getting closer and closer. Things ran in slow motion. Yuda was passed, Zaus was passed, and next Setsuno. He set the girl down and she fell on her back. She screamed out, "No way! Did we win!?"

Munageh yelled into the microphone, "It's Brunch and Chef Éclair! They are the first to reach the goal!" The girl unstrapped the ingredients from her back, "We did it Mr. Brunch! ~more like you did it~ But I'm here too, so we both did it!" Setsuno looked at the man, "Looks like the problem child decided to join the race." He looked at the three, "I'm gonna give you elderly problems a coupe de grace." The three began to argue with the man and Éclair shook her head, "Mr. Brunch! What the hell man!? You can't just say that! Remember when I said I'd tell you when you're being an ass? Well you're being an ass!" As the argument was going to continue, Munageh continued to announce. "Alright! So the competitors have been cut down to 85 now! Dare I say the real Triathlon Cooking has yet to begin! The competitors will take the ingredients they picked up on Rice Beach and cook them on the competition stage to be judged by G7. This is where the 85 competitors will shrink to 50! First up we have chef Éclair Reinbou!" The girl began to take the stage. 'How many times do I have to remind myself to breathe? Wait a second, am I breathing right now? No you idiot! You aren't breathing! Do it! Breathe! You know, in through the nose and out through the mouth!' The girl gasped for air as she finally exited her own mind. 'Ahhh, air is nice. ~Oh yeah, I forgot!' She walked up the steps and made her way to the center stage. "Chef Éclair will now start her cooking. According to the records, the tool that was left for her at the utensil station was~ Incredible! A Melk Knife made by the great Melk the Second! Will we now be able to feast our eyes on that knife Cooking Stadium!?"

The girl unfolded the cloth and revealed the ordinary kitchen knife. Brunch yelled out, "What!? What the hell are you doing!?" She looked back at the man and smiled, "Please don't say anything bad about this knife. It's magnificent. Though I'm certain it would have been my only choice if you hadn't helped me the entire race. Now stand back Mr. Brunch, I have a crowd to impress." The man rolled his eyes, "You really put the dumb in dumbass rabbit girl." She winked, "And you put the ass in asshole Mr. Brunch. ~Now please. I know you want me to preform well, so just let me do it in my own way. I'm not an idiot. I know what I'm doing. So just sit back and watch the show." She dug in her pocket and took out the Amplifier Stone. 'Thanks Nilly. Still gonna kill you for this damn bunny suit, but thanks for this.' She put the stone around her neck and spoke, "Excuse me everyone. I uh~ I know it sounds strange, but ever since I was at the starting line these ingredients have been singing me a melody that I'd like to share with you." She pulled down her hood and her long pigtails sprang up. It was a way to show the crowd who she truly is.

The crowd cheered as she was preparing herself to cook. Singing was something she did quite often. She sang in her kitchen, she sang with her staff, she sang nearly every time she cooked. However, she never sang for a crowd so big before. It was more scary than anything, and this was a song she thought everyone should hear. It was a part of the way she cooked. If she wasn't singing, she most likely wasn't cooking. The crowds loud screams and yells died down with the first note that released from her throat. As she picked up the knife she couldn't help but feel amazed by how nicely kept it was. It may have been generic, but then again, so was her knife before Melk turned it into a masterpiece. The woman put on the show of a lifetime as she sang. She was in a zone of her own. All she could imagine was her in an empty room filled with ingredients. It was the most blissful moment to entertain a group of people while at the same time feeling all alone. She continued the song "All we have is this moment! Tomorrow's unspoken! Yesterday is history! So why don't you be here with me!" At long last the food was done. It was served and she was a nervous wreck again. She didn't even want to look at the panel anymore. She couldn't bear to. She put the bunny hood back on and waited to be judged. She took off the amplifier stone and put it back in her pocket.

All of the judges sat before such a simple dish. It was a regular bowl of stir fry on top of steamed rice. She twiddled her thumbs as she looked down. It was a gamble, this stir fry. She used ingredients that weren't normally used in the recipe. She put her hands over her face and breathed heavily. 'If they don't like it, I don't know what I'll do. I guess the best thing to do would be to support the rest of the competitors. It was nice to compete while it lasted I guess. Maybe I should put a brave face on. Just look at the judges. You can do it! Look at them Éclair!' The girl smiled, "Please enjoy." Patch looked the girl, "You used rice from Rice Beach?" She nodded, "Yes, was I not allowed to? Am I disqualified? I'm so sorry!" The man shook his head, "No, it's allowed. But it's interesting that you used such common rice." "Well, to be honest most rice is common. A wonderful chef taught me how to make the flavor exude. ~Exotic as she calls it." She looked at her sister in the crowd, "It's a shame she couldn't compete. ~She's one of the greatest chef's I know." "Well it certainly was a fun and exciting dish." Now was the time for the waiting period. She watched as all of the chef's prepared their dishes. It was the most exuberant sight. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel like this is where she would be eliminated.

"It is now time to announce the successful chefs." She stood there with her head held high. ~Only because she had to keep reminding herself to do so. It didn't matter if she moved on or not. She had a good time, and as Toriko said, she should just have fun. "First! The Living National Treasure Setsuno! Chef Zaus, Yuda, Brunch~ Chiru, Livebearer, Wabutora." Éclair cheered for those who's names were called. She graciously shook the hands of Chiru and Livebearer, "It's been an honor to compete with you guys. Give em hell guys." Chiru looked at the girl, "Don't give up hope Éclair. You're a wonderful chef too." She shrugged, "Let's be honest, a chef like me never had a chance in this competition." "And last but certainly not least~ Chef Éclair!" The girl fanned herself, "Really!? Please tell me I'm the Éclair they're talking about! No one else in the competition's name is Éclair right!?" Chiru pat the girl's shoulder, "That's you!" "I can't believe it! I made it to the second round! Bring it on Cooking Festival! Bring~ it~ on!"

Munageh pointed to the center of the stadium, "Now then! On to the next round!" ~It was just in the blink of an eye and they were onto the next stage. Since she was competing against her opponent in the center stage, she kept the amplifier stone in her pocket. She didn't want to do anything distracting or unfair. She stood opposite Chef Wabutora and all she could do was be thankful for her situation. She looked at the man and smiled, "Good luck!" "Likewise." The competition started and Chef Wabutora seemed to get his dishes out as soon as Munageh said go. It was a bit devastating to the girl's confidence. She couldn't get the food out that quickly. She began to panic as she was lowered closer to the flame. She didn't know what to make. He was so quick. It was like he had multiple hands. How in the world was he cooking this fast. He'd already got several plates out and she didn't even know what to cook yet. She was on the verge of a panic attack honestly. She just wanted an idea to come to mind, anything. The heat began to get more intense and the world seemed to start spinning. She looked out at the crowd and saw all of the people she would disappoint. Her eyes connected with her partner and he gave her a quick nod. It was all she needed. She hated that she had to constantly lean on him for support, but that's what he was there for. Her side lowered again, and the girl smiled, "Perfect."

She moved everything out of the way and set all of the meat on the ground. Grilling the food was her plan. She sprinkled seasonings over them and turned them over. She hummed along as she enjoyed cooking the food. She didn't normally grill food, but this was the only way to 'mass produce.' Finally the ideas were flowing. There was so much she would do with grilled food. She got out the plates and set the food on them. It was pull apart delicious and she couldn't wait to serve it to everyone. As the servings came out, everyone moved to her food and fawned over the mouth watering goodness. Chef Wabutora looked over, "Barbecue? You had this in mind the whole time?" She shook her head, "No, but my back was against the wall and I had to do some quick thinking. ~The first meal I ever had with Toriko was Garara Gator that we grilled. Looking at him reminded me how delicious that was. There's no way I could have made this without a huge flame beneath me though. It would take too long."

It was judging time once again. Éclair looked over at Chef Wabutora. "I just want to tell you that I've had the time of my life competing with you. I am honored that you used the Mors Oil in this competition. I used it too but not too much. I used just enough to get the meat crisp but keep it juicy on the inside. Ya know, even if I don't win~" "Trying to get good out too fast." He cut off the girl, "That was the reason for my defeat." "Defeat? It's not over." The man nodded, "Like any gracious competitor, I can admit when I have lost. ~You are an excellent chef Éclair. Sunny was right about you. You are far too modest for a chef with your skill." He reached out for a handshake, "If you don't win this I'll never forgive you." She shook his hand and smiled, "You have my word that I'll give it my all."


	49. Whole Island Confessions

"There are only 25 chef's left, and the competition is down to the wire! The third round is ahead of us and it is going to be insane! It will determine the final 16 contestants to move on. Whole Island Cooking!" Éclair laughed nervously, "Whole Island Cooking? I just~ I don't want to know what that is. I really don't." Munageh continued, "Each competitor will be cooking a whole entire island! So get ready to choose your island and as well as a partner to go with." The girl jumped for joy, "I don't have to go alone!?" She looked into the crowd, "Toriko!" He nodded, "I know! Let's win this Éclair!" 

After picking an island with her partner, Éclair was ready to get cooking. She looked around at the scenery, "This place is incredible!" There were ingredients as far as the eye can see. It was like a wonderland, but filled with delicious food. The girl began to prance around. "Even the island itself smells really yummy! ~I guess we better gather all of the ingredients though. I'm not sure how much time we have, but I certainly don't want to waste it." The man agreed and followed her lead. As they made their way to one of the trees, Toriko reached for one of the fruit and smiled, "This smells so good!" He began to put it toward his mouth before Éclair jumped on the man and snatched it from his hand, "Don't eat that Toriko!" The man pouted, "Aww~ Can't I have just one little bite?" She nodded, "Sure. Go ahead and take a bite Toriko. ~I'll just be disqualified and my dreams of being in the Cooking Festival will end here. ~If you're okay with that then go ahead." He sadly handed the fruit to the girl and she put it in her container. "I thought so. ~Now onward and upward! We've got an island to cook dammit!"

~She was so eager and excited when she first came to this island, but as time passed, her dreams were slowly fading. It was no wonder nobody came to this island. The food kept growing back! An island like this could end world hunger. Éclair sat with her back against her filled containers. "My arms are tired. My legs are tired. My brain is tired, and my confidence is dead." She spoke to her partner, "Why don't you just eat the pile Toriko?" She began to walk over to the edge of the small cliff overlooking the ocean. "I just don't really care anymore." Her voice began to crack as she spoke, "I'm just so frustrated." The man lifted himself from the containers and walked over to his partner. He faced the girl toward him and embraced her in a much needed hug. She spoke into the man's chest, "Why are you over here when you could be eating?" He pulled away and held up her artificial hand, "Ever since this happened, I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt again. That includes me protecting you from yourself." She turned away from the man, "Please eat Toriko. I just want it to be over with. I don't have the stomach to do it myself, but the agony of waiting for failure is killing me. ~So eat the food Toriko!"

It was silent for a moment as the two stood there. Éclair pulled down her bunny hood even further over her eyes. All she could hear were the sounds of the ocean waves. It was calming, but the silence surrounding the waves was distressing. Finally the silence broke, "If I don't eat the food will you still love me?" It was a playful comment, but the words were intentionally picked. The girl didn't say anything. All she could think about was diving into the ocean and swimming as fast as she could. She could imagine death to be a calmer feeling than what she felt in that moment. It was confirmed. He heard what she said back in the Shokurin Temple. Her palms began to sweat and she couldn't bear to stay in silence for one more second. She took a deep breath, "So you did hear? Why didn't you say~" Her words fell short of a sentence as she felt the hood hiding her shame being slid back. Next was her head being gently tilted backward. All she could see was blue hair in her vision. That~ and then darkness. Her eyes closed as the man put his lips to hers. It was a long, tender kiss that was exactly what she was longing for, but the furthest thing from what she expected.

It had been a long time since she felt like that toward anyone. A simple kiss told her everything she wondered about the Bishokuya Toriko. He removed his hands from her face and she from his. The kiss had ended, and a new state of mind began. She leaned her head forward and then turned back to the man. She couldn't help but feel complete bliss. She looked down, "Toriko~" "I didn't hear." The man cut off her words again. "We both didn't." The girl frowned as she looked up, "Both?" The girl frowned, "You didn't say anything! I was on edge for a long time Toriko, if you said anything I would have heard it." He shook his head, "You didn't. You were out of it the moment but I said it. Before the fight with Gaoh. I was kind of hoping you'd have some recollection at some point but you didn't."

'_The blue haired man looked back at the girl as Terry came to a stop. "You gonna be okay Éclair?" The girl mindlessly shrugged as she stared off into the distance. Toriko looked over at Rin as she began to set up behind the large rock, "I'm counting on you to take care of Éclair Rin. ~And be careful yourself." She nodded, "You've got my word Toriko." The man looked into the girl's blue eyes, "I'm coming back. You know that." He sighed, "~One guess says you've checked out thinking about your parents right now. I'm not like them though. I do love you. ~And I am coming back. Have faith in your partner."'_

Éclair's eyes amplified, "You said you loved me in front of Rin!? No wonder she wants to wring my neck!" The man shrugged, "Well~" She then started pull on the man's vest as she yelled her heart away, "~And why wouldn't you make sure I heard!? Do you know how awkward it was for me to walk around thinking that you didn't care about me!?" She sighed, "Listen Toriko, I'll tell you again right here. I love you. I want to travel to the ends of the Earth with you. You're my best friend and you mean everything to me. ~I came here in hopes of having a great time at the Cooking Festival, and I did. It's because of you that I am even here in the first place. If this is where I am eliminated out of the competition, nothing would please me more than to share this meal with you here on Gourmet Island." The man wrapped his arm around her head and gave her a light noogie. "Hey! You're messing up the pigtails!" He let her go and she quickly put her hood back up. "What was that for!?" He laughed as he took a running jump into the water, "I'm here to help you win this competition right? Stop giving up so easily." The man swam under the water leaving the girl confused still.

'What is he thinking? ~I'm already happy with the outcome of this festival. Why is he still going out of his way? I should admire his no quit attitude. Maybe I'll give this Gourmet Island one more shot. I'll try to cook it.' The blue haired man popped back up from the water and Éclair raised an eyebrow, "Find anything? Four leaf clover, horse shoe, lucky rabbits foot?" The man shook his head, "I dove down here to collect a couple of oysters. They carry the nutrients of the whole island." The girl smiled, "Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that!? So did you find any?" "Not yet." Just as the man responded, the large oyster known as Oyster Isle rose from the ocean. The girl backed away further by the forest trees, "What the hell! It's humongous!" Toriko prepared himself to fight as the oyster headed toward him. "Flying Fork!" The attack was useless against its tough exterior. He put his hands together, "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat! ~Ten Fold Spiked Punch!" The attack landed and saved their skins. The oyster opened and exposed its precious meat. Toriko drooled, "It looks so good!" "Don't even think about touching it! I'm back in this competition now! Let's get this thing back to the Cooking Stadium."

Everyone sat around and ate the delicious oyster. It was a proud moment for Éclair. She wasn't proud that she finished, she was proud that her partner didn't allow her to fail. She walked over to the man, "Hey, can you not eat ALL of the oysters. Save some for the crowd would ya?" He narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Oh, that makes sense Éclair. ~You'll walk through fire with me just to cook the ingredients I capture, but you won't let me eat any of them?" She rolled her eyes, "Don't use my words against me. ~My feelings for you doesn't gain you a free pass to be greedy, so slow down ya glutton!"

The judging was over and it was time for the moment of truth once again. Munageh spoke, "It is time to announce the chef's that will be moving on! ~The 16 finalists are right here!" He pointed to a screen and revealed the remaining few. Éclair pointed "That's me! That's my face~ and hair~ and eyes ~and everything! It's me! I'm moving on to the finals!?" Munageh continued, "In the first round we will have Chef Éclair versus Chef Zaus!" The girl screamed, "CHEF ZAUS!" She thought about the doubt in her mind for a moment and stopped before she spoke them. "No more uncertainty! I think I do have a chance. The odds have been stacked against me this entire tournament, but I'm not gonna let this stop me. Somehow I've managed to pull through each time." She stretched out her arms and smirked, "I've got the greatest people in the world here to cheer me on and I will not disappoint."


	50. All Out War

Finally after what seemed like an endless amount of work, Éclair had some down time. She sighed as she walked down the hallways. She was tired, and all she really wanted to do was sleep. There was a spark of excitement that she felt as she could hear whispers concerning her name. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but the fact that they were talking about her when she stood in the same building as greatest chef's in the world meant everything. "Éclair!" The girl heard her name and a familiar voice. It was familiar yet distant in her memory. The girl turned around to see her old friend, "Ume-chan!" She yelled as she ran to him. She hugged the boy and showered him in motherly kisses. "I missed you so much! Why didn't you say hi before!?" "I didn't get the chance to. But you're doing wonderful Éclair! Congratulations on making it to the finals. You'll do great!" She smiled, "Thank you so much for saying that. I am going to give it my all." "You're a magnificent chef Éclair. I know you have a chance at winning this. ~You know, somewhere along the way you ended up outranking me too. I'm so proud of you. It takes a lot to make it in the top rankings."

The girl embraced her old friend again, "Ume, seeing your face as brought me much joy. All of the nervousness I felt about having to battle it out with Zaus has disappeared. Even though he's ranked number one in the world, I can't help but feel calm." "Speaking of rankings wasn't Take-chan in it up until recently. Maybe he's one of those missing chef?" She released her hold and shrugged, "To be honest, I try not to keep up with what he's doing anymore. I loved him and a part of me still~" "Hey! Éclair!" The girl turned to see her partner walking toward her. "Good job! You made it in the finals." Coco nodded, "Congratulations." "Thanks. ~Ume, allow me to introduce you to the Heavenly Kings. ~The big one with the funny blue hair is my partner." The bluenette poked one of her pigtails, "I have funny blue hair? What do you call this color orangish blond?" "I am not a blond! This is honey! ~Anyway Toriko, say hello to my old pal Nakaume. He's honestly one of the greatest people I know." The boy stood there in awe, "Toriko is your partner for real? I thought you guys were just pairing up for the third round. ~that explains why you two were so close on that island~" Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "Close!? What do you mean close!? What did you hear!?" Ume laughed, "It's not what I heard. ~There are cameras on the island you know." She put a hand over her face, "I don't know how to feel about that."

She exhaled forcefully, "No matter. I must give credit where it is due. If you truly did see everything, then you saw that without him I would have failed miserably. He's the reason I stand here now." Sunny shook his head, "No, not exactly Muffin. I'd say you get 1% merit from your partnership with Toriko." Coco shook his head, "That's too low. I'd say about 20% Sunny." The man yelled at the two, "What!? I do more than that!" "HEY! You still haven't said hello to Ume-chan! Don't be rude guys!" The boy bowed before the three, "Hello, I am Nakaume." "So like I was saying, he's one of the greatest chef's ever. Everything he touches is gold. ~That reminds me. Where do you work now?" The boy hesitated to answer and before he could he was called to service. "There you are Nakaume. President Moi is looking for you. You better prepare his meal soon." Éclair looked around at all of the men in dark sunglasses. "Weird." Ume looked back at the girl, "Sorry, I have to go now." She nodded, "It was great seeing you again. Hey, make sure you get a chance to talk to Komatsu. He's in the crowd somewhere. He'd love to see you."

As he walked away the nervousness began to set in again. It was like he was her beacon of calmness. "You okay Éclair?" She looked at her partner, "Of course I am." As she was going to continue an announcement aired, "Would the participating chef's in the final tournament gather together? Now, please. The first match is going to be Chef Éclair versus Chef Zaus." Éclair smiled, "That's my cue." "Good luck Muffin! Don't lose in the first match of the finals!" Coco smiled at the girl, "We'll be cheering you on." Toriko knelt to the girl's eye level, "Hey, I don't mean this as a joke, but I think you really have a chance at winning. I don't think you can be outdone by Zaus, or Brunch, or anyone. Take the title Super Cook!" "Thanks Toriko. All I ask is for your support. It's all I need." She began to blush as she spoke. "I need your support and~ you know~ One for good luck?" She joked, "You never know, I could die in a blaze of fire during the final round of the tournament and you'll regret not having done it." He pulled her hood down over her eyes in a playful manner and gave her quick kiss. "You'll be fine Éclair."

She walked away with her head held high and all of the confidence that one could only wish for. Walking back out into the arena was not nearly as frightening as it was the first time. The crowd cheered as the chefs walked out for their match up. Munageh yelled out in excitement, "The first match up features Chef Éclair and Chef Zaus!" She stood next to Zaus and nodded, "Good luck." He continued to look forward as he spoke, "I'm glad I got matched up with you. Let's have as much fun as we can. For as long as the time allowed. I have a feeling you'll go all out in the end." "The end, sir?" Munageh continued his announcement. "Alright, this round will be the Darkness Cooking Duel!" As the large tent was lifted a bit of intimidation struck her heart. She'd do okay if she could see, but the element of blindness was another story. "With special preparation ingredients and such inside the tent, one mistake could be fatal. They must rely on all of their other senses as well as their intuition as a chef." The two walked over to the tent and prepared for the true test to begin. "Ready! Go!"

As soon as the word 'go' was said, Zaus was on his way inside. Éclair was right behind the man, "Oh what I would do to have the lady killer's eyes right now. ~Ouch!" Her hip bone immediately ran into a counter top upon entering the tent. She ran her hand across it and there was nothing there. "This isn't starting off very well. ~Sing to me baby. Let me know where you are." She began to feel her way around. In the corner of her eye she saw a bright flame. It only lasted a second, but it was enough to instill panic. "Zaus is already cooking? I haven't even found any ingredients yet. Hell, I don't even know where the kitchen is. I've gotta keep looking." She began to feel around more until her hand made contact with something. "What the hell is this. It's fleshy and weird. ~I don't have time to be picky; I'll learn to cook it. At least I found something." As she began to take it with her, she felt something grab her back. Blue flames filled her vision.

She looked at the man holding onto her and all she could feel was anger. He hadn't spoken, but she knew this man. His demeanor alone was one that she could never forget. She looked into the eyes of the man holding her captive, and hers burned with a great fury. Her tapered pupils looked at the man. She hadn't been this angry in so long that the feeling was very uncharacteristic. "Get you damn hand off of me." "I've come for you, girl." She began to yank her hand away but it was all for not. Starjun wasn't budging. She clenched her fist and saw a grainy light shroud her body. This was much different from regular sound armor, but she knew it was the work of Zebra. She watched as poison moved from her to him. The man released her arm and she went flying back. She watched as the man was then strained by what she hoped to be Sunny's Hair Lock. It was only for a moment that he remained immobile. She saw as he was powering up and that's when she finally felt the fear she should have been feeling.

Even with the sound armor, she was sweating heavily. Inside the fire walked Starjun. He once again advanced toward the girl. She knew she was no match for the man, but she wouldn't go without kicking and screaming. The girl took a fighting stance as she looked into his one track eyes. "I won't leave without a fight." As the two stood within the flames, Starjun began to reach out his hand to grab the girl again. Though her exterior seemed tough, she was truly a frightened on the inside. She could only hope for a miracle. Her eyes broke from the man to see that Toriko had entered the engulfed tent. She always claimed that she'd walk through fire and he actually did. Starjun turned to the man "I've been waiting for you. Toriko." The man's eyes spoke volumes as he looked at Starjun. "Let's step outside, Starjun!" "No need to step outside, we already are. Campfire Medium Blaze!" Éclair put her hands over her head as he fired of his attack. Just as he said, they were 'outside.' His flames burned the tent in an instant. Éclair was finally able to see what was going on beyond the tent. As the dust settled she noticed an unresponsive Zaus.

Zebra put a barrier around the audience and the fight had begun. The blond girl backed away and found herself hiding behind one of the seats in the stadium. She unzipped her charred rabbit suit and left it on the ground. She ducked behind the seats in her blue tank top and underwear. It wasn't to prevent anyone seeing her half naked, she just didn't want to get hit by any of the attacks being thrown. She peaked over one of the seats and found what she was looking for. "I've gotta get to my baby sister and protect her." Everyone began to run out of the arena in a panicked frenzy. Each of the kings seemed to have their hands full with a target of their own, so protecting the audience was not going to be a top priority.

She was losing sight of her sister as more fights started to break out. "There's no way I'm getting to her if I walk around this entire arena. I have to cut across." It was a dangerous decision considering there were GT Robots and other sorts of creatures everywhere. If she cut through the likely hood of her getting into a fight was very high. However, if she went around there was an even higher percentage that Vanilla would be gone. She couldn't take the risk of losing her sister, so it was her life she'd put on the line. As she ran down the stairs she had to be careful not to trip on or fall into any of the cracks made from all the fights. She took a moment to look at the mess surrounding her. "It's a shame that the festival had to end this way." "It's a shame that you still haven't gotten to shelter yet." She looked behind her, "Mr. Brunch." "Good job keeping safe." She shrugged, "Well it wasn't really me. Toriko ~the kings. It was them. I've gotta get my sister right now before she gets hurt by any of these Bishokukai scum." The man nodded, "They're pretty tough bastards so your sister better watch her back. Hmph, there comes a horde of them right here." She looked up to see a large group headed right for them.

"Better find your sister and get to safety. If you stay here you're just gonna get in my way." "Don't worry, we've got these guys Éclair." Out walked Livebearer and the rest of the chefs. "Vanilla, she's in a safe place." Éclair frowned, "Chef Tylan? You know where my sister is?" He nodded, "She's okay. She was a bit shaken up. If you want to find her she's in the third room to the right immediately after entering the East Hall from the left side." "Thank you! And thank you all for protecting everyone. Let's get this mess cleaned up so we can restart this Cooking Fest!"


	51. Safety First

The instructions to find her sister was all she needed before heading back inside. It was nice that he'd actually made sure she was safe. As of how he did it so fast was beyond her though. Her bare feet ran on the tiled floor as she searched for her sister. "East hall~ Right ~Left~" She repeated the directions out loud as she sprinted as fast as she could. There were still some people exiting the stadium from inside and she yelled to them. "Whatever you do don't go back into the stadium! It's too dangerous! Everyone in here needs to leave the vicinity completely!" She needed to heed her own words and practice what she preached. She had no intention of leaving the stadium. Her main priority was to get her sister out and then leave alongside Toriko. There really wasn't much she could do, but she would at least try to protect people. "There!" The girl saw the room and stopped at the door. "Huh? This is the bathroom. Why would she~?" She didn't further question it and just walked in.

"Vanilla? Vanilla where are you!?" She looked under the stalls and saw nothing. She began to panic a bit. Was her sister going to be another missing chef? She began to just kick open the stalls until she saw the girl with her feet up on the toilet. "Vanilla you idiot! Why didn't you answer to me?" "You could have been anyone. You never know. It could have been a trap." The blond girl hugged her sister, "You idiot! You brilliant idiot! What are you doing in the bathroom?" She shrugged, "Tylan told me to go here and wait for you." "And of course you just HAVE to do what HE says instead of getting to safety!" She shook her head, "No! That's not it Clair, listen. He knew that you would get me. He knew that this was a safe place. ~So we can leave together." Éclair exhaled, "~Vanilla. ~I'm not leaving. My partner is still out there. The kings are still out there. Innocent people are still out there. I can't go without knowing everyone will be okay." She held the girl's hand as she pulled her off the seat, "So come on. You're my first priority. I'm getting you out of here." She'd not let go of her sister's hand as they left the room.

They came across an emergency exit and Éclair tried to open it. "Dammit! What kind of emergency exit is locked!? ~Alright, the quickest way for you to leave is to go through the stadium and back out. We're gonna make it quick okay? So keep up and don't let go of my hand!" The girls made their way back into the stadium and it was full blown anarchy. They ran as fast as they could down the stairs until they reached the ground floor. Just as the girls were turning toward an exit they found themselves in an encounter they were trying to avoid. The girl's eyes amplified as she spoke "Stay behind me Vanilla. Whatever you do, just stay behind me." It was an unfortunate situation considering everyone was busy with their own fights. No one was around to see the tough spot they were in. The creature lifted its fist and began to come down on the girls. As its fist came down at full force, it stopped mid attack. Éclair's eyes searched around to see what it was, and it was completely unexpected. "Vanilla?" The green haired girl nodded, "Knocking. Like I said Clair, there's a lot you don't know about me." She put her Knocking Gun back in her pocket, "I think you're a bit safer with me than by yourself. I know you want me to be safe, but I want you to be safe too. If you fight, I fight Clair. We're in this together."

She shook her head, "No Vanilla! This is something I won't argue about! You have to leave now! Nothing's going to happen to me. ~Remember, I have the best Bishokuya in the world as my partner. He'll protect me. The kings will protect me. I promise nothing will happen to me. I need you to leave though. If you don't I can't promise that I won't get hurt." Vanilla kissed her sister's forehead, "I will hold you to that promise Éclair Bleu Fire Reinbou." As Éclair began to walk away Vanilla yelled, "Wait! ~Put some clothes on." She tossed the girl her oversized sweater from around her waist and Éclair didn't argue. Éclair looked at her sister one last time, "I'll see you later." "See you later?" She nodded, "Because this isn't goodbye. I love you Vanilla. ~No go!" The girl ran out of the stadium and parted ways with her sister. It was Éclair's turn to finally step up and do something. She was on her way to see if there were any more innocent people left. Had Komatsu made it to safety? She made her way back to the other chefs to see what they possibly knew.

Along the way she ran into something that sent chills up her spine. It was as if its presence alone caused her to stay in place. She couldn't move a muscle. She was too afraid to. She turned to see what it was that made her feel like this. A Green Nitro. She'd experienced Nitro twice before, but at least in the time she was alone she was clad in sound armor. Luckily she wasn't the target. Part of her wished she was the target so she didn't have to see what she saw next. The chefs were being thrown around like rag dolls. Chef Yuda getting smashed into the concrete was something she never thought she'd see in this lifetime. Damala Sky getting dominated and Livebearer being torn apart. The Saisaya's rushed in just in time before he was a complete dead man. "Everyone close your eyes!" She quickly shut hers as they put Livebearer back together. Once it was over all she could think about was finding a safe spot. Maybe she was an idiot for not leaving with Vanilla, but she wasn't going anywhere without her partner. She found a small space in between some rubble and hid inside.

She watched as the Chinese Emperor was thrown inside the cage beast to be captured. Her small shelter didn't last more than a couple minutes as the fight started heading that way. One of the monsters headed straight for her. She didn't know what to do except run from beneath the rubble and out of the way. As she made her way from under the pile, the monster was even closer. Before it could attack she felt something pick her up swoop her away. "My precious Cotton Candy Poof Ball! You are my hero baby! ~And~ You can fly!? Yeah! You can fly!" Her excitement didn't last very long as the Wall Penguin crash landed into the ground. "Oh~ So it's only for a small window of time?" As she helped her little buddy up, a crash appeared right in front of her. Instinctively she protected her pint sized furry and covered his body with hers. She looked back and saw Coco bloody and beat.

"Coco are you~" "Get back! Even with Zebra's barrier I am still excreting an exceptional amount of poison." The man looked up "Dammit." Grinpatch of the Bishokukai looked down at the man jovially, "Lemme have some more of that stimulating poison! Mmm! This flaaaavor!" Éclair frowned, "What a freak." The man inhaled deeply through his straw and Coco looked back at the girl, "Get away from here!" Her little pink friend took the words of Coco and guided her away from the attack just in time. The three avoided the attack and looked at the effect. "Whoa. Now that's a big hole." Coco nodded, "I can't even see the bottom. His lung capacity is astounding. He did this merely from exhaling." She watched as more chefs were being taken away. "Why go through this much trouble for chefs? I just don't get it." Coco shook his head, "It's because in this Gourmet Age the people who hold the most power are the chefs. Not world leaders or politicians. Compared to a chef, even us Bishokuya are meager existences. You chefs are the worlds treasures. That is why they try to take you and why we try to protect you. You fill stomachs of people all over the world and brighten the future with hope. That is why we fight. ~And we will never give that hope to the Bishokukai. Do you understand now?"

The girl nodded, "I do, Coco." "Good. Now that you understand that, understand this. According to my fortune telling this place is dangerous. Get out of here and get to where Toriko is." Just as she was getting ready to leave, Grinpatch reappeared. "I could just suck you up." Before he made his way to the chef, Coco jumped on the man's back and smirked, "Come with me for a sec. Let's change locations." He and the man fell into the endless hole. "Coco! ~Thank you." She put her serious face on, "Come on Poof Ball you heard the man! Let's go find Toriko!" She hopped back on and let him guide the way. If she could just find Toriko she would be able to feel some sort of comfort. Of course she felt protected from other people, but there was no sense of protection like she got from her partner. Maybe it was the food honor, or maybe it was the open air, but for some reason she found herself appreciating. She was appreciating life and the fact that she was able to get out of the stadium with hers. "If you need to stop for a break then do it. I understand that you have limited flying."

The penguin was determined though. It didn't stop for breaks. It was in tunnel vision with only one goal in mind. "Listen Poof Ball. If something bad happens~" She pull out her pigtails and let the bands descend to the ground below. "If something bad happens, I want you to know that I love you so much. I know I always give thanks, but I don't give you enough thanks. Every time I see you I just want to become a better person. I may never have kids in this life, but you are my kid, and I love you. I know that we're going to get Toriko, but in the meantime, be in this moment with me. Let's never stop appreciating the time we have spent together." She leaned down and kissed his fuzzy head. Even with all of the chaos, she wanted to find some type of silver lining. ~And that was spending time with the one she calls Poof Ball. The penguin followed the trail of the attack marks far outside the stadium. He began to drop altitude more and more until they both crashed into the ground. She rubbed his head, "We've gotta work on your landings, but I still appreciate the lift."

As she looked back up her smile faded quickly. Her eyes were instantly glued to the scene in front of her. It was like her heart was being stabbed over and over by the same bloody knife. She didn't know what to do. Starjun held her partner in his grasp. Both men were bloody, but Toriko was on the losing end. The evil eyes of Starjun glanced over at the girl, "There you are. We were just finishing up." She fell to her knees and yelled out "Toriko!"


	52. Splitting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

'Has time stopped? No. Time does not stop for anyone or anything. It just keeps moving forward no matter what. ~Tell me what I am seeing is not reality. Tell me that what I see is just some horrible dream and that I'll wake up. I just want to wake up now. Such a dreadful visualization I see. Certainly this cannot be the Toriko I know. Toriko doesn't lose to anyone.' Her eyes watched as Starjun dropped the man and walked toward her. She wasn't scared, she wasn't even angry anymore. She could only feel the bitter taste of sadness. The only thing she wanted to do was cry, and cry she did. Her tears were quickly washed away in the downpour of rain. All she could do was yell out his name in hopes of getting a response. "Toriko! Toriko please get up!" In her mind all she could think about were the good times and it made her even sadder. From the time they met, to getting the Century Soup, to their official pairing, to their first kiss. This was a ghastly feeling, but somehow she still maintained hope that he would get up. She found herself always doubting the man, but not anymore. Starjun began to reach for her again and she yelled out "Toriko!" As he advanced she'd not hesitate this time. "Get away from me!" The girl reared her fist back and began to lunge forward to throw a punch of her own. Before she could connect, the man flew out of her range.

Her eyes did not deceive her. Toriko looked at the girl, "Your tears and your voice will always give me strength. Everything is going to be okay now. ~No matter what I will keep standing up to protect you Éclair." He faced Starjun and prepared to continue the fight of his life. As he stepped away he left her with an inestimable feeling that could not be forged or replicated. She felt safe again, but most of all she felt indispensable and wanted. Even in the horrible situation they were in she couldn't help but see the break in the clouds. Even with the euphoric feeling, things were about to get very ugly. She ran until she was a good distance away from the fight dragging along her little pink friend with her. As she sat behind the rock she lifted the sweater and then her tank top to grab her prized knife. She had it hidden beneath her shirt. "It's a good thing I grabbed this before getting Vanilla or I'd never see it again." She looked at the small droplets of blood hitting the ground. "Even tightly wrapped up it's still dangerous." Though she hadn't noticed, the knife had been poking at her side this whole time. It wasn't anything major but it could quite possibly leave a small scar.

She looked back at the fight and Toriko was serious. In that moment she felt as if she could see Starjun on a plate in front of the man. It was like Starjun was now the hunted prey that was going to get his just desserts. It was frightening, but most of all, it allowed her to remain hopeful that this fight would go exactly the way she wanted it to. Ultimate Routine was what he called it. A part of her didn't want to look anymore. All she wanted to do was wait for Toriko to come by her side and tell her it was all over. She exhaled and leaned against the rock waiting for that moment to come.

As she began to relax a bit, a large gust of energy blew her hair forward. She looked back and saw the ground beside her had melted. She turned around to see that Toriko was going all out. He used every weapon in his arsenal. A flurry of forks and knives came at the man. As the blue haired man came closer, Starjun engulfed the both of them in a Flame Tornado. She looked down and shook her head, "It's okay Poof Ball. Toriko can~ Toriko will win this!"

She cringed as she noticed the bleeding wasn't stopping and the extreme heat was making everything worse. She closed her eyes and exhaled, "Vanilla's gonna kill me for not taking care of myself. But I have to survive this for her. ~And Toriko has to survive this for me." The flames seemed to be getting even hotter and crazier. She wiped the sweat from her face, "How is he even in there? Being a chef I am used to hot temperatures, but even this distance away is enough to evaporate water. I couldn't imagine what's going on inside there."

She clenched her fist, "But I know that Toriko will make it! The emotions he's fighting with are burning hotter than the flame itself! ~Stay here!" She got up from behind the rock and yelled out "Hang in there Toriko!" As she got closer she could actually see what was happening. "Toriko just go! Run! You don't have to stay in this fight!" The man flew out of the flames and onto the rocks behind him. This time her hope was shattered. His arm was gone, his leg was gone, and the man was unconscious. As the tears fell from her face, the immense heat dried them before they could hit the ground. She quickly pulled the cloth from her knife and swung it as hard as she could toward Starjun. "Get away from him!" The knife sliced into the ground and nearly touched the feet of the man. "I'll fight you, you bastard! Come at me!" He looked over at her "You're quite a reliable combo partner. ~Hmm, that kitchen knife. It's fascinating every time I see it. ~However, it is not meant for harming people." As he finished talking to the girl he shot a burst of flames her way and caused her to take a hard fall.

"You bastard. What did you just do to Éclair? I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" It was the most intense sight to see the beastly arm of Toriko reach through Starjun. He'd created a hole right in the middle of the man with his hand. Starjun fell to his knees as Éclair approached. She knew that even though Starjun was hurt, he could still kill Toriko. "I need to use it. Please don't attack him anymore. I will go with you Starjun, but just allow me this~" She'd not wipe the tears from her eyes but insistently let them fall. "Let me do one. One swing is all I ask." The man frowned at her, "When did you learn that technique!? ~Well, whatever~" She walked over to her unconscious partner and put her knife to his chest, "You're gonna be okay Toriko." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, "Everything will be just fine, I promise." Starjun grunted, "This fight is over. ~I'm returning to the stadium. ~I have to go!" The man gathered his energy and knocked the girl out. It wasn't anything that was going to harm her, but it was enough so that she wouldn't struggle when he took her.

As the girl was unconscious she could hear the words of people surrounding her. She couldn't decipher what was being said, but she knew that the world was in danger. Even in her sleep she felt uneasy. Her heart was hurting. She was at such an all-time low that the only way to go from here was up.

"Nee-chan~" Vanilla looked up at the sky. In her heart she could feel intense grief. Her intuition told her something bad happened to her sister, and something even worse was coming for the rest of the world. She shed tears of tribulation as she knew what followed next. She looked at the road ahead as she was still leaving the Cooking Island. She sat by the window in a train leaving the key. It didn't matter where the train was going. The Meteor Spice was already headed for Human World. Her eyes looked at something gleaming in the sky light. Her green eyes amplified as she noticed this was not a sign of peace. As she had guessed, something bad was coming. The girl stood up and yelled, "Everyone get down now! Brace yourself for impact!" She tucked herself under a small table and waited for the Meteor Spice to hit. "Please~ let us survive~"


	53. Trusting Your Partner

The girl woke up and it had been a while. Her surrounding were new, and dark. She was caged like some wild animal. She didn't question where she was. She gave in to Starjun and submit to his kidnapping. Exactly where in the world she was however remained a mystery. She still felt total sadness from leaving her partner behind, but she knew that these raw emotions wouldn't get her out of this place. She had to be strong so she could survive. The girl finally mustered up the energy to sit up with her head held high. "You're finally up? Welcome Éclair to the soon to be defunct of the Bishokukai." The girl turned around "Ootake?" The man started to collapse and she caught her former friend. "What is up with you?" She sat him up against the wall and fanned him. He grunted, "This happens all the time in the general public. I'm sure the same thing happened to the IGO." "What are you talking about?" He sighed, "I'll make this easy for you to grasp. We've been headhunted by an even bigger shop. I never imagined it would happen to a shop as big as the Bishokukai. A stronger and more capable talent poached another is all. We barely have any personnel left. Only the loyal people and some of the kidnapped chefs." As he was going to continue he grabbed his stomach and groaned.

She shook her head, "Let me get you some food okay." "How did you know~" She rolled her eyes, "Still don't know by now huh? The ingredients sing to me." She brought back a generic bowl of soup and drink. "Sorry, this is it I suppose. Why are you so weak right now huh? You were the one who made a rival out of me. You can't beat me if you're all weak and out of energy Ootake." He'd not acknowledge the bowl at first but just stare at the girl. "I'm surprised you haven't slapped me yet." She shook her head, "I don't regret raising my hand to you then, but on that note, I don't plan on doing it again. I don't make a habit of kicking dogs while they're down. ~Hey why didn't you go, by the way? If you wanted to be bigger and better I would have expected you to leave the Bishokukai as well." "I still haven't absorbed everything from here. I still haven't gained anything important." A chuckle escaped her throat, and that chuckled turned into an all-out laugh. "Wow! Nostalgic isn't it? You said the same thing when we were all still in our training days. ~In fact, I remember you said, and I quote 'Delicious, from every last customer's mouth I want to hear that word of happiness well up from the pit of their stomachs."

The boy frowned, "Did I say something like that? ~You know ~My goal I talked about was really nice." She nodded, "It's what made me fall in love with you in the first place. That fire, ambition, and kindness. ~But that relationship is where it should be, in the past." The boy looked down, "My ambition. That never went away. Ever since our training days I've been a mass of it. I intended to make everything a stepping stone. I made it my strength. Even my own past as an orphan. I was only facing and forward and never trying to curry the public's flavor. Never turning back and constantly rushing forward. Before long the incident happened." "Ahh, the mass food poisoning." "Even before the sadness hit, what surprised me were the cheap ingredients they had. They didn't have the skill to cook that poison. That was the first time I came back since living there. I'd always hated my past. I was always ashamed of it. ~Even though I considered that place a stepping stone being this cold-hearted senpai of theirs, they actually took pride in me. The kids actually put my one and only article on the wall. After that I opened the Fairy Tale Castle restaurant. I stopped caring about what I had to do to get there. I wanted that room to be filled with articles of me. Good news. I wanted them to hold their heads high in heaven. I wanted them to have a senpai they could be proud of. I'm still growing and I've got a long way to go, but now I don't have any more stepping stones. ~You want to know my dream? To have an orphanage where you can eat God. Such a beautiful place. ~But until then I don't have time to turn around. I've still gotta absorb what I can from the Bishokukai."

He set the bowl aside, "The soup wasn't bad Éclair. But to be honest I could make it even tastier." The girl rolled her eyes and laughed, "As a not so wise Bishokuya once told me, don't get cocky. ~Much like your old dream all I want is for people to tell me that my food is delicious." "That's a word that I've never heard from the Bishokukai's boss Midora-sama." He looked over and listened, "Looks like he's back too." The girl began to laugh as she thought. "What?" Éclair shook her head, "I was just thinking about how devastated I was when you broke up with me. You just cut off contact with me all together. Then the last time we spoke we ended on bad terms." "And that's~ funny?" She shook her head, "Of course not. ~What made me laugh is thinking of how I intended on decking you right in the face next I saw you. ~Show you what this artificial hand can really do. ~But seeing you here today, right now, I don't want to do that at all. My mood may come off as strange to you, I do realize that. It's not that I'm happy or anything, but I find that in times of despair it's nice to laugh. If you can laugh at the lowest point in your life, then you can do anything." She nudged the boy, "Now come on, I can hear them rallying the chef's already. Let's go."

The entire assembly kidnapped chef's stood in a crowd before the great leader Midora. The girl looked at the man 'Whoa, check out that glorious hair. So that's the man in charge huh? ~I'm not getting Stockholm Syndrome or anything, but he's got a great chest.' She began to pay attention as he spoke to the crowd, "I'm hungry, so listen up. All of these chef's are a part of my combo. It is your job to make me food. Regarding ingredients, we have provided delicious things from the Gourmet World like you have never seen. So go ahead and get started. Make dishes that can satisfy me in every way." Éclair put a hand over her face, 'This guy is rough to be in a combo with. Of course we want to make good food, but why does he have to say it like that?' The crowd surrounding her began to rally and yell at the man. They were less than happy to make him food. None of them were budging one bit. As Alfaro walked up he shook his head, "You all had best start cooking~ If you don't want to die that is." Midora looked out at the crowd, "Allow me to propose something. Any chef that makes me say the word delicious will be sent home. You guys are chefs, so go ahead and satisfy your customer." Éclair shrugged her shoulders as she walked forward, "You hungry big fella? You may have a track record of never being pleased, but I have a record that never disappoints." "That's a good sport."

Ootake looked at the man, "Midora-sama it would be quite difficult to make something that satisfies you. There aren't many ingredients left in the storage shed." Éclair laughed, "Is that really your attitude Ootake? What, when you see a starving child do you tell them 'oh sorry all I have is rice?' ~No, you cook it to the best of your ability and serve it to them." She looked back at Midora, "I'll be back with your meal shortly."

It wasn't too long before Éclair was back out of the kitchen ready to serve the man called Midora. Everyone seemed surprised by how quickly the meal was prepared, but she took it as no big deal. Even though she was kidnapped and taken away from everyone she loved, she actually enjoyed herself when she got into the kitchen. It was as if for a solid moment she was only thinking about the food. It was fun in a twisted sort of way that she was racing against the clock. It was like she challenged herself to finish before the faulty equipment failed. She wiped her hands on her shirt, "So anyway, might I suggest trying the~" Before her sentence could even finish the food was already gone.

She'd been around when the Four Heavenly Kings ate at the same table and it was still nowhere as fast as Midora ate. There was no way he could enjoy the food at all when he'd eaten it that fast. The man just sat there a moment before everyone felt themselves going down. Going down like the Titanic, they were. The headquarters was beginning to collapse. Éclair held onto the table though it was really no use. They both scooted back as everything else did. Before things got too crazy, the leaning stopped. Everyone looked back at Midora and he did something that no one had ever seen. The room began to get disorderly as an actual smile was on his face. The man then started to laugh as if someone told him the funniest joke in the world.

He looked back at the blond girl, "What's your name?" "Éclair Bleu Fire Reinbou! Most just call me Éclair, and on very rare occasions some call me Bleu Fire." She rubbed her chin as she looked at the empty table, "Listen big fella, can I say something without you taking it the completely wrong way? ~We should eat together sometime. Everyone. Don't get me wrong, a good meal is a good meal, but it's better when you share. Trust me." She gave him a thumbs up and he just looked at the girl for a moment. "Bleu Fire huh? Éclair? You can go home if you want." The girl's mind couldn't even wrap around what he just said. Did she actually satisfy his hunger? Was that laughter really caused by her? She shook her head, "Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to decline. I am going to stay right here. I'm waiting on someone." "Who is that?" Her eyes lit up as she spoke, "The greatest Bishokuya in the world of course! Toriko!"

* * *

Hey guys, it's Rex! I just wanted to take the time to say thank you to all of my readers! I hope that you are enjoying the story because I am having so much fun writing it! Thank you for all of the support and sweet messages! I'll do my best to update as much as I can. Winter vacation is coming up soon! Woo! That means I'll have more time to write! Yay! Thank you again and goodbye loves!


	54. Time Heals Most Wounds

It had been a while since she'd been at the Bishokukai Headquarters. In fact, it had been a long while. The Gourmet World was good to her, but she missed everyone, and a huge part of her wanted to head back to the Human World. Her long black dress brushed against the floor as she walked. The high split exposed her tan legs along the way. She set a bowl of food down on the table as she took a seat herself. She opened a book began to read it silently. She heard a noise coming from the other room and she knew what followed. "Hey, I thought we ought to head back to Human World. What do you think Éclair?" The woman exhaled as she closed her book, "Toriko, nothing would please me more. ~Now come eat while your food is still hot."

The man took the bowl and began to think, "It's been about a year since I got you back right?" "Best time of your life." The girl said in a playfully sarcastic tone. "I've been away from Human World for a year and a half. ~Let's see, mhmm. If my calculations are correct, once my sister is done killing me, she's start on you." The man shrugged, "What's to worry about? You were in safe hands." "Oh yes, maybe that'll ease the pain of not talking to her big sister. I'll tell her how I was in the wonderfully capable hands of the great Toriko, and how on scary nights he spooned me and told me princess stories. ~Which I really enjoyed. Thank you for that story about Princess Bleu Fire. ~Very original." The man sighed, "Your disdain is beyond me sometimes. ~But to be honest, I'm worried about the Human World." She looked out the window, "I'm worried about the Gourmet World. Everything in this damn place has me on edge! We need to go back to our families and friends. ~I wasn't kidding about the princess stories by the way. That was probably one of my favorite parts about being here."

The woman stood up and walked to the man's side, "How are we getting this outta here?" He scarfed down the rest of his food, "We just need to make it easier to transport." The man cut down the tree they were in and exposed them to the wilds of the Gourmet World. Look how easy it is to move now." She gave the man a playful punch on the arm, "You're a good person, you know that Toriko. This is gonna help a lot of people." She smiled as she poked at the man's face, "~You sure you wanna go back to Human World looking like a caveman? ~What's with that crap all over your face. ~and you wonder why I haven't kissed you~"

He rubbed his chin, "I guess I have gotten a bit scruffy. ~No matter how many times I cut my hair it just seems to grow back so fast." The man gave himself a quick haircut and shave. "What about you?" She flipped her hair in the wind, "What about me? My hair is fine." She began to tug on her long mane, "I guess I do kind of look like Rapunzel. But it makes me look so feminine." ~Cut it Toriko! Not past the~" "Done." Her eyes looked angrily at the man, "What the hell!? I didn't want it this short! I wanted it to at least reach my mid back! This doesn't even touch my shoulders! People better not start thinking I'm a boy again or I'm gonna be really upset! You are the worst barber ever. Next time I am going to Pen." Toriko quickly messed the girl's hair up with both of his hands, "It has been too long since I could tangle your short hair! I like it!"

She swatted the man away and attempted to slick back her intertwined mess of hair. "Glad to know you hated me with my long hair. ~Anyway, there are more pressing issues at hand. How are we gonna get these ingredients to Human World?" "We're gonna carry them." The woman laughed deeply and honestly. "That was so great! You always know how to get a laugh out of me. No wonder I haven't gotten bored with you over the past year. Okay now seriously. What's the plan?" "We've gotta carry it on our backs. It wasn't a joke." She exhaled forcefully, "I've got an idea! How about you carry the food on your back, and also carry me as well!?" He rolled his eyes, "Come on Éclair. Let's get going."

The plan was set and they were on their way back to Human World. Excitement was the only thing Éclair could feel when heading back. She missed her sister dearly and wanted nothing more than to see her face and bright smile. The woman carried a large amount of food on her back, but nothing compared to what Toriko was carrying. She got out her prized knife and prepared herself for a delicious rain of blessings. As Toriko set the food down the ingredients began to hail upon Human World. Éclair pulled out her frying pan and began to quickly cook up a hearty meal. She walked over to a hungry little boy and gave him the plate of delicious food. "Here you go honey. Eat up." The crowd began to surround both she and her partner. Everyone was so excited to see actual food again. It was both a blessing and a miracle. The blond smiled, "Well, well, well. Looks like Human World missed us after all."

The two were called a short while later to the first biotope. Toriko and Éclair stood in the research laboratories head office waiting to be spoken to. "Wait a second. You called us here Chief? " Mansam laughed, "Not anymore! It's Pres~" "Wow! It's so nice to see you all!" Éclair yelled out in joy. The 3 Kings walked in happy to see the two. Zebra walked over to the girl, "You had me thinking you died in the Gourmet World. If you did I would have chased after you to hell and turned you into minced meat!" The girl waved her hand dismissively, "Hey, well it's a good thing I lived huh?" Sunny pointed at the girl, "Muffin! Have you gotten more chiseled?" She flexed her arms, "Well, yeah! I've been working out! ~And by working out I just mean cooking like a housewife." Sunny raised his eyebrows, "Cooking like a housewife, or cooking like an actual wife?" Her eyes glanced over at Toriko, "Mmm, nope. I haven't gotten a proposal. We've just been sadly living in sin. ~Anyway! Besides that, you wouldn't believe what happened to me during the time I was gone." Sunny nodded, "It seems like a lot happened to you." Toriko looked over at the group, "It looks like nothing has happened in Human World though."

Before the conversation could continue, the office doors opened again. "No, no, I'm fine." That voice immediately drew the attention of Éclair. In walked Rin, and beside her was a crippled Vanilla. The green haired girl used a cane to help her into the room. Éclair's eyes couldn't be taken off of the girl as she was heavily dependent on the walking stick. What exactly was she looking at? "Nilly?" The girl smiled, "Welcome back nee-chan." Her eyes traced down to Vanilla's legs. "What happened Vanilla? Why do you need~ that?" The girl shook her head, "It's not as bad as it looks. ~But if you really need to know, it was the Meteor Spice that rained down on Human World. I was on a train leaving Cooking Island and we were hit. The heavy wreckage messed up my legs pretty good but I'm thankful that I can even walk now. ~Actually, I'm thankful to even be alive. I am still getting rehabilitated, but the progress I've made is great. For the first couple of months I couldn't even walk at all." Éclair walked over and hugged her sister, "I am so sorry Vanilla. I'm sorry this happened to you, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you get through this." Vanilla grabbed the girl's hand, "Don't worry, I had a lot of support." The blond rubbed her sister's hand. "I love you so much Vanilla, but can I ask you just one question?" She lifted the girl's hand, "What the hell is this!? You're married!?"

"A lot has happened in the year and a half you've been gone. You NOT being married is a surprise to me." Éclair rolled her eyes, "What is up with this marriage subject anyway!? Did everyone really expect me to come back with a ring on my finger!?" "Not everyone~" Rin said as she took her standoffish stance. The girl was being awfully quiet and that was a bit surprising. She wasn't running to Toriko, and she also didn't even say hello to Éclair. Was her love for Toriko truly that deep? Either way, she wanted to get off the subject of she and Toriko's relationship so long as she was here. She didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in any way. "So who's my brother in law? I have a good guess, but just tell me anyway." "You already know it Clair. It's Tylan. ~I have to thank you for~ pushing me into him that one day. If that never happened I wouldn't have mustered the courage to talk to him."

Éclair rubbed her chin, "I'll need to have a proper interrogation with him sometime soon. You guys got hitched pretty quickly." She poked her sister's stomach, "No buns in the oven or anything right? I don't want to be surprised with a random niece or nephew." She shook her head, "No. I don't want a child growing up in this time. Until it is over, that will have to wait. ~You?" Éclair put a hand over her face, "Of course not! Is this what everyone thought we were doing the Gourmet World? ~Getting married and baby making? ~Didn't we come here for something specifically? We should probably leave now."

As everyone made their way toward the door, Éclair felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see it was Rin. The blond sighed, "What's up Rin? If you want to slap me again I understand. I won't slap you back. I did kind of lie to your face about Toriko. So go ahead. ~I won't even flinch if you'd like." The girl shook her head, "I just wanted to say~ If you break his heart I'll~" "I won't. Trust me. That's the last thing I could ever imagine doing." The girl sighed, "When you were gone he was depressed for weeks, and it took a lot to get his head back straight. Don't ever make him feel like that again." The woman nodded, "I won't. Never again." Was that why she was being so silent? It seemed like she actually accepted the relationship, but on a condition. Whatever the case, she was just happy to be back in Human World, but their journey to save it was only beginning.


	55. Billion Bird

The group was out in the garden trying to look for the last piece to Ichiryuu's full course menu. As they all searched, it seemed like they weren't getting anywhere. The place was a complete mess due to Zebra's rash behavior. Éclair looked around, "This sucks! We can't find the last dish, and we don't have anything pleasing to look at." Toriko sniffed the air, "Hmm, there's still a bit of the original surface left." He put his nose to the ground and sniffed, "Cuckorsaurus was the last thing to be here." Sunny looked surprised, "You can still smell the residue of something?" The bluenette nodded, "Before that there was a Rockdrum. ~Before that a Pig Baboon. ~Namagorgon, Jabrasnake. ~Aha!" Éclair clasped her hands, "Please tell me you've had a divine revelation!" He nodded, "No doubt about it. The old man was here quite some time ago. Let's follow the scent."

Éclair skipped happily alongside Coco, "Yup, he did that in the Gourmet World too. He used my scent as a compass. After that day he told me he could locate me anywhere. He could feel my presence." She sniffed herself, "He's got amazing abilities. I don't think I smell like anything but a hint of deodorant. He says there's something more though. Like he could sense the very essence of my soul. ~Kinda makes me feel special ya know? It's like I'm one of a kind." She nudged the man, "Am I one of a kind in your eyes too? Do I have some super cool electromagnetic waves like no one else?" Before she let the man answer she laughed aloud. "I guess I've always been one of a kind actually. I'm the only one in my family with honey colored hair and blue eyes. Everyone else has green hair and green eyes. Both of my parents, my grandparents, great grandparents and so on all had green hair and green eyes. ~Toriko thought at some point in time my 'natural' green hair would grow in, but nope. This is it."

She stopped and looked around again, "Um, is it just me or are we not making any progress whatsoever?" Toriko looked back at the girl, "Remember when we were in Gourmet World? We'd have to search for 'safe spots?' We built that Disappearing Environment and stayed out of harm's way." She nodded, "Yeah, so?" He turned to look over his shoulder, "It makes me wonder. Something like that would be destroyed in the Gourmet World over time, but here~" They all looked to see a spot that was completely clean even after Zebra's rampage. "My nose definitely smells something strong coming from here. If it's a restroom like the one in Gourmet World, it has to have an opening." The man put his hand in and disappeared into the scenery. "Come on guys. I found it."

The group rushed in and saw a small house like place with a pond. Before them was a chest on top of a tree stump. They walked over and Sunny pointed, "It's the old man's treasure!" Toriko smiled, "Let's bring this back and then open it!" Éclair picked up the chest, "This thing is really old. You can't even input information into it." She looked over at her momentarily distracted partner, "Come on! Let's get going! I wanna see what's in this box!"

They made their way back to the 17th cultivation court, and everyone was overjoyed to see them. She waved at everybody. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you're okay!" Chiru walked over to the girl, "It's good to see you. Where are the others?" Toriko spoke to the woman, "When I got there the Bishokukai HQ was already destroyed. There was only Éclair and one other person." The blond nodded, "Everyone else was taken, but I know they're okay. They're alive, I just know it." Chiru sighed, "In order to restore Human World to its former state of being well fed, the power of many chef's will be necessary. That, and many ingredients."

Chef Yuda nodded, "We were called by the ingredients." He glanced over at the full course of Ichiryuu, "Just what could be the main dish." "Don't you know?" Everyone looked over at Livebearer as he interjected. Éclair frowned, "You know what it is? You heard the voice of the ingredient as well?" He shook his head, "No, but I know what is in there because of the data inside my brain. It's something rather silly actually." She shrugged, "Well let's see." As she opened the box it revealed a large egg. Livebearer continued, "It is the egg of the phantasmal bird, the Billion Bird." Yuda nodded, "I've heard of this bird that once roamed Gourmet World. Every part of the bird has health benefits and nutritious value. The thing about this bird is that once it is born it will almost infinitely produce eggs. Its life span is said to be thousands or even hundreds of millions of years." Chiru spoke, "The ingredients called us here for a reason." Éclair agreed, "Yes, and it is our job to listen. We must fill the stomachs of everyone in Human World!"

She'd walk over to the egg and sit on top of it with her legs crossed. Sunny yelled at the girl, "What are you doing!?" "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm warming the egg. That's how eggs hatch Sunny." The man shook his head and scooted her away, "That's not how it's done. You're supposed to rub it!" Zebra sighed, "You idiots, that's not how it's done. If you hit it as hard as you can it'll break open and be born." "NO!" Éclair yelled out, "Stay away from this egg! ~Side note, never let Zebra impregnate anyone, ever." "None of that is it." Everyone looked over at Toriko. "You'll need to use the old man's full course. That is the condition to making it hatch."

The seed was planted and the egg was up in the nest. For hours on end Éclair would climb the Million Tree and sing to the Billion Bird. She sat beside the bird and stopped mid phrase. Toriko frowned a bit, "Why'd you stop?" "I was just wondering something. Why would a creature this amazing be so under the radar? I mean, why wouldn't people take notice of it?" Toriko looked up at the woman, "It's because it tastes awful. The Billion Bird is flightless. It had a lot of natural predators. As a countermeasure it developed the trait to lay infinite eggs. Even so, no one wants to eat something that tastes bad. There weren't creatures that wanted to eat it so it just went extinct." She crossed her arms, "That doesn't even make sense. How could a bird go practically extinct from NOT being eaten? It died off from a broken heart or something?" She looked back at the egg, "Well I want you Billion Bird. We all want you actually. I know what feeling unwanted is like. I won't let you feel that pain ever again..."

Toriko rose an eyebrow "Someone doesn't want you Éclair?" She'd look at her hand playfully, "I dunno~ My left hand is awfully bare." She'd do a pretentious faint, "Why, if it stays that way for too long I might just die off too. ~Perhaps some type of jewelry could fill that void. ~Maybe a small band of some sort with a diamond on it." Toriko frowned unwittingly, "You want a bracelet?" She poked her lip out as she put her arms around the Billion Bird egg. "Yeah, I don't think he's funny either."

As she rest on the egg, her ears caught a noise of something cracking. Her head rose and she looked down at the egg, "Yes! It's hatching everyone! The Billion Bird is hatching!" She watched as it fully emerged from its shell and she squealed, "It's so cuuuuuute!" She passed the chick down to Toriko as they made their way out of the Million Tree. As everyone made their way over, Sunny took a glance at the strange bird, "No way, this thing is ugly! It looks stupid too!" She shooed the man, "Don't talk to it like that! It's cute!"

Toriko looked at the bird, "We'll it's still a chick so we need to make it grow all at once." The process continued and they fed the bird the full course of the late Ichiryuu. Éclair clutched her hands, "Aww, they grow up so fast." She sighed, "It seems like just a minute ago it was so tiny." Sunny shook his head, "It was just a minute ago." "Oh yeah~ So when does this baby start laying eggs?" The bluenette began to creep up on the bird, "You just have to threaten its life a bit." He yelled out and scared the bird. As expected the Billion Bird was sent into a frenzy and began to lay infinite eggs. The new eggs began to immediately hatch after they were laid. The woman screamed out, "Too much cuteness! So much food! Leave it to us chef's we'll get Human World back on its feet!"

Around the world, shops were being filled again. It was nice to get real food back to the people, and making it as delicious as possible was a job that the chef's would not refuse. The genuine smiling faces of customers were more than enough payment for cooking. Though Éclair was in Gourmet World as this famine went on, she could still sympathize with the people who were left starving. She sat with the original Billion Bird snuggled it in her arms. "They're really something." She looked back, "Who is what, Toriko?" "The chef's of human world. The brain data I ate at the Gourmet Casino is incomparable to the cooking they are making with the Billion Bird. They are completely inedible." She shook her head, "That's where our viewpoints differ. I think the ancient beasts of the Gourmet World just didn't understand the taste of the Billion Bird. I can only imagine the pain it went through~ Dying off slowly and quietly. No one looked at you or even cared." She wrapped her arms around the bird even tighter, "Billion Bird, you have made the people of Human World so happy with your delicious taste. You have supplied so much food and joy for everyone to share. You have wiped away the tears of sorrow and brought back smiles of happiness. You will always have my gratitude. ~And for what you have done, I give humble thanks."

Her grasp on the bird got looser and looser as the wings of the Billion Bird began to expand. Right before their very eyes was the form of a loved, wanted, and happy creature. Toriko yelled out, "What? It's flying!?" The blond smiled, "Wow, it's really beautiful." As the bird flew away, it hatched a few more eggs for the people below. The two caught the eggs and noticed that they didn't look like the rest. The woman frowned, "Hmm, I think I understand. The Billion Bird is a special preparation ingredient." Toriko nodded, "Let's send these all over the world and have a taste ourselves."

The Four Heavenly Kings sat around a table along with chef Éclair, and the bowl of the phantasmal eggs were before them. Coco started, "You said these eggs were laid after you praised it? They're definitely not the same as when you try to attack it. Interesting." Éclair agreed, "Yeah~ Well let's not sit here and stare at them. Let's try them!" Everyone grabbed an egg and cracked one open. The pudding-like yolk jiggled around in the glass, but none was spilled. They all put their hands together, before slurping up a mouthful. The woman smiled greatly, "Wow, that was 100 million years worth of savoriness." She looked up and saw the excited and strangely hairy faces of the kings. She pointed around the table, "Whoa! What the hell is this!? I do not approve what I see right now!" Everyone's hair and even eyelashes were so long. It was weird, but mesmerizing that such an ingredient could do that. Toriko exhaled, "I feel like my body is completely refreshed. It's like everything has been washed even down to the smallest of wounds." He looked over, "Hey, Éclair. I have decided the moment we got these eggs laid~ I will make this the drink on my full course menu." She nodded, "Congratulations Toriko. It's a magnificent choice, really~"


	56. One Last Stop

The woman was in Gourmet Town once again. The place looked nothing like how she remembered it last. She was headed for Setsuno's place as she looked around. "Makes me sad that I didn't appreciate this place growing up. All the food that used to be here was taken for granted so much. I'll make it my goal to see the Gourmet Town I once knew again." She walked up to Setsuno's diner and knocked lightly on the door. To her surprise it was not the old woman to answer, but her disciple.

She bowed politely, "Hello, is Granny Setsu in by chance?" The girl shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. She's off to the Gourmet World and she didn't say when she was coming back." The woman sighed, "I see~ I'll come back again sometime. Hey, don't forget it's our job as chef's to get Human World to a better state yes? I'll see you around." "Wait!" The girl called out. "You're going back to the Gourmet World?" The blond nodded, "Yes, with Toriko and everyone." She looked back in the diner, "Would you like to have a meal? You came all this way~ It'll be made with the Billion Bird." She agreed, "Of course. What an honor that you'd cook for me. Thank you Nono."

As they two walked in, Éclair pointed immediately, "You! Why are you following me everywhere!? It's always on my time off too! Come on, don't you have a husband to tend to!?" Vanilla smiled, "It was all hugs and kisses before, what happened now nee-chan?" She squeezed her baby sister, "I'm only kidding Nilly. You know I love you!" Her eyes glanced to the cane by her side again and Vanilla sighed, "Stop Éclair. I already know you're blaming yourself for this and it's not your fault. There's no way you could prevent this. Let's eat the Billion Bird okay?"

Nono served the two their dishes and smiled, "Here you are." The girl's put their hands together, "I give thanks." The woman put the food to her lips, "I'm leaving for Gourmet World again Vanilla. ~I don't know when I'll be back." The girl nodded, "I know nee-chan." She put a hand on her big sister's shoulder, "I will do what I can to feed Human World while you're gone." The green haired girl took off her wedding band and put it on her sister's finger. Éclair frowned, "What is this?" "Assurance Clair. I don't know when you'll be back, but so long as you have my ring I know it'll guide you to the right place." The two embraced, "I promise you Vanilla~ no matter what happens in the Gourmet World I'll bring this back to you~"

The group stood back at the first biotope and they were ready to set off. Toriko started, "For every ingredient of the old man's full course, there was always something protecting them." The woman frowned, "Hmm, but there wasn't anything protecting the Billion Bird egg, right? Am I not reading in between the lines? I didn't see anything." They entered the new space again and Toriko pointed, "There was something. In there." Zebra sighed, "What a pain. Let's just get this over with." The man used his voice cutter on the tree and nothing happened. He frowned, "What the hell? There ain't a scratch on it." Coco nodded, "That's because it is a Gourmet World tree. You don't have to do all of that to find the door." The man led the group up the tree and to a door. He opened the door and walked in, "Pardon the intrusion~" The woman rushed in and grinned, "Cool! This place is like leaf city. There are leaves everywhere! Even the fridge is a friggin' tree!"

She found an entrance leading downward and waved everyone over. "Hey! There's an entrance down here!" She pranced down, "Leaf stairs, leaf bed, leaf shelf, leaf chair!" She stopped abruptly, "Oh~ no one's down here." Toriko looked around, "There's no way down, but know this is where he is. Guess I'll have to get a little rough." The man punched into the floor and nothing happened. It was just as clean as when they walked in. Zebra scoffed, "Watch out~" The girl's eyes amplified as he was getting ready to attack the floor in the confined space. The woman ran back up the stairs as he fired off his Sound Bazooka.

They stood back outside again and looked at the impenetrable house. Sunny rubbed his chin, "It's probably another one of the old man's tricks. I will search every nook and cranny of this place. As the man opened his dining kitchen, Éclair decided to do a little bit of looking herself. She pointed, "Hey, there's a well over here. She peeked her head over and fell down into the small space. She caught herself as her hand gripped onto the wall ladder. "Éclair!" The kings rushed over to find her climbing down, "I'm okay, but there's a passage through here." Inside was a steaming hot bath. The woman clapped her hands, "There's a bath in here! Let's get in!" Toriko smiled, "Yeah!" Coco shook his head, "This isn't what we came here for. Let's rethink this."

They were back outside again standing around the pond. Coco removed his jacket, "This pond is suspicious. I'm going to check it out." Éclair cheered on the man, "Woo! Go lady killer! Find the secrets of that pond!" It wasn't very long that they heard his voice again, "What?" They walked back over to the well confusingly. The blond girl pulled her hair, "Wait, so the well connects to the pond and the hot spring? What the hell is this place!?" "I found that earlier with my echolocation." Éclair pointed, "The first floor window is right there. It opens normally too." She moved it back and forth, "See." She quickly moved her hand as Zebra kicked open the window. "Dumbass window making fools out of us!"

As they climbed in, they saw something sitting in a chair before them. Toriko gasped, "A GT Robot?" He narrowed his eyes, "No. It's alive. It's a Nitro undergoing cryptobiosis." As soon as his words finished, the creature rose from its seat and swatted Toriko on the head, "I'm awake! ~And I am so angry with you guys! First you take too long to get here, then you kick in the window and make my head bleed! I have so many things I need to tell you, so sit down! Actually, don't sit down! I'm gonna deck the lot of ya first!" Éclair rose her hands defensively, "Wait! Who are you?" He looked at the woman, "You don't know who I am? Seriously? ~I told that idiot Ichi-boy to tell ya!" He looked at them seriously, "I'm the Taste Hermit Chichi. I'm also Ichi's combo partner." Blank faces were all that was left in the room. "I didn~" "That part about me being Ichi's partner was a lie." Éclair sighed in an irritable manner, "This guy's a nut."

"Let me explain how I know Ichi-boy. Well I had been in cryptobiosis for some thousands of years. Ichi-boy was the one who woke me up. I think it was about 500 years ago. That brings us to the present." The woman screamed, "What!? You're a bad story teller Chichi! You didn't tell us anything!" He rubbed his chin, "I think it was actually 490 years ago. No that's not right. Was it 480?" Coco exhaled, "We know that part." "I'm guessing you guys caught onto the fact that I was here last time you came? I was pretending to be in cyptobiosis and I wanted to surprise you but you left. ~Anyway, I'm glad ya made it in time." He planted 5 seeds and watered them in their pots. Quickly the seats grew into leaf chairs. "Have a seat."

They took a seat and Éclair shrugged, "Listen, we weren't trying to ignore you or anything. We just had a crisis on our hands." Toriko rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, and you seemed like you would be trouble so~" "That's what I'm saying! You didn't even bring me a single box of cakes!" The woman put a hand over her face, "Sorry we didn't bring you anything. Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry."

He grinned deviously at the woman, "I smell a female. You guys met with a female before you came here huh?" The kings pointed as they spoke in unison, "Éclair's a female." She rolled her eyes, "Wait a second, you thought I was a boy this whole time?" He looked the woman up and down, "You don't look like a female. Your hair is pretty short and you look like a young boy. What are you trying to pull?" She growled, "What!? I'm not a boy Chichi! I have boobs for heaven's sake, and they're not that small!" She yelled out, "Look at them!" The man paused for a moment, "~You're not fooling anyone. ~Now back to what I was saying. You've been the closest to a female, and I'll only continue if you let me wear that outfit in your bag." Éclair shook her head, "My uniform? Sure. I'm not sure how you knew it was there, but okay." She handed the man her clothes irritatingly and he continued.

"I've heard all about you guys from Ichi-boy. You're going to be heading to Gourmet World after this yes? And Ichi-boy has asked me to deliver an ingredient to you five." As his words ended, the floor began to cave in and sink to the base level. Éclair clung to her seat as it came to a stop. Chichi looked at the group, "Welcome to my kitchen. ~Allow me to show you the ingredient I am supposed to provide." He pointed at a plain apple on the counter. It was just a generic red apple, yet the Kings were like blood thirsty heathens over it. Their gourmet cells took its form outside of their bodies upon the sight of the apple. The woman's eyes were amazed by this reaction. Amazed, and frightened. Chichi snickered, "So those appetite devils came right out did they? ~Quiet down you monsters!" He swiped his hand at the formed intimidation's and brought the kings back down to a level head. The taste hermit laughed at the men, "That's so cute! You can't control it at all can you ya hatchlings. It came out so instinctively."

The blond looked over at the hysterical man, "Right ha~ha~ that was soooo hilarious. Um, you wanna tell me what I just witnessed!? What the hell is that ingredient!?" The man glared seriously, "Just one look made you lose all control. It's one of the items on Acacia's full course menu." Silence filled the room. Who knew they were in the presence of such greatness? The woman put a hand over her mouth, "Are you~" "Nope, that was a lie, sorry." Just as the woman was going to literally strangle the life out of the man, Toriko made his way to him first. "You bastard! Why would you ever joke about that!? There are just some things you shouldn't even kid about!" Before the bluenette could react further, the hermit spoke, "Well it does have the scent on it. That there is just an ordinary apple, but a small scent of one of the items on Acacia's full course menu is stained on it. The allure of the real thing is nothing like it. ~And the place you guys are going next is a world with a ton of ingredients like it."

Toriko continued to look at the apple, "I spent a year and a half in Gourmet World, and I never felt a shock like that. So this is Acacia's full course huh? It's in a whole different level from other ingredients." Chichi held up the apple, "Then how about we have this apple for dinner before you head out. Let's eat it together." The woman nodded, "Yes, let's eat it! Chichi, roll up your sleeves because we're cooking together! If it's our last meal we should go all out." The man folded his arms, "No. All Ichi-boy asked me to do was eat this apple." Coco looked at the taste hermit, "But there is still a lot we'd like to ask you." "All of the answers are in Gourmet World." Éclair shook her fist at the man, "Are you kidding me? I gave you my clothes! ~which by the way is a skirt that is commonly worn by WOMEN, something I AM!~ I'll find more clothes with the scent of girls." "Really? Sultry girls?" She nodded, "Sure! My sister and Nono can give me some of their things. Toriko, I'm sure you can get some of Rin's clothes, and the lady killer has women throwing their panties at him all the time. Yes, we can get you some clothes with the scent of sultry girls on it." The man exhaled forcefully, "It's so good to be alive! Alright, let's rustle up some grub for our last supper!" Both Éclair and Chichi got in the kitchen and did what it is they are great at. That meal was definitely one for the ages. Laughing and eating around a table were the moments she lived for~ It was moments like that which would keep her going when she reached the Gourmet World again.

Chichi looked at the ambitious lot. "Remember that when you're out there you've gotta work together. The night that the Gourmet World is about to enter is that sorta place that is even vicious to the daytime beasts. If you've resolved yourselves to it, then get goin! First you depart. It all starts there!" The group nodded, "Alright then, we're off to the Gourmet World!"


	57. A Whole New World

As the group stood around, they felt what seemed similar to be an earthquake beneath their feet. Chichi smirked, "Perfect timing." They looked outside and saw that they were on top of a large beast. "This is a large beast that is able to dwell while migrating. This camping monster is called Octopusuika. It sleeps underground until it's body, the fruit ripens. I'm glad it woke up just in time for your departure. You'll be using this thing as a tent." Sunny shook his head, "This octopus watermelon thing? It's friggin' huge!" "Don't look down on Octo-melon! It's really something ya hear me!? Do you think you four powerful people not finding the place I was in was some sort of coincidence? It is a safety monster. Even in the Gourmet World it is a creature that becomes a safe zone making it hard to find or attack. ~Still, higher level beasts will eventually find it, but it'll work as a place to sleep until you're at the entrance. This ride is also something that Ichi-boy prepared for you guys. He was really dedicated to his disciples. ~But seeing you guys here, I know that he was able to move to the next life peacefully. The baton has been passed and now it is up to you. Everyone should be waiting for ya at the harbor."

Éclair looked at the man, "Well, what are you gonna do Chichi?" "I'm gonna go chat with the ladies at a mixer. Yep, those female rhinoceros beetles." The woman frowned, "What the freaking hell man!? You can tell what a female rhinoceros beetle looks like, but you can't tell when a decent human female is standing in front of you!? Okay, at very least I'm a 7!" The man shrugged, "Still not buying it little boy. Anyway, after that I'm going to head to the Gourmet World myself. I'll be taking a different route than you guys. Perhaps our paths will cross again." Coco looked at the man, "For all of the information you have given us, thank you Chichi." "The Gourmet World is a fun and perilous place. Whenever you get lost, just use your appetite as a compass. ~That reminds me, there's something I need to give you guys."

He pulled out a tiny jar of liquid, "It's called Cure Water. It's a precious water that springs from a certain location in Gourmet World. It makes your Gourmet Cells get crazy active. With this you should be able to regenerate any damage. I don't have much, so I have one per person. I'm sure it'll come in handy in the Gourmet World." The man gazed at Toriko as there as something still on his mind. "Toriko, I was wondering~ was your hair actually blue at birth?" The man shook his head, "No actually. I have no memory of it, but my hair was black when I was born." Éclair jumped on the man and parted his hair, "Aha! I knew there was no way someone could naturally sprout blue hair. So what kind of dye are you using huh?" She looked closer at his roots, "You were touching up when we were in the Gourmet World weren't you? Don't be embarrassed about your natural black hair. Let it grow Toriko." He pried the woman away from his hair and set her on the floor, "It's not dye Éclair." Chichi nodded, "It's the Oni that lives inside of you. Probably not just the red one. There are probably more incredible monsters in you Toriko. Though only one of them showed its face before." Éclair began to dismiss the conversation, "All I heard was Toriko's hair isn't dyed. Well color me intrigued. I hate to end this fascinating conversation, but shouldn't we be leaving?"

All though her words seemed to be rushed, leaving Human World voluntarily was one of the toughest choices she ever made. ~It was tough, yet easy. Human World was all she knew. Her sister and friends were all here. Of course she'd be back, but saying goodbye was still painful. On the other hand, she'd be with Toriko, and by his side was where she wanted to be. The woman walked forward and she was hit with a truckload of memories. She touched her heart and exhaled. Just one glance at the woman told Toriko what she was thinking about. She smiled, "We went on our first journey here Toriko. I still remember it. I was 24 years old. I lied to get out of work that day so I could go with you. ~Then I lied to you because I was embarrassed that I wanted to tag along. It's going to be hard saying goodbye to this place, but it's going to be even harder saying goodbye to that crowd over there." He ruffled the girl's hair, "You ready?" She nodded, "It's now or never."

They walked into the crowd, and the farewells began. She was like a missile locked onto everyone. Each person had to get recognition. So long as they came out there, she was going to personally say goodbye. She started off with the least difficult to the hardest. "Goodbye Takimaru. I won't forget our experiences together. I'll definitely miss your pretty boy face. Aimaru, even though I didn't get to know you as much, I can still see the good in you. Plus you have to be pretty tolerant to be Toriko's friend." As they shared a laugh, she moved on to the next. There was Mansam, and other chef's of Human World she needed to speak.

She made her way down the line, "Match, what can I say. I can't stop smiling when I see you. That passion and fire you have inside of you is something that people should aspire to have even a fraction of. I ask of just one thing from you when I enter the Gourmet World~ don't ever change." Next she walked to Sharpener Melk the Second, and things started to get a bit more difficult. The black haired woman handed Éclair some items. "Here, it's a grindstone apron and grindstone boots. to sharpen your kitchen knife." The woman graciously accepted the gifts, "Thank you so much Melk. I promise you that I'll use my prized knife to cook Acacia's full course." She grabbed the woman's hands, "Melk, I just want to thank you so much for everything once again. You have no idea how much our crossing of paths has shaped the course of my life. I can't imagine not having met you. You're a beautiful woman on the inside and out. I look forward to using my knife every chance I get. It's because of you that I get to keep a piece of family history with me for all times. Thank you."

The two embraced, and she moved on once more. Finally she was face to face with her sister and Tylan. "So this is my brother in-law huh? I ought to wring your neck for not asking my permission to elope. ~But you were there for her when she was getting through her injury when I wasn't. You make her so happy, and the light in her eyes when she talks about you is so immaculate. If I do say so myself, you have an excellent taste in women." She wrapped her arms around the man, "Welcome to this wonderfully small family of ours."

She looked at her sister, "Ya know Vanilla, you'd think after saying goodbye to you so much it would get easier. ~It doesn't. You gave me a ring that I will bring back to you. I already told you that was promise I wouldn't break. I can already feel it giving me the strength to endure any obstacle. I love you until my last breath Vanilla. Now give your big sister a hug for the road." The two hugged as if they hadn't seen one another in years. It was loving, and touching to witness. It was pure love. It was something that could never be tarnished or broken. It was a bond between sisters. Just as the blond woman was packing up to leave, she heard a voice that was foolproof for getting her out of any rut. She dropped her bags, "My baby!" She picked up the wall penguin and spun him around. "Come on love." The kings and Éclair waved at the group, "You can count on us to cook and transport the ingredients from here to Gourmet World. Us the chef's of Human World will do all we can!"

Just as the kings partners were heading into the Octopusukia, Éclair felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around, "Rin. I didn't see you in the crowd. No wonder it felt like I was missing someone to say goodbye to." The girl moved her hair behind her ear, "Be safe Éclair, and keep an eye on Toriko and my brother." The woman smiled, "Of course. Look Rin, I know we haven't always been on the same page about things, and one can even say we've been at odds a lot, but I want to say thank you. You've been such an amazing person to both my sister and Toriko. ~And me as well. I still haven't forgotten the way you put your life on the line to save me. There's no way I can pay you back for what you've done. ~But I can offer you my eternal friendship. What do you say?" The woman opened her arms and Rin rolled her eyes playfully as she laughed, "Fine." She gave the woman what she wanted and hugged her, "Have a safe trip Éclair. Take care."

They were on the road, and there was nothing ahead of them but an ocean. Éclair sat at a small table outside, "Hey guys, what in the world is this? Is this a tray? Or~or like the world's thinnest computer? Someone help me out here?" Toriko nodded, "Yes it's a tablet computer that doubles as a food tray." The woman laughed, "Wow, and I was just kidding around when I said computer." "It's a new capture level measuring device that the IGO came up with. Here, put on these bands everyone." He handed everyone a band and they tied it to their wrists. "Okay, now you just point it at an ingredient, and it'll transmit the information to the tray." Sunny pointed, "Look, we're about to head into the Gourmet World. ~Hey, why does the tray know about Gourmet World ingredients." The woman pointed it all over the place until she came to answer the man. "Gourmet ID Cards. They were next to the president's pillow one day and he checked it. It had hundreds of thousands of ingredients from the Human World, and several million from the Gourmet World."

Toriko frowned, "Who has eaten that many ingredients." "I dunno, but it was personal data that even the IGO didn't have. The Gourmet World is still a mystery though, including the ingredients in it." "Who cares! A few million ain't enough to cover a Gourmet World. Who knows how long will be able to even use that thing. Let's start by testing it. Try that." Éclair folded her arms, "Well geez Zebra! You didn't have to sound so unenthusiastic. ~And try it on wha~" Her words fell short as she saw a large beast flying through the air. Large wasn't even a good enough word to describe it. It was gargantuan! Toriko pointed the laser and Éclair looked at the ever fascinating tray. "Alright, so it's called Raliegnler Fish. It's capture level is~ 299! We are so dead! What is this thing doing over here anyway!? Aren't we still in Human World!?" Coco nodded, "Yes, but we're right on the boarder. It's likely that it passed through the poison tide. Our problem now that it's stronger than the Octopusukia!" As everyone was readying themselves for a fight, the once threatening fish became nothing more than meat on a stick.

The blond pointed, "Holy crap! What am I witnessing!? These waves have spikes!?" One after another, more beasts fell to the destruction of the forceful waves. She held onto the side of the stump table as she fought the turbulence. Toriko looked back at the woman, "Get inside the house Éclair!" "Okay!" She needed not to be asked twice. Stumbling back and forth, she made her way into the solid house. Looking through the window, all she could do was hold her breath until they were past these waves. The kings threw their attacks in an attempt to stop the waves from coming. She held onto the window seal until they finally reached a safe zone.

Catching her breath, she walked back outside. "That was so cool~ hey, but let's not do that again. Good job everyone." She looked at her partner's unusual face. "What's wrong?" "Oh, it's nothing." She narrowed her eyes, "Mhmm. Sure~" Coco pointed, "There it is. The most dangerous route into Gourmet World. The Harbor of Evil Spirits." The woman looked around, "Ships? This place really is a dead land. It's quite a shame if you ask me." Toriko pointed, "Look, the spirits are waving." She lightly punched the man's arm, "Why the hell would you point that out? I wasn't even looking there. ~Wow, this place gives me the creeps." "The place we're going to is where Acacia's Salad Course is. Air, in Area 8. Yutou is a continent of mist that deceives all invaders. Even ships with the latest machinery will never find land if they lose their way." The woman shivered, "That's for that raw knowledge Coco." She gave a thumbs up, "You know what, even though we can't see where we're going, I can't wait to take the first step into this new land with you guys! Let's experience this Gourmet World in all its glor ~" Mid sentence the girl clung onto the leaf chair around the stump table. "We're free falling!" Her body flew down with the Octopusukia, "By taking the first step, this is not what I meant!"


	58. The Road Less Traveled

As the gang free fell, they felt their bodies suddenly stop. Quin had saved their lives. She slithered from the Octopusukia and clung to the cliff as quickly as possible. The impact of the strain however was enough to rip a piece of her body. It was a sound that Éclair or the others wouldn't soon forget. The woman cringed at both the sight and the sound of it. As they stood in such a vulnerable position, that's when the fiends rushed in. Sausage Torpedo was what they were called. Biting and ripping the Mother Snake apart, they she couldn't hold on forever. ~But she knew the sudden death they were up against, and that was enough motivation for her to hang on. The woman wanted to do something desperately, but she knew she'd be of no help at all.

Not long after, help had come. Kiss and Terry had come out to help their training partner. Éclair saw a little pink ball in her peripheral vision. She grabbed the wing, "Poof Ball no!" Holding him against her as means of protection, she probably had just saved his life. The little wall penguin was going to head straight for a beast that was an even higher class than the Sausage Torpedo's. The woman was shaking in her little boots from this new world. What a welcoming party she thought, but clearly she was the only one. Zebra stood from his chair, "How boring is this? I'm gonna go to sleep inside." She shook her head, "Don't let boredom get the best of you too quickly." She pointed at the strange floating faces surrounding them. Smoke began to shroud, and with it took Toriko and Coco. "No!" The woman screamed, but it was too late. It was so fast that it was out of Sunny's range in a matter of seconds.

The woman saw his face as he was lifted away. He didn't seem panicked at all. In fact, he was still giving orders. Zebra fired off his Voice Missile at the surrounding beasts, and Éclair sighed. "Fighting is all well and good, but shouldn't you help Toriko and Coco?" Zebra shook his head, "Think of the worst scenario here. We need to avoid getting wiped out. If I went with them, there would be a chance of that happening." Sunning nodded in agreement, "He's right. We don't know our opponent her in the Gourmet World. They'll be okay." "You're right Sunny." The blond woman went to pick up the tray again. "Let's see if any data has been transmitted." She shook the tray irritably, "Damn, this fog is messing everything up!" "I can't even use my echolocation." "That's why I used my hair remote to keep a tracker on them. They'll be alright."

The woman sat down, "Well what do we do now? Wait until they come back?" Sunny fell silent for a moment. Éclair looked over at the man, "What? What happened?" "This is bad." Those were words she didn't want to hear, but at the same time, she knew they were coming. Her eyes looked back at the tray in her hand, "I just got sent some data. What is this!?" Sunny grunted, "They're surrounded!" She continued to look at the information on the screen. She was shocked at what was happening. Then new information appeared, and things began to make sense. "Soy Milk Road, capture level 487!?" Sunny nodded, "I know, they were surrounded by them from the beginning, and there are a hell of a lot of them." She clenched the tray in her hand. Her palms were so sweaty that if she wasn't holding on so tight it would have slipped right out. She had to remember though, this is the Gourmet World, and even predators become prey.

She took her eyes off of the screen for but a moment and noticed there were no more surrounding clouds. "We're~ on the ground?" She set the tray down, "Look there's Toriko! Hey! You scared me for a second!" As the men made their way up, the blunette explained. "It was all just an illusion. I got rid of him using Ultimate Routine. I showed him something that was sort of real." The woman pulled on her partner's shirt, "Wait a second! It was all fake!?" She looked over at Zebra, "Is that why you were bored? You could have let me know! I would take boredom over fear any day!" The man shrugged, "Yep, and now I'm hungry." She stood proud, "Well I'm just glad everyone is okay. Let's not let that ingredient go to waste. I'm sure Zebra's not the only one who's hungry. Kick up your feet boys. I'm gonna feed you."

The woman was again contributing to her being on this journey. She cooked up a fervent meal, and readied the men to eat. "Okay, the Tounyuudou is finished! I made it many different ways, so pick your favorite and chow down." They all put their hands together. "I give thanks for the vast bounty this world provides, now let's eat." The woman smiled, "Terry, Kiss, Quin, Poof Ball, eat up! You too Octo-chan!" She sighed as she looked down at her bowl, "It was so hard to leave my sister in Human World. ~But it's moments like this where I can eat among friends that remind me it was worth it." She quickly broke out of the sentimentality and pointed. "Look at this pot I used! It's big huh?" Sunny raised an eyebrow at the cookware, "Yes, actually I was just going to ask you where you got it from." "It was inside Octo-chan if you can believe it! It totally worked out too~ be~ cause.." Her words faded out as she heard the screeching of a car, and a sight she'd never beheld before.

She rubbed her blue eyes thoroughly, "At the risk of sounding stupid~ does anyone else see a frog driving a frog car?" The frog hopped out of the car and began, "Gero. Gerrou ngero gero gero gero." The woman pointed, "Wow! It really is a frog driving a frog car, and now it's speaking frog! ~But the weirdest thing is that it actually believes we can understand it." The frog sighed, "Oh right. Sorry, sometimes I forget I am speaking frog." Toriko pointed, "You're that frog I saw before! I'm sure of it." He nodded, "Yes, allow me to introduce myself. My name is gero gerogero gero." Éclair shook her head, "He really doesn't grasp the concept of language well." "Sorry about that again. My name is Mappy, and I am from Bewitching Food World. This is my car Careru. Nice to meet you. I came here to meet you guys on the Daruma Hermit's ordeeeers. So what I'm trying to say is gerogerrou gero gerrogero~" The blond grew impatient with this language barrier very quickly, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Speak our language Mappy! You clearly know how!"

Zebra's ears held onto a familiar name, "Daruma Hermit? What's that old senile man of the Bewitching Food World want?" Éclair remembered for a moment of Zebra's full course, "That's right, you have Daruma Hermit's Tribute on your full course yes?" Coco nodded, "And if I can recall, you borrowed his horse." Mappy continued, "Daruma Hermit iiis the chief of our villaaage." Éclair clasped her hands in excitement, "Ooh, Bewitching Food World. That's where Mr. Brunch is from." "Yes he's waiting there with his nose outstretched." The woman began to prance around, "How exciting! I can't wait to try the food there. Let's go!" Mappy looked at the group, "So what shall I do? Shall I guide you there." Toriko nodded, "Well Chichi said when we're lost we should follow our appetites. We're following you Mappy!"

They all hopped back on Octo-chan and were ready to embark once again. "Follow Careru!" The car was not large, but it was fast as it left everyone in the dust. Éclair screamed out, "Go Octo-chan! Go!" Mappy began to relax as he went along for the ride. "This island, Yutou, it's a maze. It's even difficult when the mist clears. Especially at night." Éclair sat next to the man, "Are the nights here really that bad?" "There is a big difference between night and day because night is when the Eight Kings become active." The woman shuttered, "Sends a chill up my spine to even think about that. Knowing how powerful Terry, Kiss, and Quinn are only furthers my fear. They are the descendants of the greats, but they're still just kids." Suddenly the kings felt that same chill Éclair felt, only much more magnified. Toriko looked around "That aura." As his eyes gazed off the side of Octo-chan, he noticed something that could only be described as other worldy. A hoof print that was multiple times bigger than the Octopusukia.

Mappy looked at the print, "This continent Area 8 is where the Horse king Heracles rules over. That is his footprint from several thousand years ago. It's just a dead space now where the footprint is. Depending on the king and their mood, their footprint can become flower beeeds or beautifle laaaakes. The Eight Kings are the apex predators of their respected area's in Gourmet World, and when they get moving, that becomes Gourmet World's night."

The woman began to fan herself, "Thanks for that information Mappy. I think I need a seat~ and water~ and possible medicine to calm my nerves." "During the nights the beasts become stronger too. There are ways to make the trips significantly easier though. Gourmet Highways. They don't cover all of Gourmet World, and even still there are places within them that are exceptionally dangerous." Toriko pondered the man's words, "When Éclair and I were in the Gourmet World for that year and a half, it was by no means an easy journey, but we may have entered one of those Highways when we followed along the rest spots."

"Without food luck you would not be able to simply stumble upon the Gourmet Highways. ~And I am talking about exceptional food luck. They all link to seven civilizations that once existed in the Gourmet Wooorld. One of those still remains here in Area 8. Bewitching Food World." Éclair rubbed her hands together, "Highway or no highway, I'm ready for whatever this world's got." Mappy pointed, "Glad you're feeling enthused, because it looks like the Gold Swamp is in sight. It links Yutou Island and Area 8. Once we pass the swamp we'll finally reach the main islaaand where Bewitching Food World is locateeed."

Both Sunny and Éclair relished in all of the glory of the swamp. "Why would they call this place a swamp? It's so beautiful." Sunny nodded, "It truly is." "Gero! Geroeeee!" The woman turned around, "What is it Mappy, you're speaking Froglish, or Frognese, or Frogese or whatever the hell it's called. What's wrong?" He pointed, "Steel Clouds are descending! We can't dive under either! If we do, we're certain to die. We'll just have to hurry and cross before the Iron Foot comes down." They all looked up and saw a literal iron foot crashing down. There were hundreds maybe even thousands of these iron feet coming down. Éclair held her position so she wouldn't fall over. She heard the sound of another frog, and Careru as back. He looked a bit upset that Octo-chan wasn't able to keep up, but now wasn't the time for attitudes.

Mappy pointed, "Everyone into Careru, we're going inside the Octopus!" As everyone went in, to their surprise, Octo-chan was very spacious and roomy on the inside. It was like a mansion. Éclair looked through a window, "I wish we would have known about this before. We could have traveled much more comfortably." Mappy panted on the ground, "There's no hope for us now. Weeere doomed." The woman scratched her head, "Wow, it's usually me that's the pessimist, but you've beat me to it. Can't Octo-chan just swim the rest of the way?" The frog shook his head, "No. It's impossible. The only way through underwater is in a giant cave the gold dust flows through. It is nicknamed the Gold Labyrinth. Once you enter, you can never come out. There is no record of anyone ever making it through." Toriko looked toward the frog, "Well we can always wait until the storm has died down right?" "Nope, it won't stop for another few yeeeears. Plus it is impossible to resist the flow. We're already being sucked in."

Éclair took off her backpack and began to read an old magazine, "Whelp, I guess we'll just have to let the flow do its job. ~Ooh, celebrities without their makeup. I knew it wasn't a mistake to read this. ~Yikes!" As she read she noticed everyone looking at her, "Why is everyone looking at me? I only brought one magazine okay, so you can read it when I'm done." Toriko shook his head, "No! Didn't you just hear Mappy? The only way through this maze is by someone who is blessed with luck. It's your time to shine." She'd set the magazine down and smirk, "Oh hell yeah! I'm finally needed for something. ~Um, but I'm not good at puzzles." Coco looked at a map on the wall, "Seems like there's a pilot cabin for operating Octo-chan. Let's head there."

The woman sat in the chair and cracked her knuckles, "Alright! ~I'm clueless. I can't believe you guys want me to pilot this big ass melon!" Toriko put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Éclair. We'll be right here, and we'll help you as much as we can." "Thanks guys. Hey Zebra, can ya tell me what I'm up against? Your map does work here right?" The man nodded, "Yeah, it's a real maze. This cave is worth taking on, so make sure you guide us right girl." She nodded, "Sure, sure. Leave it to me. Now where's a control stick thingy. Is there a steering wheel or~" Coco pointed, "Here." She grabbed on, "Okay! For my first trick, I think I'll take~ a~" "It's right!" Toriko yelled out. "I see strong electromagnetic waves coming from there." "Muffin, it's right!" Zebra pointed, "No it's left!"

The woman raised a hand, "I need quiet!" She impulsively pulled it in any direction and was led straight to the mouth of a beast. Mappy sighed, "This is what I was afraid of. We're gonna die." She swatted the men away, "Hey, right now you four put me in charge, so let me do my job!" Even still her words fell on deaf ears. They gave her control, but that didn't mean they wouldn't still try to go in the direction they wanted.

Still running into certain obstacles, they were alive and well. Along the way they were able to pick up many treasures from dead ends and such. Their nerves were a bit shaken, but so long as blood was still flowing through their veins, they were fine. Coco pointed, "Look!" "Is it the surface!?" Toriko yelled out. Éclair smiled, "Let's hope so! Come on Octo-chan! Please tell me that's the surface!" Octo-chan jumped out and sure enough it was the surface. Éclair fell back out of her seat and onto the floor, "I'm so exhausted and quite frankly, I'm terrified." She pulled on the pant leg of Toriko, "It's your turn to lead again kay?" He picked the girl up off the ground and embraced her tightly, "You did it Éclair!" "Muffin, your food luck is really something!" She shrugged, "I still have no idea how the mechanics of food luck works, but yay!"

She jumped out of the grasp of Toriko as they felt something rock Octo-chan. Mappy excitedly hopped off the ground, "We're in Gigantic Rain, also nicknamed Megarain. Every kind of rain falls here." Coco looked out "If it's just water Octo-chan should be fine. He should feel refreshed actually." Éclair sighed, "Speaking of refreshed, "I say we all take a hot bath and eat. ~Well, I'm not gonna take a bath while you guys are in there, that's absurd. This naked body only gets the viewing pleasure of one person. ~Me." Toriko looked at the woman, "Éclair~" "I know what you're gonna say, you've seen me naked before, and I'm overreactin~" "Actually I was going to say you didn't need to explain." "Sure you were. Anyway. Let's get a bit more relaxed shall we?"

After eating a meal and of course taking a long bath, Éclair sat back at the top of Octo-chan and enjoyed the weather. Mappy pointed, "Look there is the entrance to my hometown, Bewitching Food World. It's finally in sight." Éclair took a quick glance, but then turned her attention away again. She looked at the ring on her finger. She could find herself gazing at it for hours if she could. Vanilla's precious wedding band was tightly strapped around Éclair's finger, and it gave her a great sense of power and bravery like no one would believe. "Nilly, I promise you I won't lose my way~ not until my final breath of air."


	59. Bewitching Food World

As the group got closer to the Bewitching Food World, Éclair felt some sense of security. It was the first time she had since she'd been in Gourmet World. She had no idea what to expect, but something about this place made her feel safe. Perhaps it was because a person like Mappy was overjoyed to return to it. Then again, he was also the person taking a leisurely ride in a sea of lethal thorns.

As they approached, they saw a single firework spring into the air. It was strange, maybe that wasn't a firework at all. The woman squinted, "Is that a flare or..?" Her question was soon answered as the light burst in the air. It made a sound unlike any fireworks she'd ever seen. The woman looked over at her partner, "Makes ya feel kinda uneasy huh?" The man nodded, "Not gonna lie that was pretty weird."

As soon as they got to the entrance, the group hopped off Octo-chan and got ready to head in. The woman smiled optimistically, "It'll be nice to see Mr. Brunch again. ~Alright are we ready to head in?" Mappy shook his head, "Not quite. Did you guys bring any ingredients?" Toriko shrugged, "Why do you ask?" "In the Bewitching Food World, or anywhere in Gourmet World for that matter you need to barter to do anything. That goes for buying food and eveeen getting a place to sleeeep." The blond girl frowned, "So money has no value at all? Well, I guess that makes sense." Sunny agreed, "It is to be expected. This isn't the Human World after all."

As everyone continued their conversation, Éclair couldn't help but notice something in her peripheral vision. She turned around and jumped back, "Whoa! What are the freaky black eyeball wiggly things!?" Mappy took a glance, "Those are Eyemuds. You don't see those too often." Toriko raised an eyebrow, "I guess they're really rolling out the red carpet." Zebra looked over at the small creatures, "Get lost~" As quickly as they came was as quickly as they left. The blond pouted, "That was mean Zebra. Sure they were freaky, but~ nah, I take it back. They were freaky and they should probably have left. But there was definitely a better solution." The man shrugged nonchalantly as to say he didn't really care about what she thought.

Finally they reached the village, and oddly enough, it looked like a normal town~ sort of. They were quickly greeted with a warm welcome. "Welcome to our village!" Éclair smiled, "Wow, you guys are too kind." Yes the people were a little off looking, but they were also very sweet. Maybe it wasn't them that were weird looking at all, but the group she traveled with. After all, it was she who was mistaken for a boy by a perverted old girl crazy hermit. She continued to wave at everyone, "Hello I'm Éclair!"

Mappy pulled the girl over, "This is Nopkichi, the Cyclops kiiid." She pointed, "Cool! You look like a walking donut hole! Tell me, is it tough living without a face?" The man shrugged confusingly, "I don't know. I have a face. It's right here." He pointed at the tiny features that could be cover by a single finger. She rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly, "Oh, um~ sorry. These eyes aren't what they used to be ha~ ha~ ha." She slid right out of that

conversation and over to Sunny who was not enjoying himself one bit. "Gross! Everyone here is gross!" Not wanting to get involved in that either, she stepped away from there and got closer to her partner. The bluenette sniffed the air, "I smell~ takoyaki!" Éclair smiled, "Let's go get some!"

Leaving the welcoming villagers behind, the two were on a set quest to eat the foods of the Bewitching Food World. Everything was so delicious, but at the same time it was not the ideal food one would want to eat. If it were back in Human World, surely there would be a health code violation of some sort. Stopping along the way to look at the knives this village had to offer was a treat that made this trip worth taking. Seeing beautiful kitchen knives always got her heart racing. From there they made their way to another shop to enjoy the delicacies. Everything was so fresh and foreign to many men. The exclusivity alone made the food taste that much better. From there they set off again. This time they were here for drinks. Alcohol wasn't her thing, but she couldn't skip this chance to drink some.

Toriko looked at the woman, "Éclair you aren't a heavy drinker." She nodded, "I know, I'm a lady who only really enjoys a glass of wine occasionally. ~That is why I got something that is not too high in alcohol. ~Well, they said it was the drink with the least in it anyway." She raised her glass along with the kings, "Cheers."

It didn't take long for her to start feeling the effects of the liquor. Minutes in fact. She held her face up with her right hand and stared into the distance. A low and lengthy chuckled eased its way from her throat, "I haven't drank like this since the summer uh~ no wait, it wazzah fall of~ It was that one day at that one time, and like, I didn't even know you guys yet. That's how long iz been." She grabbed Toriko's collar and pulled him close, "Can you believe iz been that long Toriko-sama!?" The man laughed at her behavior, "You're drunk Éclair." She released the shirt and began to laugh hysterically, "All I'm zayin is, who woulda thought drinkin could be so nostalgic!?" She rested her head against the table and waited for herself to sober up again. "I needa seriously walk this off. Here's an idea, let's leave!" Zebra looked around at the drunk group, "Yeah, let's get outta this town already." The woman lifted her head, "Exactly Zebra-sama knows what I'm talking about!"

Her words would soon not continue as she heard the yells of an angry man. "You guys are so slow! How long are you gonna keep me waiting at my shop!? What the hell do you mean you're gonna leave!? What did you come here for!? I got some food ready for you! I should beat the crap out of you guys!" The blond girl stumbled from her seat, "Mr. Brunch! I was talking about you before! Don't worry, I said all good things~ How have you~" She'd not finish her sentence as she gagged on her own words. Nothing came up, but it was surely on its way. The red man frowned, "You're friggin drunk off your ass! All of you are!"

Stumbling and slurring their words, the kings and Éclair made their way to Brunch's castle. As they took a seat in the dining area, Brunch got out some of his fine tea cups. "I'm makin' you guys some Yay Tea. It'll sober ya up real quick." As soon as he poured the first cup, Éclair snatched it from his hands and guzzled it down. She looked around and was able to take in the surroundings that was Brunch's restaurant. "I've gotta admit, this place is pretty cool Mr. Brunch. If this place existed in Human World, I could imagine people standing in line for days to taste the food." The red man took a seat at the table, "Every now and then we open shop at the Bewitching Food World Products exhibition. So it's not completely cut off from Human World. Based on that alone I was actually able to get a high rank as a chef." Zebra took a sip of his tea and rolled his eyes, "Meh, foods okay I guess. You just have to ignore the chef's character." Brunch snarled, "You're talking to me about character? I should beat the hell outta you!"

Before things got to heated Toriko interjected, "Hey Brunch, back when Human World was in a crisis, it was you who delivered them food right?" He nodded, "Yep, and thanks to that all we had to eat were those Takoyaki Balls. ~It wasn't your entire fault we resorted to that though. It was that Bishokukai boss. He did some awful things. I am gonna smash that guy's head open." Toriko took another sip of the Yay Tea, "Yeah, Éclair and I met him in person. It felt like he had enough power to destroy the entire world. As of right now I'd say he's the strongest one out there." Brunch shrugged, "I really don't care. I'm still hungrier than the guy." Zebra frowned, "You're an idiot. I'm the hungriest. Speaking of which, when are you gonna bring us some food?"

Coco looked over to Brunch before they forgot why they were here in the first place. "As far as the Human World. What happened and as it is now, there is much to discuss, but we can't stay long. We've come for a person named Daruma Sage." "Old man Daruma? You're lucky you've come in time. The old man's sick and he could die at any moment." Just as they were getting up, Mappy came running in, "It's awful! The village chief Daruma's condition he's~"

Brunch's words sparked an immediate reaction out of the group, and the urgency to speak to him grew. ~But it was Mappy's words that really got them off their butt's. Running to the hot spring where the man was said to be, they wanted to waste no time getting there. Brunch ran to the man, "Are you okay old man Daruma!?" The large man's life seemed to be fading~ then he came back. If this was him dying, then it was very strange. It was similar to the reaction Toriko and Éclair had when they reached the Dodurian Bomb. Brunch screamed at the man, "What is with you!? If you're gonna die then do it already dammit!" He looked over at the tengu, "~Brocken Junior~" "Who the hell is that!?" The red man yelled. A woman with long black hair walked over, "It's alright. He just peeped into the Kappa Female's bath. He's just a little over excited is all." The old man smiled, "My heart~ It's still pounding~" Brunch shook the man, "Why don't you just die already!?"

Éclair glanced over at the woman, "Finally! Another female to grace my presence. Who are you?" "I am Atashino, the Gourmet Surgeon." Sunny looked at the woman impressed, "The same genius surgeon that is said to cure any illness with a kitchen knife? You're one of the strongest Bishokuya in the world." Coco nodded, "Yes, and you were a member of the 0th biotope. A year and a half ago you were one of the members sent to acquire Acacia's full course. You're still alive." The black haired woman nodded, "Yes, and it wasn't just me." As her words ended, Melk the first stepped out.

Éclair pointed, "You're Melk the First!? I have never met you in person, but I had a feeling I'd know you when I saw you. Wait, you are him right?" The man opened his mouth to speak, but no audible words came out. The blond shook her head, "Sorry I~ I can't understand. You've gotta speak up sir." "He said he'll tell you what happened a year and a half ago and how to capture Acacia's Salad, Air."

Zebra spoke the words of Melk as he finally caught up to the group. He was the only one who wasn't truly in a rush to see the condition Daruma was in. The freckle faced woman looked over at Melk and waited to hear his every word. She was so attentive now that even without an amplifier stone, she'd probably still hear the words he spoke.

The instructions had been given, and their destination was Slow Rain Hills. There were going to be four teams, and each team would be led by a Bewitching Food Warrior. Her group was going to be her, Toriko and Mappy. Their coordinates were locked in, and they were ready to get Air!


	60. A Breath of Fresh Air

The three were inside of Mappy's spunky little vehicle and headed toward Slow Rain Hills. Toriko started, "So Mappy, has anyone in the village ever eaten Air?" The frog shook his head, "Nooope. Only the village chief knows how to cook it, and he learned that from a particular network of contacts. ~But Air is our village's dreaaaam." Toriko continued, "I heard there is a proper order and route to assemble Acacia's full course. In other words, unless we eat Air, the next continent Area 7 will be hidden. Then we won't be able to acquire his soup Pair." Mappy nodded, "There are many places that you can't cross normally. I'm talking places where we have only heard rumors even. A place where you age 200,000 times normal speed. A mountain range where you cannot breathe air. There are things like that you probably need to clear before acquiring his full course."

"I guess the main reason is we need to level up our Gourmet Cells I suppose~" Eclair looked back at her partner as he began to tremble and sweat. Mappy quickly glanced back at the man, "Just as I'd expect. You sensed it." The blunette looked at his surroundings, "Now that I think of it, you said that we should prepare ourselves for this route. You don't mean the path we're taking is~" "That's right. Looks like all of them are heeeere." They were in Horse King Hills now. Eclair's eyes gazed at the majestic horses before her. It was beautiful, yet terrifying. Mappy casually spoke, "This is the nest of the Horse King Heracles. The reason we inhabitants of Gourmet World made our unique civilizations develop was because of them. Since ancient times we have been protected by the Eight Kings, and each time we gave them sacrifice." Toriko stared at the horses, "Why do we have to go through here?" The blond woman thought to herself, 'This is honestly the most frightening situation I have ever been in. I don't want to speak or do anything to catch their attention. ~Please shut up Mappy and Toriko! I don't want those things looking at us!'

Mappy replied, "We must get permission from the continent ruler. We can't just get the continents Food King without it. ~I will die here. It remains to be seen if my life will maaaake allowance." Mappy drove to the King and Eclair clenched his wrist. She spoke through her teeth as she was too frightened to speak normally, "What the hell are you doing Mappy? You've made it clear that you want this to be your funeral. Don't make it ours too." He'd not listen to her words. He was on a mission to do what he needed. As they stepped out of the car, the air seemed so much heavier. ~Not that the car was making a difference of course. The blue haired man inhaled a bit, "Mappy why is it so hard to breathe around here? The air is so thick. It's literally like clay." He finally took a good look at his surroundings and noticed all of the trees.

"Air Trees? They're like the ones from the underground forest. Now that I look, they're all around us." Mappy looked at the eclectic tree, "The Horse Kings want aiiir. Those big air trees must be preeetty good. ~Well, Toriko and Eclair, I'm going to go die now so I can become fertilizer for the Air Trees." Eclair shook her head fiercely, "What are you talking about Mappy? You don't have to die." He placed his hand on the tree, "I do. If the tree has something with a strong life force as their nutrients, they will be able to produce good quality air." The frog turned to the great king, "Heracles, would the sacrifice of my life be enough for us to capture Air? ~Please, if you could allow it with just my one life~" Toriko reached his hand out, "Mappy stop!"

It was Eclair's first time looking at them, the Air Trees. She'd never seen anything even remotely like it. As Toriko and Mappy spoke, their words began to drown out, and a melody sounded. She walked toward the tree and ignored everything around her. The melody was so beautiful that it allowed her to forget just for that moment where she was. She began to sing the words in a low tone as she took out her beloved Melk knife. She smiled, "Such a precious ingredient aren't you? But this is not your song. ~That doesn't mean that you don't have needs as well. All it'll take is one slice." Finally she was snapped out of her trance upon hearing the voice of Mappy. "Eclair what are you doiiiing!? Why would you take out a kitchen kniiiife!?" She looked over at her partner and he stared confusingly, "Eclair?" "It was such a beautiful melody." She said grinning from ear to ear. "The ingredient is singing to me so magnificently. ~It's not what you think though. This is not the ingredient singing that beautiful melody. The song I am hearing is coming from past here."

Toriko began to get more serious, "That is the direction of the Slow Rain Hills. That means in the direction of Food King Air awaits!" It seemed like the mention of Air set the Horse King off. Suddenly, the three felt their bodies being blown back by a strong gust of wind. Eclair grabbed a hold of Toriko's hand to prevent being blown away. Mappy screamed, "Noooo! We haven't even given a sacrifice yeeeet! You cannot lay a hand on Air! It is equivalent to the Horse King's life! The king will never allow it." The blunette looked at the horse, and his face said that he meant business. "If he won't let us through, we'll get through by force." Eclair released the man's hand. It was official, Toriko was crazy. He was brave and noble, but completely insane. "Mappy, take Eclair and head for Air. If Careru goes full throttle it shouldn't take that long." Mappy placed a hand on his chest, "But I'm supposed to~" "You idiot! If you sacrifice yourself we won't be able to eat together, right?"

Eclair shook her head stubbornly, "Toriko, you aren't thinking about doing something crazy are you? What are you planning?" He looked back at the woman, "Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna hold him off. ~Go to Air Eclair. You said it yourself, it's singing to you. Show this horse king your power. ~Stop looking worried. I'm sure that your cooking will protect me." She knew that his resolve was real and there was nothing she could do or say to change his mind. The woman ran over to her partner and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "You're one selfless man Toriko~" She'd lean in to give him a very quick but loving kiss. The woman smiled, "I trust you. You say you're gonna hold him off, but I won't eat Air without you. ~I believe in my partner." He nodded, "I believe in you too Eclair. Now go get Air!" She looked back and pointed, "Alright Careru! Time is of the essence, so let's put the pedal to the metal!" She hopped inside the car along with Mappy and the two were out of there.

All that stood in their way was an open road. She literally had to hold on with all of her strength to the side of the car so that she wouldn't fly out. Zipping past the horses, all she could do was pray they'd make it safely. Mappy looked at the girl worriedly, "What's that look on your face!? You're not scared for Toriiiiko?" She nodded, "Mappy~ I'm petrified. ~I guess the look on my face doesn't scream worried because I'm just a narrow minded person. I am one of those people who believes someone will survive simply because I want them to. It is my life, and things will go my way because of it. ~I want Toriko to live, therefor he can not and will not die."

It didn't take long for the two to reach the Slow Rain Hills, and when they did, they realized where the name 'slow rain' came from. "Alright Mappy, let's hurry!" As she stepped out of Careru she noticed her movements were different. The woman frowned, "It's hard to move. It feels like I'm swimming~ but unlike swimming, if I fall it'll be much harder to get back up." The frog walked beside her, "There is a lot of dense air here due to the effects of the fruit. It causes the feeling of resistance. That is why Careru slowed down as well." As she continued forward, she could feel someone behind her. "Zebra? You're here. Where's Mr. Brunch?" "He went to get a kitchen knife." She pursed her lips "Mm, the knife that is essential to cooking Air. The one that Melk made. ~Okay then, where are the others?" "I dunno, we got here pretty fast. What's going on with Toriko." The woman exhaled a bit forcefully, "He's fighting the horse king. ~Zebra we need to get to Air right now. I need to help Toriko or he might~ ya know~"

The man grabbed the woman and took her along with him, "It shouldn't take very long to get through this place. ~Jet Voice." He was correct, it didn't take very long to get there. It seemed like they were standing in front of the food king in the blink of an eye. The woman was released by Zebra and she advanced toward the tree. "This is Air." She closed her eyes and become one with the melody for but a moment. The woman turned and looked toward Zebra and Mappy, "It's not ripe yet. It's too early." Before she could explain, the rest of the group finally made it. She spoke to the group, "Guys, it's not ready to be cooked. If I go by the way Melk told me, that's all well and good but the flavor will only be at 70% at most. To bring out the full flavor the fruit must ripen and fall on its own. Preparing it the second it touches the ground is the best way."

Dinner began to question the girl, "Preparing it once it hits the ground? What's your basis for that." Zebra scoffed, "That's a dumb question." Brunch nodded, "She can hear the ingredient." The woman inhaled deeply, "Please trust me. If we do it this way the flavor will go from 70% to 100, no 120%." Nosh began to get a bit worried, "Well we aren't supposed to wait around for it to ripen are we?" Mappy shook his head, "No! Toriko, he won't hold out much longeeer!" Brunch held up the Melk knife, "Well, I've got this kitchen knife to prepare Air with its overwhelming sharpness. ~And I think the dense air here isn't just slowing down the rain, it slows down the ripening of the fruit as well." He sliced through the air and Eclair flapped her arms freely, "I'm able to move like normal because of that." Brunch began toward the tree, "I'll prepare the atmosphere around the tree. That should help speed things up." The blond nodded, "Good, good! We'll need nutrients too!" Zebra held out his hand, "If you need nutrients, I have Kompyang Stars that I picked up."

Eclair pointed to everyone in the group, "Alright everyone, round up what you've got so we can make fertilizer for the tree." Everything seemed to be coming together as everyone had a specific task. This would only be made possible through teamwork and effort. The woman held up her knife, "Let's get this baby to 120%!" She smiled at the teary eyed Mappy, "Hey, you can help too. Let's do this to help Toriko."

She was on top of the fruit itself getting ready to prepare it. This had to be treated delicately. As nervous as she was, it was nothing that the melody of the the ingredient couldn't take care of. She started to sing the words, and in she cut. As soon as one slice went through, air started to immediately leak out. "Voice Cork!" The woman nodded, "Thank you Zebra." She stopped for a moment to soak in the song. "I know what needs to be done. I cannot let the fruit explode. We'll lose the flavor that way. If I can get just one outlet, the air should release in one spot and leave the good flavor." She looked into the eyes of the multicolored king, "Sunny, I need you to secure the fruit with your Hair Lock please. I need to ensure that this fruit comes down perfectly." "Got it." She turned her focus, "~Coco, I need you to use your poison to put a bit of stress on the tree. Thanks to dinner and Mr. Brunch, it is ripening too smoothly." "Okay, I can do that." Finally she turned to the man beside her, "~And Zebra~" The man looked around at the fruit, "I'll plug the holes made by air leaking out." She smiled, "That's what I like to hear boys! 120%!

The biggest job was left up to her, preparing Air. It was so delicate, her mind couldn't sway for even a tenth of a second. She was prepared though. This is what she trained for. Her hands were steady, and her cuts were precise. She could hear the stress of everyone, but she couldn't let it take her attention off of the fruit. Her only worry was about the timing of the fruit falling. If they weren't talking about that, then she knew it was a problem that could be solved. "It's falling! The air fruit is falling!" The woman's eyes amplified, "Wait! No! Not yet! Please, I need one more minute!" "Hurry Muffin!" The woman cut as fast as she could while still maintaining accuracy. "I-I just~" 'Is it no good?'

In that moment if she tried to explain what happened, she couldn't. There was no recollection of her finishing the fruit. All she could feel was a surge of energy flow through her veins like nothing she'd ever felt. There was that, and then darkness. By the skin of her teeth she finished the preparation. Zebra was able go grab her away in time and save her from certain death. She couldn't even bear to look at the magnificent work she just accomplished. She was too tired, even still, all she could think about was Toriko and his safety.

"Wake up girl." Zebra still held her in his arm, "You're right in the spotlight." Her watery eyes were a bit blurry as she opened them. She could see the spotlight Zebra was talking about, and it was so astonishing. There was nothing like it, really. Coco smiled at the girl, "You did really great Eclair. She pulled herself from the large Bishokuya's grasp and stumbled to her feet, "Er~ I need to save Toriko. We need to let him know, and the horse king too." Mappy smiled warmly at the woman, "I'm sure they already know. ~This moment is something no one on this continent or even in the world looked forward to more than the horse king."

Flowers began to immediately blossom upon the sunshine. It was so breathtaking. Saying that this was once in a lifetime was an understatement. This once in many generations of lifetimes. The tired woman knelt in the flowers and absorbed all of its beauty. Her eyes traced the field as far as they could see. Off in the distance, she saw something that gave her a quick jolt of energy. "Toriko!" She yelled as she stumbled to her feet. "Kiss, Quinn, Terry! We did it!" The blue haired man nodded, "I know~ Thank you Eclair."

She ran to the man with all of her strength and jumped in his arms. "I knew you'd live. I'm too selfish to let you die." Coco walked over to the man, "You did very well Toriko. You're the true MVP." He shook his head, "I just bought you guys some time." Sunny sighed in relief, "I can't believe you lived through that. Good job! Your luck is really something." Eclair looked up at the sky as she spoke to her partner, "So what happened? Where is the horse king?" "It inhaled the air and gave birth. Now it's having a satisfied rest. I tried to invite it here, but it didn't come." His attention turned from the sky to the overwhelming presence on the ground, "So this is Acacia's Salad Air?"

The woman joined him in gazing at its beauty, "Yup, this is it. It would have been nice if the horse king ate some of this continents food king too." Toriko couldn't take his eyes off the fruit as he spoke to her. "You know, I've already decided something Eclair~" Before he could get his words out, the group was greeted by an overzealous village. The people of the Bewitching Food World were so excited and appreciative of the fruit in all its glory. Toriko smiled, "Alright, now that everyone's here, let's eat this thing."

Everyone put their hands together, "I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world! Now let's eat!" There was more than enough Air to go around, and seconds would be a must. Eclair gave the salad to everyone and finally sat down to eat a plate of her own. She held up the thick phantasmal food and took a huge bite of Air. She inhaled once again and let out a beautiful melody. "I feel like I can sing the same note for hours without needing a to take a breath. I love Air!"

Toriko yelled out, "It's decided!" She looked at the man, "Huh?" "Eclair, the ingredient we ate to celebrate you and me forming a combo was~" She interrupted the man, "The vegetable king, Ozone Herb! I'll never forget!" He nodded in agreement, "Yes, and I didn't go with that ingredient. ~But this taste, scent, and texture were great of course. It had an unbelievable effect on my body. It's our commemorative first target after entering Gourmet World, and it's a foothold for the revival of Human World, so I have no complaints. I decided from the beginning really." "Toriko, I already know what you are going to say. I think I knew the whole time to be honest."

Toriko stood and raised his voice so the whole village could hear. "Listen up everyone! This salad of Acacia's which we all worked together to capture~ I want to make this food king my salad on my full course!"

Everyone rejoiced, and the celebration continued. It was such a wondrous time to be alive. This was a party for the ages. It not only was the salad on Toriko's full course menu, it also increased the power of the four kings. You could literally see the appetite demons jumping right out of them. Actually, make that only three of the four kings. Daruma looked at the man's unchanged arm, "Even in our village, there's only a few humans that have Gourmet Cell Demons lurking in their bodies. As for the rest, there were people that only managed to endure and not get killed by the cells. The people you see here are their descendants."

Toriko listened intently to the man, "Daruma Hermit, what happened in this village?" The old man prepared himself to teach a history lesson. "Well, a long time ago, our ancestors were originally ordinary humans. It's said that they were kidnapped by the Four Beast and made into slaves of the Nitro. The Nitro already discovered the ingredients that would later become known as Acacia's full course it seems. The kidnapping happened before that full course fully matured. The Four Beast was a creature that was created by Nitro thousands of years ago in order to capture a large number of humans at once. ~They injected Gourmet Cells into every last human they captured. The reason behind this could be that they wanted humans to become fertilizer that was strong for the full course. ~Or it could have been to make them tastier. They took little by little and the downside was, if they didn't integrate, the person became a monster or in worse cases, they died. It was only thanks to the Eight Kings that our ancestors escaped. The Blue Nitro are not so careless as to lay their hands on one of them. ~As chief and representative of those ancestors, I must say that we have never tasted such delicious food! You 5 from Human World are unmistakably our saviors! We must express our thanks!"

Eclair stood up before the village could thank the five, "Wait! Before you thank us, I'd like to say a few things. ~I usually say these things to myself, but I think the village might want to hear it." She cleared her throat and looked at Air. "Thank you Air, and people of the Bewitching Food World. You villagers have taught me generosity that is incompatible to anything that I've experienced from strangers. But really, I shouldn't be calling you strangers. You are all friends of mine. ~And to Air, you have saved the life of my partner and best friend. Your greatness has been passed from one legendary full course, to the next. With the help of everyone we are able to capture and share you with the world. To celebrate Air is to celebrate life." The woman turned back and smiled, "For that, I give humble~ What the hell!?"

She couldn't even decipher what happened just now. Everyone just collapsed before her. It happened so quickly, that by the time she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, it was too late. A man spoke behind her, "For a little while, you should quietly go to sleep~" The woman had no time to react. Before she could even think about doing anything, she was looking at her still beating heart in the hand of Teppei. Her eyes trailed to Toriko, and her final words were spoken. "I'm so sorry~" This wasn't like losing her life when she was warding off the Devil Serpent. Her heart didn't stop, it was gone completely, and so was her grip on reality~


	61. Vanilla's Intuition

It was a clear sky, beautiful even. The food king of Area 7 had been captured, and things were beginning to look good for Human World. It was nowhere near the Gourmet Age again, but this was the step in the right direction. The tall green haired girl found herself on her way out of this world and into the next. It was absolutely her job to feed Human World, and that's exactly what she was gonna do. It wasn't just her that was going, she was alongside some of the greatest chefs in Human World.

She sat beside Rin and smiled, "So we're headed for Bewitching Food World yes?" The woman nodded, "Yes. Hopefully from there we can find out where Toriko and the others are." Vanilla looked down at her wedding ring, "I can't wait to see Clair again. It seem like we just said goodbye to her, but really it was long while ago." Rin watched as the ring reflected in the sunlight, "She's with the guys so she'll be fine. Trust me." Vanilla grabbed her cane and stood up. She looked back at Rin as she chuckled, "I have faith she will survive the Gourmet World. The only thing that makes me sad is that she doesn't trust my strength. Even after becoming dependent on a cane, I've never been a pushover. The only thing that can cripple me is self pity." Rin put a hand on her shoulder, "Prove her wrong."

As the woman began to make her way to her sleeping area, she looked up and saw the face of her husband. "Hey, I was just going to get some rest." The man looked into her green eyes, "Stop worrying about Eclair. She'll be alright." Vanilla smirked, "Am I that obvious?" "That's all you've thought about since she left." She shook her head, "I'm sorry Tylan. I haven't been the best wife~" "That's not what I meant." He kissed the girl's forehead, "Just get your rest. We'll see her soon." The girl began to make her way back even further. Limping with each step, she didn't want any help getting there, and Tylan knew it. He'd still watch her walk away to make sure she was okay. The girl looked back at her wedding ring for a sense of comfort, but that's not what it brought at all. She lost her footing and fell to the ground. Tylan yelled out, "Vanilla!" She put her hands over her face, "I have a bad feeling about Eclair. It's almost like a chill came up my spine. It feels like she's dead."

Tylan ran to the girl's side and helped her to her feet. "You worry too much. Your sister is going to be fine. Have a little faith in her." The green haired woman rested her weak body in the arms of her husband. Her eyes stared intensely into his, "No Tylan, I know when something has happened to Eclair. This isn't my paranoia. Something has happened. Trust me when I say I can feel it. ~To be honest, I hope it is just paranoia, but we'll see once we make it into the Gourmet World." She picked up her cane and began to walk away again. Her heart felt so heavy. She'd put on a brave front as she walked away. She wanted her husband to believe that she believed Eclair was still alive. Deep down though...she knew the truth. The only question was whether she died and came back, or if she was gone forever. Either way, she needed to sleep off these feelings, and that's what she was going to do.

The woman fell asleep in Human World and woke up in the next. Vanilla was woken up by the gentle touch of her husband. She stretched her arms out and smiled, "Well hello there handsome." The tall woman scooted her legs off the side of the bed and sighed, "Let's try this again shall we?" Standing up, she forced her full body weight onto her legs and was reminded of the danger that is gravity. Her legs buckled, and the only thing that saved her was the grasp of Tylan. The green haired woman laughed nervously, "Everyday I wake up thinking something will be different...and it never is." Tylan sat the woman back on her bed, "Maybe you should stop using that cane and get back in the wheelchair. I know you don't want to be restricted, but you said you'd only use the cane so long as Eclair was around~ so she wouldn't worry. It doesn't make you a weaker person, you do know that?"

The woman smiled softly, "Tylan, I'm fine. I'll never make it in the Gourmet World if I don't know my own strength." She looked over her shoulder and peered out the window. "Speaking of which~ Are we here already?" She grabbed her cane and walked over to the window. "So this is what all the fuss was about huh? I've gotta see this in person." The tall woman walked out of her room and was met with an excited Rin.

"You're up! We're making some good headway! At this rate we'll catch up with Toriko and Eclair in no time!" All Vanilla wanted was that feeling from yesterday to go away. It felt like Eclair was dead, and it still did. Her best bet was to put on a brave front and act as if everything was okay. "Good, I'd love to see them all again. ~Now then, where's my front row seat to the Gourmet World? Shall we?" Rin nodded, "Alright." The shorter girl knew it was dangerous, but just saying that might make her want to go up even more so she could prove she was tough enough. Eclair and Vanilla were definitely from the same family. Both of them had very stubborn wills.

She'd not completely leave the camping monster, but just take a peek at this new world. It was as glorious as she'd imagined. It was as if time stopped. Her mind just paused and she poked her head out even further. Her arms extended and she began to climb atop the camping monster. She'd get about 2 feet out before feeling her body get yanked back inside. "GET DOWN!" Rin pulled the woman safely back inside. As she did, the whole camping beast shifted and went underwater.

Vanilla looked at her, "What was that for?" The black haired girl grabbed her hand and walked her to a window, "That's why. ~Steel Clouds, and one was headed right for you! ~Crap! What do we do now!?" Vanilla closed her eyes, "Can't you feel it? The others have been here. I can feel Clair's very essence still wading in this place. I'm heading to the controls. I'll get us through this." Rin frowned, "You sure you know what you're doing?" Vanilla smirked, "Are you trying to tell me that I don't feel my sister's energy? It's the bond of two sisters. It's the thing that is still leading you to Toriko. It's love~ Am I right?"

The tall woman gave a long extended sigh, "You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel. I see the way you look at him and the way your eyes light up when you talk about him. It puts me in an impossible situation. There's my sister, and my best friend who carried me through the hardest time in my life. ~You can feel his presence; I know you can." The woman began to head toward the control room of the camping monster. "You can't tell me I don't feel my sister when you feel Toriko. Now you can help me navigate or not, but I'm getting us out of this."

Finally she made her way to the control room of the camping monster. It was surprisingly quiet. The other chef's weren't in a panic at all. They knew that Vanilla had this. Rin stood behind the woman as she started making her way through the labyrinth. She was still thinking about Vanilla's words. Of course she didn't just turn off her feelings for Toriko. It was something that still needed to heal.

Vanilla paused as she came up on another fork in the road. Tylan entered the room, and the green haired woman stood up. Without a word, she walked over to her husband and gave the man a long passionate kiss. He gave a questioning look, and the woman smiled. "I feel something bad getting ready to happen. It's like the very fabric of the Earth is ripping apart." She looked into the man's eyes, "If anything should happen while we are in this foreign land, I want you to know that the time I've spent being both your friend and wife have been nothing short of extraordinary. ~And there is no one else in this world that I'd rather face Gourmet World with."

Vanilla took her seat once again at the controls. There was something about the woman's resolve that exuded so much confidence. ~But at the same time, she was fearful. She was no fortune teller by any means, but her intuition was telling her that something big was going to happen in the very near future.

Finally after hours of being in the labyrinth, the group emerged not to far from the Bewitching Food World. Vanilla took a breather and stepped away from the controls, "Let's inform the others that we're here. We can walk the rest of the way. Let's find out where my sister and the others are!"

The best of the Human World chefs were walking into the Bewitching Food World, and there was no time for vacationing. As fast as the green haired girl could walk, she made her way in the town. She had no where to start, so she just yelled out, "Excuse me! Does anyone know where Bishokuya Toriko, Chef Eclair and the others are!? Anyone!?" She'd point at a man, "You Yokai-san! Do you know where the human group that passed through here went?" The man frowned ferociously, "What!? I ain't no Yokai! I'm Zongeh-sama! Strongest Bishokuya there is! Don't you forget it missy!"

The green haired girl rolled her eyes, "Does anyone kno~" "They left some time ago." Vanilla's words were cut off by the Daruma Hermit himself. The man continued, "You are~ her sister?" She nodded, "Give it to me bluntly. ~What is her condition?" The girl asked, but deep down she didn't really want to know. The man looked her in the eyes, "The Saisaya Teppei completely destroyed her heart. She doesn't have much time, and she's holding on by a thread. Toriko and the others can save her with Pair, but saying their time is of the essence is truly an understatement."

The others gasped and chatter began to circulate. Vanilla knew she felt her sister die, and although this was terrible news, she knew that Toriko would save her. The woman smiled back at the crowd, "Let's go get Pair with the others!" Rin put a hand on her shoulder, "You gonna be okay?" Vanilla nodded, "Do you really think Toriko would let her die that easily? She may be hanging on by a thread, but she's still alive!" Damala Sky shook his head, "Dammit! Why would Teppei do something like that?" Chiru turned to the man, "Hmph, I suppose he joined the ranks of NEO."

Daruma Hermit looked into the sky, "That rainbow Toriko and the others crossed has long disappeared. The skies are clear, but there's no means of travel there. The only way to Area 7 is by sea, there's no other bridge." Nono looked to the others, "I can~ I can make land!" Rin nodded, "That's right! With your ability to form ice we can cross!" Chef Yuda nodded, "Yes, then we can get out of here without a millimeter of disarray!"

**Hello! I just want to apologize to my readers for taking so long to post. I won't go into detail, but a lot of things have kept me extremely busy. I'll be back to posting more frequently now! Thank you so much for your patience! -Rex**


	62. A Convoluted Mind

**Since nearly the entire Pair Arc goes on without** **Éclair, I wanted at least SOMETHING to happen with her. But just as a warning, almost the whole chapter is filler. So if you just skip right to the next it won't really make a difference. Thanks guys 3 -Rex**

The woman was in an empty space. Everything was white. There was no sense of time, space, or gravity. There was only her. "Hello?" She called out, "Where am I?"

"You are in the most convoluted part of your mind."

The woman turned around confusingly. It was her voice that replied, but she was right here.

"What's so convoluted about this? Nothing is happening. Why am I here? What happened to me~ er, us?"

"Right now you are in a coma. Many people have their lives flash before their eyes when death proceeds them~"

Éclair turned around, "So what are you trying to tell me? My life is going to flash before my eyes anytime now?" "Bingo! Welcome to your memories." The woman had no idea what was going on, but she could feel a strong gravitational pull lowering her into the depths of her mind. She was being sucked in and there was nothing she could do about it.

(19 years ago)

"Happy birthday Eclair!" The small girl hugged her little sister. "Thanks Nilly!" The blond's voice had an accent similar to her sister's. She raced down the hallway of their home and looked through every door, "Mom and papa are supposed to be here today! Where are they?" A middle aged woman sat on the couch watching television. She was rather nonchalant and unenthusiastic. "Oh, happy birthday Éclair." She handed the little girl a card, "It's from your parents."

"Mom and papa!? Let me see!" She ripped open the card and read the letter out loud, "Éclair, I am so sorry to tell you that we won't be able to make it for your birthday. I know you don't understand, but we had to work. We love you so much. We didn't know what you wanted for your birthday, so here's 5,000 yen. Miko will take you wherever you want to go to spend it. Have a wonderful birthday baby. Mom and papa." The letter dropped from her hand along with the money.

Miko looked over the couch, "Alright, so where do you want to go birthday girl?" Tears ran down the girl's face as she looked at the woman, "I-I want to go to my room!" She ran down the hall and into her room slamming the door shut. Vanilla knocked lightly on the door, "Clair? are you okay?" The green haired girl sat on the floor with her back against the door and waited for her sister to stop crying. She waited for her sister to come out and say something, anything~

_"I remember that still. Wow, this is so long ago. I forgot I used to have an accent. I believe I didn't drop it until I was 16. ~My feelings were so hurt that day. That was the first time my parents missed my birthday. It was also the first time they gave me money instead of thinking about getting me anything. Even though I was only eight, I could never forget that day. It was one of the worst in my life. Vanilla~ She sat outside my door for hours. She didn't leave that post until I came out. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat. ~She just waited."_

(14 years ago)

Arms were wrapped around the girl. "Happy birthday! You're finally a teenager Clair!" The girl embraced her sister in a hug as well, "Thanks Nilly." Éclair walked out of her room and looked around, "Wow you really out done yourself Nilly." The house was decorated with streamers and balloons. "Yeah, I set everything up while you were sleeping last night!" She took a cake out of the fridge, "I had Miko pre-order this months in advance. I know you like keeping up with gourmet chefs so I wanted to buy this for you." She set the cake on the counter and it was about as big as a small saucer. "It's made by um, I think her name was Sumire or something." "Chef Sumire made this cake!? Vanilla this cake must have cost 1,000,000 yen!"

The girl shook her head, "No, it wasn't that much. But I've been saving up my money from allowances and chores to get you this. I know you get sad around your birthday, so I wanted to make it special." The girl smiled, "This is the single greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. You're the best sister ever Vanilla." The girl saw a letter on the counter and picked it up, "Another letter from Anastasia and Ryu?" She opened the letter, "Happy Birthday sweetie. We miss you so much. We wish we could blah blah blah. Their letters are the same every single year." Vanilla's eyes saddened, "You aren't going to read the rest?" "Nah, it's all the same to me." She mocked her parents, "We love you so much. See you soon. Love Mom and papa. They aren't even creative with their gifts. It's either gift cards to stores I don't like, or money that I don't care about. They say they love us, but Anastasia and Ryu couldn't care less." She snapped out of her small rant before it continued on. "Whatever, let's not think of that right now. Let's eat this cake!"

_"My thirteenth birthday. Even still today it was one of the most special days I hold dear. It was then that I realized how much my sister really loved and cared for me. She was so selfless. I don't even think she knows how much that day meant to me. It was never about money to her. She just wanted to be close to her big sister."_

(12 years ago)

"Ahh!" The girl green haired girl screamed a pitchy scream. "Surprise Clair!" The girl saw her sister jump into her arms, "Happy Birthday! Sorry I scared you." Éclair looked around, "It's fine. I don't mind. Thank you baby sis." Vanilla squeezed the girl, "Mom and papa are coming to celebrate too! They said they have a special gift for you! They should be here any minute!" "Don't count on it. They've missed my birthday for the past seven years. Look I know it's my birthday, and I don't want to be a downer or anything, but I'd just like to be alone right now okay?" The fifteen year old, blond, pigtailed girl walked into her room and shut the door. She began to hum a melody to herself. She heard a knock on the door, but she'd not respond. The girl's eyes directed at the door and in walked a man and woman with green hair and green eyes. The woman was about 5'7 and the man 6'2. The blond girl looked out of the window next to her bed.

"Anastasia, Ryu, you actually showed up. Well I guess there's a first time in 7 years for everything." The woman sat beside Éclair's bed, but the girl refused to make eye contact. She smiled at the girl, "You get so much bigger every time I see you baby." She kissed the young girl's forehead, but Éclair moved away so her lips wouldn't stay. Ryu nodded, "You are becoming a beautiful young woman. We love you, and we're so proud of you." The blond girl rolled her eyes, "Is that all? You've come here to tell me I'm beautiful and that I've grown up?" Anastasia cleared her throat, "Well we don't have much time to spend here. In fact, we weren't even supposed to leave the base, but we wanted to see you. We wanted to give you your gift personally." Eclair held out her hand, "Gift card again? Where to this time? Hopefully a store I actually go to. ~Well, what are you waiting for? Give me my gift so you two can run off and abandon us again!"

The girl looked at her parents. "Real great guys! Great parenting! Vanilla and I have been on our own since I was 8 and she was 6! Half-assed Miko doesn't count as a guardian. Why have kids if you don't want to look after them!? I don't give a damn about you being here for me, but don't you think Vanilla deserves a shot at having decent parents!? We need love Anastasia! We need guidance Ryu! We raised each other, not you! I'm the one who made her breakfast, lunch, and dinner! I'm the one who walked her to the bus stop every day for school! I'm the one who made sure she was tucked into bed every night! She made sure to stick up for me when I was picked on! She made sure all of my birthdays were more special than the last! She was the one who reminded me that I am loved, and that I am worth a damn! ~What the hell is wrong with you guys!? Whatever the gift is, I hope you have the receipt because I don't want your crappy present! You wanna give me a gift!? Go in the living room and spend five minutes with your daughter! She's something really special!" The girl stood from her bed and ran out the door with tears streaming from her face.

_"That was the last time I ever saw my parents. Those were the last words I had ever spoken to them. Only two weeks passed before I got the news about their deaths. I cut all my hair off, tattooed my arm, dropped my accent, and became a whole different person. I think the reason that I resented them the most is because I was never able to apologize. I am stuck with the burden of knowing those were my last words to them. I can see now that they weren't bad people. They loved us, but they weren't as good as they could have been. ~That day, they had given me the greatest gift I had ever received, my first and only kitchen knife. It is the same one that is welded to my Melk knife. I know they have forgiven me now, and I them. ~With that, I can live in peace. ~Or whatever it is I am doing in this convoluted mind."_

(11 years ago)

"Happy birthday to me~" The girl sat in her rundown apartment all by herself. She held back tears as she looked at the pitiful cake before her. It was made by her own two hands, but it was pitiful because she had no one to share it with. It was only she and the four walls that surrounded her. She stared at the single flame waving around on the tip of the candle. "I wish that I could just be happy. I want a companion that will always be there for me. I want someone who will never abandon me. I wish that I could be with someone who depends on me as much as I depend on them. I want someone who loves me and respects me. I wish I had~"

~"N-no. We're bringing Éclair with us. We can't leave her in a place where we can't see her. We're protecting her and we won't take our eyes off of her again!"~

_Éclair looked around, but all she could see was her life still flashing before her eyes. "That sounded like Toriko. But there's no way. I didn't meet Toriko until 8 years later." Her inner thoughts began to speak again, "You are still inside of your mind, but that doesn't mean you can't hear what is going on in the outside world." "I guess my wish did come true then. Doesn't mean I didn't have to struggle to get there."_

(7 years ago)

The woman sat in a dimly lit room. This time the mood wasn't so melancholy. She leaned across a small table and kissed the lips of a special man. He spoke, "Happy birthday Éclair." "Thanks Take-chan. You've really made this day special for me." She put her hand over his, "Let's stay together forever." He smiled, "You took the words right out of my mouth, seriously." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. As his fingertips began to open the box, her heart raced faster than it ever had. She began to wring her hands as her eyes couldn't be taken away from that special box. They were still so young. They were only 20 years old, but she knew in her heart that this was a man she could see herself with forever. An actual eternity is what it felt like for that box to open. Before he could open it all the way, the girl blurted out, "I do!" Finally it opened and the man cocked his head a bit, "You do?" She looked down and her face turned bright red, "Yes Ootake. I do~ really love these earrings. They're beautiful."

Her words did not match her tone of voice. She felt a lump in the back of her throat as she just wanted to cry. She smiled fictitiously as she took the earrings, "Wow, I can honestly say I wasn't expecting this." The man began to catch on as her whole demeanor had shifted. "You didn't think it was an engagement ring did you?" She wanted to lie so that she could save face, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. "I did, actually. You're the only man I want to be with for the rest of my life. I know that for a fact, why don't you? I mean, you just said you did." He placed a hand to her cheek but she'd swiftly back away, "Éclair~ I do love you, and I want to be with you, but we still have our whole careers ahead of us. We're still training to be the best chef's we can be. I don't want~" "It's okay Ootake." The girl stood up from the table. "I've just realized that I love you more than you love me. I would give my right hand to be with you, but you're not willing to do the same." The man looked into the woman's eyes, "You're left handed Éclair." A sarcastic chuckled bellowed from her throat, "You just don't get it~"

_"Guess I kind of foreshadowed my right hand, but that is not the man I lost it for. That wasn't the best dinner I ever had. ~That wasn't when we broke up, but that night really shook the foundation of what we started. Looking back now I can see how crazy in love I was with him. All I ever wanted was to be a wife. Maybe that's why I keep hinting Toriko. I'm chasing the dream that I never got. ~It's probably best that I stop. I don't want to run him off too. I know Toriko would never hurt me, but that fear of rejection is still very prevalent. I can't keep something if it wants to leave."_

(3 years ago)

The woman lay on her living room floor. It was the middle of a surprisingly hot spring day and all she wanted for her birthday this time was some central air conditioning. Happy birthday to her, because that's what she got. She looked over at her air conditioner, "This is the life eh Poof Ball?" She smiled, "This is everything. As much as I love work, I'm glad to be having this day off. It's just you and me buddy. ~Vanilla gave me my present a couple of days ago, and I don't think Toriko knows when my birthday is, so we're gonna be alone today. ~Three cheers for avoiding the birthday blues this year!" She said she was avoiding the blues, but she really wasn't. With the history of her birthdays, there was no avoiding the sadness that came with it. That stigma would always be there. She looked over at the wall penguin, "Let's bake a cake!" Just as she stood up from the floor, she heard a knock on the door. "I wasn't supposed to be getting visitors today, but alright."

The woman made her way to the door and opened it quickly. To her surprise it was the blue haired Bishokuya. "Happy birthday you knucklehead!" He ruffled the girl's hair as he walked into her apartment. He took a seat on her couch and she did the same. "What are you doing here? I thought you were gathering ingredients for the Ehou Maki?" The man handed her a large balloon and smiled, "I am, but I wanted to stop by and say happy birthday." She took the balloon and looked at her reflection in it. Her cheeks were rosy, but why? It was just Toriko. She hid her face behind the balloon, "Oh okay, well thank you. Alright, Poof Ball and I were gonna make a cake, so you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I know you have things to do." He shook his head, "No, I planned around today so we could hang out." She shrugged, "Well I don't have anything planned, soooo~" He pointed at the kitchen, "You said you were going to bake a cake. Let's do it! I'll go get whatever you need for ingredients. Anything special on your list?" The girl shrugged, "I like cotton candy." He sprang from the couch and smiled, "Alright, I'll be back soon." As he left and shut the door, the woman looked over at the tiny wall penguin, "Holy crap~ I think I'm in love with Toriko."

_"Besides my sister, he was the only person who ever spent my whole birthday with me. I remember he came back with so many ingredients that I couldn't even bake that cake in my apartment. We had to go on the outskirts of town actually. ~It was the first time I started getting weak in the knees and acting awkward toward him. I had to block it out of my mind though because I knew that someone as great as Toriko would never like a woman like me. ~I was wrong."_

(1 year ago)

"Toriko!" The woman panted as she woke up from her sleep. She looked around and searched frantically for her partner. He wasn't next to her and that was worrisome. As she ran away, her long hair blew away in the wind behind her. "Éclair?" The man's voice replied. She found him sitting at a table eating a snack. She ran up to the man at full force and wrapped her arms around him. Immediately tears began gushing down her face. He held the woman in his arms, "What's the matter? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, "No, I just thought you were gone." "Why would I be? Is there something you wanna tell me?" She looked up at him, "The story is too long and too sad." He'd lift her chin delicately and look into her deep blue eyes. "Stop it~ I'm here." She tightened her grip on the man and inhaled in a sobbing manner. "I know you are. I can feel you~" She began to coo, and her heart rate lessened. "Allow me to be honest with you for a minute~" She started to close the distance between she and Toriko. Instead of words though, she began to sing. She sang a song from her heart, and one that only she and Toriko's ears could hear.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell!? I didn't sing to Toriko! My mind is going crazy or something! After I told him I was gonna be honest with him, I expressed to him the reason why I was scared he'd run off." Her inner thoughts replied, "It seems as though your mind is split between reality, and the past. Like how earlier when you could hear Toriko's voice. It's the same thing."_

(Present Day)

While still unconscious, the woman's spirit arose from her body. She was in a place that was rather unfamiliar. She could hear the beautiful melody of an ingredient though. The song was as loud and clear as ever. The woman walked up the 100g Mountain, and the song got louder and louder. She walked toward it, but before she could get too far, a woman stopped her.

It was Kaka, someone she'd never seen before. The hermit looked at her, "I will tell you the method to capturing Pair. Listen closely." As the blond listened, the melody became even louder and richer. That was it, all she needed was the information from Kaka. "Thank you." The woman bowed.

The words came to her, and she didn't hesitate to sing. Her powerful voice echoed throughout the mountain. When she finally reached her destination, she saw what the ingredient was, and standing beneath it, was Toriko. His eyes amplified at the sight of the woman, "Éclair!?" She didn't speak to the man, but continue the song with a bright smile on her face. Through the song, she instructed Toriko on how to cook Pair. Once Pair was combined, her song stopped. She looked into the eyes of Toriko and smiled softly, "For all of the countless journeys you've taken me on~ I give humble thanks. I love you Toriko~" Those were her only words before going back to her place of existence.

There was no more memories to be had. All she could hear was the surroundings around her, and the grip she was losing on her own mind. It just may have been too late for her now. Pair may be combined, but she was nearly impossible to save at this point. The only thing left to do was wait for her inevitable death.


	63. The Awakening

Éclair was still unconscious, but she could hear muffled words around her. ~Mostly the voice of Toriko. The woman tasted something delicious touch her lips. It was other worldly like something she couldn't comprehend. It was then that she started to feel like herself again. It felt like she was actually in her own body, but at the same time not. She could feel her hands subconsciously guiding Toriko's to find her heart. She could feel herself smiling at the man, "Don't let go of me, okay? ~Never." She was coming back, and blood was racing through her veins.

The woman's body lifted a bit and she inadvertently inhaled. Her profound blue eyes opened and looked around. Before she could do so much as crack a smile, she felt the cool air touch her bare skin. Éclair covered herself, "Don't look at me! I'm not decent!" An interesting set of first words she chose. Once she looked around she just didn't care anymore. Hell, it was the same as being in a swimsuit anyway. "Guys!" She wrapped her arms around each and every one of them until she reached her partner.

"Toriko!" She'd give him a long embrace and he'd reciprocate. "Éclair! I thought you were dead!" She'd pull away and look at him seriously, "Make no mistake Toriko. I did die. It's weird though. Something else was destroyed instead of me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shattered jewel type thing. "I don't know what it is, but it saved me. Someone put it in my pocket or something." The bluenette took a closer look, "Mhmm. It's the charm Mappy gave me. I left it with you, and I didn't really know what it did."

Coco looked at the woman "Earlier, your electromagnetic waves disappeared." Toriko's eyes amplified a bit, "You~ your words from earlier. They were genuine; when you were saying goodbye." The blond's face turned a bit red, "Oh no! W-what did I say!? I got real sentimental huh?" She pinched her partners cheeks and mocked her own voice, "Eww, was it something like oh Toriko I love you so much and I'm gonna miss the times you'd tell me bed time stories when I couldn't sleep in the Gourmet World?" He'd ruffle her hair, "It was something like that."

Éclair rubbed her chin for a moment, "But I do remember grabbing your hand. I remember saying that I never wanted you to let go." She'd wipe away the bluenette's tears, "Let's stop crying now okay? All of you, even you Zebra. Just because you're quiet doesn't mean I don't see you crying." The large king scoffed, "I ain't crying, it's from that damned plant! It's the pollen from the Sandoriko plant. Their pollen makes you cry non stop, and your nose run."

The blond woman took a peek at the plant. "Mmm, now it all makes sense. I thought I heard a very low melody. ~That plant's an ingredient. I'm pretty sure if you eat it the effects will reverse." The kings looked over at the plant and immediately began to chow down. Sunny smiled, "It's so good! Leave it to Muffin to figure something like that out!" Toriko gave the girl a half squeeze, "Looks like your ability to hear ingredients has grown sharper. "She'd nod, "I heard many different melodies, but the one that was most clear is Pair. I'm sure of it. It saved my life."

Coco agreed, "Yes, it saved all of us. The Sandoriko plant has a 100% fatality rate. Though we hadn't tasted Pair yet, it kept us hydrated through sound, smell, and touch." Toriko looked back at the woman, "It was also thanks to Pair that we weren't killed by the Monkey King. ~We were saved by the ingredient once again." The black haired king pondered, "But why did it fall from the Monkey King's crotch?"

Before he could ponder it too long, the ground beneath them began to shake. "Whoa!" The woman shouted. Sunny stood up quickly, "Leave Pair to me!" Toriko nodded and pointed, "Alright! Poof, protect Éclair!" The woman's eyes lit up, "My baby!" It was then that she found out the true ability of the Wall Penguin. It was a camping monster. She smiled, "I'm so proud of you Poof Ball! Now let's get out of here!" Before the penguin did anything, she listened to the words of the kings. This place seemed to be the tomb of the Monkey King's lover. Now wasn't the time for questions. Though Éclair was completely lost, she couldn't question it. It seemed as though they came to a revelation on their own terms.

They made all of a few steps down 100g before they came upon a hurting Den Shark. It was all thanks to him that they made it safely to their destination in the first place. Leaving him there was not an option. Wielding her Melk blade, Éclair stepped out of the safe zone. "That's a nasty little wound now isn't it? Sunny, all I need is a drop of Pair please." With it she was able to use the Dark Technique and get the camping monster in tip top shape again.

The woman backed off a little, "Haha! Den Shark you're so ugly when you smile like that!" Sunny ran beside the girl, "Whoa! Muffin! When did you learn to do that, and why haven't you given yourself a new hand yet!?" She'd shrug, "I learned it at the Cooking Fest. I needed to help Toriko, and so I kinda just~ ya know~ did it. As for my hand." She'd press the center button and release the glove from her hand, "It's been regrown for quite some time now, actually. Still, it's much weaker than my left hand. Even if it wasn't weak I'd just wear this thing because it was a present from Ichiryuu. It holds significant importance to me." She'd allow the glove to slip back on and attach to her once more.

Coco nodded, "Yes, and your knife is also made from the tooth of the Dragon King Derous. It has healing properties." She'd look back at her partner as he hugged the Den Shark. "My best work with the technique was when I healed Toriko though. It's probably the reason why my hand is still so weak. Den Shark feels all well and good thanks to Pair, not necessarily me." Sunny looked at the camping monster, "My question is, who carried him and his other parts up here?" The blue haired man replied, "It was Terry and the others. I can smell their scent on it. Looks like this is where we part ways. Seems like they didn't plan to leave the mountain with us."

After a long while of being silent, Zebra spoke, "Doesn't matter. Let's just get off this mountain so we can drink Pair." Toriko peered back at the shark, "Looks like we're going to have to get down using our own power. Den Shark only JUST got healed, and Poof is too small for us to all fit inside." Sunny began to freak out a bit, "What!? That will take days! What if we run out of Air!? We'll die!"

Unexpectedly they heard the sounds of the monkeys from this land behind them. Éclair gave a loud shriek and ran behind Toriko. She didn't care who they were, she just wanted to be out of their eye line. The man frowned a bit, "Wait a second, how the hell are we gonna get them down too!?" Sunny pointed, "We don't have a camping monster that can carry you all!"

Their attention was diverted by a large cloud being overcast. The gorillas began to get a bit rowdy and excited. Coco narrowed his eyes, "I see, it's the camping monster that the monkeys of this continent rode in on." Toriko pointed over, "Grab the tray Éclair, let's get a reading on this thing, Riddle Chapter." The woman's face turned in a bit of disgust, "Whelp, apparently it's a Kintounko. To put it bluntly, it's cloud of poop. ~Poop cloud. ~Yep, a big ol' poop cloud."

Coco began to walk toward it, "We can use this to get back to the ground level. Everyone get on." The blond was not happy as she ran onto the poop. "Eww, it smells! I remember what it felt like to be a smelly character, don't you Toriko!? This stench better not hold!" She scrunched her nose, "Should I be worried that these monkeys are following us?" The blunette shook his head, "No! Allow me to introduce you. Éclair, these are monkeys." Her eye lids lowed, "Really now Toriko? I couldn't tell at all from their chimp like exterior. Nice to meet you Ukikiiii, and Oh oh oh, and Ukiiiiiih." He'd give the woman a light noogie, "Don't make fun. ~They saved us. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have been able to learn Enbu. ~Alright now everyone! Hold on tight! We're heading right for the Birth Cry Tree at the Zero Mountain Range!"

The freckle faced woman held on tightly to the waist of Toriko. It was then that she noticed, "What happened to your arm!? Oh my goodness! Has it always been like that!? Was I just oblivious this whole time!?" Sunny shook his head appallingly, "You just barely noticed that right now? Your timing is awful Muffin." Toriko agreed, "How did you not see this Éclair? The monkey king ripped it off. What else, did you not notice the large scar on your chest either?" She looked down and gasped, "What the hell is this shi~ No I'm kidding of course I noticed this hideous scar on my chest."

She didn't want to be so vain and bring all the attention to her scar. She hated it, but there were way bigger things happening right now. Toriko was missing an arm, and they were getting ready to share Pair with everyone. Toriko smiled brilliantly, "It's the Birth Cry Tree! All of the monkeys of this continent are waiting for us! Let's try this soup together!"

Sunny looked over at the bluenette, "Oh right, catch Toriko. Satan Vomit." Sunny tossed Toriko's arm, and it seemed as though it was all ready to attach back to him. Putting his arm back in its place was simple. His cells were urging to reattach. Éclair immediately swung her knife at the seal, "This might hurt a little sweetheart! Dark Technique!" Thanks to the forbidden technique and Toriko's strong cells, he was patched up in little to no time at all.

The blue haired man yelled "Yeah! It's all fixed! Thank's Éclair! Now let's go see the progress of Pair!" They walked over to the surface where Pair was being extracted, and to their dismay, it was none at all. The Kings began to freak out as it seemed that no one would taste any of Pair at this rate. Sunny clenched his fists, "There are billions of monkeys from this continent that gathered here just to taste this soup! But who knows how long this will take!?"

"I can answer that question." Kaka came from behind the group "It takes approximately 2 hours for Pair to produce enough for one person. For 5 billion people however, it will take 1,141,552 years. But considering the various sizes of the monkeys, it will take over 200 million years." Everyone turned around to see the hermit, and immediately Zebra took a guarded stance.

As he walked over to her, Éclair yelled to the man, "Whoa! Don't do anything unforgiving now! That Taste Hermit saved my life. I met Kaka in the Soul World, and that's where I learned to prepare Pair." Kaka continued forward, "Yes, and now I will tell you how to cook Pair. ~But before that, there are many things I need to tell you." Toriko smiled nervously, "Well for now can you please just tell us how to cook Pair?"

The taste hermit nodded, "Sure. In order to extract Pair, you must prepare a large bowl where you stir it for 5 hours. Immediately from there you dry it in the sun for 10 hours, and then pound continuously for 25 hours. After that you stare at it for a full day without blinking. Boil it for a week, and then dry it again." Toriko began to pull his hair, "Pound it for 25 hours and stare at it for over a day!? There's seriously this many things!?" Kaka nodded, "Yes, and I'm still not done."

Éclair squinted her eyes as she took a closer look at Pair. She didn't mean to ignore Kaka or anything, but she definitely heard something coming from this ingredient. "Hmm. What is this hole?" She held her knife to the spot, "Maybe if I give it a good~ cut?" As soon as her tongue finished the T sound, Pair came flooding out." The Kings as well as the monkeys of the continent rejoiced in the delicious flood that was Pair.

Toriko grabbed himself a bowl and turned to the dumbfounded Kaka, "That's the power of Éclair. Now let's start eating this soup. You all ready!?" Everyone sat before their bowl, and the blond girl smiled. "I give thanks for the vast bounty this food treasure provides. Itadakimasu!" She's put her lips to the bowl and took a drink of the soup. This was no normal soup. This was the soup of all soups. There was a reason Acacia found this fit to be on his Full Course Menu. Tears welled up in her eyes. There was no describing the taste, or the feeling for that matter.

She looked over at Toriko who didn't quite have the reaction she thought he would. He leaned over to her "Éclair! What the hell happened to you!? You've got a boy chest!" She rolled her eyes, "Oh goody! Just when people stopped thinking I was a boy for 2 seconds I can count on my partner to remind me that my boobs aren't that big!" He pointed, "No, I mean you literally have a boy chest, look!" She set down Pair and grabbed her bra covered chest, "My livelihood! I know they weren't huge, but I liked them just they way they were, and now they're gone!"

The small woman pointed at her partner, "Look who's talking big boobies boy!" She looked around and everyone happened to have changed sex. Kaka looked at the group, "Don't worry, if you eat another mouthful you'll go back to as you were. More importantly, two sides of the same coin doesn't just mean male and female. It means life and death. You should all see the World of Souls. This is the Back Channel. All of the people from the past civilization have gathered here."

The freckle faced girl widened her eyes, "Whoa! I guess being a man really has its perks." The woman's back straightened a bit as she heard the sound of people talking. "Clair!" She heard her name being called, and there was only one person who would ever call her that. Her eyes amplified as she waited to see the face of her sister and the Chef's of Human World!


	64. Fate or Misfortune

The anticipation to see her sister was too much for Éclair. The woman lifted her re-energized body and ran to the green haired girl. "Nilly!"

Just as Vanilla widened her arms to give her sister a hug, she stopped just a moment short. The pale girl stared at her sister, "Uh, nee-chan? You're a man. Why?"

The blond girl hugged her sister "I know, and I'm so glad to see you!"

She'd hesitantly pat the back of the shorter genderbent woman, "Toriko's a woman! You're okay with all of this?"

Éclair backed away and her tear riddled eyes looked into those of Vanilla's. "Don't worry, the changes aren't permanent. Pair saved my life Vanilla. ~Actually, the Heavenly Kings did. I don't know if you knew this but~"

"You died. I know. I could feel it. I'm happy you're alive as well as everyone else. Where's the soup now?"

The shorter woman pointed behind her, "It's right in front of you. That's not a waterfall. That's the food treasure Pair." Her voice strengthened for everyone to hear. "Please everyone, share a bowl with us! There's plenty to go around, amongst many other dishes!"

Chef Chiyo walked toward the soup in shock and awe. "This is the soup? Unbelievable!"

Coco and his soaking body looked over at the group. "There are many other incredible ingredients as well. The Sandoriko plant is an ingredient that requires the consumer to put their life on the line just to eat it. It's quite extraordinary, really. That's why I've decided to put it on my full course menu as the Hors d' oeuvere."

An eavesdropping Éclair smiled largely, "That's awesome Coco!"

Before she could finish giving her praise to Coco, she heard a loud scream surface.

"Toriko! I'm so glad you're alive!" Rin yelled as ran toward the man. Éclair eagerly stepped aside and allowed the woman to reunite with the man.

The blond snickered, "Careful Rin, he's got knockers that'll blacken your eyes." The black haired girl was reluctant to hug the man in the current state he was in.

"What happened here? To both of you, no, all of you!?"

Éclair looked at the still visible people of the back channel. "There are many benefits of this soup. Please eat some. A lot of the monkey chef's in this continent pitched in with prepping food."

Yuda took a glance at the monkeys. I heard the monkeys of this continent were very ferocious creatures. I wouldn't have imagined you all partying like this."

The small woman jumped up and down excitedly, "Of course we're partying with them! These are my friends." She'd point at each monkey individually, "This is Ukikiiii. This is Oh Oh Oh. This is Ukiiiiih. This is~"

Toriko interrupted the girl as he ruffled her hair, "We're not gonna stand here as you introduce a billion monkey's Éclair." He turned back to Yuda, "From eating the soup, we can now see food spirits that reside in the Back Channel."

"Amazing!" Chinchin chimed in. "I've heard of this before. Food Spirits dwelling in the place where delicious food resides. They linger near the delicacies that they once loved. Once they encounter a chef, they tell them the true method of cooking the ingredient. If the food is delicious enough, it can open the door to the spirit world."

Éclair turned around and looked at the past society. "Wow, so are they-"

"I found them! Guemon and Mari!" Sunny yelled as he approached the group with two lifeless bodies.

Chin looked at the bodies with a look of turmoil, "What is going on here?"

The bluenette pointed, "Sunny! You found the corpses!"

Éclair ran an irritated hand down her face. "Toriko, they're not corpses. You shouldn't go putting that out into the universe either!"

"Geez, sorry. Well, don't you find it kind of strange that they're in the world of souls?" He'd look over at Guemon, "That could only happen if they're dead, right?"

Guemon's face told them that they were in for an interesting story, "I'll tell you what happened. About a year and a half ago we were searching for Acacia's full course. That's when we ran into the Blue Nitro and faced death. But then Mari used his knocking and we've been in this limbo ever since. To make a long story short, we've been waiting for you to relieve us of this knocking. So hurry up would ya?"

The blond woman looked at the bodies and back at their spirits. Her mind couldn't wrap around the fact that they were both alive and dead at the same time.

Chin fixed his small glasses as her peered at the bodies. "Well, Guemon is not one to roll over and die easily. However, Mari's knocking is world class. We'd need a very powerful Saiseya to take care of this.

"I'll do it." Pukin stepped forward willing and ready to heal the men.

Éclair was so fascinated. Her eyes watched as the Saiseya woman broke out all of her remedies and techniques. "You know, I was gonna be a doctor if this cooking thing didn't work out. I have an impressive steady hand."

The eyebrows of Yuda rose, "Really? Both professions require a lot of work without even a millimeter of disarray."

Her sister shook her head as her eyes rolled back, "She's lying. She was always going to be a chef. For 5 years in a row she dressed up as Chef Tsurara Mama for Halloween."

"Ew! You're embarrassing me in front of the world Vanilla!" The shorter woman pressed her lips together as if to be annoyed. "I totally thought about being a doctor~ once~ Okay don't press me on this! I became a chef in the end anyway. And I was only Tsurara Mama 4 times!"

"We're alive again! Thank you so much Pukin!" Guemon yelled as the two woke up from their once dormant bodies.

"Wha- what!? Already!? Vanilla! You made me miss it!" Éclair yelled as her face turned beet red.

The pale quadruple armed woman bowed, "It was because of your fine knocking and Pair that I was able to bring you both back to life Mari."

Éclair's blue eyes marveled in the presence of Pair. "It's because of Pair that my heart is back. I think it had something to do with the Spirit World or something like that."

"No." The old woman Chiyo shook her head. "That is not why. Guemon and Mari had knocking done to them, but your heart was smashed. It was gone, completely. For Pair to return its spirit, it would need to be replaced."

The blue haired Bishokuya turned to his partner, "Well it was, wasn't it Éclair? Her heart came from the other side."

Pukin adjusted her glasses as she took a good look at Éclair's scar. "I think I understand what happened. At the same time your heart was crushed, it was regenerated."

Toriko's eyes amplified from the given information, "What? So Teppei regenerated her heart?"

Chin gave a light chuckle, "Your Gourmet Cells have awakened Éclair."

The woman didn't even give Chin's words much thought, she was certain that this couldn't be right. "No way! I don't have those fancy Gourmet Cells. If I did, then where are my big bulging muscles? Hmm? HMMM?"

The short man continued, "You might want to take this seriously. You don't have to have large muscles when hosting Gourmet Cells. You've been feeding the Gourmet Devil that lives inside of you with all of the ingredients you eat. Either that or they were introduced into your body. No matter which way you look at it, there's something inside of you for sure."

Everyone stood back in awe including the chef herself. "What does this all mean?"

"When the Gourmet Devil first awakens, it takes a huge toll on the host's body." Pukin looked the young woman in her eyes, "Teppei saved your life. He knew that your original heart could not handle the stress and burden, so he regenerated a new one that could. He knew you would run into Pair along the way. He had faith in your abilities."

Little tear droplets formed in the blond woman's eyes, "So, Teppei was looking out for me after all?"

"I don't buy it." Toriko shrugged. "I know one thing for certain, and that's that Éclair got attacked. I can't just believe that he would allow that to happen."

"Well~ I don't care about your negative feelings right now Toriko! My sister's here! My brother-in-law is here! Zombie's here! All of our friends are here! And best of all, Pair is here!"

The blond woman looked back at the soup, "Pair. It saved my life. This soup gave me strength that I didn't even believe existed within myself, or within the Four Heavenly Kings. Without them, and without Pair, I'd be dwelling alone in the Spirit World right now. I couldn't imagine sharing a bowl of the greatest soup in the world with anyone other than you all. Let's all grab a bowl and toast to Pair, because to this soup I owe my life, and my humble thanks."

The area went quiet for Éclair's speech. Then, she could feel the ground moving. It was like an earthquake. The monkey's and the people of human world gave the woman a rowdy applause. Her smile was more than gracious toward the people.

Everyone gathered near Pair and got themselves a bowl. Just as Zongeh took a sip of the soup, the monkeys surrounded him and carried him away.

"Huh? What's this?" He babbled, "Hmm, these monkeys have a combined capture level of 10,000 right? So that must make me king of the monkeys! My capture level is about 10 trillion, I'd say!"

As he was boasting in all of his glory, everyone turned to take a look at his voluptuous female form. Unappealing to say the least, but to the monkey king~

A path cleared as Bambina walked through. His eyes caught that of female Zongeh's and he knew he had a partner he could dance with for the rest of his life. Snatching up the now female, the two waltzed away like no one's business.

Toriko smiled, "He looks so happy now that he found his lover. ~Even if it's not the right one."

Éclair, now back in her female form shrugged, "Hey, don't question fate. I never thought I would cook for you, yet here I am staring death in the eyes and laughing. Who knows if I was even the right person? Let's just be happy for what is~ and toast! To the bride and groom!"


End file.
